Fate Unseen: For better or worse
by Riy
Summary: Set near the end of 3x13. Merlin and Lancelot spot the Cup of Life to destroy the Immortal Army. It is within reach, yet the Witch Queen Morgana, herself, stands in their way. Not everything is as it seems, though friends do die and some who were once enemies become friends. However, is it for better or the worse? Genre: Epic- Queen Morgana & Mergana & Arthur's legendary knights
1. Meaning of the Love of Camelot

A BBC's Merlin Fan fiction: **"Fate Unseen: For better or worse" **by Riy

* * *

**Rated:** TEEN to MATURE_(Adult Situations, Graphic Scenes, Language, Minor Sensuality) I'll try to warn ahead of time._

**Genre:** Fantasy Epic, (Romance/Drama)+(Adventure)

**Main Characters:** Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot

**Supporting Characters:** Freya, Guinevere, Morgause, Uther

**Supporting **New **Arthurian Characters:** Balin, Eric, Lot, Lucan, Serena_(OC- not Arthurian just a supporting character.)_

**Extras (But still important):** Alvarr, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine, Leodegrance, Mordred, Percival

**Extra New Arthurian Knights:** Alymere, Balan, Kay, Lamorak, Pellias, Tegyr

**Romances:** [Merlin, Morgana], [Lancelot, Guinevere]

**Minor/Secondary Romance:** OC[Balin, Serena], [Gwaine, (OC)Florence]

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC series, locations, characters, and parts of the story. However, many of the parts and characters of the story I do. You can find them listed in the characters section. Not that it matters. I'm only doing this for fun and practice.**

* * *

**_For full image of Story Cover Photo and Map there is a link for each on my profile page._**

* * *

**Reader Awareness**

**Author's Comments:** The first five chapters(Prologue) as they are trying to get away from the canon while still remaining true to it. I also realize that there may be many mistakes as I have improved a lot since I first wrote this. Just try to stick with it- I promise it will get better if you don't like it.

**New Readers** looking for romance take note of the following. Romance for Morgana/Merlin starts at chapter 11. Romance for Gwen/Lance is still in the works as of this time. Yes, it is only Arthur/Gwen for the time being- but I can't change the original story immediately. Because it wouldn't make sense...

There is also an Appendix at the very last chapter of the story. It has additional author notes, descriptions, and locations. Sometimes they are needed, sometimes not. I'll put it there anyway.

Things about that these have chapters have that following behaviors from the original series: Crazy Morgana and Chest Pounding Arthur. In addition, Arthur will take the lead role until the end of chapter five, then you won't see him again in that role. Ok, that is enough of my rambling- Enjoy the story! If you like enough, please review so you can tell me what you think! Yes, authors love feedback for good or ill. Also, I likely have grammar mistakes- I try to fix as many as I can, but the show must go on. I know the beginning chapters are riddled with them... so please excuse it if you can.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"****The Meaning of the Love of Camelot"**

_Arthur…_

As the sun set, a hue of lovely indigo settled in for the night. The color, itself, brought forth the feeling of a peaceful evening. The streets were empty and the taverns full. The children sleep and the people eat. However, everything was a falsely, conveyed impression that the citizens of Camelot were content.

The new sovereign has murdered many of the innocent and brought chaos to the lands. The peace was a lie, falsely in place of pure fear. It was truly dangerous to be inside the walls of Camelot. No one knew if merely attending a public event could end in an early demise. The people wish to see their favored son return. He was the face of justice in the land even when Uther forsakes those of common blood. They wished that the Prince Arthur will come home and put an end to the evil that is the Witch Queen Morgana. None, now, know that all will soon receive their wish.

As the final daylight withdrew from the tree tops, Arthur Pendragon and his fiercely, loyal knights crept into Castle Pendragon through the ancient siege tunnels. After the takeover, the usurper queen rounded up all of Camelot's loyal soldiers and knights. That being said, the first order of business was to free them. And as Arthur reaches the end of the tunnels, he leads his knights fearlessly throughout the dungeons while capturing the enemy guards along the way. Soon many of Camelot's brave are to be set free.

"Despite what my father believes, no man is worth less than the other. All of you will be returned to freedom and together we will take back the kingdom!" Arthur proudly states to his newly freed knights. They soon found his father, Uther Pendragon in a cell. The ragged king was still in a state of shock on the account of his dearest daughter's betrayal. Because of Uther's mental state, some of the newly, freed knights had to guide the king away from the fighting.

As they continued to rally the prisoners, Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival became surrounded in the pits of the dungeons. The enemy was endless, relentless and undying. What could be done against such a force? At this point, Arthur is willing to concede that there is no way to avoid death.

YET, If death is to come, Arthur would welcome it with open arms knowing that he is beside worthy men with freedom burning in his heart. _I will not die a coward! I will not live a life of hiding, a lie knowing that my people suffer because I did not try! I will live for my dearest, Guinevere who is the flame of my heart that sends all darkness into the abyss. _He then remembers his last memorable moment with her that was but a few hours ago.

_Arthur stopped Guinevere from turning away from him. He could not leave her for, likely, the last time without expressing how he feels._

_"__Guinevere, If i don't come back-" Her expression turns afraid before interrupting his likely heroic monologue._

_"__No, Arthur you will come back to me. I know it because… of when I watched you last night." Her exotic, carmel skin beyond beautiful in the midst of the soft, radiant light emitting from a nearby torch. After knowing her for years he is still dumbstruck by her presence. On the inside and the out, there is no one else like her in this world. He listens to her as she continues to pour her heart out. "That speech… you gave us hope. Something to believe in. Now, more than ever, I see the king that you will become," She pauses and looks at Arthur with glistening eyes, tears that need not be shed. "I'm so proud of you, my Arthur."_

_Her words impact Arthur and he feels that he cannot breath. She rarely expresses such emotions of her belief in him. Her words are felt in his very soul and he cannot express truly how much he feels in that very moment. As her looks down at her, he sees the look in her eyes and he knows at the moment that she feels exactly the same._

_Forces pull them slowly together similar to a powerful magnet. He meets her lips softly and then pulls her in for a passionate embrace. Her lips, sweeter than than the freshest strawberry makes every moment pure bliss. He never believed in love until he fell for her. But, he had a duty to Camelot and ever so slowly he backed away from the kiss. As they move from each other's arms, he knows that if he survives, it will be because of her._

_"__I love you," he professed, "When I come back, things will be different."  
_

* * *

_Lancelot…_

_Lancelot observed Guinevere and Arthur from afar. He knew that they were together and that he lost his chance, long ago, when he had left her. He felt unworthy of being a knight, and unworthy of her. Then, it was too late when Arthur finally realized how special Guinevere truly was._

_Indeed, Lancelot loved her so much that he could not begin to understand. But that did not matter to him. He felt that if Guinevere was happy, so was he. Nonetheless, the matter still can be a burden to the heart._

_He could take the pain. He learned to grow from it. Serving Camelot is the greatest honor. If he were to give up his love he would do it for the greater good. It is what a true knight would have done and Lancelot was determined to be just that._

_He knows that he is not alone in such a mind set. Merlin and he were alike more in heart than he had realized before. _Give up everything for the sake of the kingdom- the people. Suffer so that others do not have to._As he pondered, he now understood the true meaning of the cry: "For the love of Camelot."  
_

* * *

_Arthur…_

A clash of steel brought Arthur back from the thoughts of his love. Yes, he will live for his Guinevere! He **will** live for his people! He **will** live for the justice needed in Camelot!

Arthur feels the pulsation of his new found confidence, it was the likes of which he has never before felt. The aura of perseverance spreads to his men and Arthur shouts out, possibly, his last war cry. _Better make it memorable…_"**If we are to die, we die fighting! Let them remember that we did not wait for the noose! Let them remember the Knights of the Round! FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"**

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" The knights echo with a ferocity of a thousand men and push back the villains. Even so, how long can the desperate champions endure? The citadel's warning bells bellow across the city ushering a seemingly endless supply of soldiers to the usurper's defense. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_Lancelot and Merlin…_

As the battle rages on in other parts of the castle, the secretly, powerful Merlin and his friend, the gallant Sir Lancelot purse the end of the unnatural tyranny that is Morgana's immortal army.

They hear the bells cry throughout the halls and fear for Arthur and his men. They needed to hurry and knock out the blood inside of the Cup of Life! It's the only way to stop the enchantment- the only way to kill the immortal soldiers.

Rushing down the corridors, they were surprised at the lack of guards. Soon, the warlock and the knight locate the hall they were searching for. As they enter the room, Merlin had realized the entire time that it had been too easy. The cup was being guarded by a single soul. But, it was no mere soldier or sorcerer. It is the Witch Queen, herself, and she appeared to be very unamused...


	2. The Witch Queen's Odyssey

**Chapter II**

**"The Witch Queen's Odyssey"**

_Morgana…_

_Mere moments in the past…_

The cool air of the night licks across her near flawless skin as she observes the view of the city from her balcony. Although, it was not just **the** city now. It is **her** _city_. **And**, It is **her **kingdom. She was the Lady Morgana no longer. She **is the **Queen Morgana. Oh how it all brings back such lovely memories! The most prominent one claiming the fear in her father's face as she seized the throne.

As the Queen, the position brings with it many titles, such as those that include the prominently famous title of **the** Witch Queen of Camelot or, of course, **the** Wicked Witch of Camelot. Both named so by Uther Pendragon's so righteous, but not so-sadly, imprisoned knights. She scoffs in utter annoyance. _The spiteful little creatures they are nothing but boogymen to all who practice magic. I will break these so called knights to my will. And if not, each one's blood _**_will spill _**_like the flowing of their _capes…

The outwardly, cold hearted queen sighs for a moment as the brutal memories of her own wickedness flood back into existence.

_As the crowd assembled for the public hearing for the former Knights of Camelot, Morgana and her sister, Morgause, advanced towards the exterior royal dais. From this high point above the citadel's courtyard, the citizens look up in fear._

_Morgause noticed Morgana's hesitant expression. "Morgana, when you receive the knights, you must not falter and give no quarter. You must show them that you are in control. Be brave, all will be well, my sister."_

_Morgana nods, trying to bypass the subject, "I understand, but I hope it does not come to such measures." _

_Morgause wasn't satisfied with the answer. She turned Morgana around to face her. "Uther would do worse, never forget that. What has to be done is the lesser evil." Morgana nodded a few times uncomfortably and gave the order to receive the knights._

_The crowd parted to form a large oval in the square. They all watched with anticipation and curiosity. No one knew what could happen. The knights were lead out of the dungeons and were pushed in front of the queen. _

_"I will give you this last chance to pledge your allegiance to me. Do so now or forever consequences." Morgana glares down at the prisoners in the courtyard. And notices Sir Leon's smirk. On a platform below, a troop of archers prepare their crossbows. The knights believed it was they who would pay the price. Oh they were never, before, so wrong._

_"LONG LIVE THE KING!" They all yelled. Typical defiance in the face of death. Morgana wanted to laugh, she had that same resolve and would do the same. She somehow managed to keep a straight face from her amusement as Morgause would have not been pleased._

_'THEY DARE MOCK! Do not relent, sister. You know what you must do.' Morgause telepathically seethed in Morgana's mind._

_Morgana fought with herself a moment before deciding not to disappoint her sister. "Perhaps this will help you change your mind." With a swipe of her hand it sent all the crossbows upon the unsuspecting crowd. It rained death and blood as they attempted to flee the scene, but it was too late._

She shook her head coming back the present with half felt regret. _It was unfortunate that so many of the commoners had to die for the knights' insolence. If they will not break on their own, they should do so for the sake of the people. Killing the knights themselves would solve nothing. But, Uther has trained his hounds so _**_very_**_ well. They care nothing for the common man. A knight would bow his knee before wishing harm upon others. I thought perhaps they would change if I would bring harm upon the people. It appears we need new knights after all, s_he reasoned with herself, trying to make sense of things.

Although, something in the back of her mind tells her that what she did was wrong. It tells her that she is now everything that she feared to become. A twisted version of her father, Uther. Hypocrite, tyrant, and…murderer are traits that she never wanted. _When have I changed so much?_

The constant flood of thoughts force tears through the seemingly impenetrable, blacking, iced heart of the witch. The internal war rages like no battle she has ever fought. It is neigh unbearable! She can feel her willpower tearing at the seams. It is desperate to get a breath from below the plunging depths of chaos. _Maybe all the innocents did not have to die. _**_You are being a stupid, childish, little girl._**_ Why would Morgause, my sister, suggest such evil!? Those people didn't need to die…Maybe this really is all wrong. _**_You are wrong. Revenge for your kind, all those who have magic, is what is important. _**_Revenge? Yes, but we have achieved that? _**_Those who do not have magic will seek to destroy us. We have to show them the consequences of such as pursuit. _**_Why, why, why?! Innocents do not deserve such. Killing is not the way. I AM NOT like that-_**_ shut up, Morgana. They do not understand you. Just like Merlin. _**_I..no. Merlin had to have a reason. Why did Merlin poison me? _**_He did and that is all that matters. Betrayal… _**_I don't understand- _**_Just how Uther did not understand. So alike. Like father…like daughter-_**_NO! I'll never be like him! Uther Pendragon. is. a. MONSTER! _**_Now…so are you(laughs)_**_! No…I… These thoughts. They are not of my own! Dear gods…I..I must be losing my mind! _**_Yes, you doubt yourself. _**_No, No! Please Leave! _**_Never_**_!- _

The sentry alarm blares throughout the citadel shattering Morgana from her crazed thoughts. She locks away her heart, sealing it once more, becoming cold and forgotten. She wants to scream in frustration, but decides that it would be merely a waste of time. Moving quickly, the queen leaves the small balcony to retrieve her armor. Unlike Arthur, she did not require a servant in the equipping of armor. It was just another way she felt superior to the fool.

Morgana begins to undress, revealing her creamy skin and pulls on the first layer of her armor. In the mean time, she has thoughts on what could be her victory. _Arthur, my dearest brother, I knew that you would not hide forever. Now you are pulled into my trap and it has finally come time to see who is better with the sword. Yes, Camelot will run red once again. Victory is assured._ She smirks and pulls the strap of the plate on her shoulder, securing it in place.

As Morgana begins to leave the room she decides to listen to the feel of her magic. A small sensation pulls at her to defend the cup. She can not help but suspect that the meddling servant, Merlin, was involved somehow. Oh how she will enjoy watching his fear as she gushingly drains the blood from his slit throat. He will understand betrayal only in death.

* * *

_Lancelot…_

_In the present…_

Lancelot carefully walks into the wide hall alongside Merlin and witnesses a deathly beautiful sight. The Queen Morgana Pendragon stands before the Cup of Life in a regal fashion. She appeared impatient and bored while her hand graced the pommel of her sword of which still yet lies in its sheath.

Her hair, the darkest of ebony was highlighted by a soft blue in the night. It flowed down her back in graceful curls, erratically tangled because of an unseen insanity. Moonlight poured through the windows fashioning an unearthly glow to her lusciously ivory skin. However, unlike the last time Lancelot saw the Lady Morgana, she did not wear so much white makeup. It was rather unbecoming of her and dulled her lovely features. And her once, precious viridescent eyes that made men fall to their knees shinned no more with kindness and compassion, but with utter hatred. They were no longer the color of emeralds but the flowing that of venom steering away the mightiest of warriors.

Nevertheless the queen stood a warrior, herself. She existed as a thunderous goddess with a gleaming mail hauberk adorning from her slender figure. A striking, beautifully crafted Cuirass positioned itself above the mail split between her chest. The top portion formed a gorget overlapped by a rather imposing set of pauldrons that together prevented a mortal blow to her entire upper body. As a whole, she appeared as a force of nature and her expression a terrifying, compete, icy, embrace of calm.

As the two men studied her for a moment. She took notice and Morgana's blood red lips formed into her obnoxiously evil smirk. What strangely appeared to be odd was that she never noticed Lancelot. Her eyes were fixed with purpose at the man beside him. He senses a history between two and that this might not be his battle. Not that he could much against the witch. Better that he held off any guards that come this way.

"Be careful, my friend. You are the real knight here and I have faith in you." Lancelot says while he nods his head in respect and moves outside to guard the door. _Only Merlin can fight her and live. He will win this and be the unsung hero and that does not bother him. There is and will be no greater man._

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

Morgana chuckled at Lancelot's withdraw. That was rather foolish of him to leave the poor, stupid, and useless servant to fight **her**! Did the fool even have a chance against her? But once again, it was her and Merlin in a final showdown. Such seems to happen to them often. And she does so enjoy his desperate banner. _It is almost cute._

"So, here we are again, Merlin," Morgana teases, her tone was seductive and full of ice. It could lure a man to his doom and be powerless against her will. Just like it did to Merlin at this moment. It nearly leaves him powerless against her minor ploy.

Morgana decided to play with Merlin, a little, before the inevitably quick showdown. She laughed internally thinking of the tiny bump he was on her road to victory. The boy is terrible with a sword and has no magic. What chance could this meddling fool have? Yes, she will have her fun first. He still has so much betrayal and frustration that he has to make up for.

She squares her shoulders and pushes her chest out while shifting her weight on her back leg. Her head tilts inquisitively with a smile and bores her eyes into him. They shine with lust towards him. Merlin locks up and has trouble breathing. _LOOK AWAY!_ He can not help but squirm nervously under her obvious scrutiny. He is furious that she can make he blush! She is his enemy! He attempts to look at her with ferocity and fails as he begins to study her.

Under closer inspection, there were smudges under her eyes that are trying to conceal very dark rings. _I wonder if this is what her dreams do to her. Is she slowly becoming insane over time or could it be something else? _He thought that the healing bracelet that Morgause has given her would stop her visions as it has done in the past. He grimaced at the thing fixed on her wrist resting on pommel of her sword. He never liked the so-called healing bracelet as it appears to reek of evil. Or maybe he was just imagining it because Morgause gave it to her.

Merlin realizes that he has been staring at her daftly and brings himself out of his stupor. It was time confront her. "Morgana, you need to stop this. This isn't like you! When i met you, if you ever had the chance to be a queen you would have been a great one! What you are doing is wrong…and you would have killed yourself before murdering the innocent."

"You are always so right, Merlin. Although… were you right when you gave that poor, naive girl, your friend that trusted you, poison? She choked to death in horrifying pain in front of you, while you merely watched. You killed that woman, MERLIN! And now after everything, it sounds as though you can't live with the consequences of your own doing! And it is not as though we have been through this before?! How many times must I remind you that you could never understand! People like you, without magic, will never allow my kind to live! Not while the Pendragons yet live. I will not live in fear of death merely drawing breath. And I will not bend my knee to a legacy of genocide. SO what if I had killed on the throne? Great change cannot occur without struggle. If a few die so that all can live in piece then so be it."

Merlin sighed. Just like every other time, no matter what he says to her, she becomes angry and her words return like a dagger through the heart. It has been nearly two years since they were friends and became enemies, but it is still so difficult to see her like this. He feels that her fall was his fault. He should have told her of his magic. He should have guided her in her frightened state. He should have told her just as he could now. But it is too late, that secret is the only thing giving him an advantage at this point. Maybe this could have been avoided. Even so, when has the Great Dragon ever been wrong…?

"Morgana, you are right. And I hope that whatever happens, that you will one day forgive me. However, most of all, you are wrong! I told you that I understand. People will accept magic, but not when its used for evil! Actions like this will only harden Arthur's heart. He knows in his heart that his father is wrong. You just have to give him a chance! Please, Morgana try! I believe that your heart believes in doing the right thing. I believe in you."

For a moment it seems that maybe he got through to her, but once again, it was as though she didn't understand the words. It was just like the last confrontation in the crypt. She fails to see reason, which was so unlike the woman he knew before. That Morgana was intelligent, passionate and would stand up for the right thing.

He's quickly is filled with memories of the innocence that they both shared at the time. He missed the trait to see the good in everyone. And then it was all over. When he poisoned her, Morgana was not the only one to lose a part of themselves'. What good still exists in a world that can warp two, close friends in betraying each other? And the worst part is that now, he could do it again and it would be easier. That frightened him...

"There might've been a time when I could trust what you say…But, no, I'm sorry, it is too late for waiting games. Arthur is too much like his father. He's a Pendragon and will continue to murder those with magic! It will end here and now with his death." Merlin can't believe how much she sounds like Uther._ When has she changed so much? Is this my doing again? _It brings him to sigh in shame. At this point it was too late for anything else. Merlin supposed that he should just taunt her and prepare for her retaliation. Arthur was running out of time…

"You're a Pendragon too, and you sure as hell sound like it!"

"NO! I will never be like them!" She hissed with hate. "Enough! I wanted to make you suffer for your betrayal, but I will settle for your blood!" She yells with hate while drawing her blade to strike Merlin with all her fury.

* * *

_Morgause…_

The sister of the Witch Queen strides gracefully down the emptied hallways. She knew that Morgana could guard the cup and hold of whatever pathetic excuse came her way. Morgana is better with a blade than anyone she knew. That compliment is coming from the woman who defeated Arthur in single combat. And that comes to the whole point of this endeavor.

Kill Arthur, his merry band, and execute Uther and it magic would reign supreme. Morgause could just burst with happiness! Soon she will find Arthur and put an end to this game. Her sister would be the only one that could hold the throne. Everyone will bow before Queen Morgana Pendragon, a High Priestess, the bringer of magic, and the savior of Camelot.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The blade forged with the dragon's breath whistles it's magical tone through the air as it connects with steel. The clang echoes through the hall. The force shocked pain into the combatant's arms before they pull back for another assault. After a few sort busts of attacks they are breathing slightly hard.

"You are getting better, merlin!"

"Yeah, we should drink to that- here I'll get a cup!" Merlin begins to move towards the center of the room, but stops to dodge a vicious lunge from Morgana.

"Oh you are so clever. I think I will drink alone when you are dead. This time there will be no debris to save you!"

Morgana's blade connects with another strike. She pushes with all her might and throws Merlin back into a pillar. The impact nearly brought his own blade into his throat. He tries to pull and push away, but she has him locked in for the kill. Game over.

"Oh…did I speak too soon?" Morgana cackles ruthlessly. _Time to gloat, the boys can never endure my methods._ "_Merrrrliiin…,_" she purrs sweetly, "does it pleasure you that the last thing you will see are my eyes? I know that you had feelings for me…before you killed me…And I want you to know that you had brought great joy to my life…especially when I imaged you dead." She smiled in gargantuously, sadistic joy.

Merlin feels the blade boring into his throat and he senses the slow slicing of flesh. Panic begins to spread throughout his body. He knows that this could be his final failure. _We all knew the risks coming into this mess. And now it appears that this is it, the end. I suppose that I can finally be with Freya… _

Merlin's thoughts imagine Freya and her gentle beauty. Her physical features so alike Morgana, but unlike Morgana's sculpted and defined elegance, Freya's beauty was soft and pure. Yes, pure in her beauty and her heart. She gave him the sword for a reason, but he was going to die and fail at his task. What would she think of him now? Although it did not really matter anymore.

* * *

_Arthur…_

Arthur is becoming exhausted and feels that the end is coming. He can barely stand on his own two feet. _Guinevere, I might not be coming back after all. I would have thought that I would at least have Merlin here with me. When he is with us, we seem to be able to find a way out, even through hell. Funny how fate works it all out._

A few of the knights have taken minor wounds and the enemy none. It couldn't become worse than it is now. But, he was so very wrong.

"ARTHUR! It's Morgause!" Sir Leon points down the cluttered hallway. Arthur follows his gaze and also spots the witch and her flowing black robes that warn of coming death. She glares into his very soul with hate.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

__'____Sister, Arthur's death is upon us.'__

Morgause's telepathy was heard by both the warlock and the witch. Although Morgana didn't know that Merlin had magic and he couldn't use it lest her magic defend her from his attacks as her defensive magic was incredibly powerful. It put him in quite a bind.

"Well Merlin, our time has been pleasant, but your luck has come to an end. Are you prepared to die?" she chuckled and her eyes began to burn golden. She pressed into him, determined to kill. Blood begins to seep down onto Merlin's cloths. At that same moment, Merlin felt his magic pulse in defensive fury. It willed his strength to exceed normal limits. He slid his sword along her blade blasting through the guard and utterly shattering it and the bracelet on Morgana's wrist. The impact echoed an unearthly ring throughout the halls.

The world appeared to come to a stop save for the crumbling shards of Morgana's former bracelet. Morgana dropped her sword and appeared unharmed, but then she stumbled back and fell to the floor in terror. Merlin looked at her with contempt, the result of his magic surging. "No, Morgana, it is not over."

"Stttt…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked in her uncontrollable horror. She then seemed to loser her voice contained her outward terror barely above a whisper she asked, "What…are you? What are you doing to me?"

Merlin was confused, he was not doing anything to her. He felt his magic quickly recede while approaching her carefully. She stared at his approach with a blank expression her face. "Morgana, talk to me. I don't understand, I'm not doing anything to you."

"Merlin…I-" CRASH! Morgana's armor crashed into the floor as her eyes rolled back into her head. Merlin poked at her and that did little good. The girl was out cold. She was not going to be awake for awhile.

_What the hell just happened? _Merlin was at an complete loss for words. He had no idea what had happened. He knew that his eyes didn't turn gold, it was a reactive magic with himself…_What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't care what happens to her. She chose her path._

Abruptly remembering what he had come here to do, Merlin spun around with the sword and slashed the Cup of Life, spilling red liquid all over the area. The Cup crashed, rolling onto the floor with a loud clanging of metal. With that, the immediate danger seemed to have passed. Though, it never fails, trouble follows with more trouble and that pertains to the sleeping beauty on the floor.


	3. Not Clear of the Storm

**Chapter III**

**"****Not Clear of the Storm****"**

_Arthur and Morgause…_

Arthur barely dodges a blade aiming for his heart. He uses his free arm and crushes his gauntlet in to the face of his opponent. The man stares at him as though nothing had happened. By hell, it was unnatural! What could be done against such foul and evil magic?

Arthur was seething. His body cramps with exhaustion, shuttering with the weight of his sword and armor. His arm so weary that he can not force it to obey. He grits his teeth as he parries yet another blow. The force throws him back against a wall as his arm echoes with pain. Surely if he uses the blade once more it will fall from his hand, leaving him entirely defenseless. Frustration and rage invigorate his self preservation to endure! He hopes that a miracle happens before the end.

It seems that such luck is forlorn. Movement of gorgeous blond curls bounce in his peripheral vision. Dear GOD! He completely forgot about her! Morgause was still far away when Sir Leon pointed her out for the first time. Now she is close enough to see her eyes sparkle with magic.

Arthur gasps in fear, the witch stood just behind her men and started to chant slowly. "Ácwele… sé… yfel….!" He cannot imagine what horrors her magic will do to him and his fellow knights.

"Artōrius Penndraca," _That's my name! OF COURSE IT IS! Please, please, please don't turn me into a mule…again…Gods Dammed sorcerers! _

"Ond swilte f_oronbærne æt…" _A shockwave emitted from the witch as she raised her arms and threw back her head. The very earth shook and dust fell from the ceiling. It was as though she were calling to the old gods themselves. Pure light began to form around her while turning into a terrifyingly blue and purple swirling of flames. The flames produced screeches as though they risen from hell. The particles revolved around the witch building to incredible displays of power. They grew evermore violent, lashing out around the vortex in seemingly venting anger.

Everyone, including the immortal soldiers, had long ago halted their fighting and observed the incantation in sheer panic. Arthur knew of only one thing to do: Get the hell out of the way and hope for the best. "Knights! Move your asses!" Arthur and some of the others threw themselves as hard as they could behind an alcove or even the edge of a wall. Anything to avoid the impending death.

"…**_duthectad_**!" Morgause's eyes burned with pure golden fury as she let loose her spell of death. She flung her arms forward projecting the magic towards her enemies. It massed in a blinding blaze of unworldly wildfire whirl winding into an unstoppable inferno. It scorched into even the stone and and obliterated human bodies into the abyss. It was like an explosion in a small area, it merely moved down its continued path. The halls echoed with the gale similar to that of a powerful hurricane.

_As the High Priestess, spells like this are a definite benefit in life. Of course, the just breathing will get you executed. But this ends with Arthur's death! _Morgause surged her magic through her spell. She can feel the drain as it was one of the most powerful she knew. It fed off of emotion and she sure felt it coursing through her veins.

Arthur struggled to hold on for dear life while the gusting fire ravaged the dungeon halls. He heard the screeching of death as he watched his oldest friend, Sir Leon, disintegrate before his very eyes. He saw Gwaine's chain mail melted on his very arm creating serious burns and scars. He hopes that the others were still alive for nothing could be done, but to outlast. He will avenge them if it is the last thing he will do!

As the fiery wind dissipated, Arthur stumbled gingerly on the charred stone. Never has he before witnessed such destruction. Maybe his father was right in his pursuit to end such evil. But, surely there are not many who could not produce such a spell?

Morgause crumpled to the ground, surrounded by the remaining knights. She noticed that the immortal soldiers were no longer among the living. She knew that even she was not powerful enough to kill them. By the GODS! It only meant one thing: Morgana had failed her once again. She scowled and nearly had enough of her foolish, baby sister screwing up her plans.

"It's over, Morgause." Arthur said as he pointed his sword at her throat. She had no where to go and probably no energy. Yet again he was wrong.

She had energy for one last spell…Better to live another day, than die a martyr. _Don't worry sister, I will return and we will have much need for words._

"No, Arthur, it is not. I promise you, that the next time you see me there will be with a dagger in your back." With that she vanished into the wind. Leaving the very exhausted knights in frustration.

Arthur sighed, he knew that Morgause would be a coward again. She always seemed to get away at the last moment. Sorcerers never had any true backbone. He supposed it did not really matter. For Camelot was won.

"Knights, see yourselves to food, water, and bandages. I need to find Merlin and Lancelot. Know that, together, we have triumphed in the face of defeat. You all deserve well earned rest."

* * *

_Lancelot and Merlin…_

Lancelot watched in amazement as the soldiers he had just fought were destroyed out of no where. He breathed a sigh of relief at Merlin's success. He knew that his friend had the heart of a champion. If anyone were to defeat the powerful sorceress, it would be the Hero of Camelot, Merlin.

As Lancelot turned to find Merlin, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked in their direction and saw the old figure moving towards him. "Gaius…what are you doing here? Is Gwen safe?" Gaius was suppose to stay at the old Castle with the Round Table. And he was to stay with her. What did that mean for Gwen if he was he? She may be Arthur's love, but Lancelot will protect her with his life. This, if anything, he swears.

Gaius immediately noticed the knight's distress and sought to clam him, "Do not fret, Lancelot. Guinevere is safe and sound. I overheard your plan and was merely looking after Merlin. I hoped that Morgause wouldn't ambush either of you. So, I followed behind just in case."

"Thank you, Gaius. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Lancelot bowed his head in respect to the old man who was their ever loyal ally.

"Nonsense, we're all entitled to our doubt lest we become perfect. And that is something we can never be." Lancelot never understood his riddles, but he let the man have his words of wisdom.

"Come, Merlin is in here." Lancelot threw wide the doors and guided the pair inside. Immediately they see an unconscious Morgana on the floor with Merlin looming over her. He had a puzzled look on his face as though he was attempting to solve the greatest of mysteries. His hand swiped across he forehand trying to diagnose the Lady's situation. He had to force an awkward blush being caught fretting over Morgana when Gaius and Lancelot entered the room.

"Merlin, what happened?" Of course that is what Gaius always asks first.

"That's what I am exactly trying to figure out. I didn't touch her! -She scrambled back as though she did not recognize me and…she was just terrified. I mean, I did defeat her in single combat! …All I did was slightly break the sword and that bracelet."

"Bracelet?" Gaius asked in quizzical analysis an entered full on physician mode.

"Yes…over there, on the floor." He pointed at the ground where it looked like a window exploded, but the shards were that of metal. However, it was beyond recognition of what it once was. The magical sword, Excalibur, ravaged the outwardly, innocent jewelry as though it was the thing, itself, that was attacking Camelot.

Gaius bent over to study the remains. After a moment he looked up at Merlin with the expression that Merlin had been up to mischief. "Merlin, no normal sword could do this to a magical object."

"Right, I used Excalibur. But, it was like the sword took control of my magic. Maybe it the other way around... Kilgharrah never told me that that could happen…" He paused for to consider the dragon for a moment. "Although, he never tells me a lot of things."

"Either way, you need to be careful with a sword of that power. In the mean time, I'm going to do-"

"-MERRRLIIIN!" Arthur's call for Merlin interrupted Gaius who was slightly annoyed.

"Great! The prat returns and IT is already Merlining."

"Yes and you need to respect your prince! Don't refer to me as an 'it' or I'll throw you in the dungeons for a week," Arthur barged through the doorway and took in the sight. "Nice work with Morgana, Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot shook his head and afterwards nodded towards Merlin. "Actually, sire, it was Merlin. He is the true hero of the hour."

Arthur snorts between amusement and disbelief, "Merlin? You mean to tell me-"

"- Yes, Arthur I defeated Morgana with the sword." Merlin stood heroically with a grin while Lancelot tried to hold back a laugh.

"Good job, Merlin. You beat a girl!" Arthur sarcastically clapped Merlin on the shoulder with invented approval.

"And YOU **were** beat by a girl." Merlin retorted with a laugh. He referred to the time that Arthur lost to Morgause in their knightly duel. The prince struggled to hide his embarrassment.

"Well…I suppose that you are not completely useless. I suppose that my instruction with the sword has gotten through that numb skull of yours. Though I can't imagine what took so long."

"Same reason why it takes you so long to get up in the morning: lack of trying."

Arthur completely ignored the retired and focused on what he wanted to say. "I need you to do something for me. In the morning, I will be leaving with Elyan and Kay to retrieve Guinevere. I need you to look after my father while I am gone. He is not taking things very well."

Merlin sighed, "Fine, I'll look after the king, Arthur."

"Good. Lancelot, I want you and Percival to look after Morgana. Whatever she may have done, she is still my sister. Still... I will have to do something with her…I just need to decide what. I'm not sure how it will affect my father's condition."

"Sire," Gaius spoke, "I believe that Morgana may have been enchanted. She may not be completely at fault. It is too early to say."

"So the truth is revealed! Merlin, that is the reason why you were able to defeat Morgana…Yes, it all makes sense." Arthur chuckles and then turns to face the old physician. "Gaius, when you have a chance, please look after the knights. Then get to the bottom of whatever ills Morgana. I hope to god that it is not serious." When he was done spouting orders, Arthur strode out of the door all prat like. Merlin sneered at him as he left. He soon remembered what Gaius had said and was worried for Morgana. Although, he knows he shouldn't be. She was the enemy and wouldn't hesitate to remind him.

"You believe she is enchanted?" Asked Merlin. Maybe the Phoenix bracelet that Arthur was given by Morgana during his quest to the lands of the Fisher King was not the only bracelet that Morgause has enchanted. Would she do that to her own sister? Though he supposed that when one is tainted by the power of darker magic the pawns in their game are disposable. Suddenly the thought struck sympathy for the poor lady.

"I can't be sure as of yet. The healing bracelet was certainly magic, but that doesn't mean that the sword would seek to destroy it. Could it be that the bracelet held some sinister intent? Yet, that doesn't explain how and to what extent. Honestly, Merlin, more research is required." He turned to the knight. "Lancelot, would you help an old man with the lady back to my chambers?" Lancelot agreed by gently picked Morgana up and walking from the room.

"Lancelot, wait!" Merlin runs up to him and searches the woman Lancelot carried. He felt along her armored body.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Lancelot was slightly offended at Merlin's actions. This was no time to feel up a lady! Not that he was allowed, but Lancelot thought that Merlin was a better man than to do that.

"It's not like that! You forget that she is a dangerous woman and I know her very well… Ah! here they are." Under her armor she hid two small daggers. One was a rather plain backup for her favorite which was a beautifully ornate, dagger. It had a rubbed colored hilt with golden coils that flow intricately in detailed designs. It was the very same dagger that Arthur gifted Morgana for her past birthday. She had at one point almost assassinated Uther with it if Merlin did not secretly intervene with his magic. The truth was that he had trouble getting in the way. She looked attractive with her shiny dagger and the way she caressed it. He couldn't decide if that felt wrong or not. That woman irked him, she was hot one moment and cold the next. He wished that the old Morgana was back- No it didn't matter anymore. _I have Freya…_

Lancelot and Gaius both gave Merlin the eyebrow. "Merlin, should I be worried that you knew were she hid her hidden weapons?"

"Ah…" Merlin cringed and flushed red at their implications. "No? Well, I mean, if you have enemy, you must know your enemy." He tried to convince himself, but he couldn't be sure if it worked or not.

Gaius seemed to understand. He pulled out a small satchel and swept the bracelet's remains into the small bag. The knight and the physician soon gave him their goodbyes to Merlin, leaving him alone in the room.

Merlin then thought back to how he could bare to speak to Morgana again. They were dear friends with trust, though now both of them have done such terrible things to each other. It felt as though the bond they have once shared could never be mended. Even if she was enchanted, the lady was nearly as proud as Uther and would never admit her mistakes. But worse is that Merlin felt he could never rectify the his fault of being the one who had started her downfall. Trust that was broken is not something so easily fixed. Maybe this is all a wasted effort and Kilgharrah was right. He should just kill her while she's in their hands. It would solve nearly all of Camelot's problems! He gave her too many chances already.

Merlin fumbled with his dark hair causing it to become more unruly than it already was. He couldn't murder Morgana. For all the wrong that has cause, she still didn't deserve it. If anyone did, it was her sister, Morgause. He decided he will deal with the issue when she wakes. He had too many things to do at the moment.

Merlin moved to retrieve the Cup of Life, though it was gone. Where did it go?! He was completely certain that no one had left with it. After a few moments of making sure that he wasn't insane, he gave up. _I suppose that it is another thing I have to ask Gaius._

He ran to his room and stashed his sword until he had time to fulfill his promise and secure the sword so it could not be used for evil. That will, however have to wait until later as he had to attend to King Uther.

* * *

_Arthur and Merlin…_

_A few hours later…_

"Where is my daughter? MORGANA! I'm so sorry, my child…" Merlin rushed to the bedside of the king and places a wet cloth on his forehead. Uther's morning had been filled with constant nightmares. He calls out and can never seem to hear any wards of calm from Merlin who has yet to sleep.

Arthur moved into the room to visit his father before he headed out to collect Gwen. He moved next to the bedside and kneeled down close to thee king,"Do not worry, father. She is still with us, you may see her when she wakes." Arthur's words visibly calm the king back into a restful sleep.

Merlin grimaced this was a job best suited for Arthur. "I am beginning to think that you should watch him."

"Don't be ridiculous. What would you do if bandits would attack you on the road? Hide under a bush and hope they leave you alone?"

"I know how to fight, Arthur." Merlin insisted. _Only if he knew about my magic. Well…then you would be dead. Right, Merlin, use your brain._

"Just because you finally win your first fight doesn't mean you are ready for real combat."

"Every time I'm not around, you end up almost getting killed! Which, might I add, Prince Prat, is exactly why you need me at your side!"

"Oh please, Merlin! Stop being so dramatic. Like you could even make a difference. So do me a favor and take care of my father, I will return soon."

Merlin seethed, he hated being left out because he had to hide his magic. It's times like these where his 'cover' as being nothing more than a fool come back to bite him in the ass.

Arthur laughed at Merlin's frustrations and smacked him playfully on the back of the head before leaving. "Ow! Alright, alright!" The prince was certain that his manservant would be able to take care of his father. He didn't like to admit, but Merlin was the best sort to be around. Even if he was a bumbling idiot.

* * *

_Arthur…_

It was noon before Arthur, Elyan, and Kay set out for the ruined castle. The following night was long and hard. The little rest that he took brought him late into the morning.

The journey was quiet and their thoughts were filled with the deaths of the fallen knights. Arthur at least held onto some hope. He will soon be able to hold Guinevere in his arms once more. How he longs to gaze into her kind, rich brown eyes. He never fell so hard in his life.

After a time, they finally found the familiar path leading towards the ruined castle. As they came around a bend in the road, there was a single man on a horse standing in the center.

Arthur immediately sensed a trap, but by then it was too late. The three knights were surrounded by no less than thirty warriors. There was no way that there would be this many bandits. Morgana wasn't careless as to forget about running the country in her takeover. So where did these men come from? Arthur was thoroughly certain that the day could not dare to become worse. Although, once again, the gods have so named it: 'screw Prince Arthur day'. Looks like he won't get to see Guinevere after all

"Well boys, looks like today's hunt bears fruit. Right where we were told he would be. We caught ourselves a prince of Camelot," Arthur's eyes widen as he realizes who the man was. He knew the man was bold. But, this was insane to walk so deep in Camelot's lands. And who told them that they would be there?

Arthur knew the man has a grudge against him. He was certain the he wasn't going to get out of this alive. Arthur vividly recalled the cause of the man's hatred. His son challenged Arthur to a duel and was killed. Arthur wanted to beg the boy not to fight, but he was on some personal quest. It was no doubt that the goal was to prove himself worthy to his father, King Odin.


	4. Plight of the Pendragons

**Chapter IV**

**"****Plight of the Pendragons"**

_Merlin…_

It was a rough afternoon and Merlin entrusted Uther into the good and caring hands of the servant George. If the king had any sort of noticeable cognition in the world, Merlin would have felt terrible leaving him with George. The guy was just the most tediously, dull busybody in the kingdom and Arthur couldn't stand having him around for more than a day. Though Arthur only was annoyed with George because of his personality, Merlin was sure that Uther wouldn't mind in his condition seeing as the man hardly says anything. George was still the best servant and Merlin had trouble without sleep the entire day and was not much use to the king regardless. Besides, Merlin did not mind being away from the man the most likely to chop off his head.

Exhausted, Merlin arrived in front of Gaius's chambers which was guarded by Sir Percival. Siting on a bench in the hallway, he appeared to be bored, but Merlin knew Percival was a man that took his responsibility seriously. The short time that Merlin had known him he perceived that the man was a kind soul, but a force of nature in combat. He was a huge individual with massive muscles and Merlin could respect that Percival uses his strength for good as a knight instead of settling as vicious ruffian who took advantage of the innocent. Merlin decided that even though he was tired that it was still worth while to make a bit of small talk with the large knight as he often had interesting things to say.

"How are you tonight, Percy?" Merlin asked.

"All is quiet. Morgana is still passed out, you can check on her if you wish. She is in the room next to Gaius's quarters because it has a proper bed. There wasn't enough room with the other knights coming in with their injuries." Percival was in charge of watching after Morgana. She was sort of a prisoner at the moment, taking over the kingdom and all. No body can trust her at the moment.

"Yes, I will go do that now. Though…How are the other knights? I was told that Gwaine was injured."

"Yeah you know him, he's fine, it was his non fighting arm that got charred. He says it'll be fine and now he is off getting drunk. I told him that he never had a reason to drink before and he just laughed at me. He then got the clever idea that he couldn't be like that now because he had to be a model citizen now. Well…we'll see how long that lasts."

Both of the men laughed at Gwaine's usual behavior before Merlin entered Morgana's temporary did was not sure why he was visiting her. Perhaps it was just because Percival mentioned that he could.

Merlin observed Morgana who was now dressed in a modest nightgown as she laid on a small bed. Her skin appeared to be lighter than usual in spite of the fact that it was nearly white normally. As he approached her she appeared much like the old, kinder Morgana who went without her sudden interest in the overabundance of cosmetics. Her breathing was soft and gentle and one would never expect the malevolent creature that may lie beneath.

Merlin thought that she would have be awake by now at the very least. He had supposed from the rings under her eyes, when Merlin fought her, was evidence of unseen problems. _Poor Morgana, you have been through so much. Why do you have such hate for people who love you? I understand to hate for Uther and I, but not Arthur and Camelot's citizens._

Merlin exhaled in a sort of minor frustration, taking a seat next to her bed. "I know you don't want to live in fear and I don't either. But, you can not win people over by returning the fear. You can not fight the whole world and hope that it understands your troubles. If you fight, it will fight back at you twice as hard. I know that the old you is in there some where and would understand what I am trying to say. I still hope that you know that what I told you is true. I do understand you, more than you know. I hope that when you wake, things will be different. We don't need to be enemies. I have always considered you to still be my friend."

Ok, he might have lied a bit, but it wasn't a big lie. He hoped that she would listen to him while she was out. He gently grasped ahold of one of her hands. He immediately dropped it, jerking back in shock. She was deathly frigid. _Holy hell! There's no way she should be this cold._

Quickly, Merlin grabbed a few nearby blankets and tucked her in. He was not sure what else could be done for now, there was no fire place. Perhaps it was time to see if Gaius could answer any of the growing questions. He hoped that she would be ok for now while rushing off to search for Gaius.

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Guinevere breathed in the refreshing air of the afternoon. She loved being out of the city and in the mists of nature even though she was stuck in some old, ruined castle.

Stretching happily she skipped out of the castle and onto the crumbling, but secure battlements. With a shiny smile she leaned forward on the wall, bracing against the parapets and taking in the sights.

From here, she saw the beauty that was Camelot. It was not just a city and people, but also the land. There were rolling hills, endless forests, and soaring mountains. She took another deep breath of the vastly pure oxygen and felt alive like never before. The sun soaked into her ebony skin and her hair fluttered about with the soaring of the wind. All felt at ease for the moment and she could enjoy the moment.

Gwen took pleasure in the freedom of her theoretical day off, but she can not help but worry for her friends. Arthur, the love of her life, felt that when he left that he would never see her again. She terribly feared that he was right in expressing his doubt. She didn't wish to think of such things, but her mind just kept flowing back to concerns. Concerns such as what could she do without Merlin? He recently took the place of Morgana as her best friend over the past few months. Gwen knew that Morgana was up to something, but never this big. Never taking over Camelot! It was baffling to think that the kind, compassionate friend that was Morgana would change so much. She would have **never** attempted to hurt people before being abducted by Morgause! It had to be that witch's fault somehow. Gwen truly believed it with all her heart!

Gwen then became gloom with the resolution that she didn't know her heart after all. She loved Arthur and he had a just and compassionate heart. He was there for her and he believed in the equality of others, including their relationship despite their differences in status. Though in the face of everything, there was still Lancelot. His devotion was pure and it just felt…natural. _How can I have room in my heart for both great men? Why would they choose me? I am no one special…I'm the daughter of a blacksmith and just a servant. _Her emotions were still jumbled all over the place. Lancelot looked at her with such sad longing when he thought she wasn't aware. How dare him! She suffered while Lancelot set off on some dam self-righteous quest to find himself! _Why would he do that? He didn't need to prove anything._ The thoughts made her groan._ Men are such difficult and frustrating creatures…_

Yelling brought her back to reality and she jumped in surprise. She crouched low on the parapets moving in the direction of the shouting. Farther along the wall she saw three men on horses wearing red cloaks! Arthur was coming back for her!

No…no wait, something was wrong. Gwen squinted her eyes and gasped. _Oh No, Arthur and Elyan! _They were encircled by soldiers and the red cloaks were being dragged off of their mounts. She watched in panic as they were taken away. _NO! I just have to get to Camelot…Lancelot will know what to do!_

Gwen gathered up a few supplies and threw them in a leather bag that slung over her shoulder. She quickly exited the castle and snuck around the forest towards Camelot. She just had to get help for Arthur. The kingdom's survival depended on his life! _Who knows what Uther will do if Arthur were to be killed…No, no, that is too drastic they were too organized to be bandits. Yes, they just want a ransom! I couldn't bear the thought of being without him! He couldn't die. _She held back tears and tried to run after she was sure that she was clear of any others that may be in the forest. It was nearly an entire day's journey to Camelot on foot. She had to push herself to get there faster! She had to, even if it kills her!

* * *

_Merlin…_

The door opened in the physician's quarters waking Merlin from his dead sleep. He had come looking for Gaius and fell asleep with his face on the dinner table. Too much to do, too little time to sleep. He tried to rub the blur from his eyes to see who its was. When he did so, Merlin was glad that it was Gaius after all. "Just the man I have been looking for." Merlin said…well he hoped that it came out that way as he was still half asleep. "Did you find anything out about Morgana?"

"Yes, indeed I have. Fortunately, after half the day searching the library I finally found something."

Merlin did not wait for Gaius to continue, "What is it, Gaius! Her skin was freezing when I checked on her. Will she be ok?"

Gaius seemed to always drag on the conversation when he was in teaching mode and it frustrated the hell out of Merlin at times. He had to put up with Gaius and the dam Dragon, both giving half truth answers. "Currently, it appears that Morgana is dying…"

"What? I don't understand!" No…He was not worried for Morgana's health. Merlin tried to convince himself that the effort was for the sake of Arthur's sister. Yeah that is the reason. _Why would I care for her? She hates my guts! Not that I care…_

"Calm yourself, Merlin." Gaius waited a moment for Merlin to take a breath before proceeding. "Morgana's life is being sustained in an uncanny method. However, let us first start at the beginning. As you know, the bracelet was passed down through family lines of powerful seers. It was already enchanted with a healing effect that allows users to sleep more rested without dreams or visions, but Morgause added an enchantment on top of it."

Merlin was following along with the old physician's train of thought. They both had too much experience counteracting magical problems. "…And the enchantments combined into something nasty?"

"Exactly, Merlin! It appears that there may be hope for you yet." Merlin was used to the harassment he got and just let Gaius continue, "I believe the combined effects turned into a curse which you broke by destroying the bracelet with a powerful magical weapon."

"Wouldn't simply removing the bracelet have the same effect?" Of course, it would be too easy if that were the case, but Merlin had to be sure.

"No, curses differ from enchantments. The longer the items is worn, the curse becomes worse eventually making the victims insane. They first begin grow to be obsessed about whatever they desire and then lose their ability to reason what is best for themselves. It is an unfortunate fate. If the original item is lost, the curse stays with them. It has to be destroyed magically with the conditions met. The only other cure for a curse is death." Gaius was right once again, Merlin had seen the signs for himself. Morgana always was a rebellious, but sensible soul. Though, now she was prone to madness.

Merlin thought aloud about what was said. "So we destroyed the bracelet and removed the curse? Why is she still dying?"

"It is not that simple, you missed what I said. You have to destroy the item **and** meet the conditions of the curse. Unresolved, Morgana will slowly wither and a die within a week maybe a bit more if she is lucky. "

"So.. what are the conditions?"

"Ah yes, that information was difficult to come across and I feared the worst. However as fortune has it, I recalled that you mentioned that your magic acted with the sword to destroy the cursed object. Is that correct?" Merlin nods his head and motions for Gaius to proceed. "The sword sensed the presence of dark magic, specifically blood magic. And the only price that would entail through such means is the death of a blood relative." Merlin tried to contain his disgust at such cruel magic. No one had the right to some else's fate in blood.

"Why would Morgause do such a thing…to her own sister?"

Gaius shook his his head, "I'm unsure, Merlin. I am almost certain that Morgause doesn't know what she had done. I can not be clear, however, to what it is that Morgana was enchanted to do or feel, but just the particular magic that was involved."

Merlin sighed in unknown anguish, "Is there anyway around this?"

"I am afraid not. There are now only three that are related to Morgana: Morgause, Arthur, and Uther."

Merlin laughed in frustration. "It comes down to killing Morgause in cold blood for the life of Morgana. Should I even try? Last time I helped Morgana, she tried to kill the king and **then,** on top of that, took over the kingdom and executed a bunch of people! Tell me Gaius should I help her again? Does she deserve it?!"

"That is not for me to decide, Merlin. You are the only one with power enough to challenge Morgause. It should be obvious that Morgana wasn't in complete control of her actions and Morgause is a hateful person. Yes, Morgana's life is worth the life of her sister if that is what you are worried about. But listen carefully, you can not give in the desires of the curse. You also must remember the lesson from Uther in the exchanging the lives of others with magic. **And, **I don't want you going off after Morgause and getting yourself killed."

"Gaius how can you say that? I'm stronger than her. And what about Morgana? How can you live with yourself?"

"I am sorry, Merlin, but there is nothing we can do. I want you to promise me that you will not go after Morgause!" Merlin recalled the same sort of tone that he had when Merlin was forced to promise Gaius that he wouldn't tell Morgana of her magic. Merlin had always believed that it was his fault that Morgana set upon the path that she had, but now here he was told that it was not his failing after all. _Can I live with myself doing it again? I believed I could, but the pain of betraying a friend previously was so terrible… It was cruel to be happening again with coming down to my decision if Morgana should live or die. What right do I have to be the judge of such things?_

It seemed that there was never a right answer in these situations. Merlin had once hated Gaius's overly protective and conservative approaches and the fact that he held fast to them. And now Merlin had adapted the same qualities. He believed it would be foolish to go after Morgause. He knew that he was more powerful, but she had the knowledge and practice that he did not. It made him depressed that there was nothing he could do for Morgana. After all the nights in the past wishing that he could take back the poison from her hands, he was doing it again in another way. But, could he really kill in cold blood for her?

"Fine, I promise. Kilgharrah should be happy that Morgana will die and that destiny will be fulfilled with none but morgause to stand in the way." Saying it was harder than thinking it. No one deserved to die because of some curse that they had no control over.

"Good, now go rest, its late. We both know that you need it." Merlin nods and heads off to bed. He believed that sleep would not come easily, though he was wrong. It is some what a perk of being a cold hearted murderer, he supposed. And with a guilt ridden heart he still managed to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

_Merlin and Lancelot…_

_The next day…_

Merlin began to pace in Gaius's small physician chambers, his mind filled with worried thoughts. Arthur and Gwen should have been back by now. They just went through a terrible ordeal and there might be more problems. _No, maybe I am just over reacting. Arthur can take care of himself._

Soon, he would have to attend to Uther again and that made Merlin even more angry. Sitting around doing nothing was something that pissed him off. On top of that, Morgana was dying. He knows he should have been happy that his destiny is finally in sight, but he just couldn't ever feel any joy from her suffering. Everything was just spiraling in constantly crazed directions. Every time Merlin got his bearings, the wind would shift and he found himself in the middle of a pure shit storm.

Gaius watched the boy, his impatience growing with each step. "For goodness sake, Merlin, sit down, you're wearing out my floor!" Merlin ignored him and continued his march.

"I'm sure they are all right, Merlin." comforted Lancelot he tried to always be the voice of reason, but he was more of a man of action.

Merlin was not comforted at all. He knew that something was wrong even if everyone including himself tried to reason with him. He stopped pacing for a moment to explain how he felt.

"No, I feel something in my gut that something is wrong-" Guinevere rushed in through the door in a whirl wind. She was a complete mess and riddled with fear and panic. Lancelot jumped to his feet to calm her.

"Gwen, whats wrong? You look awful, you need to rest." Lancelot tried to get her to sit on the physician's examination table, but she refused to budge. Merlin knew that his suspicions were correct now. The usually kind and subservient type personality went away when Gwen was angry or serious. She turned into a powerfully commanding figure that doesn't back down.

"No, I can't its Arthur and Elyan! We need to help them. They were taken by a lot of men. It was near the ruined castle. You have to help them, we already lost a day!"

Merlin was immediately ready to be out the door. He did not want to risk his best friend if he had a choice in the matter. "Lancelot, we need to go! Camelot and the king is too weak to send out a search party."

Gaius spoke up both Lancelot had the chance to argue. "Don't worry, I will keep watch over things here. Go rescue Arthur."

"I know you will, Gaius, and thanks." Lancelot bid Gwen farewell before he followed Merlin out the door. They had to gather a few provisions ands saddle the horses. Merlin was glad that he had managed to get some rest last night because here they go again off to prevent another crisis.

Camelot's place in the world hangs in the balance by only a thread. Uther is lost in his own mind, Arthur is captive to who knows, and Morgana's life is fading with nearly no hope to return. The Pendragons were in ruin and fate was, again, playing a dangerous game with destiny. Merlin had to save Arthur and he hoped that Morgause would be there too. If she was there then Merlin did not have to break his promise to Gaius. He would not go looking for her, but for Arthur. She would just be a bonus that had to die for what she did to Morgana.

As he was leaving, Merlin realized that he forgot to ask Gaius about how the Cup of Life could disappear. It was now, however, too late for such things. He would have to put it in the back of his mind until later, there was a prince to save.


	5. Dragon Fall

**Reader Awareness**

**Rating/Content Warning:**Warning not for the weak hearted: Character death, descriptions of blood and death, language.

* * *

**Chapter V**

**"Dragon Fall"**

_Arthur…_

After what felt like an eternity of drifting in and out of consciousness, his captives pushed Arthur into a gathering room of sorts. It was empty besides the two guards flanking him and he took some time to think while he could. He wasn't sure how far they had traveled or what this place was. It appeared to be inside a castle, but that did not help one bit. He could be anywhere as the country side was filled with the multitudes of the different nobles dwellings. He tried to think of where Odin's kingdom might lie, but failed. He just couldn't remember and cursed himself for not paying more attention to Geoffrey's teachings. Even if he got out of here, they would find him in the woods because he had no idea where he was.

Speaking of where things were, he did not see his knights, Elyan and Kay, anywhere. It upset Arthur to think that he might be responsible for their situation. The knights were in no part responsible for Odin's wrath, but they were in trouble all the same because they were with Arthur. He knew that Kay would die with him as they were childhood friends and grew up together and raised as knights. But Elyan, Arthur could not bare if the man were to pay the ultimate price that is death. How would Guinevere ever forgive him if he could not bring back her own brother. He feared that this time he will fail her. _I am sorry my Guinevere._ Though it might be hopeless he will not go down with out a fight.

Arthur looked around for an escape, but couldn't see how. His hands had chains around the front and he wore no armor. In his peripheral vision he saw a sword in a sheath hanging away from the guard behind him and to the right. If he was quick enough it would be no problem. _Ok, its a plan for now. One…two…_ The door behind him swung open and someone walked in. _Shit, too late._

"Ah, I see that Odin has brought me a gift." A voice he knew all too well echoed throughout the room. _It's Morgause, I should have suspected! _She seemed to be able to read his emotion despite not seeing his face. "Oh don't seem so surprised, Pendragon. I knew that Odin harbored a grudge against you and I had him search for you. Unfortunately, you attacked the citadel before he could get to you. Though, it is no matter, now you are here." She was behind him and dragged her nail, playfully along the back of his neck. The act made Arthur shiver and she laughed in sadistic amusement.

"No, Morgause, I will get out of here. But first, you will tell me how knew where to find me." He was conceded for Guinevere since Odin and his men were so close to the ruined castle.

She laughs at his boldness, "So daring, Arthur. Do you think that it gives you the right to answers? No, I think not, you are not a prince here." Suddenly a dagger entered into his back and he bellowed with pain. He had trouble breathing and his eyes blurred as he dropped onto his knees.

"I told you, Arthur, that next time I saw you it would be with a dagger in your back," Morgause said menacingly and walked around in front of him. She leered over him with a sneer and grabbed his chin to look up at her. With venom she began to speak once again, "Know that no one will hold me a liar." She cackled mercilessly and strode to a chair in front of him. She sat down smiling, as she was so proud of herself. Angling herself, she slid her legs arrogantly onto the arm rest and placed her finger tips under her chin. Her eyes nor into him as she pretended to study him.

"Tell me how it feels, Arthur, to be on your knees in front of a High Priestess of the old religion. A leader among those you hate most?" She then appeared to remember something and sat up with new found glee. "That reminds me! Did you enjoy what I did to your knights, obliterating them from our very existence? I can remember the smell…it was **so** glorious. I made sure to get that one that smirked at my sister…what was his name? Sir Leontes, or Leon, wasn't it?" She cackled again.

Arthur was trying to contain his fury the entire time. He could not believe that the pain was continuing to sear from the dagger wound. It was still difficult to breath and he wondered if the blade was enchanted or possibly poisoned. After all the insane adventures with Merlin and his knights, this might be one adventure too many and he might not get out of it alive. _On top of that, I have an insane witch sitting in front of me rambling and rambling and she won't SHUT UP. She has to be related to Morgana! They both have the talent _**_to annoy the hell out of me_**_ simply by speaking. Although, Merlin has that trait too. It might be because they are all girls…_

Morgause was still rambling even while Arthur zoned out on her. "I'm sure he is smirking now, where ever knights go when they die. And you know what is better than that? I'm going to do it again to both of your other knights-"

Arthur couldn't stand it anymore, she was pissing him off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, **WITCH**! When I get out of here, and I **swear** to you that I will, you will be the first on my shit list. I'm going to send you to hell without a head and you won't even know where you are when you get there!"

Morgause laughs again. She seems to get much amusement out of him. "Oh Arthur, flattery will get you no where. I'm sure that if you do get out of here, and I **swear** to you that you **won't**, that this hell of yours will welcome me with open arms because of all the people that you and your father sent there."

Arthur scowled at her and heard the door open behind him. Angry foot steps followed as Odin walked in like a storm. He was pissed about something, but Arthur was not sure what. "Odin, to what do we owe this pleasure? I was going to return your pet after our short talk."

He was about to say something then noticed the blood from the wound on Arthur's back. Odin's face curled up in anger and directed it at Morgause. "We had a deal, witch! He is mine to kill," Odin snarls, vengeance burning in his eyes. He wanted to see Arthur die as his son did, in a duel that humiliates him. He can not wait for his grand event…

"You need not fret, his wound is not fatal. Do with him as you will…" She paused for a moment to adhere to her terms, "Just see to it that he eventually dies." _Yeah looks like this time I'm in for it,_ thought Arthur as he hid a gulp. _Just have to bide my time for an opportunity to get the hell out of here._

"That's not even an issue, Morgause." They both smiled as though it was some private joke. Arthur was disgusted with these people. They were such bitter creatures…like his father. It seems like there isn't many left in this world besides these inhuman beings. They are more like vengeful spirits that wonder around swinging their weapons until they kill something and move onto the next.

"Very well, carry on Morgause. Just don't damage him too badly." Morgause smirks before shaking her head.

"No, I am quite done with him. Go, take your plaything. I have matters to attend and won't be in the castle for a few days, so I bid you both goodbye." Odin nods and Arthur watches as she disappears in a swirl of wind. _Dam, does she do that everywhere?_

Odin turned to Arthur and slammed a fist into his face. He felt something in his cheek snap nearly lost consciousness again. Odin stood over him with blood sliding down a now red gauntlet.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun, _prince_." For some reason, Arthur didn't believe that it was going to be fun for him… not at all.

* * *

_Merlin and Lancelot…_

"Lancelot, what are you doing?" Lancelot just jumped off his horse and kneeled to the ground in an instant. Merlin was afraid that they were under attack.

He examined the dirt carefully before turing to answer Merlin. "Tracks, men and a lot of them. I'd say forty or so and only a little over a day old. We are gaining on them, but we have to be careful. They may have a few scouts covering their movements."

Merlin nods and watches as Lancelot mounts his horse, once again. Then the knight and the warlock continued their journey. It has been a few days since leaving Camelot and they were beginning to become a bit worn. Nonetheless, fatigue did not slow them down as they tracked the captors of the prince. Merlin was use to this by now. He always was chasing after Arthur. The man just couldn't keep his ass out of the fire.

The two continued on, trotting the horses along the trail. After a while they reared their mounts to a brisk walk. The horses had to recover their energy before pressing on too hard. Although, Merlin just realized that he had no idea where they were and decided to pass the time talking with Lancelot.

"Lancelot, you have traveled a fair amount in your days, do you know where they are headed?"

Lancelot nods before beginning to explain what he knew. "If my memory serves correctly, this is King Odin's land. It sits on the western shores, west of Camelot and usually has issues with the kingdom of Nemeth which we just passed through."

"Why does the King of Nemeth allow Odin to cross his lands? I thought it was a pact with Camelot to settle as a border ally?"

"Nemeth probably doesn't know that Odin crosses his lands. Not that they could stop Odin on their own. Nemeth is rich, however it has a feeble military so they align themselves with Camelot. I believe that Odin has only feared crossing Nemeth because of Camelot and Camelot is weakened without real leadership at the moment."

Merlin was worried about a possible power play so soon after Morgana's attempt. "Does Odin actually pose a threat to Camelot?"

"No, Odin only has control over a few noble houses. Camelot is a vast kingdom in its own right, but its own strength comes from the alliance of kingdoms around it. The only real threat is from the Saxon to the east. They are the one threat that the Britons and Welsh will come together to fight against. Uther Pendragon and before him, Ambrosius Aurelianus, united the kingdoms against the saxons to keep them from pushing farther west. It is said that the saxons were the reason why the Romans left a hundred years ago."

Merlin was surprised at the knight's vast knowledge of politics and history. "Lancelot, I knew that you were an honorable and capable warrior, but I did not know you are so knowledgable in politics."

"Merlin, I am almost insulted. I may be a commoner, but mercenaries, from where I had learned, are well versed in the art of war, battle, and politics. You have to know who you are fighting for and against and how much they or anyone else can pay you. Just the same, you also have to know if working for them isn't a death sentence such as how their leadership is and how many troops are for or against them."

"Thats incredible that you would learn so much. And here I thought that sell swords were all like Gwaine, but worse."

They both laugh, "You are right in general, but the veterans aren't usually rowdy like people make them out to be. And if you find the chance to learn from a company leader, do so, for they can teach you much."

Merlin wondered if Lancelot knew anything about what they were walking into. "Do you have a plan on how we can get Arthur out of Odin's hands?"

Lancelot pondered for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I am uncertain. I have never visited the castle district during my former stays. We should have no trouble making our way into the city at any rate. So that is one thing we don't have to worry about." Merlin merely nods in response.

The warlock continued following Lancelot through the day. His thoughts drifted between Arthur and Morgana. He hopes that they will be both ok, but it seems as though fate had already decide for Morgana. _I don't want to think about it._

Soon it was dark, Lancelot stopped them once he found a suitable place. "We'll make camp here, tomorrow we'll reach the city. From there we can make out plans to rescue Arthur and Elyan."

* * *

_Arthur…_

_The next day…_

Soldiers hulled Arthur out of the dungeons and into the castle square. He slept like hell as he was not fed and his wound was literally killing him. _I suppose it doesn't matter. They are going to execute me. I won't have to worry about the pain then…_

A crowd was gathered on the edges of the square and his two knights were strapped to poles in the ground. It was likely that they were put there when they had arrived. They looked weather and tired and Arthur though that he was the one who had a rough night. He at the smallest, had a roof over his head. As Arthur got closer her could see them in more detail Dam, _Kay and Elyan look like hell. Yeah, they defiantly had a worse night than I._

Arthur's captives made him stand in the center of the courtyard. In front of him stood Odin on the stairs leading to the throne room. "Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, I challenge you to a duel in accordance to the knight's code, to the death. You will die for murdering my son." He appeared menacing and insane as his eyes burned with unrelenting hate.

"I have no desire to exchange blows with you, Odin. You are to blame for your son's death. He wanted to prove himself to you. He wasn't ready- he wouldn't back down." Arthur felt bad for the boy. Arthur was then reminded of his own predicament. He had to constantly live up to his father's expectations. Her remembers the words his father used to say to him: _When I was your age, I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom, I won it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown - but not yet. _How could Arthur prove himself to someone such as that. Arthur images that Odin's son went through the same thing.

Odin wasn't moved by Arthur's small speech."Enough, coward. You will not get out of this fight. Own up to your blunders and die like a man."

Sir Kay knew that Arthur wouldn't back down now. Odin used an approach similar to that of which Uther would use. "Arthur, no! You are wounded. If you fight you will die-"

Arthur almost ignored him. He felt his emotions being pushed out in the face of a challenge."Then I will die!" He turned back to the King and with ferocity said, "Odin, I accept your challenge! May God look upon us and determine the winner."

Odin pleasingly gesture, "Very well, get him suited up." Men hurried in response, bring out armor and a sword for Arthur. They begin to attach the armor to him to prepare for the duel.

* * *

_Merlin and Lancelot… _

Merlin and Lancelot were stopped at the gate of Odin's city. The gate guard wore a kettle hat and light leather armor. He appeared to be an odd man with a smug expression and sort of wobbled. When the knight and warlock approached, the man stopped them.

"Halt there. Oi, tell me why you are visiting his majesty the King Odin's city, Lanuesta? Are you here for the spectacle?" Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other in surprise. Lancelot decided before he and Merlin came that it was best that he would handle the talking.

"No, we are here on trade business, but tell me about this spectacle you speak of."

The question seemed to draw suspicion from them as though Lancelot were a neighbor quoting the weather. "I don't claim to know the details, but there is public duel by the king, himself. I'm not sure who he is dueling, but who ever he is must be important for the king to take notice."

Lancelot scratched his beard as though he had heard the most interesting thing in the world. "Sounds interesting, my friend, I might attend this spectacle before we resume our business. It sounds more interesting than bargaining with dull, stuff merchants all day."

"Too right!" he laughed, "Well…you lot seem fine with me, off ye go. Have a good'one, blokes."

Merlin and Lancelot walked as quickly as they could without drawing attention towards the castle. They thought that there was cheering and sword fighting in the distance. Merlin just hopped that Arthur didn't get himself into trouble again.

* * *

_Arthur…_

Arthur was armored up and ready for the duel. The crowd watched in anticipation as Odin made his way down the large stairway. When he had arrived, the men drew their swords and stood in front of one another for the confrontation.

"Are you prepared to die, Arthur?" Odin smirked. He has been waiting for this for a very long time. He dreamed every night of this very occasion and Morgause came out of thin air and delivered it to him. How could he refuse such a generous offer?

"No one is truly ready, Odin, but doing this won't bring back your son. I am sorry-" Odin cut Arthur off with a swing of his sword. Arthur dodged it and cringed from the wound in his back. His muscle screamed at the sudden movement from his few days of imprisonment and malnourishment. He tried to tell himself that he had faired worse and would push himself to win this fight. He had to succeed for Camelot, he was the only heir to a broken bloodline. If he were to die, Camelot would be a wasteland fraught with civil war. His people's blood would be spilled by their own brothers and he could not let that happen.

Their blades ring with connected blows and parries. Each attack made Arthur grunt with effort. He felt his stamina draining with each passing second. If he was uninjured he could easily best Odin, but even with his willpower to succeed, he could not force his body to perform. Odin was a very skilled swordsman and Arthur suddenly regretted this fight.

Arthur feigns his attack and pulls in for another only to over reach when his muscles contracted. Odin merely stepped aside and cut into Arthur's shoulder. Pieces of shredded chain fell to the ground and the blade pulled back, bloodied with the blood of Pendragon. Odin smiles in the knowledge that the fight will soon be over.

Arthur wobbles unsteadily from the blow. He watches with concern as Odin withdrew a small dagger from a sheath that sat on the back of his belt.

Odin comes in with a swing of his sword waiting for Arthur to block it. As the blow connects he shifted his sword and pushes outward, knocking Arthur's sword hand away. Odin took the opportunity to smash the pommel of his sword into Arthur's head. The prince doubled over in pain, seeing stars, before feeling a dagger enter his gut. He cried out while backing away from the vengeful king. The crowd cheered in delight at the success their king is having.

Arthur did not have time to look at the wound, he covered his free hand over it. As long as Arthur still stands he will fight, he will not be an easy victory to be chalked on to Odin's reputation.

_For the love of Camelot!_ He cried into his mind and attacked at Odin. The crowd was going ever more wild at the Prince's ferocity. They had heard the tales of Arthur Pendragon and his bravery and they were not disappointed.

Arthur anticipated for an attack from Odin. Arthur caught the king's blade on the guard of his sword. Arthur twisted his own blade and flicked away the King's sword leaving Odin with only his dagger. He whirled around and parried the dagger with a mighty push. Arthur's blond hair fluttered as he plunged his sword through Odin's chest. The castle grounds went quiet as the blood poured from the sword wound. The King's expression was unreadable. He looked down at the blade sticking out of him and oddly, smiled.

"Well done, Pendragon, well done…." He said hoarsely, "I go to join my son in death." Odin fell backwards with the sword still in his chest. His body hit the ground with a slack thud. Arthur couldn't believe it was over. He surely thought that this was his end.

Arthur backed away from the corpse staggering. He laughed insanely at his victory. He wasn't sure why he did so, but he felt so good that his wounds didn't hurt anymore. Usually that wasn't a good sign. For all that, he didn't really care. Though, he decided to check his wound at this point. He looked down at his stomach and removed his hand. Blood gushed out from the lack of pressure. He noticed the stains on his armor and the ground. _That can't be mine…_

He suddenly felt as though he couldn't stand. The world was moving too much and he felt dizzy.

"ARTHUR!" He thought he heard Merlin yell, but that was impossible because Merlin was in Camelot. He wasn't sure when he hit ground, but then everything was becoming a blur.

* * *

_Merlin, Lancelot and Arthur… _

The crowd erupted with a flurry of panic as the captured knights were some how loose and killing the guards. The citizens flooded out of the castle walls leaving the small battle in the courtyard.

Odin's men watched in fear as a god, bathed in blood, waded through soldiers with both of his blades. He was taking out two at a time and on to the next man before the blood dropped to the ground. Lancelot was expressionless and his weapons were tools of righteous fury. He was a man of few words, but legendary in battle.

With the distraction, Merlin was by Arthur's side in seconds. He panicked to see the amount of blood that Arthur had lost and he losing consciousness quickly. Merlin couldn't let him do that or he would die. He couldn't let that happen.

Merlin assessed Arthur's wounds and ripped off his scarf. He pushed it onto the front dagger wound that was spilling blood. Arthur groaned in pain, but still didn't appear to wake.

"Arthur! Arthur, listen to me you prat! You have to wake up. You need to wake up!" Merlin was desperately trying to not panic. He had this under control. No mere dagger wound could stop the mighty Arthur.

Arthur blinked a few times and looked at Merlin. His voice was hoarse and weak before he spoke. "Merlin? …I…I think I'm dying."

Merlin laughed nervously, "Oh no you're not…. You need to get better so you can go back to prancing around Camelot like you own the place. Besides, who would be there to give me hassle and throw things at me?"

Arthur chuckled weakly, but grew serious. "You need to tell my father that he can't give up…tell him I'm sorry I wasn't a better son… And Guinevere that I love her."

"NO! Arthur you tell them yourself. Because you are coming back to Camelot alive." Merlin's eyes gleamed gold as he tried to pour healing magic into the wound, but it wasn't working. _NO, NO, NO! I wish I knew healing magic. Because of my ignorance he's going to die. No thats not going to happen I will keep trying. I have to- destiny can not fail. I could call the dragon…that wouldn't work- he wouldn't get here on time! What can I do?!_

"Merlin? You… have magic? I should have known…" The spell seemed to give Arthur a bit of energy, but not heal him.

"Don't worry about it, Arthur. You need to save your strength."

"No, I should have known…I should have realized!" Merlin tried to hush Arthur as he rushed spells through his head. He couldn't think of anything. _This shouldn't be happening!_

The knights finished the last of Odin's men and rushed over to the dying prince. They tried to evaluate the situation, but Lancelot knew that the wound was fatal. Arthur lay on the ground a dirty and bloody mess. He looked over at Lancelot and weakly motioned for him to come close.

Lancelot kneeled down close to Arthur and listened to his last wishes. "Lancelot, you are an honorable man. You were born to be a knight. And I know how you feel about Guinevere…please promise me that you will take care of her." Lancelot nodded sadly and looked over at Merlin who was distraught. His eyes burned a permeant color of amber as he tried to heal the prince. Lancelot was unsure if even an experienced healer could repair the damage, but he knew little about magic.

Lancelot wasn't sure how he could take care of Guinevere, he didn't want to change her heart. Arthur was a great man who deserved her love. He didn't deserve to die a prisoner forced into a duel for his life. He was not a Gladiator! He was the prince of Camelot for God's sake. "Arthur, I promise to take care of her. You are the most noblest of men, and I want you to know that I would consider you a brother."

Like with Merlin, Lancelot felt an immediate kinship with the young prince. The days he spent training as a knight under Arthur were some of the best in his life. And for the first time, Lancelot truly believed that Camelot had someone worth fighting for. He understood and believed in the future that Merlin claimed that Arthur would bring.

"Thank you…Lancelot. I know, always, that I can believe in you to do know what is best in your heart, my friend." Arthur then looked at the distressed warlock.

"Merlin," he paused, a few tears coming as he spoke. Arthur never showed emotion and Merlin didn't want him too, it just makes it more difficult. "…Merlin, its was you, all these years, that saved my life…when things were at its worst you pulled my ass out of the fire…and I never knew- you never told me…Were you afraid? I could never let my father kill you."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He was stunned by the dimming of Arthur's blue eyes. He did not have much longer. "I wanted to tell you! you are right! I was afraid! You are my friend…"

Arthur nodded and sighed. "I have to… tell you-"

"You don't have to! I should have told you. Arthur you can't die…It'll be ok! I know it." Merlin tried to convince himself, but Arthur wouldn't have it, he feebly shook his head with difficulty.

"No…No, it won't. I'm sorry that I treated you horribly and…you took it. You had all of this power and you stood by me through the worst. You asked for no credit…I never knew, but I understand." Arthur was having trouble seeing at this point. The edges of his vision were blurring to the point of loss. He thought that he could taste blood

"No don't you're going to be ok…" Merlin hoped that his voice came out firmly.

"Dammit Merlin, shut up and listen to me!" He breathed rigidly," I want to tell you… Thank you for being my best friend…" He couldn't hang on any longer and his vision became dark. _If only I could have seen Guinevere one last time…_

Merlin sat crumbled on his knees in disbelief. Arthur took one last breath and stared at nothingness. It was his worst dream come true. He failed his destiny, his friend, and Camelot. _No…this can't be right. _"He can't be dead… he can't be. He's the Once and Future King of Briton! This doesn't make sense. Has it all been a lie?!" Kay and Elyan were also distressed, but stared at Merlin in confusion. They had no idea that Arthur was to become such a thing. He was a great man, but how could they know that he was prophesied to be more? How would merlin know besides the fact that he had magic? They saw it, but didn't care. Arthur had accepted him and that was all that mattered.

The once, sunny day turned quickly into a storm. Rain started to flood from the skies onto the earth. It was as though the gods themselves weeped for the passing of Arthur. Lancelot, later, glanced at Merlin and saw his eyes glowing gold. He knew at this point that the gods did not summon the storm, but the powerful warlock.

Merlin was trying with all of his willpower to hold back the destruction of his magic. He couldn't understand what this all meant. Kilgharrah said that destiny could not be avoided so what did that mean in the coming days? He was going to have a long talk with the dragon…

* * *

_Fin Prologue_


	6. The Beginning of a New Story

**Author's Comments:** I'm proud of your resolve if you are continuing to read past Arthur's death. The next Act focuses on Morgana and Merlin's romance along with her fighting to become Queen of Camelot. That's all I have to say, so good reading!

* * *

**Act I: ****_Setting the Board_**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**"The Beginning of a New Story"**

_Merlin…_

As the day went on, it appeared to turn evermore gloom. The storm continued to wage, never letting in any light until later in the day. It was as though the clouds swallowed the very light, leaving the world to drown in darkness. In the shadow of the forest, a group of knights and a former manservant of a fallen prince make their way home.

Merlin, Kay, Elyan, and Lancelot were too exhausted and full of heartache for conversation. And so the journey back to Camelot was to be completed in silence. Almost surreal, no one wanted to admit the truth of Arthur's death. The prince had won his fight and died to an after thought of a wound. But it had happened and now they carry Arthur's body back to Camelot. It was usually the best part to return home, this time was, however, the worst.

Previously, the small group was luckily able to depart Odin's city, Lanuesta, without further conflict. The citizenry appeared to shut themselves away in fear of vengeful Lancelot. He had killed so many soldiers in a short time that they ran at the sight of him. In better times, it might had been a good story to reminisce about, but no one wanted to recall what other events had transpired.

After a short travel, the group setup camp for the night. The storm cleared completely and the world appeared to return to normal. Everyone went about their business out of habit. Later, Merlin and the knights sat down to eat and after a very short conversation, Lancelot decided to take the first watch when they rest.

Elyan and Kay sent Merlin glances of distrust throughout the night. They ate dinner boring their eyes into him, watching for any sign of betrayal. The two knights were unsure of what to do. Law dictates to kill sorcerers on sight, but could they bare to do it? Especially after Arthur trusted Merlin even in his final moments. Should they betray his trust in the sight of a mere law? At some point, Merlin had enough and settled in for an attempt at sleep. He knew that the endeavor was futile as he tossed and turned. Eventually deciding to take a walk, Merlin moved over to Lancelot to notify him of his actions. "I'm going to go take a walk, Lance."

Lancelot considers him with pity before responding. "Take care of yourself, I know today was hard on you, my friend." Merlin simply nodded and left into the forest. As Lancelot watched the warlock leave, he truly hoped that the man wouldn't do anything rash. Camelot needed Merlin, particularly now that their hero had been lost.

Lancelot knew that the coming days were to be filled with hardship. His worries were consumed with the fear of how Uther and Guinevere will react to Arthur's death. Uther will shut down or he will lash out in anger, either action being the eventual ruin of the kingdom. Also, poor Guinevere will be forever scared with the loss of her love. It pains the knight to know that she will suffer and Lancelot can only hope that it is true when saying that time heals all wounds.

Merlin wandered aimlessly until he found a clearing large enough to fit a dragon. He knew that the dragon had some explaining to do. Filled with magic, he used his Dragon Lord powers to call upon the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah.

Merlin angrily paced to pass the time it took for the dragon to arrive. In the interval, he tried to replay past conversations in his head to understand the reality. _Kilgharrah had always said that Arthur was the Once and Future King who will unite the lands in peace. Could he see all possible futures or only ones he wants to see? _Something did not sit well with Merlin. Kilgharrah had_ wanted to destroy Camelot in the past- would he only lie to do so in another fashion? _It turned into an argument with himself. _No, Kilgharrah wouldn't betray me! He couldn't do so even if he wanted to. _The voice in the back of his head said otherwise. _You know that you had never commanded him to tell the truth. The scaly bastard would claim that 'it' is abusing the powers of a Dragon Lord. Kilgharrah would never mind telling the truth…unless he is hiding something. _Merlin could not possibly argue with the logic of his last observation. He decided that he could only take the Dragon's advice with a grain of salt from now on and to give the slimy lizard the benefit of the doubt.

After a short while, the dragon finally flew into the clearing and landed with a large thud. He always seemed so pleased with himself, "Hello, young warlock. I see that you are most distressed-"

_Hell no he did not- My best friend just died with this bastard's dam prophecy. _That was definitely the wrong thing to say, "Yeah, you could call it _distressed_\- **ARTHUR IS DEAD**! I failed your ridiculous prophesy or destiny, whatever the hell it is, I failed. And now, Camelot will be without a ruler to lead it in the near future!"

Kilgharrah didn't respond immediately and appeared to contemplate the new development. After a few moments, the dragon seemed to recall some important clue. "**MERLIN!**" Out of no where the dragon was livid. He loomed over the warlock in fury. "Tell me, what did you do with the sword?"

Merlin was taken back at this sudden change of emotion. "I had to fight Morgana with it and…" Kilgharrah hinged with anticipation. "…the sword took control and broke her cursed bracelet."

"**I told you the power of such a sword**! You did not heed my warnings! This time Arthur Pendragon payed with his life. You have thrown destiny down an unforeseen path and we shall all suffer for it!" The dragon was nearly blowing fire out of his nostrils.

Merlin couldn't understand, he would never do any of this intentionally. "I know that you think that I'm this powerful warlock and all…and I'm not sure if you realize, but… **I CANNOT SEE THE FUTURE**!" Merlin yelled with annoyance. "I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"Be that as it may, it does not matter and there is no changing the past. We can only move on from here and hope that the damage you have caused is repairable." replied the dragon as he gave the impression of rolling his eyes.

"Repair the damage?" Merlin said, filled with sudden hope until the truth him hard once more. "Arthur can not be repaired, he is dead. There is nothing that we can do!"

Kilgharrah simply nodded in apparent understanding. "I am truly sorry, Merlin. I know that the young prince had become your friend over the years and I regret his loss. He had a great destiny, but was always meant to die, be that as it may the question was merely when he would meet his end."

"I do not understand…it seems that you were wrong about everyone: Arthur, Mordred, and Morgana! Where was Mordred when he was, supposedly, Arthur's doom!?" Merlin knew that he had caught the dragon off guard and was confident that he would not be given an answer.

"I will not repeat myself, a human can not truly understand! The world is a strange and ever-changing place. Some futures are more likely than those of others, but powerful magic can sway the threading of fate. And that is exactly what you've done!"

Merlin wanted to lash out at the conniving bastard, but thought back to his earlier thoughts before Kilgharrah had arrived. Now that he had caught the dragon covering up his lie, it was time to give him the benefit of the doubt and that is asking for his help. "NO! You continue to speak of fate, prophecy, the future, and destiny as though it means something. Please, Kilgharrah, tell me what I most do!"

"I am sorry, it is too soon to see the path that you have set upon. Therefore, you must find your own way, Merlin. Left in a void without Arthur Pendragon, the lands need a strong and just ruler if they are to survive the coming future. You must see this done no matter the methods."

"Who is there that can rule? Is there some other Arthur in another land?" Questioned Merlin almost sarcastically.

Kilgharrah chuckled as though he knew all the answers. "I'm sure you will understand in your own time. Heed my warnings, do not trust the witch. And Merlin, do not worry, for when the time is right, in Albion's greatest need, Arthur will rise again." With a final riddle the Great Dragon flew off.

Merlin yelled in utter frustration at the retreating form. "GET BACK HERE YOU SLIMY, OVERGROWN LIZARD!" He didn't want to let him go without more answers, but Kilgharrah was clearly gone. _That dam dragon never gives me a straight answer to save his own scales. He just made everything worse! I am almost certain, at this point, that he is the one I can't trust…_

Angry and exhausted, Merlin returned to the camp and immediately laid down to sleep. Though, before he could drift into slumber, a thought came to him. _Morgana is now awake! Why does the dragon still warn for me not trust her. It doesn't make sense! What could Kilgharrah have against her? _Merlin finally decided he was tired of the dragon giving him half answers, either half truth or lies Merlin was unsure. _Maybe it was really the time to give Morgana a chance. She is a Pendragon with magic and could unite the lands with my help. I changed Arthur from being a complete ass, I could guide her as well… _

In a few days the warlock and the knights will be home. Merlin had to bury his friend and attend to an unknown destiny, but at least there may be light at the end of this everlasting, dark tunnel. All the issues came down to if Morgana was cured of the curse. Merlin could only hope that he could have his friend, the old Morgana back… he couldn't bare to lose another after Arthur. Not so soon…

* * *

_Morgana…_

Morgana felt as though she had been endlessly roaming in the impenetrable darkness. She was lost in its boundlessness and the very air was the feeling of icy death. She wasn't sure what that feeling was previous to arriving in this hell. Wherever and whenever she got to this place she couldn't be sure. There was no memory of the last time she had seen anyone or anything.

It was frighting to think that she would forever remain like this. She wasn't sure that if this was death or something worse._ Perhaps, _she thought, _this was the end of the world and I am the only one. I am left to wander forever in the darkness of what is left_. Morgana hoped with everything that she was that her thoughts were not the truth, that she was just going insane.

Morgana could only remember pieces of the life that she once had. The memories were like blurs without faces and names, as if the world held no meaning to the universe around it._ The last thing I remember is…nothing… _The thought made her insides clench with a feeling of heartache at the loss of her friends. She had already started to forget their faces and that frightened her to the point of nearly breaking down into tears.

Then Morgana heard it in the darkness, a peaceful echo. She felt as if she had heard it before, as though in another life. At that moment, she listened, truly listened, and knew that it was a voice. It was a voice of good, Merlin's voice.

_"-I know that the old you is in there some where and would understand what I am trying to say. I still hope that you know that what I told you is true. I do understand you, more than you know." _The words made Morgana's heart flutter for not leaving her alone. She was delighted that he was here even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

_"I hope that when you wake, things will be different. We don't need to be enemies. I have always considered you to still be my friend." _As quickly as it came, the voice was gone leaving Morgana alone. She cried out for Merlin, but she heard only the echo of her own timid voice. Collapse to the ground, Morgana began to cry.

"MERLIN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND." She then realized that yelling would be in vain and her words shrank less than that of a whisper, "I never stopped being your friend…"

Soon, all that Morgana could remember was the coldness and the pain. It became worse until she was sure to go mad. Then, after what felt like years, Morgana felt warmth for the first time. Life seemed to breath back into her as her eye lids opened. Her body ached in the act of wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, she didn't notice anything familiar._"_Uhh…where the hell am I?"

Morgana decided it was time to leave, her limbs cracked as she attempted to stand. She groans with pain and manages to remove herself from the bed. She lurches towards the doorway and proceeds through the door. Seemly out of no where, a tree of a man stands in her path, Morgana lets out a small fearful scream in surprise. She reached for her daggers on instinct only to find that they were missing and cursed her luck. _NO! I am captured by some foreign lord and this man…is going to have his way with me! _"Stay away from me! I am Uther Pendragon's ward. I will divulge any mistreatment to him and you will only have yourself to blame for the consequences."

"Apologies, my lady." He appeared to be kind, but Morgana wasn't going to foolishly trust him. A man his size good easily take her by surprise and she wasn't about to let that happen.

She had to step back and, even then, still had bend her back to look up at the man. "Uhh…yes… who are you and where am I? I assure you, once again, that if you harm me, you will regret it!" He chuckled at her, making her slightly cross. "I am not making a jest! Now answer me!"

"Right, my lady, you are in Camelot. And I am Sir Percival," said the towering knight. Morgana mentally face palmed at her obliviousness. _By god, how could I be so daft? He has a red cloak, a Knight of Camelot. _She feared that her mind had been permanently addled by whatever put her in that horrid sleep, if that was even what it was.

After a moment in her thoughts, Morgana took a deep, calming breath. She was glad that she was still in Camelot. For a moment she was sure to have been taken captive. "Of course, it is a pleasure, Sir Percival. I wish to return to my room and to see Guinevere, my maid."

The knight shook his head and appeared to be confused and surprised by Morgana's choice of words. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. You have to see the physician first. Follow me next door, my lady." Morgana nodded and wondered why Percival reacted the way he did. Was it not normal to what she usually says?

"Morgana! You're awake!" Gaius was stuttering in disbelief making Morgana for the second time suspicious. "I mean, of course you are. It's only that you have recovered so soon." he corrected. Morgana couldn't help but feel that she was missing something. Although, she let her suspicions slide for now. Maybe she can pry some information out of Gwen or Merlin later.

"Uhh right, how long was I out?" Morgana said to Gaius as innocently as she could.

"It was a week, my lady. Now if you would," Gaius motioned for her to sit on the examination table and Morgana obliged. Following a few minutes of prodding at her, Gaius gave his assessment. "Good news is that you are perfectly healthy. You just need to eat and replenish your liquids. Just drink some water and take it easy for a few days."

"Thank you, Gaius," Morgana moved to leave, but stopped short of the door. "I was wondering… where I could find Merlin." Gaius gave her his usual eyebrow that stated that she had to explain herself. "I just haven't seen him for awhile- you know I can't remember the last time I had a sleeping draft. Although, I'm sure that I do not want to sleep anytime soon." She was sure that she had just made a fool out of herself.

"Merlin and Arthur went out for a long hunting trip. They didn't mention as to when they will return."

"Uther allowed this?" Morgana could not believe that Uther would let the prince out of his castle for more than a day for hunting.

"I'm not sure, my lady. I do not manage the prince's schedule."

"Of course, goodbye, Gaius." Morgana nodded her usual noble woman way and left the old physician's chambers. Percival persisted that he was to be her escort until Arthur returned. Morgana didn't like it, but was unable to convince the knight.

In defeat of having a bodyguard, Morgana returned to her old room and sadly opened up her windows to peer into the distance. She hated that a little more freedom had been taken away from her for some unknown reason. She felt as though she had never left that dark place, that everything was the same except that there were people and things here. _I really have to get some answers out of someone! What is it that people aren't telling me? Merlin will help me, he is the one I can trust most in the world. He has shown that in the past._

Her thoughts drifted to Merlin and how he comforted her in the dark. _Why did I only hear his voice the entire time? _Her feelings were a confused blend about the manservant. She wasn't sure what it was and would have to ask Gaius about it later.

Movement in the far tree line caught her eye. It was a small group of four approaching the city. She was sure that it was Arthur returning home and would be glad to see him after so long.

Rushing out of the room, with Percival in pursuit, Morgana ran down to the courtyard. She knew that it was unlady like, but didn't care. After a short wait the riders came into the castle appearing very haggard. Morgana saw Merlin, Kay, Elyan, and Lancelot, but not Arthur. She was becoming very worried and walked up to Merlin gingerly, not noticing how everyone but Merlin tensed.

"Merlin, where is Arthur." His face changed emotion several times before situating on dismal.

"Morgana, I…" Merlin could not dare to voice allowed what had happened. He simply looked to the figure wrapped in the red cloak on the extra horse. _No…he can't mean that. Can he? Arthur can't be dead- I don't even remember talking to him last. _Her thoughts just shut off into nothingness. She lost the person that was so much like the brother she had never had and it hurt terribly.

She didn't realize that arms had wrapped around her as she began to cry. She melted into his embrace and felt the cold feeling finally leave her for good. Her hair was being stroked in a calming fashion and appeared to be working, but it didn't stop the pain. Nothing could stop it and she feared what Uther's reaction was going to be.


	7. The Hate of a King

**Chapter VII**

**"****The Hate of a King"**

_Uther…_

The days after Prince Arthur's return had been difficult for Camelot. No one was sure what had happened, only that the prince was dead and the kingdom had been further weakened. Uther Pendragon predicted that the time for war was nearing and he could do nothing to prevent it. He knew that kingdom was unprepared as it was wrought with sorrow. For now, the fallen were grieved and celebrated, beginning the process of returning Camelot to its former strength.

People from all corners of the kingdom came to pay their respects to Arthur. He was the most widely loved individual in Camelot. Be that as it may, Arthur was not the only one to fall. There were many knights and citizens who had died in Morgana's coup and were also to be laid to rest.

Arthur's manservant delivered Uther his son's last words. Arthur told him not to give up and finally gave Uther the courage to come out of his stupor. In a short time, Uther soon came to realize that Arthur was right. He, now, firmly believed that he had to remain strong for the kingdom. It was his burden and his alone to protect the realm. No one else could make the difficult decisions even if the matters lie close to heart.

As soon as he could, Uther began his work to strengthen his kingdom and find Arthur's murderers. Following his first lead, the king sat upon his throne to interrogate one of his knights. Someone was going to pay for Arthur's death and if it took the kingdom, Uther would find out and deliver justice upon them.

"Sir Kay," the king began drily, "I understand you were with my son when he died. Tell me, who is responsible for this?"

Kay dropped to his knee in respect. "Yes, you majesty. King Odin did the deed, but I heard mention of some witch assisting him. I believe it was Morgause."

Uther jumped to his feet."Morgause," He whispered, starting to move aimlessly. "You may leave." Kay nodded and left the room quickly as he wanted to avoid any anger from the king.

The vengeful king paced throughout the room in deep thought. _Morgause again- that witch continues to cause myself and Camelot pain. If she thinks that she is the only one that has something to lose, then, that bitch is wrong. She had shown affection towards Morgana who, in turn, has clearly shown that she had grown into an abomination. I have given my heart out to my daughter and she chose to learn sorcery, the very root of evil in this word! The betrayal! Even now, she walks MY halls as though nothing had happened! _

Uther calmed in the delicacy of the task. _I do not enjoy what has to be done, but Morgana will have to be cleansed by fire. Only then can the evil that has manifested within her be eradicated. It will be when the vile sorcery is removed that I can finally have my dearest daughter back._

The thought was saddening and Uther began to weep for the loss of both of his children. Though he did not shed weakness for long because there was much work to be done before the end of his time. Magic has shown that it still exists in this land. It must be rooted out and exterminated as should all devilish practices.

The first order of business, however, was to find Morgause. If she is so keen to seek allies among the courts of the land, Uther knew just how to get to her. With renewed purpose, the king set off to find his master of subterfuge.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

Morgana was used to the envy and desire when she entered a room, but it was no longer like such. From the moment she woke from the physician's chambers, people had expressed aversion and mistrust. She had no idea what she had done to deserve the treatment and it was becoming more difficult to keep up her barriers of emotion. She was a passionate person and could handle the arrogant hypocrisy of the noble courts, but when the people look at her with such…loathing it affected her dearly.

Hoping to rectify whatever she had done, Morgana set off to pay her respects at the many ceremonies around the castle. She walked towards the first chapel only to be stopped at the door by Sir Perith. He was an older knight who had served with Uther during the purge, a man that had his sword so stained in the blood of druids that he was given a replacement sword named SorcererBane. If Morgana had a choice, she gave this man a wide berth for he was usually unpleasant company at best.

"Hold there, you are not welcome here, witch," said the knight in a vicious tone that threatened to kill her on the spot. Morgana was taken aback by this behavior. _Wait, did he call me a witch?! No! Does everyone know my secret? Uther will kill me! _She began to panic internally.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what I have done," Morgana stuttered and tried not to let the words affect her with no success.

Perith, at first, appeared that he might strike her, but thought better of it."How dare you come to this place and say that! You are the one who ordered the deaths of these innocent people in your coup! Now if you have any decency, LEAVE!" Sir Perith was so enraged that his face turned completely red, causing her to back away in fear.

Morgana's eyes glistened in confused sorrow. She didn't understand any of his claims and sprinted back to her room in anguish. "MORGANA!" She heard someone call, but did not look to see who it was. Reaching the room, she entered and slammed the door behind her while walking over to stare out the window. Morgana felt numb in her bewildered state as the door opened and closed with the following of footsteps.

"Morgana…" whispered Merlin softly as he approached her carefully. He knew that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. He felt odd whenever she was sad, but maybe it was just his imagination and need to protect others.

"Please leave, Merlin. You need to leave." She didn't mean it, but was scared that she might hurt him. What if she entered into another one of those black sleeps and woke after dong something even more terrible? Desperately not wanting to hurt Merlin, she stared out of the window while refusing to look at him.

"No," Merlin unyieldingly shook his head, "I left you alone for too long."

"What…?" She whispered, shocked at his choice of words. _What does he mean? Clearly he doesn't realize what I am capable of._ Shakily turning to face him, she timidly said, "You don't mean that. I am truly that thing that Uther claims sorcery does to people. I became a monster. You would do well to stay away, I could hurt you…"

"I don't believe that for a second. You were enchanted by Morgause."

"Morgause? That blonde who defeated Arthur in a duel?" Merlin gaped at her as if she had lost her mind. He feared that she was playing another trick on him. Maybe memory loss is an effect from the curse?

"What do you mean? I thought you knew her?" Merlin was attempting to be as cautious as possible. He thought that being indirect might help him understand the situation better.

"I thought…maybe I had recognized her, but I'm not sure." Morgana began to get upset again, tears fell freely from her soft green eyes. Merlin had seen her like this only once in the past. It was the night that she asked for his help in admitting that she had magic. _This is…this is old Morgana! A second chance! _"Merlin, I don't remember anything anymore. Is this what magic does to you? It forces you to work for its own evil?" Her lips quivered with terror, but all Merlin felt was how lovable the action looked. He cursed himself for thinking that way in this situation. _I can't think like that! She is royalty and far too important for me. I mean… wouldn't it be betraying Freya for just thinking like this?_

With a sigh, Merlin walked over to the poor girl and wrapped his arms around her like he had done in the courtyard. No one was sure how to react to a servant touching a noble woman like that, but she was a witch in their eyes. It upset him to think they could judge people for being born with a gift they had no control over. The world needed change, Merlin now believed that Morgana could be the one to bring it. He should have never listened to the dragon. It was time to guide her down the right path.

"Morgana, magic isn't evil. Power is what corrupts, which is dependent on the person. It is up to you on how to use it. But, no, what happened wasn't you. That person would not listen to reason or could tell friend from foe. The Morgana that I know has a pure heart, like the one in front of me right now."

She hastily shook her head, "No, I don't. I have such hate at times when Uther doesn't do the right thing. I have ordered people to death just like he did. I am no better," said Morgana looking up at Merlin with desperately vulnerable eyes. Merlin was so used to the strong willed and independent woman who could make even a king back down. It made him wonder why she let him see this side of her, she never let down her the wall around her heart. Whatever the reason, he was glad at the thought of her trusting him with her private thoughts and secrets. It warmed his insides at feeling her trust again.

Merlin gently shushed her and kissed her forehead. It visibly calmed her and he wondered what he had just done. He felt them becoming close, but he couldn't allow that. In her state, he felt that it was almost like taking advantage of her. "Morgana, you have a strong sense of justice. Do not mistake righteousness for anger and hate. I know you, Morgana. You had no control over what you had done because you were enchanted. I know it for a fact. I broke the enchantment, myself."

He saw the sadness clear and her eyes lit up with a brilliant glow of gratefulness. "Thank you…for everything. You helped me in my darkest hours with my magic and sanity. And..when I was sleeping, I heard your voice, it gave me hope again, thank you…" She buried her head into his chest and embraced him wholeheartedly. Her touch sparked something inside of him that he hadn't felt since Freya died. He was not sure if the feelings scared him or made him happy. However, he felt that it should not be happening. He couldn't afford to let himself become close to her…because if something happened to her…His thoughts drifted to Arthur and the pain that was felt when the prince had died. He never wanted to feel that pain again: Freya, his father, Morgana being poisoned, and then Arthur. It was too much, he already began to feel a shell of his former self.

"Merlin, I'm afraid. Uther knows that I have magic. He will kill me!"

"I won't let that happen, I promise you." Then Merlin thought, if he is to guide her, he needed to tell her the truth. He had learned from Arthur's death not to be a coward. It was time to tell her about his magic. "I have something that I have always needed to tell you…" She looked up at him from his chest with her beautiful, emerald eyes and Merlin's task suddenly felt substantially more difficult.

"Yes…?" Morgana felt the air become heavy. _Is he going to tell me that he is in love with me? It is so sudden, but I have always felt it too! _Her mind was racing and it made her excited and happy for the first moment in a very long time. She had the strong urge to feel his lips against hers and imaged the soft exuberance of complete bliss.

"…Morgana…," he repeated as though he were testing it out. "I…have…ma-" 'Knock, knock, knock' The door interrupted him and Merlin wanted to really express his frustration. _Why did it have to be at that exact moment? _

"My lady, the king wishes that you will immediately join him for dinner," called the knight from outside the door.

Morgana also felt irritated. _UGH, GO AWAY knocking person…Merlin was, for once, going to let me into that shell he puts himself in and share a secret with me. _"Uhh…Yes, thank you. I will be there momentarily." Seemingly satisfied with the reply, footsteps were heard walking away.

"Well…I should get going," said Merlin, turning to move towards to the door, but Morgana caught him by his handkerchief.

"Do not consider this conversation over," she pulled him close and gingerly kissed his cheek, "we will continue this at a later date."

"Yes…my lady?" Merlin could barely get words out, he was so surprised and flustered. He stood rooted in place.

Grinning in success, Morgana moved to study herself through the mirror. "Merlin," she said, "I must look quite the sight after balling like a little girl."

"You do, but not in the way that you think." Merlin quickly realized what he said and flushed red. "Right, as I said, I should go."

Morgana beamed at him, "Thank you, I mean it."

He nodded happily and left to find Gaius.

* * *

_Uther…_

Uther looked around suspiciously. He wanted to see if anyone was following him. Opening a door leading to a presumably vacant tower, Uther quickly locked it behind him.

"Are you here?" Asked the king as though he were speaking to a ghost.

An amused chuckle greeted him in response. "Am I here, he asks. That depends on you, _your majesty._"

"I have no time for your games, Leonis." Uther looked around, but could not see the man anywhere.

A voice came from behind the king, "Very well, what is it you require?" Uther flinched and turned around. There stood a man with a lightly unkept beard and short brown hair. His eyes, a cold grey, peaked out from under a black hood. It was frighting to Uther to know that a man could train himself to be seen only when he so desired. It made him momentarily wonder if magic was somehow involved.

Uther composed himself and made his orders clear, "It is necessary that you find the witch, Morgause, and unearth what it is that she is doing among the courts of the land. If it is possible, I want her eliminated."

The spy smirks in a sick delight, "I can do this. Do you have any more details on the quarry?"

"The witch has blond hair and brown eyes. She, also, claims to be a High Priestess and to be the daughter of the traitors Gorlois and Vivienne which makes her believe that she has relations with the Lady Morgana, but that matter will be taken care of shortly."

Leonis grins, "Very good, sire. Let your troubles no longer worry you on my return."

"Thank you, my friend, your expertise is invaluable to this kingdom and you will be well reward as always." With a bow, Leonis set off to do his king's bidding.

_Now_, Uther thought, _I have a dinner to attend_. The thought made him smile in sadistic glee.

* * *

_Lancelot and Guinevere…_

The sky was clear and the sun shined with caressing warmth throughout the day. Lancelot felt at home under the sun and away from the cold, dark castle. Although, not all was well. Guinevere had been absent for a few days and Lancelot was concerned for her wellbeing. Determined to find out, the knight approached her modest home in the lower town. He was serious in keeping his promise to Arthur by looking after her, he owed his friend that much. Without Arthur, he could never had become a knight of Camelot and that meant quite a lot to Lancelot.

Politely, Lancelot knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside until the door opened. Guinevere was in a disheveled state with red eyes and tear tracks. "Oh! Sir Lancelot, come inside. Please have a seat." She gestured to the small table in the center of the room, closing the door behind the knight when he entered.

"Thank you, my lady," he said with a courteous nod as he sat down.

"I'm not a lady," she looked around the room in a panic, "I apologize for the mess, I was not expecting company." She sniffled and immediately picked up the broom while going about the room, busying herself cleaning.

Lancelot sighed, "Guinevere, it is alright, please sit down."

She stiffly shook her head, "No, no, this place is a mess. I must clean it up for you."

"Gwen, you don't need to impress me." Lancelot took the broom away and helped her sit at the table. "You need to take your time and relax. I will help you every step along the way."

Gwen sighed and stared at the wall in devout depression, "I don't know…it hurts too much. You shouldn't bother yourself with a lost cause."

Lancelot too a seat in front of her to look at her face to face. "Guinevere, you are anything, but a lost cause."

Gwen smiled for a moment, "Thank you for coming to try and cheer me up…Although, I don't believe anything could do that right now."

"It is ok, Gwen. You must not rush your grief, simply, know that I am here if you require anything."

She nodded in quiet thanks and put her head down on the table. Lancelot was worried, but turned surprised when she had immediately fallen to sleep. He picked up the sleeping Guinevere and tucked her into her bed.

"Sleep well, Guinevere." whispered Lancelot as he went to the market to bring her dinner.

* * *

_Morgana and Uther…_

Morgana elegantly moved into the dinning hall, her blue and purple dress flowing behind her. Entering the room, Uther gazed at her with the very essence of calm. That. in itself, was extremely unsettling to Morgana. If the king was calm, it was a sure sign that he was about to do something or had done something terrible. "Morgana! I believe that we haven't had the pleasure to dine together for a very long time." She stood trying to hide her nervousness before the king.

Morgana curtsied formally to the king, "Yes, my lord. It has been some time now."

"Well, I believe that is a fault of mine. I have rendered myself indisposed and the kingdom has suffered for it. Even so, lets leave matters state to those more capable. Come, sit, you are family." Morgana obliged Uther by sitting next to him. Her emotions shifted from nervous to annoyed at Uther's bigotry. It enraged her how much he looked downs on women.

When it appeared that Uther was going to move onto another subject, his face shifted sinisterly into a smirk. "Ah, It had slipped my mind for but a moment that you were interested in such matters. You have the desire to be Queen of these lands."

"I am sorry, my lord." She stuttered fearfully of Uther's impending wrath. _I'm not going to get out of this alive… _She really wished that Arthur was here to help her contain Uther's insanity.

"Yes, perhaps, you may regret such actions, but a part of you does not. There is evil in you, Morgana. Evil that must be cleansed." Uther's voice began to become more distant as he spoke as though reciting from memory.

Her eyes widened in terror as she dropped to her knees in front of him to beg forgiveness. "Please, my king! I was not in control of my actions!" She would have never begged to Uther in the past, but she felt that she should, to some degree, try.

Entirely ignoring her pleas, Uther continued his usual sermon on sorcery. "I know that sorcerers are masters of deception. You will not make a fool of me any longer, fiend. The only way for magic to be cleansed from a soul is through burning. It will be done at first light and I can get my daughter back. GUARDS, SEIZE HER!"

Morgana refused to beg anymore as it was clearly impossible to get through to the insanity of the king. As she was dragged away, she stared at him defiantly. Morgana was not going to give him anymore satisfaction of her fear. She felt something bubble up inside of her and wished that she knew magic to crush Uther against to wall for all of his crimes. Merlin was right, it was not hate. It was Injustice.

As Morgana was pushed into a cell in the dungeons, it was difficult for her not to shed tears. she had always prided herself as being strong willed and did not wail as most noble women were thought to do. But, it was all too much. She felt selfish for hoping that Merlin kept his promise. She wished for him to tell her what he was going to say. Though, Morgana was certain that it was not going to happen like many things. Everything was getting worse, most of her friends were dead, Uther was going to kill her and she was never going to see Merlin and Gwen ever again. And the thought drove her mad with silent grief. If she were to cry, no one would know.


	8. Of Magic and Monarchs

**Chapter VIII**

**"****Of Magic and Monarchs"**

_Gwaine…_

Having heard commotion originating from the dining hall, Gwaine proceeded to investigate the disturbance. The curious knight came to an abrupt halt in the corridor and saw the Lady Morgana in the process of being dragged towards the dungeons. A fearsome sight, the lady defiantly ripped her arms free of the guard's grasp and guided herself to the dungeons. She spared the king one last look of spite before the dining room doors closed. Gwaine observed the moment and shivered after catching a glance at Uther's cold eyes. The situation did not appear to have bothered him at all. It was as though the king had lost whatever was left of his compassion. Not that Uther ever appeared to have any…

A new situation has arisen and it worried the knight. Most of all, Gwaine was frightened for the safety of his friends. Merlin claimed that Uther cared for Morgana more than anything else in this world. She was nearly the one thing that could never do wrong. If what Merlin claimed was true, something drastic had changed in the king. If Uther could so easily turn on her, what did that mean for everyone else? Gwaine who never panicked, was slightly doing so now. Mind racing, he could only replay scattering thoughts, _Oh shit, Uther is intending to kill his own ward?! I must tell Merlin and he isn't going to like this one bit…_

The knight remembered how Merlin had comforted the lady when she had learned of Arthur's demise. Usually misinterpreting situations, Gwaine knew that in this incident that he was somehow correct. If there were a few things he knew: it was fighting, drinking, and reading emotions. At least, Gwaine hoped that it was what he knew…

In the face of all the evidence, Gwaine couldn't fit all of the pieces together. Morgana may have taken over the kingdom, but there was some different change of behavior in the works. Gwaine could not work it out! What had changed? Merlin and Morgana shouldn't go from fighting to hugging over night. One thing was obvious, Morgana's demeanor had changed itself and it seemed as though Merlin sensed it.

After a short debate with himself, Gwaine decide to assist Morgana. _If Merlin had forgiven her, it was good enough reason to help her._ This whole situation bothered Gwaine. He did not care for nobles like Uther having the right to kill whoever they fancy. Gwaine only signed up with Arthur to do the right thing and not be a butcher's knight under Uther. The knight's foremost loyalty was for his friends and if it was treason, so be it. Chain mail jingling, Gwaine rushed off as he quickly rushed to track down Merlin.

* * *

_Merlin…_

Practically bouncing, Merlin entered Gaius's small chambers. The man in question was relaxing at his desk, lightly pouring through a very large and dusty book. He immediately looked up at Merlin with a questioning expression. "What has you in such a good mood? Just an hour ago, you were the very essence of gloom."

Merlin laughed at him humorlessly, "I may have lost Arthur, but we got back the old Morgana! Although, I would never willing trade one life for another…something good came out of it. Arthur would not have had his death any differently, he was always sacrificing himself for another." Merlin turned grim for a moment at remembering Arthur's death. No, he couldn't let that weigh him down.

Gaius shrugged, "Well, Merlin, I suppose I can't argue with that philosophy, still, what about your destiny?"

Gaius's comment sent Merlin on a rant. "What about it? Arthur was not a destiny, he was my best friend and I can't replace that. I'm sick of destinies, but i know that Albion will need my help." Merlin shook his head and placed his head in his hands in mild frustration.

"What will you do?"

"Well… I will help Morgana. I believe that she is the only path left to us that the lands can truly come together. The Britons need a ruler that they can depend on and Uther is definitely not that. The man is too wrapped up in his own war against magic to focus on threats outside of the borders. The Saxon warlords are gathering for another assault on…well…everyone! Uther believed that Mercia, alone, was a real threat, then he cannot comprehend what is coming!"

Gaius scrunched up his face in confusion, "How did you come across all of this information?"

Merlin grinned widely and said, "I may or may not have broken into the vaults and looked at the Crystal of Neahtid." Merlin hid the need to cringe at the memory of his vision. As always, it was about death and destruction. Apparently, crystals only show the bad parts of the future.

"So you foresaw the future, what does Kilgharrah think of this discovery?" asked Gaius with a concerned expression.

"Listen, I don't care what that lizard expects anymore. For all I know, Kilgharrah could be working with the Saxons. They, for starters, believe in magic and dragons. Why would he help us? Those who have hunted down his kind and slew everyone who breathed the word 'magic'." Merlin shook his head, "I was just a naive, scared boy when I first listened to him."

Gaius shook his head, attempting to comfort the warlock, "Merlin, don't blame yourself. Dragons are creatures of great wisdom. This is his land just as much as it is ours. Kilgharrah will not let the Saxons enter these lands untested."

Merlin wanted to pull his hair out. How could he explain this anymore clear? "Gaius, don't let him fool you! That lizard has schemes beyond counting! I stopped him from destroying Camelot once and I believe he wanted to do so again through me. I now see pieces of the truth after all of these years. We are all just a pawn in his game!"

"Be that as it may, you need to be careful. You are in a much more dangerous game than that of protecting a prince. Are you prepared to play with the live's of people as a king would? Because this is the route you are taking."

Merlin sighed, "From the day I had arrived, I have never felt safe in Camelot. Then, I met those who became to mean a great deal to me. Gaius, these lands have suffered at the hands of crazed nobles. If it means that I have to take the burden of playing with lives to stop the madness of Uther Pendragon, I will do it. For too long you had me sit here and deal with the problems by waiting. Now, it appears that we no longer have that option."

"Merlin, I don't think-" Gwaine busted through the door. "What are you doing! Watch yourself, Sir Knight!" Scolded Gaius at the out of breath Gwaine.

Entirely ignoring Gaius, "Merlin.." he panted, "I think Uther is going to execute your lady."

"My lady? Morgana! I didn't think that Uther would react this quickly," said Merlin as though he was only slightly surprised with what was happening.

Looking carefully at Merlin, Gwaine was in suspicious disbelief. "You knew that this was going to happen? Why didn't you help her leave ahead of time?"

"No, I didn't know exactly, but I had my suspicions. Lancelot and I already discussed a possible plan."

Gwaine scratched his beard, "In that case, what are we going to do?"

"First, I need to rescue her and get her the hell out of Camelot." Merlin grimaced, he did not think it would come to this so quickly. _I can't just take her out of Camelot and leave to come back. Though, I suppose that there is nothing for me here besides the people. Well…maybe this is the time, after all. Morgana has to take a stand against her father as he will never allow a woman to succeed him._

Gwaine and Gaius observed Merlin and were still waiting on the plan. Finally, Merlin spoke again, "I need you, both, to gather our friends who will go with us. We will no longer be welcome in Camelot, everyone must be certain of their decision. I will break Morgana out and meet you in the Darkling Woods through the siege tunnels. We need to gather supplies and horses before we set out. Are you ready?" Gwaine nodes and set out to find Lancelot and the others. He already knew who to find.

After Gwaine was gone, Gaius simply stated, "No."

Merlin was surprised by the reaction, "Uhh…why not?!"

"I cannot leave. I'm too old for a journey like this and if what you say is true, the people of Camelot will have need of me here."

"Please Gaius, I need you with me," Merlin pleaded unsuccessfully to his father-like figure.

"Merlin, you are ready to set your own path. I have guided you to the best of my abilities, but you are ready. Just remember to use that head of yours once and awhile."

They both laughed and Merlin finally relented and gave the old man a hug goodbye. "I'm going to miss you, Gaius. Promise me to take care of yourself."

The physician chuckled, "I'll try, my boy. I believe in you. Always remember that, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, "I know." He then set off to pack a few things. Soon, Merlin will be off to rescue another Pendragon. He just hopped that this time will be better than the last attempt.

* * *

_Lancelot and Gwaine…_

_That night…_

The night was quietly calm with a nice soothing breeze. A small group of riders made their way through the Darkling Woods and into a small, hidden clearing. They were all in good spirits despite being asked to leave their homes behind.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Gwaine. I just got back to Camelot and now I can never go back. I mean… should we be doing this? Merlin and Morgana both have magic!" complained Elyan as he unmounted his horse.

"WHAT!?" Gwaine, Guinevere, and Percival yelled in unison. Lancelot just shook his head at Elyan's gracefulness with the conversation. He had learned that had quickly learned that the man was honorable, but very direct.

"Merlin has magic?" Guinevere couldn't help, but feel betrayed. She wondered why he had never told her. _Was it all for some grand scheme? Maybe he had enchant us to befriend him. _She thought that it would have been an odd plan and shrugged it off.

Percival just shrugged after being caught by surprise. He knew that Merlin was a good person and Lancelot trusted him. That is what was really important to the large knight.

Gwaine wondered if he was drunk and this was just one of those odd dreams. Magic did not concern him. It was just… Merlin did not see the magic type. Though, he always thought it odd when the small man called Merlin the 'magic' when the two of them had gone after Arthur in the Fisher King's lands.

"I knew it! None of you had any idea of the truth!" Elyan was on a roll now and wanted to make his opinion clear.

Before matters got out of hand, Lancelot quickly intervened, "No, I knew the truth. Tell me, does it really matter if Merlin has magic? He has done more for Camelot than everyone here combined and is a loyal and good friend. There is no one else that has the integrity that he has."

Everyone sat in silence, attempting to let Lancelot's words sink in. All their lives were spent being told that magic was evil. Was it all just a lie for Uther's mad revenge?

Taking a deep, soothing breath, Guinevere suddenly realized that everything was not as it seemed. Uther had taken her father from her because he was simply paid by a sorcerer. Said sorcerer might have had evil intents, but she knew that Merlin had always been moral. She now began to understand that maybe it wasn't magic that corrupts the people. Perhaps it was power… Uther believes he can make war and execute anyone he wills. Is that not the same concept? Maybe she was wrong, though she was certain that Merlin could be trusted. However, Guinevere was uncertain about Morgana. She had not seen the lady since before her coup on Camelot and had no idea what to expect the next time they meet. It unnerved Guinevere to the extent that she had to voice her concerns to the group.

"Lancelot…you are right about Merlin. He has always been there for Camelot. Although… why are we helping with Morgana? Is she not a traitor?"

Lancelot thought for a moment before understanding Guinevere's "I suppose no one had told you what had happened to her."

Guinevere slowly shook her head and was suddenly worried about her friend. She hoped that nothing terrible had happened! "Tell me right now, Lancelot."

"Merlin and Gaius had said that she was enchanted. So it is apparent that she isn't killing any of us that it must be broken," claimed Lancelot.

"So you don't really know?" Asked Elyan. Lancelot wasn't sure why the man was being so argumentative. It must be what happens when one grows up in Camelot.

"Elyan, take pause. I am confident that Morgana is herself, once again."

Still, Elyan continued to persist, "How can you be sure? Have you talked to her?"

Percival was becoming irritated with the banter, "I vouch for the lady. I was guarding her and she was very kind for a noble."

"That sounds like her!" Gwen was excited at the fact that she might have her best friend back.

That seemed to convince Elyan as he breathed, "Fine…"

Lancelot smiled politely, "Good… I'm glad that issue is settled."

Gwaine cleared his throat clearing the awkward silence, "I'm going to scout. You know… make sure that no one is following us." He knew that Lancelot was right, but felt that it was wrong for Merlin to hold such a secret. Then, Gwaine remembered, there were people like Uther who would kill a man on the spot for having magic. It made Gwaine feel that he would never want to be someone like Uther. He knew that he could accept Merlin's secrets.

Gazing off into the woods, Lancelot watched as Gwaine made his way into the surrounding forest. He had many hopes for the next few minutes. One, that Merlin was able to successfully leave the castle with Morgana. Two, that the others could accept Merlin and Morgana having magic. And finally, that they would be able to get away from Uther. It would not be long before the king sent someone with capable tracking skills. _We need to be far away by the time that happens…_

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The castle became filled with shadows as the night descended upon the world. Merlin moved under the cover of darkness towards the dreaded dungeons of Camelot. Weaving spells to silence torches and put guards to sleep, he chucked at the ease of breaking into the prison. He often wondered if it was wrong to feel so skilled at getting past the guards. Although, according to Uther, he supposed he was breaking the law by living anyway.

Walking along the dark, dank cells, Merlin found the lovely prisoner he was searching for. She was a dark clump, huddled into the back wall radiating despair. "Morgana," whispered Merlin as gently as he could as to not startle her. She looked to be asleep and yawned before gazing in his direction giving away her misery for joy.

Shooting to her feet with a large smile, Morgana rushed over to the rusty metal bars. "Merlin, you came for me…" Her emotions quickly shifted to concern. "You should leave! If they find you-" Knowing that they had limited time, Merlin interrupted her.

"Morgana, listen to me, I made a promise that I would protect you." She nodded. "Ok, now, I need to tell you something that I was going to say in your room and I need you to stay calm. Can you do that?"

Morgana hesitantly nodded again for Merlin to continue, "I have magic… Ic ia tóspringe." His eyes lit the gold of magic causing the cell door to fly open.

Morgana yelped and wondered if she was truly dreaming. _He…has…magic?! I thought… he was going to tell me something different! _Her emotions shifted to betrayal. _Why didn't he trust me when I discovered me magic? And I…even before… I told him that I supported those with magic…_ _Why would he do all this?! I trusted him…he lied to me. _The ideas bothered her to her core and decided that she would fret about it later. If he had lied…it had to be for good reason. Right?

She came out of her thoughts to discover that they were already in the siege tunnels. Morgana was so lost in thought that merlin was nearly carrying her through the castle. _When did he get so strong? _she thought dreamily. She cursed herself for still feeling her attraction even after he continues to lie to her.

Merlin was burning through his magic to enhance his strength to pull the lady with him. Her face was unresponsive and she appeared to go into some mild shock. He will first get her to safety and then try to help her cope.

After a few moments, Merlin found the exit tunnels to the Darkling Woods. It was only after he opened the exterior gate did he hear the warning bells. At his success, he couldn't help, but to grin at the skill he possessed in getting in and out of Castle Pendragon unseen.

He led them into the forest while covering any sign that they were there. He gently pushed her against a tree to keen on it. Tenderly, Merlin placed his hand on Morgana's cheeks to guide her glazed emerald eyes to his azure."Morgana, are you with me, my lady?" He said jokingly to try and drive a reaction out of her. Morgana was know to had always hated when Merlin had to call her by her title.

Morgana gazed at him questioningly before realizing that he was joking with her. It made her snort in response, "I don't believe I am much of a lady anymore, _Merlin._" She elongated his name as Arthur did when he was annoyed. "In fact, I do not believe that I am much of a person anymore if Uther had any say at all. The proper title would be evil fugitive that needs to be burned."

"That is quite a title. Are you proud of it?" Teased Merlin with a cheeky grin.

He could literally feel her sarcastic eye roll. "Well…you know me, anything to upset Uther Bloody Pendragon."

Merlin wanted to laugh, but heard horses approaching. "Run," he whispered to Morgana while grasping her hand as to not get lost in the night. They both started sprinting while Merlin used his magic to cover the tracks behind them. He hoped that they could find his friends out here in the dark otherwise the plan will go to shit very quickly…

* * *

_Lancelot and Guinevere…_

Time continued to pass causing Lancelot's worry beginning to escalate for his warlock friend. For the duration, there had been no indication of Merlin or search parties. The latter he was thankful for, however before too much longer, Lancelot would feel the need to search for Merlin. He trusted in Gwaine's ability to track, though it would be better if more than a single person was out looking for the two sorcerers. Lancelot was set in his decision, though first, he need to check on Guinevere. She was laying against a tree and staring up at the sky in deep contemplation. The knight was rendered helpless with concern for her wellbeing. Recently, the poor girl no doubt experienced some of the worst days of her life. When Lancelot had inquired about leaving Camelot, Guinevere immediately packed without questioning. It was possible that she had felt slightly pressured into the situation and accepted it. He wanted her choice to be what she desired and not anything else.

Lancelot quietly strode over to the beautiful maid and lowered himself to sit next to her. Comfortably tearing her gaze from the twinkling stars, Guinevere glanced at the knight. Under the scrutiny of the moon that was peaking through the wood's clearing, she observed Lancelot's rugged features enhanced by his wavy, dark brown hair. The knight had a soothing smile that calmed he into smiling, herself, for the first time since Arthur had passed.

Following the moment, Guinevere chose to speak about what was on her mind with a simple, "thank you."

Lancelot studied the exotic young lady for any evidence of why she was thanking him. "I do not deserve any thanks. I have not done anything that I would not have done in any event.

"You are wrong, Sir Lancelot. You stood up for Merlin when we all had doubted him. Still, you did not stop there and put us on the path of right. You are the noblest of knights. Thank you." Having felt that she was over the top with her speech, Guinevere flushed red with embarrassment.

Lancelot didn't feel that thanks was necessary and shrugged it off, "Guinevere, there was something that I wanted to talk about."

She played with the curls in her hair with curiosity, "And what is that?"

"In Camelot, you have a home and I do not desire to take that away. If you come with us, you condemn yourself to a fugitive."

Guinevere layer into the tree and sighed, "It was to happen eventually. Uther was always bent on causing my family of sorcery. If it wasn't Merlin and Arthur I would have been executed long ago. So…there is no one left for me at home." It seemed to Gwen that Camelot attracts death. She had lost so many people that the pain becomes numb. Not long ago, it became worse losing both her child hood friend, Leon, and her love, Arthur. The only thing left to do was to remain with the people that were her friends. They thought that leaving the cursed place of Camelot was the best idea and see agreed.

Lancelot regarded her change of sadness to determination, inspiring him to nod in quiet understanding. "You know…I promised Arthur that I would look after you." He figured that she should know why

Gwen sighed, "Yes, that sounds like something he would have you do."

"Really?" Lancelot was simply humoring her. He knew that Arthur was the protective type and would have had her generously looked after.

"I'll be surprised if he did not swear Merlin to the same thing."

Lancelot grinned, "He did not."

She giggled, "Well then, I **am** surprised."

Moving to get up, he was stopped by Gwen's hand on his shoulder. "I should go look for Merlin."

"No, just…relax for awhile." Laying her head on Lancelot's shoulder, he knew that he was trapped. _Well there goes that plan…_

* * *

_Uther…_

Waking from a peaceful sleep, Uther heard the blaring of the warning bells. He jumped from his bed at the same time as guard burst through the door. In normal circumstances, the man would have been whipped for his insolence.

"What is it?" Asked the king, "Hurry and give voice." He didn't have time for the foolishness of peasant guards. Unfortunately, Uther could already speculate the reasons for the disruptive behavior of both the guard and the bell.

The young guard tried to shake himself out of his panicked state. "The prisoner has escaped, sire. We can't find her anywhere."

Uther grit his teeth in knowing annoyance, "how did she escape?!"

The guard cowered slightly, "We believe it was sorcery! There was no evidence otherwise, your grace."

Covering his face with his hands in anger and frustration at the mention of sorcery. "Summon the council for a meeting, immediately!" The guard dashed off leaving uther to dress himself in his kingly attire. There was about to be a reckoning and he had to be dressed appropriately.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The witch and the warlock ran until they were out of breath. Slumping into a tree exhausted, Merlin barely heard a noise above the beating of his own heart. Then he heard the crunching of leaves and grass again. Realizing that someone was heading right towards them, he grasped Morgana's dress and pulled her tightly against him. She gasped and was about to protest before he covered her mouth with his hand. Ducking into a nearby bush, Merlin and Morgana scrunched themselves together in order to hide.

Merlin tried to look around, though could only see the shrubbery where they had hidden. The night was filled with noises of insects, but there was a quiet distinct sound of footsteps. Morgana was shaking slightly in front of him and pulled her closer, if that was possible. When he did so, Merlin was immediately suffocated by the scent of…Strawberries? He gasped like an idiot, unsure of how he felt about unintentionally smelling Morgana's silky hair. Within seconds of his gasp, a sword gently pressed into the back of Merlin's neck. "Ah, what do we have here? Oh! Merlin, are you taking advantage of this poor lady?" Embarrassed at his situation, Merlin looked up to see Gwaine and his cheeky smile. Merlin was glad that it was him and not one of Uther's men. It was a lucky break for once, the situation could have been much worse.

The warlock was assisted to his feet by the grinning knight. He slapped Merlin on the back causing him to cringe, "Ahh!…Gwaine, it's good to see you! And no, if you must know, Morgana and I were hiding from your bumbling about in the forest."

"Right, I believe you, Merlin." Gwaine said sarcastically. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you two." He motioned for them to follow.

"What does he intend, Merlin? Who is waiting for us? Can we place trust in this knight?" Cautiously whispered Morgana while she stuck closely by Merlin's side. Having never heard of this 'Gwaine,' Morgana was understandably suspicious.

"Don't let it concern you. We can trust him and the others we are about to meet. I wager that you will know quite a few of them." Smiling, Merlin reassuringly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Peaking up through the hair the cascaded over he face, "Thank you, Merlin."

He beamed brightly from her sincere thanks and continued their journey in silence.

The three, soon, reached a small clearing in the Darkling Woods. Here, Merlin could barely make out the rest of their group in the dark. Consisting of Lancelot, Guinevere, Elyan, and Percival.

Morgana rushed to Guinevere and embraced her like a long lost sister. "Gwen! How are you?! I felt as though I haven't seen you in so long!"

Gwen smiled, "I am well, my lady."

"Oh come now, I am no lady. And you are a dear friend."

The change in Morgana was beyond apparent to the young maid. She was delighted to have her friend back! "Morgana, you are yourself again! I should be the one asking you how you feel."

Morgana breathed in deeply, "I feel as though a heavy summer fog has lifted. I can breath again. Although, I can't remember anything. And…and Arthur…" Guinevere nodded and the two friends comforted each other.

Meanwhile, Lancelot pulled Merlin aside to address the situation. "If we head south-west towards the Kingdom of Caerleon, we could cross the border of Wales and move easily around Camelot's patrols."

"From there, do you know of any place that we can remain unnoticed?"

Lancelot shook his head sadly, "No I don't"

"Then what? Are we to dammed to be forever on the run? Are we to be hunted down like animals for the rest of our lives?" Challenged Morgana fiercely when she overheard the conversation.

"Yes, our only chance is to leave while we still have our lives. Uther has gone mad," said Guinevere. The group, all at once, began to argue amongst themselves. It went on for about a minute before Merlin intervened.

"There is one way," Merlin suddenly added, making everyone turn and peer quizzically at the warlock.

"Well, Merlin, do go on," added Gwaine with a smart-ass grin.

"There is one way," he repeated and irritatedly gazed at Gwaine, "but it won't be easy. The lands need a strong, but just ruler to united the lands in peace. I believe that Morgana can be this queen."

Morgana backed away disbelievingly, "ME? I…I… don't want to be a queen! I'm not even royalty-"

"No, you are the daughter of Uther Pendragon and Vivienne. You are illegitimate, but currently the sole and lawful heir to the throne. Uther risks civil war by not having an heir. If we support Morgana, there will only be two sides to the war. If not, there will be so many dukes and warlords to claim by conquest that Camelot will be left defenseless from outside invasion. Therefore, I see only a single path." Morgana stare at Merlin in total disbelief. _When the hell did he become so knowledgeable with war and state. And…Uther is my father…dear god. It can't be true. I can't be the offspring of that…that Butcher!_

The group started arguing among themselves. Percival decided to add his judgement."He's right," everyone looked at Percival, " Morgana is the last Pendragon and If I had a guess, Uther will tear these lands apart in his madness. I choose to support her."

"Now hold on here! We just accepted that they had magic. Lancelot are we really going to support _her_ to become queen. I mean are you all enchanted?" Elyan went on a rant, once more bringing back his prior concerns.

"That was rather belligerent," mumbled Percival causing Gwaine to snicker quietly.

"Elyan!" Guinevere scolded her brother. "And…are you all serious? We just buried Arthur! Already as he just lay in the crypts we conspire to treason."

"I… know it seems like that, but Arthur would not want us to grieve over him. We, also, must work quickly. You didn't see the look in Uther's eye lately, have you? He is like a spirit seeking vengeance and will not stop," said Merlin. He needed them on his side. "Guinevere, Elyan! Uther killed your father for even suspecting working with a sorcerer. You two will be the first on his list and he no longer listens to the only person that could convince him. Uther sees enemies everywhere, we have to put a stop to this."

Gwaine decided to butt in, "So… mainly we go in and assassinate Uther?"

"No, Gwaine, the council of nobles would never accept Morgana and it will, again, result in civil war. We need to build allies, raise armies, and resolve Uther's authority."

"I… don't I have a say in this?!" Morgana shook her head, tears falling from her eyes and backed away into the forest. "Morgana!" Merlin cried out. _Ok, maybe I did come on a bit strong._

"Merlin, you need to go get her back. We can not tarry here for much longer," said Lancelot sighing, then turned away to prepare the horses.

Merlin sprinted after Morgana, feeling her presence with his magic. After a short run, Merlin found Morgana along a small lake while peering into the water on her knees. He walked soundless and sat down beside her.

Waiting for her to speak first, he observed her shinning, midnight black hair falling around her face. He couldn't make out any of her features in the dark and was startled when she finally spoke to him. "Merlin," she whispered softly, "why do you have so many secrets? Why did you not tell me about your magic? What else are you hiding from me?"

Merlin breathed in carefully, "Uhh…well…where to start? I didn't tell you about my magic because I was told to tell no one, not even you."

She became slightly hostile, but that is normal for Morgana. "Why then, would you risk yourself for me?"

"I learned from Arthur that secrets aren't worth holding on to if you have to risk the lives of your friends. You understand how it feels to not be able to live as yourself, to live in fear just be existing. I was too afraid to make my own decisions."

She was still sad even with the answer, "Is that what you were going to tell me, earlier in my room?" She thought that he had cared for her. Although, it was not what made her sad.

"Yes," Morgana's face twisted in emotion before returning to normal, "but Morgana…tell me what is wrong."

"I can't believe Uther is my father," she sighed with tears crawling from her eyes, "Please…please tell me it's not true."

"I wish I could tell you differently, however if I did so, it would be a lie."

Morgana nodded sadly, "Do you really believe I can be the queen that Albion needs?"

"I told you that you have a pure heart and a strong sense of justice. I **know** that you are the one that can do this."

Morgana couldn't understand his faith in her, but it made her want to not disappoint him. "Fine, I will do it, but you have to promise me something."

Merlin grinned, "Anything, you know that."

"Merlin, I need you to be with me every step of the way. Will you help me like you have helped Arthur?" She knew that Arthur had always felt that his escaping near death experiences was just blind luck. Morgana had suspected better, though she had no idea that it was Merlin until he revealed his magic. The loyalty of Merlin was something of a marvel among the citizens of Camelot. Now, the truth comes out. Morgana knows that Merlin should have been something along the lines of a royal guard.

Merlin cleared his throat, raised his hand, and formally stated, "I swear to you, on my life, that I will support and guide you, Queen Morgana Pendragon."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "_Soo _official, though remember that I am not a Queen yet!"

"Well…you were technically instated when you took over Camelot." Then, he saw the look of confusion that graced her lovely features. "Right…you don't remember anything."

Morgana shrugged casually, "That's too bad, I would have loved to see Uther's expression as the crown was placed on my head." The thought revealed a dreamlike smile from her.

Merlin decided it was time to tease her. When does he ever get a chance to do that? The old Morgana was almost tease material free. Now, he did have some dirt on her… "Yeah and remember that I beat you in a duel, twice!"

She playfully gasped, "What! You could not…you must have cheated with magic!"

"Oh, so quick to accuse me of sorcery, my lady?"

She feigned offense at his accusations, "Merlin! That is not true, but it is the only possible explanation of this so-called defeat. I know how bad you are with a sword."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Hey now, I am much better than the last time you saw me with a sword. Although," he sighed, "its true, I'm guilty as charged, but you do not need to tell anyone else that."

"I won't as long as you don't brag about the duel."

"Morgana! That is the only thing I can ever take credit on around here. I have a reputation to keep." They both laughed happily at their bantering. It was something that they had both done with Arthur and now could only do so with each other.

"I see… so you want to use me for fame. I see what kind of man you are, Merlin!"

"It is not the first terrible thing that I've done." Merlin turned serious, "I want you to know that if you remember things about me that…its in the past." Morgana was about to question aloud until Merlin interrupted her. "We should get back. Camelot is hunting us and Lancelot is, most likely, ready to come look for us. Either way, we are fugitives." Merlin laughed and guided Morgana to stand.

Morgana stopped Merlin before he could get away. "Merlin, when are you going to stop keeping your secrets?"

Multiple emotions ripped through him from the memories. He did not wish to tell her what she had to endure while enchanted.

_Morgana stared up at him with innocent eyes. Tears poured from them as she struggled to breath. She pleaded for his help, but he couldn't. It was his fault and now he was going to live with it. Was there another way?_

_No, there was not, he tried convincing himself. The knights were closing in and Arthur was struggling holding the door. He would do anything for Camelot. It was his destiny to protect Arthur through any means necessary. That is what the dragon said and Merlin trusted in his wisdom._

_'__You are so resolved to complete your destiny that you are willing to commit murder!' Merlin's heart argues with his head. Every part of him agrees with it, but it is too late. Camelot will be saved._

_Her innocent eyes shift to accusation…of betrayal. He knew she was right. He did betray her, but it had to be done. She was the one who started this. Morgana was willing to give up all of her friends to Morgause who was going to kill everyone in their sleep._

_Still, it felt wrong. He observed the dying lady from his knees while holding her. Morgana's quickly paling form was no longer suffering. She had lost all form of cognition. She was almost…dead. The thought pained him more than it should. She was now an enemy…_

Merlin's Thoughts shifted again. It was all in the past. Why did it want to resurface?

_Morgana lie on the cot in the physician's chambers surrounded by grieving people. She was dying from internal damage and nothing could be done. Merlin had done it. He pushed her down the stairs with his magic to prevent a vision. This is the second time that she had nearly died. And both times were his fault._

_He remembered the pain he felt for an entire year after she was taken by Morgause after the poisoning. He had hoped that maybe Morgana wouldn't remember or would give him a chance to amend his mistakes. But, he had never been so wrong in his life. She did become the enemy, but he still cared about her. There was no possible way that he could live with himself to kill her again._

_So, Merlin asked the dragon for the power to save her and when he did, Morgana awoke still wanting to kill him. Nothing had changed…_

"Merlin!" Morgana slapped him back into reality. "Merlin, hey!"

Merlin breathed in to calm himself. "Morgana…I will tell you, but not yet. I'm not ready."

Morgana wasn't sure she liked the effect that had came over Merlin. _Could it be that bad? Do I really want to know? _"It is fine, Merlin. Take your time with it."

"Come, we should really be getting back." Morgana nodded and followed closely behind him towards the makeshift camp.

* * *

_Uther…_

The council of old men from advisers to dukes took their places in the throne room. They were aligned in a "U" with Uther presiding in the center on a dais that sat above all else. From here, he could observe that everyone was yawning save for him. His fingers were clenched into the throne with fury. They would have made indents if the armrests were not made of stone.

A bold man came forward from a rather unimportant village. "Sire, what is the meaning of this? Could it not wait until the morn?"

Uther was not about to tolerate anymore disobedience. He was a strong king and not to be questioned by a mere baron! "I AM YOUR KING, I WILL NOT BE QUESTIONED BY ANY OF YOU." He calmed before doing something rash. "Now, I suggest that you take your seat before anything unfortunate occurs." The man bowed unevenly and cowardly backed into the crowd of nobles.

When everyone was finally assembled, Uther began his show. "For years we have struggled and, for the most part, prevailed against vile sorcery. This is no longer the case as corruption finds its way into our very homes! We have grown lax and I will no longer tolerate any person in Camelot neglecting in their utmost duty of reporting sorcery." He waited for it to sink into their numb skulls before continuing. Uther smiled, he had them all eating out of the palms of his hands. Give a few threats and everyone listens. "Magic is all around us and we must eliminate it! I want every household, castle, and settlement searched for any sign of sorcery. Let sorcery know that no matter where it hides, we will find it and cleanse it from our homes! On this very night, I reinstate the purge!" The crowd cheered in response. "I now order a hunt for the witch, Morgana, and any who might had assisted in her escape. I want this done NOW!"

"My Lord," said Duke Raynor, from lands far to the north, "I offer you our finest knight from our province, Sir Eric, to hunt down these villains." A young man with long, brown hair came forward. He was equipped with a very fine sword and fitted chain and leather armor. Obviously a warrior of sorts.

Uther was reluctant about using a Knight not sworn under the Pendragon banner. This Sir Eric was a heraldry knight who fought only for his house and not the kingdom. Under normal circumstances, Uther would have declined any assistance, but all of Camelot's knight captains were deceased. "Very good, Duke Raynor, I will put him to good use. Sir Eric, take out a contingent with Sirs Brennis, Montague, and Lucan. You carry my authority to do what is necessary."

"As you will, sire," said the knight as he bowed and left the room.

Uther sighed, he was unsure if these knights were up to the challenge. He needed his son, the real strength of Camelot. It did not help that the situation was becoming grim. Morgause was out stirring up the local kingdoms and a witch with claim to the throne is walking around freely inside of Camelot's borders. This was all unacceptable! War was doubtlessly coming to the land and no one could avoid it…

* * *

**End Chapter Notes:** Ok, so I have taken a bit from the legends here into something different- it was not my inspiration, but I realized that it had worked out the same way. In the legends, Merlin received a vision of the red(Wales and Briton) and white( England/saxon) dragons fighting each other symbolizing the future conflict. He needed Arthur to be the ruler of the lands so that the Britons could hold off the Anglo-Saxons(which is epicly long story short). In my version/with bbc, it is going to be Morgana(Italian version of her name which sounds better) or Morgan..the english version…because in the legends she sometimes was a legitimate heir- however, she was never accept by Uther because he wanted a son and shipped her off to a nunnery- such a good father. Again… it depends on which Author you read and it will be slightly different. I honestly don't know them all and would rather write this…


	9. Evil Schemes

**Reader Awareness**

**Here is a call out to everyone about two frequent reviewers.

**ProcrastinationIsMyCrime** is an author on the site who has an idea about what they want to write, but has a poll in what direction the tale should go. The author would appreciate your opinion. The poll will go up until August 31th 2014.

**Yesthenlucky9** is the author of "The story of Emrys and Le Fay" and I recommend that read. It is an Alternate Universe with a romance focusing on Merlin and Morgana and it has a lot of it. I'm not going to reveal anymore, because you have to check it out for yourself. The story has been around for about a year so I'm going to bet that many of you have already been following it.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**Unfortunately there are no main characters in this chapter, because it will be filled with them in the next.

*****Anna was Morgause's real name as to Merlin is to Emrys. So they all have their magic names or messed up translated names from several different languages. They sound like magic names because no one likes the way the original names sound.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**"****Evil Schemes"**

_Morgause…_

Forced to travel over 560 kilometers (350 miles), Morgause had finally arrived at journey's end. A fortnight ago, she had set out from King Odin's city of Lanuesta, of which was situated towards the southwest of Gloucester and Nemeth. From there, she passed north, through the entire length of the hostile territory of Camelot. It was a voyage that was filled with difficulty as Camelot appeared to be on a witch hunt of sorts. Such meant the methods of disguising or hiding were often used to simply survive.

After several days, the witch came upon the wall built by the Romans. It was far from impressive compared to those of modern castles, but still impassible to a single person. Not long ago, the wall had been abandoned. Now, Camelot resumed control over the western half and the Angle Kingdom of Northumbria over the east. Unfortunately for Morgause, the only way to pass was through the wall was by one of the many guarded fortresses. The Romans built these fortresses in addition to the wall so that the legion never had to leave the fortifications. They acted as barracks for the soldiers and last lines of defense for the british lowlands.

Camelot Soldiers, dressed in light chain mail shirts, stood at attention when they noticed Morgause approaching the open gates of the eastern wall. She smiled in delight. If she had her way, Camelot soldiers will die today. Within moments, Morgause guided her horse, while on foot, through the passage in the wall. Sadly, the guard captain blocked her before she could continue. The witch sensed danger as several of the guards chuckled. Peeking around her hood, she noted her surroundings. On the ground level, there were five guards with war spears and the guard captain with a long sword. Above were two watchmen on the gatehouses with crossbows. Within seconds, the witch had already formed a plan.

The captain wore a smug expression that was, in a way, almost feral. "My, my. You are a pretty one aren't you?"

"You…you really think so?" asked Morgause in her most innocent manner possible. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes and stepped closer.

The man grinned, "Without a doubt, dove." He moved close to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

Morgause smirked viciously, "How's this for pretty?" Shocking the captain, a dagger flew out from her large cloak and ripped into his gut before he could say anything. She then grasped the handle on his long sword and pulled it free. In a single motion, the witch expertly whirled around and beheaded the closest man. Red sprayed against the wall indiscriminately, horrifying the, still, surprised guards.

A single guard came out of his stupor and moved to attack her with his spear. She used her sword to parry the spear tip with a metal clank and pushed to counter attack. Battering away the spear, left the man completely open for attack. She took immediate advantage by gracefully slashing her attacker's throat.

A glimmer from the sky caught her momentary attention. It was a bolt from one of the archers. She pulled onto her magic and sent the bolt into another one of the soldiers about to attack her. The two remaining soldiers, within melee range, backed away from the witch in complete horror.

They had no idea that she had magic! "Stay away from us!" yelled a guard fearfully.

Morgause smiled, and in response, uttered a few words that produced fames onto the frightful men. They screamed in terrible agony as she watched them burn. On the wall, the two archers were in a state of disbelief. They started to run, but did not get very far. With glowing eyes, Morgause sent two of spears at her feet to quickly impale them with her magic.

The aftermath was a gory mess. She pitied those who would be the ones to clean this.

Casually mounting her horse, she made her her way though the small section of the wall and found herself crossing into the border of the Kingdom of Gododdin. It was a powerful Britannic kingdom that had managed to hold off many invaders over hundreds of years. Not even the Romans had the strength as they elected to build a wall instead.

Within a few more days, she found herself entering the town of Haddington. The witch pursed her lips at the sight while judging every detail. The town, itself, was minuscule in the comparison of the larger cities around it such as Edinburgh. However, the true allure stood upon the nearby hill of Dunpelder. It was where the kingdom's capitol resided instead of one of the many cities. All who saw the sight knew why because of the mighty citadel that expanded across the town's horizon. It was just the same feeling upon seeing the architecture of Camelot. Magnificent to behold in person, the Castle's towers split into the heavens and the walls were graced by the flowing banners of royal azure. Each banner was imbedded with the depiction of a shining and proud argent stag. The emblem was infamously known throughout the land, symbolizing the house of Luwddoc.

The Brittonic family of Luwddoc was known as warlike. It was different than many of the other Brittonic families as it followed some of the customs of the northern Picts and Angles. The Luwddocs commanded some of the most experienced warriors and generals, in the known land, following hundreds of years of war. Be that as it may, experience was not the only advantage they held. Many of the soldiers were giants of a man and wielded absurdly large weapons with unparalleled skill. As such, not many warlords fancied war with Gododdin lest they possessed a death wish. Uther Pendragon realized this and formed a peaceful pact between them and three of the other Briton powers. Together, the kingdoms of Camelot, Gododdin, Dumnonia, Strathclyde, and Durotriges defend Britain from the invaders. Despite their best efforts, the war was failing over time. The Anglo-saxons simply had more soldiers and worked better together in the goal of defeating the natives' forces. It was only a matter of time before the Britons were completely wiped from the map.

Even if she was a Breton, it was far from Morgause's concerns. The witch simply desired those who despise magic to be punished and that was most of the Britons. If she had any choice in the matter, they would all burn for their crimes. The crimes of turning a blind eye to the atrocities committed by Uther Pendragon, the butcher. Simply thinking about it made the witch fume with hate for the man. She wanted to tear the head from his neck, but that wasn't enough. It was true that she took Castle Pendragon with the help of Morgana and they had Uther at their mercy. No, it wasn't enough. She wanted to make the whole of Camelot burn! Taking a deep, calming breath, she reminded herself that she had to simply set the plans into motion. With renewed purpose, the witch continued on towards the castle.

Within moments, she trotted her horse through the outer gates. Once inside, a stable hand retrieved the animal as she dismounted. Reaching the ground she attempting not to sway from the weariness of riding a horse for many days. She was prepared to dispose of a small feast and pass out in a comfy, silk bed. She may be a witch who was used to the harshness of travel, but she was still nobility and required a small bit of luxury.

Radiating the appearance of arrogance and power, Morgause couldn't show any weakness to the soldiers of Gododdin. She went directly through the castle to visit the queen, but was halted by the one of the Edinburgh Royal Guard. The man who addressed her was nothing short of a monster. Although…there was nothing short about him at all. He loomed above her with an unreadable expression as the result of his gleaming great helm. His thick plate steel armor hung intimidatingly from every inch of his form with a bear cloak that ruggedly covered his back. To top of his suit, he carried an armory of weapons. A double edged broadsword that was larger than Morgause, a short, aiming sword, a shield breaking hatchet, and an armor piercing dagger. Overall, he was not someone Morgause wanted to piss off. For starters, she couldn't begin to imagine how he could move or how warm it was to wear so much gear. _He is a big guy, I suppose. And it does get very cold here in the north._ Thought the witch as she tried to answer her own questions.

The knight's accent was difficult to understand as he spoke: "You may not see the queen unless summoned." His voice echoed from within his helmet, creating a deeper pitch. _Must every guard insist on stopping me? she thought, referring to her previous encounter._

"Get out of my way," said Morgause. He had to know her-had to know what she could do to him.

The man laid a hand on his sheathed short sword, "I insist that you leave."

Morgause was too tired for this. She squinted at him as she grit her teeth: "**I said**: get out of the way." She lit her eyes with magic and created an ere wind within the castle.

The large man finally realized who she was and shrugged while moving away from her. Ignoring the knight, she pushed open the intricately designed, mahogany doors of the Queen's private chambers. The woman in question, sat upon her vanity while systematically brushing her wondrously golden locks. A fine emerald, silk gown flowed around the queen which expressed the grand wealth of the kingdom. Morgause was almost jealous as she glanced down at her black, tattered robe. The thought gave way to a quiet, dejected groan.

Sensing the new presence, the woman tensed for a moment before the curves of her lips pulled into a smile. Turning on her stool, the queen faced the witch.

"Anna," said Queen Elaine to her sister, "I see that you have returned from your adventures with our baby sister." Morgause smiled warmly in response due to the usage of her birth name. Only her family knew of it and Elaine was that. She is Morgause's twin sister that is nearly similar in all but two ways. The differences were, the color of their eyes and magic. Morgause was born with the hue of Gorlois's brown eyes while Elaine was graced with the green of their mother's. And while Morgause had magic, Elaine was her only sibling to be unfortunate enough to be born without the gift. It did not make Morgause feel any less about her sister, regardless.

Morgause winked knowingly at her sister, "Yes, I have returned. Though, unfortunately, all did not fall to plan. Morgana had somehow broken the enchantment of loyalty, but it is no matter. The girl was foolish and fraught with failure, one turn after another. I could bare it no longer."

Elaine playfully smiled at her sister's agitation, "Oh, please do not be so hard on the poor dear. I'm sure she is trying to the best of her ability. Morgana is, after all, only half of our blood which would put her at a disadvantage. The rest is that of disgusting Pendragon and I am certain that is a curse in itself."

"The latter is exactly my thoughts, as well. No doubt, Uther is, for once, doing us a favor by burning the half blood at the stake as we speak."

Elaine gasped in feigned emotion, "How dreadful… Tell me that you've devised a plan to rescue the girl? Must you think so lowly of her?"

"Trust me, our resources are better spent elsewhere. Speaking of which, we were fortunate that my backup plan had not fell to ruin. Thus, I am assured that you would love to hear of our glorious success…?" Morgause smirked sinisterly as she did when speaking about her schemes.

"Well go on, do not drown me in suspense. I know how you have a the aptitude for theatrics," said the queen with a roll of her eyes

The witch laughed and smiled brightly, "I do, don't I?"

"Yes!" She giggled, "Now, come on, don't keep me waiting!"

Sighing as though she was holding onto the biggest secret in the world, Morgause began to tell her grand tale. "Truly, it was nothing really…I merely stumbled upon a minor grievance, manipulating it to the betterment of the realm. The story begins with a king who sought vengeance upon a prince who hated magic. Where soon it was discovered that the prince needed to die and the king wanted to kill him-"

The queen gasped, interrupting Morgause, "Arthur Pendragon is dead?!"

Morgause imitated anger at the interruption of her tale, "Elaine, must you always interrupt the best part of my stories?!"

Elaine giggled gleefully, "Because, my darling sister, I know that you detest that!"

Morgause let out a tone of disgust, "You **are** infuriating!" Her mood shifted when she thought of a sudden memory. "This reminds me of old times. Father would have walked in at the right time and yell at you: 'Elaine, don't upset your sister,'" she attempted to mimicked Gorlois's deep voice. The sisters both laughed.

"Oh, of course! I was always the one to be yelled at," Elaine playfully pouted.

Morgause laughed at her sister's bubbly personality. "That is ok, my dearest sister, I still love you," she teased.

Elaine enveloped Morgause into a warm hug. "I love you too, Annie."

"I know, that is why I take up the responsibility of vengeance for our family." Morgause smirked in hidden meaning behind her words. The witch let go of her sister and walked away to sit on the armrest of a large reading chair. Crossing one leg over the other, Morgause, with her cocky smirk, watched Elaine.

Tilting her head, the royal slid a finger down her lips, "_So_…it is true? Arthur has fallen?"

The witch's sinister smirk morphed into a wide grin. "Indeed it is. That is, however, not all the news that I yet bring."

"What is it?" asked Elaine while listening intently.

"The King Cenred was slaughtered by one of his own men while he sat with me in occupied Camelot."

The queen gasped, "How did this happen?"

"The fool thought to control our plans and met an unfortunate end. Such a shame…" Morgause let the words roll off of her tongue with natural sarcasm.

Elaine's eyes were wide, "This…this is great! Do you know what this means?"

It was Morgause's turn to roll her eyes, "Well why else would I tell you myself? I hope that your husband does not yet reveal himself the imbecile as his brother."

Elaine grinned, "I must go tell him the news."

"Pray tell, what news?" asked King Lot. The man strode powerfully into the room with an overconfident gait. He wore a rather plain, but lordly blue doublet and another one of those ghastly fur cloaks. _Honestly, they act as though it does nothing but snow here. I would never want to wear want of those. The weight, for one, would be unbearable. And secondly, the fashion is rather savage._

Morgause wanted to express her aggravation at Lot's arrival. "It appears that some men have a talent for arriving exactly when one utters the man's name aloud."

"Yes, just as it appears that you are as _delightful_ as ever, _Lady_ Anna," retorted the king.

Elaine was used to the banter between the two, "Oh please, husband dear. Anna had simply come to deliver news of your brother."

Lot nodded in concealed hilarity, "Ah, that being the case, I wonder…have you finally had your fill of amusement from esteemed Cenred? Wait! Do not tell me… Are you here to bring news of your impending marriage?"

Morgause had a very strong desire to slap the grin off of Lot's face. It enraged her that he had knowledge of her disgusting fling with King Cenred. She despised that part of the plan the most. Cenred was a revolting individual and she needed his army. "On the contrary," she countered, "Cenred was regrettably executed in Camelot."

The king snapped his head at attention, "What did you say? My brother is dead?"

The witch yearned to smile, but resisted the urge. She had to remain neutral for the next part of her plan to succeed. "Oh, yes. Poor Cenred, as any true king, defied Uther's ultimatum for the throne of Essetir. The Pendragons declared that they had claim over the land. Cenred saw only one option. He invaded Camelot when they were caught unaware in the final attempt to save his throne."

Lot peered at her suspiciously, "I admit to have trouble envisioning Cenred carrying out such an action. But, why would Pendragon do such a thing? He knows that those lands are my family's birthright."

Morgause shrugged innocently, "Perhaps he means to undermine your authority south of the wall? Camelot had already established peace with all of the another realms that could dare threaten him. Uther would be free to wage war on who ever he desired."

"You seemed to know a lot about matters that don't concern a woman," said Lot as he preceded to mock her.

Morgause found it increasingly difficult not to kill the man on the spot. It was a shame that she need him alive. "Cenred and I discussed it at length before the day he heroically perished."

Lot burst out laughing, "There was nothing heroic about my worm of a brother. He was a coward at best. The type of man who preferred daggers to real swords."

"My lord, are you really going to allow Camelot to sully not only your family name, but your lands as well?" challenged Morgause. She knew the best ways to convince any type of man to do her bidding.

Lot sighed, "Even in death, Cenred continues to screw me over… Graham!"

A rather panicked squire ran through the door. "Yes, milord?"

"I need you to summon my head advisors to the war room," said the king. The squire bowed, once more running to do the king's bidding. Lot turned his attention back onto Morgause. "Are you now satisfied?"

Morgause smiled politely while curtsying, "Yes, my lord." _Yes, I'm… Very satisfied…_

* * *

_Uther…_

"Please, sire, have mercy!" begged the man as he was forced to kneel before the king.

Uther spoke as judge for the man, "Calvin Bury, you and your family are convicted of conspiring with sorcerers against the crown. Such is treason. What have you to say of these charges?"

Calvin shuddered in fear- not for his life, but of his family's. "I don't know nothing about no sorcerers, milord. I've never seen no magic in me life."

The king was nearly outraged, "So you say! -Do you have evidence to support your claims?"

The man began to panic by shaking his head, "I don't know, milord!"

"Sire, please, you can't ask for evidence when there is none to be had. It's not right to kill a man's family based on suspicion" said Sir Balan out of turn. He was the sort of man who could never stay quiet in the face of injustice.

Uther stared at the knight with his aura of authority, "Sir Balan, you forget your place." He then looked around the small court remembering all the small outbursts of late, "Might I remind all of you that I am the King. I will behead the next man who interrupts me. This I promise you." He let the threat sink in before continuing, "If there is no evidence to support their innocence, then it must be God's will that they should be punished. So I ask, again: Who or where are your sorcerer conspirators?"

"I know no sorcerers, milord!"

Uther did not enjoy his duties, but they had to be done. He remained seated as he gave his verdict, "Then you take your treasonous secrets to the grave. I hereby sentence you to death. The accused will be beheaded at dawn."

The man cried out, "Please, sire, spare me children. They have done no wrong!"

Uther shook his head, "I cannot spare them. Your family is known to have traitor's blood and I will not allow such in my kingdom. My word is final! Take him to the dungeons!"

Sir Balan frowned and left the room. He couldn't bear to watch anymore atrocities. It appeared that no one could get through the king's insanity. He killed whoever he wanted and it didn't bother the man. How long could the people stand for Uther's injustice?

Uther huffed in discomfort and muttered, "I'm glad that matter has come to a close." He then addressed his council, "What is the next order of business?"

Lord Gawin who was the advisor on the state of the noble houses spoke without contest. "Sire, I will speak for the rest of the council for the next matter. It concerns the foundations and security of the realm. I ask that you hear out your loyal subjects on the issue." The man was average of height with a scraggly, though short, fairly colored beard. His hair was slicked back with who knows what while he stared at the king with his sky tinted eyes.

Uther breathed in, attempting to maintain his patience. Drumming his fingers on the arm rest of the throne, the king wanted to slide his hand down his face in aversion. "Do go on, Lord Gawin. I am confident in the importance of your words."

The advisor rose to his feet and preceded to stand in the center of the throne room. He bowed and readdressed the king. "Your majesty, the kingdom has fallen upon dire times. I suggest a move to give purpose to your supporters."

Sliding up in his throne, the king sat up to scrutinize the speaking lord. "So pray tell, what is this 'move' that you so boldly suggest?"

Lord Gawin breathed as though the air was heavy before preceding, "I urge your majesty to consider marriage. It will-"

Uther's eyes glazed over with hate as he stood up and interrupted Lord Gawin. "NO, that is **out of the question!**"

The council knew that this was a very sensitive issue. "Sire, we all fell the loss of Queen Ygraine. However, there is no longer an heir. Your claim has been weaker severely and many may refuse to follow you in the near future. I beg you to reconsider."

"Absolutely not! There will be no descent in MY KINGDOM! The noble houses of Camelot will bend to my will or fall to the sword. I gave the houses their power and I can easily take it away."

"My lord, you risk the years of peace that you have painstakingly secured for the kingdom! You risk civil war!"

"Then let them know that treason will not be tolerated."

Lord Lewenhart, the military advisor and general, stood to see the king, his old friend, to reason. "Uther, do you not think that this has gone on for too long? It has nearly been twenty four years since the death of Queen Ygraine. She was the gentlest of ladies and would understand your remarriage for the sake of the kingdom. Know that this is not the betrayal of your love, but the salvation of the kingdom."

The once rampaging king slumped against his throne failing in his attempt to maintain a neutral expression. There had been no need to seek marriage, but he knew had not been the reason. Uther had remembered offering many speeches to Arthur about the need to be selfless as the sovereign of Camelot and here he sat as a hypocrite. Pondering the situation, Uther believed that Lewenhart was correct in his views. Ygraine would understand and he did not have to feel love in his new marriage.

Uther breathed in raggedly, "Very well, provide me with the best possible matches. This kingdom must remain strong if we are to survive the ongoing stream of sorcerers."

Gawin had a happy spring in his bow, "The council expresses its gratitude in your Majesty's patience in the act of hearing out our humble advice."

"Yes, yes. Although, I made a promise to you all. Lord Lewenhart, you spoke out against me. GUARDS!"

A jingle of chain mail was heard as the guards burst through the chamber's door and stood at the ready with their swords. Lewenhart couldn't decide if he was more shocked or appalled, "My lord! My only desire is to serve the kingdom."

The king nodded, "And you have for many years. For that I am grateful to you. However, I will not appear weak and will keep the promise that I have bestowed upon you all. Lord Lewenhart, you will be punished with the accused."

The council gazed at one another. Uther had lost his mind and saw enemies everywhere. It had been discussed that Lady Morgana had never used magic in her so-called reign. Only Uther claimed that she was a witch, but his word was law. Up until now, the council firmly believed in the king's will, but now it wavers from the realization that they held no power whatsoever in the face of the king. Perhaps this really was Camelot's end…


	10. Trapped - Part I

**Reader Awareness**

**Rating/Content Warning: **There will be multiple obscenities, racism, religious discriminations, name calling, mention to rape, beheadings, blood, a dangerous couples quarrel, and one violent Guinevere, Start your engines…-but hey..medieval people were vulgar or at least what offends people has changed. ALTHOUGH: compared to many things on TV, this chapter will be Grandma Safe.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Chapter Size: Here is a monster sized chapter(Around 13,000 words) so make sure you have time to read.

* * *

**Chapter X**

**"****Trapped - Part I"**

_Lancelot…_

Summer was drawing to an end, felt from the slight chill in the air during the morning dew. The winter was to be rough and Lancelot knew that the land would be ridden with blood before then. He called it a warrior's intuition, one of the most underutilized tools of the arsenal that could keep a man alive through the roughest war.

Traveling for days, the group of former knights, sorcerers, and a maid were slowly, yet undoubtedly becoming fatigued. The road had been without any other sign of life, though Lancelot knew better. Certainly, hunters had caught on to a faint trail and were tracking them. With that, it begged the question of: how close were these hunters? The thought agitated him to the brink. Everyday, the knight pushed the group to it's limits. He knew he couldn't guarantee their safety, but he'd try even if it killed him. He would always place his life before that of his friends. That is what a true Knight of Camelot would do without question and he knew his brothers thought the same.

Lancelot twisted on his horse, inspecting his fellow companions. They were quietly following his lead, either seemingly deep in thought or attempting to sleep on horse back…Following through with his inspection, Lancelot noted the dark, purple rings that blemished under everyone's eyes. The less capable members, such as Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen, might fall off their horses, after a few additional hours of hard hard travel. He admired their strength, but their frail forms simply couldn't handle the hardships of this sort of journey- not until they were use to it.

Originally the plan was simple. Lancelot lead the group towards the land of Caerleon in South Cambria(Wales). When approaching the border, Camelot had a massive army guarding the pass of Caerleon, otherwise known as the Ridge of Landshire. Lancelot had known that Camelot and Caerleon were at war, but he had never been this far west, to see the land for himself. He had no idea, until now, that there was nearly no way around the two armies without being caught. In any case, Lancelot was forced to guide his companions to the north-west, towards the Kingdom of Cameliard which was, also, in Cambria.

The new voyage became all the more tiring as the new path shifted into a climb along the western border of Camelot. The land ahead grew steep with mountains, large masses of rock that jutted, intimidatingly, from the Earth. He frowned at the new conditions of travel and understood why no armies passed through here. It was, simply, an impassable mess of stone.

At some point, the knight decided that it would be wise to travel only a bit farther before stopping to rest. He knew that his group of friends wouldn't make it to Cameliard, otherwise.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

Situated on her traveling mare, Morgana pursed her lips while covertly observing the grey fringed sapphire eyes of the man ridding beside her. He appeared to be excitedly focused on the storm that loomed over the forest to the south. _But why? What is he up to?_ she wondered while absentmindedly stroking her wavy hair. It's texture caused her to abruptly shift in thought as glowered at the hair's brittle and dirty feel in opposition to it's normal delicateness.

_What is a lady to do? It is not as though one could have a proper bath in the midst of fleeing the enemy. _She breathed in heavily, disappointed with herself. The childishly, foolish thoughts proved her of being nothing more than a spoiled little princess. She felt stupid as silent, tiny beads of water trickled down onto her cheeks. And now, she was crying- the supposed heir to the throne was just a little girl! She couldn't handle the stress- no, the responsibility of being the Queen of a kingdom like Camelot. Even worse, the position was currently the sole salvation of her friends. Why did the fates have it out for her? What had she ever done?

Morgana would have never asked for any of this- never of the power, responsibility, or the attention. She had only, at anytime, wanted to help people- help them by ending the prevailing injustice that rampaged throughout the lands by the kings, themselves- the supposed protectors of realm! Every day in the wretched castle, it sickened her that the lords used the commoners as their playthings. Even worse, Morgana had learned that her father is the man who was in charge of everything that she had ever hated. And it really hurt to think he had never recognized her- never told her that she was just his bastard. She would have been content with the truth! She had been living a lie her entire life, being told that he promised her father that he would take care of her. He probably promised himself every day to look after her as her true father just to get himself through the day. What a fucking bastard! All Uther had to do was keep up his lie and none would be the wiser. He would have married her to Arthur to finally have the honor of calling her his daughter. He didn't even have the gall to think that it was incest at its finest. Uther god dam Pendragon! Now she knew that there was truly nothing noble about that royal son of a bitch. All the wrongs in his life and yet he still presided of the people as their true king. It was wrong! Nothing should be as it is: no more lies or unjust killing. If only she had the chance to put a stop to it…-but, wait- that was the whole idea! She…she could help Camelot! She had the right to be queen at least the bastard part would have some revenge attached to it…

Her only concern was that she didn't believe herself worthy. Just as she wasn't worthy of Merlin's support: the most loyal person hat had ever lived- and he swore himself to her! Why? Was it because he had no one left to follow since Arthur had died? Was she simply to be used as a back up plan?! No, she couldn't think like that. It was not the time to doubt the only allies she had.

Morgana peered towards the warlock and noted that he was still staring off after his dam storm cloud. _What the hell is he doing?! _In the moment, she actually was gladdened by Merlin's distracted state. Hurriedly, she discreetly removed her tears before anyone could take notice of her pouting. She didn't fancy the thought of allowing Merlin to see her, again, in a state of despair. Ever since…waking from her enchantment, years of secured mental barriers were shattered. Years of keeping a smile while Uther butchered the innocent. Years of living with the guilt of feasting after a beheading. And…and now- it was simply, overwhelming. It irked her that Merlin constantly appeared when she was caught in a moment of weakness. She didn't want him to see her as that woman who weeped endlessly. Disastrously, it appeared that it was the only time he noticed her! Dam that man! Dam it all! And dam herself if she didn't, at the very least, try and make the kingdom right again.

Morgana knew she had been given a golden opportunity to change the fate of Albion's people. Uther Pendragon may be her father, but there will be hell to pay for his corrupt and vile rule. She would see to it the right way this time, without sacrificing the innocent: the way she would have done if she were not enchanted the first time. Though, from what she had heard made her worry. It was appalling to hear about what she was really capable of- she really had her father's blood. She would have to take care in not becoming the one thing she hated the most in the process of ending it- not to become another Uther Pendragon…

Alongside the troubled Lady Morgana, rode the scheming warlock with his lips pulled back, revealing a wide, toothy grin. He felt invigorated after the power he had released upon summoning his magic. With somewhat childish glee, he inspected the result of his creation: a raging storm cloud swirling above in a grey and black menace. It poured rain in the distance, hopefully destroying any evidence where the party had gone. If any luck were to be had, the storm would lose the trackers that Camelot had sent.

Savoring the brisk current, he admitted that it felt good- really good to no longer have the burden of hiding his magic. Practicing it whenever he willed was the greatest piece of freedom he had ever felt. Thinking back, the sensation was just how Merlin had imagined in the first few days of being told of his destiny with Arthur: of how magic would live peacefully in Albion- without fear of persecution and death. Perhaps his destiny was with Arthur, perhaps it wasn't. Though, of one thing he was certain of: he believed just as much as he did with Arthur, in Morgana. The monarch with a heart, the monarch who cared for those who had suffered for too long. The fit was perfect, though he worried about the Pendragon pride she possessed. It was a problem that Arthur, himself, carried. Arthur did work to overcome his flaw, but sometimes the pride and arrogance flared blatantly. Merlin would have lied if he tried to convince himself that he wasn't concerned about the future. He had witnessed the depths that Morgana's family could plunge in the name of vengeance. Morgause with her tricks, schemes, and wickedness and Uther with his brutality, rage, and remorselessness.

Merlin's thoughts drifted, he wondered what Morgana's mother was like. Was she like the pure Ygraine, the side that Arthur was able to avail himself? Or was she a priestess like Morgause? A woman who would abuse all the power she had at her disposal. Merlin hoped that Vivienne was the former, though when he asked around, hardly anyone knew of her. The responses he had received were those claiming that she was the most beautiful lady in the realm and that Morgana is a mirrored image of her.

With thoughts of the dark haired beauty, the warlock glanced in her direction. The lady, swayed on her horse, appearing to be either deep in thought or completely exhausted. The sight produced a frown from the warlock. He was concerned about the true stability of her seemingly strong appearance. He additionally noted that she had no premonitions in her dreams or memory of anything before, nearly, two years ago. Both signs could be seen as good conditions, but the situation did not feel natural. Merlin often wondered after Arthur's death, if the dragon was plotting behind his back. Although, for as much as he wanted to think that, Merlin doubted that it was the case. The power of the dragon was great, though this, whatever 'this' is, felt to be beyond the capabilities of the giant lizard. There was, definitely, something out there that was at large… It was possible that he was, honestly, over-suspicious. Still, despite his doubts, he had this ever expanding feeling that gnawed at his being. It was as though his magic was alerting him to a presence that he couldn't begin to sense. It was just something that he couldn't understand…

Merlin puffed out a long sigh, he shouldn't worry about concerns that might be out of his control. Losing concentration, he quickly found himself staring back at Morgana. He eased his eyes along her broad, aristocratic cheeks, reveling in the strong, blushed edge of her cheekbone.

Twisting her head to gaze on the warlock, the princess must have realized that she was being observed. Upon their natural eye contact, he instantly fell hopelessly ensnared in her dark pools. He melted into a beautiful sea of emerald that clashed dangerously with fading streaks of lush, green olive. A mysteriously, alluring indigo lightly rimmed around her iris in the daylight- something that he had never noticed before. She blinked, momentarily breaking his enamored state, giving Merlin the time to realize that he had been blatantly ogling her.

Merlin's eyes went wide as his face entirely flushed with red. He watched as the corner of her lips curved upward, forcing him to swiftly turn away from the lady. It made him feel really foolish. He had just been caught, leering carelessly at a girl- no, woman, now- that he hasn't had feelings for since the first year he had lived in Camelot. He acknowledged that a mental disorder had, most likely, latched onto him.

A few days ago, when Merlin had rescued her from Camelot, his feelings had shifted immensely. From feeling nothing for Morgana, his attraction had already surpassed that of ever before. He remembered the actions that warmed his heart back then: taking in the defenseless mordred, boldly demanding to fight for his village. Those were just two of the many situations. Though, why was he feeling this now? He shouldn't because well…she was the single girl in Albion that he would never be allowed love. Even if it were possible that she would fall for a dolt like him, he would never be able to provide the life style that she deserved: one with castles and the oozing of gold. Apart from that, Freya yet waited for him. He would find a way to be with her…his magic had no limits. _Tell that to Arthur as he died without the aid of your healing!_ argued the voice inside. No, he couldn't think of that now… Arthur was…at peace, yes- that was it.

Sneaking a glance at Morgana, he saw that she was attentively staring at him. Her brow was folded upon squinting eyes while her full, lower lip pushed out. It a very attractive expression and he despised the times when she adopted it because she always had her questions answered when used. He tried with all his might not to be baited into responding to her…even so, he failed.

_"__Don't give me that look, Lady Morgana,"_ he spoke into her mind, startling the lady. She stared at him with wide eyes, believing that she had momentarily gone insane. At that moment, Merlin quickly realized that she did not know how to use her telepathy. _"Listen, its easy. All you have to do, is focus on that person and speak as you would normally, but without voicing it aloud."_

Morgana nodded, closing her eyes. A rock, suddenly, flew towards his head. He had barely dodged it in time. He grinned with a panicked look: half amused and half surprised. _"Too much focus! I'm just lucky with the years of practice I had dodging the projectile objects that Arthur threw at me! I suppose he was preparing me for this moment."_

The lady genuinely laughed. Merlin admitted how he had missed the sound it. And now it was back…

_"__I'm sorry,"_ whispered a voice in his mind. He turned to her and grinned at her success.

_"__You did it! I heard you."_

She did not appear to be happy. _"Then, I want you to hear this: I'm still mad at you for lying to me! You hid your magic…I…I put myself out there when we rescued the druid boy. I told you that I believed Uther to be wrong, yet you lied to my face- told me that you only helped the boy on impulse. I was foolish, I should have known better…"_

_Ok…fast learner I see, _he thought, trying not to think of the fact that she went directly to the problem that was bothering her. _"I know, I know…you see…I had made a promise to some people to-"_

_"__What people? I thought you bloody trusted me…I let you in on my biggest secret- my own magic- and yet, you didn't trust me enough for yours? That seems a little peculiar, does it not?"_

_Oh yeah, she's pissed,_ he thought cringing at the lady. _"I…yes…but Morgana we went over this!-"_

She puffed her cheeks in irritation. _Oh no- he was so not getting out that easy. It's time to use the hammer, "WHO, MERLIN? Who forced you to lie to me? Or was it simply that you had some sick pleasure of having a tool that you could use against me. What was it, MERLIN?!"_

He erratically shook his head, _"I would never do that!"_

Morgana visibly scoffed, _"Is your memory _**_so_**_ short?! You already betrayed my trust once," _she gestured by raising her index finger._ "How can I believe you won't do it again?"_

Merlin breathed out the air he was holding in,_ "It was Gaius and Kilgharrah. They made me promise…"_

_"__Gaius and…who is this _**_Kilgharrah_**_?" _she leered at him, expecting an answer.

_"__He is a…uh…dragon," _Merlin shut his eyes, waiting for the impending explosion.

_"_**_SO! YOU_**_…you promised a dammed… _**_dragon_**_\- over me, _**_your friend_**_\- might I add- to not trust me." _She visibly dipped into a slightly depressed state._ "Wow, I'm far more alone than I had ever thought…" _She couldn't wrap her head around the dragon part. _Where in the hell did Merlin meet a dragon…and -wait- it talked?_ She wondered if Merlin was loose in the head.

Merlin peeked at her with one eye, hoping that her wrath subsided for the moment. _"Morgana, please understand-"_

Morgana cut off his babbling that was bound to end up infuriating her beyond what she was already. She just wanted to slap him as she fumed,_ "How could I possibly understand what goes through that mind of yours? You will explain to me, NOW, Mer-lin!"_

He cringed while feeling defeated. He knew that there was almost no way of avoiding the truth with her. He needed her on his side and she was simply going to persist if he didn't come clean._ "You really want to know the truth?"_

Morgana hesitated slightly before nodding. However afraid she may be, she had to face the truth at some point.

_"__Very well," _he began,_ "you were fated to be the ruin of the lands. Evil in all ways as you extracted your vengeance upon Camelot- almost as Uther would do," he corrected himself ",as he did in the purge."_

She felt the blood rapidly drain from her face. Being compared to Uther really hurt. She never wanted to be in the same category as a monster like that._"Never! Merlin, please, I would never do such a thing!" _She panicked while trying to remember all the possibly evil things she and done in her life. "_I know I'm not innocent: I've tried to avenge Gwen's father…I was going to murder Uther…I couldn't do it, I'm sorry…_"

Merlin eyes grew soft for the lady, "_Morgana, I've always wanted to do the same-_"

_"__But Merlin! Thats not all," _she spoke in needless emotional dismay, ignoring his previous admission_. "I was cruel to Arthur- really cruel, in the past. I've egged his helmets, dyed his drinking water, rusted his favorite swords…and those are just a few of the mean, evil things…please Merlin, don't think any less of me. We were so cruel to each other." _Morgana's head was tilted back submissively while she gave him large, glistening eyes.

Merlin tilted his head in utter confusion. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as his perception of Morgana's childhood changed drastically. Morgana always reminded him of the innocent little girl with a big grin that you couldn't get enough hugs from: an adorable little girl. But, no he was so very wrong. She was an evil little child…behind the scenes at least. He was sure as hell glad that he wasn't born as her brother. _"Morgana…that's not the evil I'm talking about."_

_"__Then, be more specific," _she demanded.

_"__Murder," _Merlin stated simply. He was surprised that he had to explain 'evil.' Perhaps it was her means of coping with denial. Usually, the Lady of Camelot was bustling with overwhelming intelligence.

A blank expression fell upon her beautiful face. _"…Oh…"_

Merlin clawed a hand across his hair. He needed to reassure her. _"You don't need to worry. I believe it would have only been true if I _**_didn't_**_ break the enchantment that Morgause placed upon you."_

_"__How can you be so sure that you succeeded? I mean are you willing to take that risk?" _asked Morgana as she absently twiddled her thumbs.

_"__I'm not..but I believe in you, Morgana…_**_my queen_**_."_

Her heart stopped as she lifted her head to stare into his eyes. His words affected her more than any other's would_. "Merlin do you…do you care for me?" _She hoped that he did. No other man had ever shown her the care that he had. Everyone else always expressed their concern out of duty, but Merlin had because he wanted to do good…or he really does care for her. Maybe both?

Merlin blushed softly, carefully considered her words to give her a bullshit answer,_ "Of course, I do."_

Morgana threw her head sideways and shifted her mouth. He completely missed what she had asked, or he was avoiding it…_Time to be more direct, "Do you…uhh," _Being direct was more difficult than she originally thought and changed her question. _"How…do you feel about me?" _she whispered into his mind.

Blood drained from the warlock's face as he experienced a flashback from barely over a fortnight ago: "-_does it pleasure you that the last thing you will see are my eyes? I know that you had feelings for me," Morgana cooed as she pressed her blade into his throat-_

"Merlin," interrupted Gwaine, "If you would stop making eyes with Morgana, Lancelot would like to say something."

Morgana was glaring daggers at the ignorantly interrupting Sir Gwaine. She wanted to voice her frustrations, but withheld them in favor of not being seen as a raging harlot. She crinkled her nose, and pursed her lips in the strain of holding the anger.

Merlin, just now, noticed that the whole group stopped on their horses and stared at him. "Uhh…right," he fumbled in embarrassment.

Lancelot smiled, knowingly at the flustered warlock, "We should stop here for a few hours of rest."

Gwaine complained, though half heartedly, "Please tell me we aren't lost. If we are, I can point us towards the nearest tavern."

"I second that," Percival grinned, while slapping Elyan on the back. "And I'm sure Elyan, here, would too." Guinevere raised an eyebrow at her brother.

Elyan shook his head with his arms extended outward, "Don't look at me like that, Gwen. Anywhere is better than out here."

"Good man. I believe princess here will tend to the tab. Plenty of barrels and wenches, please," Gwaine said, giving Morgana a sign of approval as the three knights grinned widely at her.

Morgana rolled her head in a tiredly irritated fashion, "Honestly, are all of you knights no better than common barbarians? We will not be visiting **any** taverns." The warlock couldn't hold his laugh when Percival shrugged casually. Gwaine simply grinned at his success at getting on the lady's nerves with his humor.

Lancelot tilted his head back, seemingly annoyed by Gwaine, "By nightfall, we'll be sitting pretty in the Kingdom of Cameliard where you can get as unruly as you desire…as long as you leave the lady alone. "

Morgana smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sir Lancelot. Though, might I inquire to if you believe we will be safe from the reach of Camelot's sword?"

"Of course my lady, Uther wouldn't dare send his men into any area of Cambria- he would be risking any support he may have. The kings already mistrust the amount of power he possesses as it is," stated Lancelot. Merlin swore that the man was a walking encyclopedia from Geoffrey of Monmouth dusty library. Lancelot _was_ truly born to become a knight.

Apparently, satisfied with the informed answer, Morgana decided to move on, "Good, I trust in your judgment."

"Thank you, my lady. Ok, everyone, stay close to the camp and no fires. We don't want to draw any attention." It was surprised Merlin to see Lancelot flip a switch and become a commanding presence. He was usually such a submissive person in day to day activities.

After he quickly dismounted, Merlin assisted the lady down from the mount. She thanked him, but she knew what he was doing. Of course, he was being a gentleman because he thinks that the little interruption will cause her to forget their heart to heart conversation. **No, that is far from the truth**. She had always known that men needed to be backed into corners to get them to spill their feelings. She thought that Merlin wasn't the type of man that required the use of such tactics, but, **oh no- **she was **so **very wrong. That man has been keeping secrets since the beginning and he **no doubt** had secrets now. She swore that it was like pulling teeth with these men. Dealing with Arthur, Uther, Merlin, Gaius, and so many the other knights had been such a pain in her royal ass for her entire life! They all had their closets so packed with skeletons and secrets that it appeared that even getting a straight answer would kill them. _Gah, the men of Camelot! Frustrating beyond reason! _

Morgana would let Merlin have his respite, for the moment. Later, she **will** be sure that he'd be straight with her. No more of his answers to questions that would lead to even more questions! Where in the bloody hell did he learn such an damnably annoying trait. It is almost as though he riddles around the truth. If he can't do that, something or someone bails him out of trouble. He is so not getting out of it next time, though…

* * *

_Raynor Braine…_

Trotting his elegant warhorse through the castle's magnificent gates, Raynor Braine, the Duke of Cumberland, and Lord of Carlisle Castle, inspected his soldiers upon the walls. He noted that everything appeared to be in proper fashion. Nodding casually, the duke was content that all did not go to hell during his extended visit to the south.

Funerals were such a dull thing, especially more so for the late Prince Arthur. Raynor thought well of the boy and believed that he would have made a great king one day, but the northern strongholds had to be protected- it is Raynor's primary duty to the realm. Failure could result in more than, simply, Camelot's demise. The deaths of innocents was something he never wanted to have on his conscious, just because he had to attend a meeting far away in the kingdom.

Before long, the duke marched into his chambers. Immediately, he threw off his armored gauntlets and sighed at the large stack of paperwork on his desk. He might as well get right to it, for the work never ends and will add up soon rather than later. Grabbing his quill, Raynor sat down and began checking off the documents.

Not ten minutes pass before someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Raynor called out while feeling the need to bash his head off of the table. He really desired to complete a few of these endless reports.

"My duke," a middle aged knight, named Sir Bryce said as he walked inside the room.

Residing on a plush armchair overlooking the scribe table, the duke adjusted his gaze from the documents before him to the speaking man. "Yes, Bryce, what is it?" he asked the knight.

Bryce appeared hesitant to respond, "I have received… disturbing reports from the wall," he awkwardly stated. "Some of our men were slaughtered and there is no indication as to who undertook the deed."

Raynor straightened in his chair in interest, "No evidence at all? Tracks, weapons, style of attack?"

"None, my lord. It was as though the assailants were in the form of specters."

Raynor's neck stiffened the way Uther's did when the word 'sorcery' was uttered. "Do not voice such rubbish superstitions. We need fear no evil in the light of God for he will protect us against those of unholy intent. They can not harm us, lest they be struck down." Raynor agreed with Uther Pendragon's views. They both fully believed in God's divine plan: eliminate all forms of blasphemous worship with extreme prejudice. Sorcery, witchcraft, and superstition are blemishes upon the Earth and the root of all evil. It was satanic and not those of a peaceful nature as the conniving druids would have one believe.

Bryce scratched his beard, "I'm not so sure, my lord. I laid eyes upon the scene, myself. There was an aura sinister in nature."

"Enough, Sir Knight," said Raynor as he pulled a hand through his thinning hair, "I will hear no more of this. I have worked tirelessly with our king for years to rid the land of such atrocities. I assure you that none are now present within our borders."

The knight shrugged, "Perhaps those more solid are the culprits? At any rate, we have many to choose from: The Picts, Woads, Strathclydes, Gododdin's or the Angles? Though, would any of them truly dare attack us at our full strength?"

Raynor stroked his chin, "No, it cannot be any of them. There would have been signs: arrows, slit throats, and the like. The way you describe, it was as though they trusted the murderer for a moment before being attacked. It was subtle, a traitor perhaps."

"That's not entirely true, my lord. there were two burned bodies while the rest were killed by their own weapons."

"Burned you say? What part of no evidence did you imply?!"

"Evidence that can be proven. The men- we had only theories."

"You should have brought forward all information," scolded the duke. "Therefore, I can, now, conclude that the only possible explanation is a sorcerer. Although the question remains…did we let it in or out?"

The air thickened considerably. "My lord, that is a troubling thought…"

The duke pushed for advice on his next move, "Mayhap we inform King Uther on the developments?"

Gulping, the knight seemed to believe the idea was not so good, "May I speak plain, my lord?"

"Of course, Bryce, as long you have ceased talk of nonsense."

Bryce nodded, "I do not believe it would be wise to inform the king of a possible sorcerer escape, yet worse if, into the borders. In his state, Uther may send an army here just to root out the fiend. Such an endeavor would cost the kingdom excessive amounts of gold that we simply cannot afford."

Raynor hummed in approval, "I agree, completely. Perhaps…send out a few squadrons of scouts, beyond and around the wall- see if we can snuff out a lead to work with."

The knight nodded and set out to work on his lord's bidding. Raynor cursed his decision in volunteering his best knight to lead a dammed witch hunt for the king's bitch of a ward; the one man who would know what to do in this situation with sorcerers. It's one thing chasing down a girl who had never been caught using magic and another for one that outright murders seven veteran soldiers of the god dammed northern wall.

_Where is Sir Eric when you need him…_

* * *

_Eric Rheged…_

"Fucking shite!" cried out Finn as a rainstorm descended upon the darkling woods. The man-at-arms hastily upraised a cloth hood from under his chain hauberk. He peered about fearfully from under the cowl, looking as if to hide from the water.

His fellow soldier, Steward, made light of the cowering man, "Nervous to get ye cunt wet?" He whooped in nonchalant amusement, enraging the melodramatic Finn.

"Fuck off, ye whey-faced bastard." howled Finn, crushing his fist into the unsuspecting Steward's head. He knocked the man into the drenched mud with a messy squish and a rattling of chain mail.

In victory, the attacker loomed over the fallen warrior. "Now who's twat be soaked?" gloated Finn.

Kneeling nearby, Sir Eric Rheged carefully scanned the soaked earth for any clue left over from the storm. He cursed at his unfortunate luck, but doubted that it was the reason for such. He fully believed that this sorcerer was powerful-very powerful. _If he or she was strong enough to summon a storm to wipe away the tracks, what could they do in battle? Regardless, no one should have such power…fucking sorcerers are a blight upon this Earth._

Attempting to concentrate, the ruckus from the soldiers brought Eric away from his thoughts. He scowled in fury at the sight of Camelot soldiers brawling amongst each other. They were mucking up the entire area along with any track that might have been left by the quarry!

_Fucking idiots! Have they ever been no idea of how to hunt? _Eric's mouth tightened in the attempt of holding off his anger. "Stand at attention, you fucks!" he roared, marching up to the brawling buffoons. Both soldiers were drenched with mud and shit as they stood to greet the commander.

"What in hell's name is wrong with you blighters? Are you that senseless to scrap about in the mud while we're on a **fucking witchhunt**?!" scolded the knight. He was fuming at the possibility of losing the trail of the dangerous fugitives.

Finn, unexpectedly, gaited conceitedly into Sir Eric's personal space. "Why would I ever listen to ye, pretty boy knight?"

Eric burst out laughing at the man's pathetic attempt at an insult, "You…you're not very bright are you?"

Finn moved in closer, attempting to intimidate the knight which failed quite fantastically. Eric easily outsized the man in height and brawn. "You think you can just come to the south, our capitol and spout your fancy orders. We won't have any of that here!"

"Unless I'm somehow mistaken, I **am** your fucking commander **and you will** fall to my god dammed command," stated Eric firmly, boring his eyes into the excuse for a soldier. He couldn't believe the disobedience of a professional soldier of southern Camelot. It can be expected among the militia, but this man carried himself comparable to a dam mercenary.

"You're from Rheged, just a fucking dressed up Pict with a fancy title- I won't follow a wretch of your likes," challenged Finn with a toothily scowl.

Eric wanted to roll his eyes at being called a Rheged as though it were a place instead of an accursed family name. It was likely that many did not know Eric's true heredity and given a choice he would keep it as thus. "You obviously have no dammed idea." He grew distant as though reliving a past memory. "Many never live to tell the tale of the Picts. From the time of Rome, they feared to go north of the wall…Entire legions, thousands of men, vanished, never to be seen again. In the north, they are real. Woads they are called and I've fought them… You'd never see them in the day, but they always be watching… and waiting for the next poor soul to stumble into their land. When you see- if you see them, their skin be not of this earth. The howls pierce through the darkness of the night as they claim the lives of the men around you. The savages will drink your blood, even if it tastes of bloody shit."

After the men burst out laughing at the last part they realized that Sir Eric was not, however joking. They, then, withdrew into silence. Save for the splashes emanating from the rain, the world grew quiet, unable to judge the truth of the story. The several soldiers, encircled around them, were deep in thought, but the skeptic Finn scoffed at Eric's story. "You speak of bloody fairy tales and lies with piss poor insults. Ye northerners shit hogwash out yah ass and then you piss it out ya mouth as truth. Its disgusting, it is."

"Listen, you fuck. I don't understand your dumb ass and I be truly not caring. You can mock me stories, but you'd do would well to remember what I've you before picking a fight with a northerner- because you'd wouldn't last a fucking day behind the wall from what I've seen. The people up there would tear your putrid cunt apart faster than you'd draw your blade. Lets see if you've even got the stones to try." Finn was hesitant and Eric had enough- someone was gonna to learn today, "Go ahead, you fucking cherry."

The tension expanded almost to the point of being visible to the eye. With a kick that sounded like thunder, Eric felt the adrenaline pulsate within his veins. He felt every rain droplet and heard every beat of the hearts around him. It was the feeling of being unstoppable. Eric breathed in with hostile intent waiting for the attack.

The soldier shouted in rage as he attempted to attack, hand reaching for his blade. It never arrived as Finn's hand stopped short when Sir Eric caught his wrist. With incredible quickness, the knight twisted his body, effectively creating a sickening snap from Finn's arm. In blinding pain, the man-at-arms yelled out. The knight pressed upon his advantage, effectively, throwing Finn into the thick, squishy mud. Within seconds, a metal sheen was heard and the next thing that Finn witnessed was a blade held to his neck. The man was shocked from the quickness of Sir Eric and whimpered stupidly. He gazed at the knight commander with pleading eyes, hoping to be shown mercy.

The knight breathed in haggardly to control his bursting adrenaline. "There won't be a next time," warned Eric with a menacing scowl. He, then, lifted his head to address the spectating soldiers. "I expect each of you to do your duty- obey my **fucking command**!" He stood up and gave Finn a nudge to the ground previous to continuing his speech. "From what I've seen, I don't expect that any of you fucks will live against the sorcerer. But, you will follow my instructions or I'll waste you shits all the same."

Eric had hopped that some kind of response would have come out of his speech, but received doltish and ignorant silence. He shook his head , _What a waste of my time: they are all going to fucking die anyway. _

He looked down at Finn babying his arm while rolling on the ground. "Someone get this wretch out of his sty," said Eric as he walked away. There was only one thing on his mind: stopping the rogue sorcerer. He searched the mud bogged area relentless for any signs he could use to identify a direction. After a time, the knight found an unusual pattern leading to the northwest border. The find made him smile for the first time this hunt began. He found the direction. _Sir Eric,_ he praised himself,_ you be one hell of a tracker._

"We can't seem to find anything, my lord," said a young voice deriving from behind Eric. He turned to see a lad with shaggy, but well groomed, blonde hair, with an average level of height and muscle. Everything about the boy spoke of nobility. He wore a crimson cloak and surcoat symbolizing the knights of camelot on top of shiny chain mail armor. Gracing his belt, an elegant long sword lie in its sheath. Projected from the hilt, a polished steel eagle stood as a brutal assault pommel. Eric believed he had seen the symbol in some battle years ago, but couldn't place where.

"Lucan right?" inquired Eric almost cluelessly.

The young lad tilted his head in respect, "Yes, my lord, that is I."

Eric scoffed, "Stop that with that noble shit! The fucking, 'my lord business.' You better watch what you say. Titles used in the wilderness of the north is the same dammed thing as a bloody death sentence. You'll end up with a poisoned arrow in your ass come nightfall."

Lucan squirmed nervously, "Uh, right…my…uh- Eric."

Tossing some of his long, wet hair out his face, Eric grinned. "I see you're a quick learner. Smart for a wee lad these days. Tell me, what's that symbol represent- there on your sword?"

Lucan immediately became excited of the subject, "This is the sword of the house of le Aigle."

"Ah, from Lindsey, right? I remember, now," said Eric scratching his beard.

The young knight was surprised, "You know of it?"

"Aye, fought in the war, I did, twenty years ago against King Bayard of Mercia. And he right kicked our ass, proper. I heard that Duke Corneus le Aigle was poisoned. He's your father?"

Lucan's expression became grim, "Yeah, that was him. He died just before I was born- my brother, Sir Bedivere, watched out for me ever since…until he too died from the Questing Beast."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, lad. Loss is a difficult thing, but they fell in name of their cause and there is no greater death."

Lucan picked at his sword handle, "You are…right, but I wish I knew my father at times."

"I do remember him when I served. He was a good man and an expert strategist. Pendragon couldn't recover from the loss of his knowledge and we, ultimately, lost the war. I know one thing for sure… he was a better man than my own father."

"Who is you father, sir?"

Eric squinted at the young knight, "That is a talk for another time- now, how well do you know this area?"

Lucan stared blankly at the change of subject, but appeared to let it drop. "Well enough, I suppose. I hunted on several occasions with Prince Arthur."

"Ok, so…," Sir Eric placed his gauntlets under his belt and pulled out a small map. Ducking under a tree, he attempted to maintain the map from the rain. "If one goes north, say a few hours, where would one go?"

Eric watched as Lucan pondered a moment before pointing on the map. "Considering one may be a fugitive it would be wise to stop at Rock Gregor."

Eric snorted, "Rock Gregor, the hell kind of name be that?"

"Not sure. All I know it that it's just one of the places before crossing into Cameliard."

"Aye, then, let's be off," said Eric as he put the map into his pocket. A thought came to him that he hasn't had any live reports for some time. "Have you heard word from any of the scouts?"

"No, nothing at all," said Sir Lucan as he shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmm…shit. They might be dead." _Well… whats three shit, worthless, scouts of Camelot anyway?_

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Stretching lazily from her nap against a tree, Guinevere hopped to her feet, feeling significantly more improved than before she laid down. Looking around in the bright daylight, she noted that her fellow companions were still asleep. Thus, she decided to take a short walk to clear her head…or try…

Striding causally through the woods, the handmaiden breathed in the fresh air from the far subsiding storm. It sent a pleasantly cool breeze against her dark, golden flesh and she loved it.

Guinevere really made an effort to let nature draw her in- let her forget about her problems, but it truly wasn't working. Every moment, from the day Arthur died, killed her. She will never see that shocked aristocratic look, ever again. He was dead- he left her alone…he promised that he would have come back to her…and he didn't…

Collapsing to her knees, tears seeped from her eyes. The knights appeared to have gotten over Arthur's death already, but Guinevere couldn't forget. She wasn't alone, visibly the pain was obvious in the eyes of Merlin and Morgana. Although, the two magic users seem to have bonded in the following days, living on shared emotions. They even appeared not to notice what they were doing. There were, also, such times reminding Guinevere of Arthur and Merlin's banter when she witnessed Merlin and Morgana do the same. Arthur left so much of an impression in the pair that they could sense it in each other. It wasn't all good, however. The witch and the warlock appeared to be bottling up their stronger, more intense, emotions. Sometime soon, one of them is going to explode. It really was getting out of hand, even the knights have a poll running and they were no masters of subtly. Guinevere wished they would just, somehow, resolve their serious sexual tension. It was bound to happen as everyday the two became awkwardly closer.

Guinevere frowned with a sad sigh, wistfully wishing that she such emotional ties, herself… How she missed Arthur…

She knew that Lancelot was there for her, but he was, simply, being protective of her out of some foolish notion of honor for Arthur's last wish. The man wouldn't let himself too close lest he fall in love like he had in the past. Then, Lancelot would run from her after he proclaimed his love for her. Guinevere didn't understand! For some reason the big, brave knight was scared of a little love. Was it all a lie: what he had told her in the past? Did he love her or did he just played with her heart?

Perhaps, it didn't really matter. She only felt pain, numbness, and selfishness. The world didn't feel real anymore. Why did she have to fall in love? It was simpler when she had only a crush for Merlin. A crush that it seemed Morgana had been infected with. Though, Merlin would probably disagree. Guinevere remember that Merlin believed that Morgana had a certain type of man that she desired: A rough, tough- save the world type of man, with muscles and a throne. At the time, he was probably right. Now, the thought amused Guinevere. Somewhere along the way, she and Morgana had switched places. Where Morgana dreamed of the kind and compassionate man, while Guinevere thought of the just and heroic. When had they changed?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed a woman from somewhere in the woods. It startled the handmaiden back into reality. She looked around, unable to place the scream or the direction from whence she came. _Really stupid Gwen- really stupid_, she scold herself. _Just because you're depressed doesn't mean: go get yourself lost in the woods._

Guinevere heard the yelling again and was able to grasp its originating direction. Carefully, she tiptoed through the bristling, green forest. After a moment, she heard the commotion, once more, in a small clearing through the trees. Her curiosity peaked as she quietly ducked into an evergreen. Wading in the middle of the tree, she attempted to not yell out from the pain of the stabling little bastards that hung from the branches! She admitted that it might not have not been the best type of tree to hide in. Eventually, Guinevere found a decent spot to peer out from in-between the branches.

Guinevere saw what she assumed was a noblewoman with golden hair and fine clothing. She stood, distressfully, in a cart, throwing boxes at three advancing men. The men were obviously soldiers, dressed in their chain mail armor with…golden dragons embroidered on cloth surcoats. Guinevere gasped in sudden realization, _Soldiers of Camelot!_

Pick up items as quickly as she could, the noblewoman wailed them at the advancing soldiers. They laughed and gloated, making it a game to dodge the thrown projectiles as they made rude gestures.

"You're running out of boxes, wench," spouted the man who appeared to be in charge of this 'operation.' He was the tallest and well…most ugly. Quite typical in these situations, observed Guinevere. She remembered being in a situation such as this with Morgana. Fortunately, the cronies didn't harm Guinevere because she had Lancelot to help her.

"And then we're gonna have some fun with you…" chimed the second man- the lanky one who was smaller than Merlin. This guy was the sort of man who wouldn't have the stones to do anything like this on his own.

Guinevere breathed quietly while holding in her anger. She had to save this woman from a terrible injustice! _Ok, Gwen, listen- you need to be brave. You have to fight here… _Guinevere, then, remembered her fighting skills…_ uh, actually, it's not going to be good…Morgana was always the good one with the sword- the one to get the two of us out of trouble! _She attempted to calm herself for the sake of the imperiled noblewoman. _I just need to relax. I can do it. Ok, now I'm rambling to myself…in my head… Again._

She took a quick gander for anything that could assist her. A few dead guards of, what Gwen assumed, were the woman's escort sat in a pile, loaded with weapons. However, they were on the opposite side of her with not a lick of cover. _That won't work. Come on! Think, Gwen, think!_

Then she spotted it, a good sized rock she could bash one of the soldiers with. She moved forward, out of the brush, grabbing the giant stone…

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The aspiring queen jolted awake from the sound of a light snore. She blushed and hoped that it wasn't her who was sawing logs so loudly. There was no way to know- not that such trivial matters bothered her…

A few paces away, lie the sleeping Merlin. With a ruthless grin, Morgana decided to have a bit of fun with him. She noted that the elusive warlock had already spent his reprieve unknowingly sleeping. Now, it was time to get an answer out of him- and he wasn't going to escape because of Gwaine this time.

_"__Merlin," _she spoke sweetly into his mind while mentally poking him. She loved this new trick and was adapting to it quite well. It was so easy that she wondered why she never tried this mind communication before. Oh wait, thats because back in Camelot she didn't know of any other magic users…or that she had magic either…

_"__Merlin," _she tried again with no sign of movement.

Morgana was becoming slightly pissed now. She dropped to her knees in front of him and physically poked him, _"Merlin!"_

"Go away you putridly, slimy, disgusting lizard," he said while rolling to the side, still, completely asleep.

Morgana's mouth dropped wide open. _Oh he did not just call me a..putrid lizard…He's so going to get it! _She pulled back her arm and let forth a full force slap.

The impact sounded of thunder followed by, "OW! What was that for, Gaius!?"

Morgana frowned, "Gaius hits you when you're asleep?" She couldn't image the old man doing such a thing.

"Sometimes…," he noticed her unconvinced expression, "Ok, maybe he didn't, but that still really hurt!"

"That's what you deserve for calling me a putridly, slimy, disgusting lizard… And, _Mer-lin,"_

_"_Yes?" he asked with a stupid grin.

"Stop being such a little girl!"

Merlin's face remained neutral, until finally he busted out laughing. She sounded just like Arthur! It must be a habit bred of royalty or just that of prats.

Morgana face shifted emotions rapidly, "You know what?" She groaned when he raised his eyebrow like Gaius. "Never mind, I don't even care- it just sounds disgusting. You and your…lizard…"

Merlin grinned at his success, "You sound jealous, my lady."

She scrunched her face in annoyance, "Hardly, I don't care what type of relationship you had with…well…I assume it was the dragon."

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

She gave him a look of utter disapproval, "Oh come off it, _Merlin_!"

Merlin laughed, moving on to the next subject, "So…_my lady_, why did you wake me? Is it already time to leave? How the day flies by…"

Morgana tried not to tilt her head back and roll her eyes, "No, but _we _**_did_** have an unfinished conversation before being so rudely interrupted by one of our endearing knights…"

"I don't remember," he started until she scowled, "What? I'm being honest!"

She gritted her teeth, _Why is he being so dam difficult? I just want to figure things out! -_"Fine, we'll play it your way…I want to know about…well…about **us**. Surely, you've felt it?"

* * *

_Eric Rheged…_

"Should we proceed?" asked Sir Lucan looking down upon the location where the fugitives were suspect of hiding.

Eric decided to enlighten the young lad. Maybe he could pass on a trick or two to someone with intelligence. That is, of course, if Lucan had any. A fact which, yet, remains to be seen. The young knight seemed to be a good lad, but that is usually how it goes. "Yes, though we must be careful lest we be led to our deaths."

The veteran knight, mounted his horse and waved to his men to follow slowly. He looked to his right where the young Lucan rode nearly beside him. "I know you will do well in commanding the men. They respect you- surprising for such an unproven knight."

"Thank you, Sir Eric," he paused for a moment, "Eh…do you know what we are up against?"

"No, I assume that there are more than five, but less than ten in number. Although it is impossible to tell how many are sorcerers. We may have the superiority in numbers, but a crafty sorcerer could take on even the full might of the Knights of Camelot."

Lucan studied him for a moment, "Have you ever fought such a sorcerer? Are they as evil as everyone says?"

Eric laughed belligerently, "If you were smart, you would do well to stray from those who could ignite you into a smoldering pile of ash with a mere thought. Evil, I can not say, but no man should have that sort of power."

The young knight looked at him with fright, "Are those the type of people we are hunting?"

Eric looked at the sky, watching the storm finally dissipate completely- it had the longest duration he had ever witnessed. He smiled with a sick sense of pleasure from the boy's fear, "Aye, they are. Prepare yourself- this may be your last chance."

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana… _

_…__I want to know about…well…about us. Surely, you've felt it?"_

Merlin sighed, he didn't want to touch the subject with a ten foot pole, "…I don't know what to say. You've been hot and cold with me in the past…"

She threw her arms up, "What the hell does that even bloody mean?! You were having a…a _thing _with Guinevere back then, if this is the same 'past' that I recall!"

"Come on, don't say it like that…" he whined with exaggerated emotion.

Annoyed, she rolled her head back, "How could I not when she practically gloated about it for the months that followed!"

"Did she really?" he asked with a huge grin.

"_Oh please_! Don't let it go to your head. I already can't tell whats bigger: your head or your ears!"

"Oi, _Hey_! You're not exactly perfect either…your face is…well…_hideous_!" Merlin scrunched his face as though appearing disgusted.

Her eyes flared as she gasped at him, "Whats wrong with my face?!"

Merlin sputtered until he found a ridiculously stupid thing to say"It's your royal prat face! That's what!"

He was getting on Morgana's nerves at this point. "OH!? Is that the best you got, flapping dimwitted elf?"

"Of course not, magical insomniac!"

"Thats a low blow for a being a lying hypocritical bystander."

"That's what I try to be whenever there is a bloody infuriating harlot!"

"My, my. Such a mouth you have for a clumsy two-faced bampot of a servant!"

"That hardly offends, my Lady Clotpole of her royal Cabbage head."

"Those aren't even real words, you shifty dunce!" she argued.

"Yes they are! It's idio-"

"Yes, I already know you're an idiot."

"That's not what I was going to say! Its idioma-"

"Merlin! You really shouldn't call yourself names. Even if it might be true."

Merlin lost his temper and yelled at her. "_Morgana_!"

Morgana returned the favor. "_Mer-Lin_! And… Oh, by the way. I WON! So you are just a loser. How does that make you feel?" The lady grinned evilly like she had won a knights tourney. It was as though she stood over the piles of plate armor with her gleaming sword in the air, filled with victory.

"You're awfully childish for a lady of Camelot." Merlin was not amused. Truthfully, he was a sore loser to being the one who lost a banter. He was use to Arthur's stupid comments..unprepared for the impossibly clever Morgana. He had no practice when Morgana was evil as she was considerably more stupid, arrogant, and…well sexy. Morgana as the lady of Camelot was passionate, just, clever, compassionate, and adventurous. Almost a complete opposite…of that biter witch of a bitch who he was glad was forever gone.

Of course as a first example, good Morgana had another clever comeback, "Says the child who started the onslaught of flattery in the first place."

"You…you are an impossible woman!" he seethed. "You know that t**his is exactly** why we could never be together. All we ever do is argue!"

"**Thats because** you are a idiot by trying to get **out** of the **conversation**!"

"I am not!"

"Just admit it! You are!"

"No! You know what? Your real problem is your arrogance! You really wonder why I lost interest? I couldn't even get you to notice me- too busy with your bloody nose in the air."

She pursed her lips together with restrained anger. "**_Didn't notice you?_**" she spat, "I…I convinced Arthur to save you after you drank that dam poison- you're a fool! You would have died for Arthur! He wasn't going to save you, you know- Uther forbade it! I had to go in and knock some sense into that thick skull of his!"

Merlin blinked, "What? You did that for me? I never knew…"

"What did you want me to do? Bawl like a little girl with Uther watching me? OH, that would have gone over so very well," she said while bobbing her head back and forth.

Merlin gave her his big, goofy grin, "Maybe…"

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes, "And then swoop in and steal you from Guinevere, my best friend? I think not. That would so very noble woman like of me. I'm sure Arthur would have just loved to see that."

Merlin shook his head. All of this confused him…he cared about her, but it was just too much. Freya was still out there…forced to be the Lady of the Lake because he needed her to be. "Morgana…I don't know if _we_ could work."

"You don't even want to try?" asked Morgana with a masked pout. The one man she went after and she was being rejected. It wasn't fair. Now she was positive that the fates had it out for her.

"You're going to be Queen one day. I'm always to be at your side, one way or another- that's how its destined to be; as it was written before we were born. Whether we are friends or enemies, we coexist. I'm afraid of fate. I'm afraid of what would happen if I break your heart."

Her lower lip quivered, "But, you're doing that now…" Se he didn't understand anything he was trying to say. He was just being an idiot!

"I'm sorry. It would never be the same- never work out. I'm a commoner. I could never be who you deserve."

Morgana couldn't believe his idiotic reasoning. "What is this nonsense? You think you aren't good enough? You are more worthy than any knight I have ever courted," she breathed in sadly. "You know…I, now, fully believe that Uther was saving me for Arthur. We never felt for each other in that way, but the expectation was always there. I never had control over my life."

Merlin sighed, _What is she complaining about? She should try being born as a warlock with an impossible destiny to impossible people. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her. Morgana was kind of in the same boat. _"I know… Arthur use to order me to stay away from you."

"Oh did he now?" she teased.

"Yeah, whenever I brought you flowers."

Morgana rewarded him with a beaming smile, "And what did you do? You came back, didn't you?"

He tilted his head, "Yeah, I did. But, you don't understand…"

"Don't tell me- you only gave me flowers out of pity for my loneliness?"

Merlin cringed, "Well no, but…"

"I know Merlin," Morgana whispered as she leaned closer. The world around them blurred into nothingness. They stared into each others eyes and could feel nought else, but the intensity of their closeness. She licked her full lips and was sure that the contact would set off a raging blaze of wildfire within the forest. The anxiety had her on the brink. She was only a fraction away-

And…Merlin pushed her away, catching Morgana off guard. He raggedly sighed and said, "Morgana, the truth is…I love another…"

_Shatter. _It was like a warhammer impacting glass. Morgana felt her insides plummet into her stomach. "You… do? she asked barely above a whisper, though not wanting to appear upset. She wanted to ask who had already stolen his heart from her, but she didn't have the willpower after being rejected. She never fell this badly and it was like a stab to her very being. This is why she never before let a man into her shell: fear of disappointment.

Merlin gazed at the devastated lady. She was using one of her court faces when Uther sentenced someone to death which he immediately knew how she was really feeling. "Why do you want to be with me? I'm really no one special."

Here was her chance. She could win him back from this unknown lover. "You're wrong, you are special to me. You protected me, broke me out of the enchantment, and kept my secret. I don't believe that you would hold me as a trophy as all other men would. Tell me, Merlin, if I can not love that, then what could I? You are worth it to me."

Merlin nodded with a small smile. He couldn't believe that she fell for him- it was completely unreal. Years ago, he would have immediately loved for the chance to be with her. Now…he worried for her safety if she got too close…everyone seemed to die around him. His heart couldn't bare the guilt of losing her again. But, there was still something between them. What would Freya think? _DAM IT! These decisions will be the death of me,_ "Let me think about it, Morgana."

She nodded, unsure of how she felt about the answer. Though, there really wasn't much she could do about it.

Feeling thirsty, Merlin removed a leather flask from his belt and had a small drink of the water. Afterwards, he offered some to the lady beside him and she took it, thanking him.

Following a quick swig, Morgana began to see spots in her vision. She couldn't breath or call out. No…Merlin couldn't have poisoned her. Could he? She was running out of air as she clawed out at Merlin, who was, also, in a frantic panic.

"MORGANA!" he yelled out, his worst memory reliving itself. He was sure that tears would have dropped if he were not so in shock.

With her last breaths, she tried to get away from him. He betrayed her and she had feelings for him. _Why would he do this to me?_ But she didn't understand her thoughts any long. It didn't make any sense. Then it was as silence. The world shifted into the darkness of nothing.

Merlin watched fearfully as she plummeted into his arms. He listened to her heart, noting that it beat normally. Her breathing, also, was ordinary. _I don't understand…What could this mean? _A horrible realization came to him.

Morgana was beginning to remember…

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Guinevere grasped the large stone and slid up behind the third man. He was the muscled one, but did not participate in the 'fun.' She quickly bashed the man in the back with the rock, hoping to knock him out. A crash of chain mail and shattering bones echoed through the woods as the soldier dropped limply to the floor.

"Oh…sorry," she whimpered, knowing that she had killed the man. She never had to kill before and hoped to never have to again…though that seemed unlikely at this point. Trying to not let it bother her, the blacksmith's daughter grabbed the man's sword from his body. She elegantly flipped it with her wrist as though she were born, sword in hand, as she desperately hoped to rely on more intimidating gestures because her sword skills were…well…eh rusty.

The first man, the leader, never noticed Guinevere attack one his men. He quickly pounced upon the poor, distracted noble woman,s overpowering her. She screeched and clawed at her assailant, unable to defend herself. "Get off of me you pig!"

The lanky second man whimpered at the sight of Guinevere's kill, "Riyce, theres some girl that just killed Damian!"

Riyce chuckled while groping the poor lady. He tugged at his belt with glee, "She's all yours!" Guinevere showed her teeth aggressively, _I'm going to kill that nasty son of a bitch!_

Lanky panicked at the sight of Guinevere's cold hearted grimace. "But Riyce, she killed Damian!"

Riyce groaned, "Don't tell me you can't handle a girly playing with a sword?"

Wanting to save the woman, Guinevere cried out, assaulting without further delay. She was unsure of what she was doing, but remembered something that Morgana had once told her: _"Gwen, don't listen to what those silly, chest pounding men say about strength and valor. Sword fighting is like dancing and the woman dominate that front."_

Guinevere pirouetted in a learned dance from her lady. The blade twisted with her step, whistling as the steel sliced the air. Lanky backed away in terror, never witnessing a skilled fighting technique of the like before…

As the sword glided by, passing by his midriff harmlessly. Guinevere screamed out, stumbling stupidly as she fell into the man's chest. What could she say? She wasn't very skilled at dancing either.

Realizing the kind of trouble she was in, Guinevere froze. She was afraid as her face laid against Lanky. As she gingerly peeked upwards, he adopted a sleazy smile before blood exploded everywhere. The handmaiden screamed, chunks of flesh squashing every which way.

Beside her stood Sir Gwaine in an imposing manner with an oozing crimson blade. Purposefully, he marched over to the cart, grasping the debaucher. Lancelot was already there with his blades out in judgement. Lancelot stated while Gwaine held the man, that he was a monster before the knight mercilessly ran the pig through. Gasping, Guinevere approved, though she had never believed Lancelot was the cold killer type. With sudden awareness, she judged Lancelot, yet stood as a hypocrite. She had just killed the first soldier in cold blood. He wasn't even looking at her and she bashed that rock into his head…

A warm body knocked Guinevere out of her thoughts as the noblewoman embraced her full heartedly. "Thank you, good woman! I owe you everything!"

Guinevere returned the hug with a giant smile, "I wouldn't let them hurt you."- A rumbling barrage of hooves reverberated throughout the forest. Guinevere whirled towards direction of the new sound and saw…red. A large number of Camelot horsemen were charging in on them.

"RUN!" yelled Sir Lancelot as he, once again, drew his two swords.

She grasped the hand of the noble lady and bolted for, what she hopped was the camp's direction. As she ran, she spared a look back at the gallant knights. Lancelot gave her a final, reassuring smile. He was in his element, doing what he does best: fighting for the weak with no hope of victory. That was the Lancelot she knew and loved…

* * *

_Eric Rheged…_

Rumbling of hooves in his ear, Sir Eric kicked his mount into a full charge. His peripherals caught sight of his line of horsemen, two dozen in all, following his example. He pointed his sword for an attack as his soldiers leveled their large war spears, out to run the enemy through without pause.

On the approach, Eric realized only two men stood their ground. "HALT!" he cried out, the horses whined and the hooves slowly ceased drumming as they came to a full stop.

"My lord?" asked Sir Brennis with a bootlicker tone.

The title caused Eric to momentary scowl. He hated that type of man. How the hell did Brennis become a knight? "Sir Lucan, Sir Brennis take the main squadron, track the woman, kill the whore of a sorceress, and bring her head. Is my bloody command clear?" Sir Eric spoke with outright authority. His question was not one at all, but that of clear reformation in his orders.

"Will be done. My brothers, ride with me!" Lucan yelled, ordering his men. He drew his sword and brought his horse alongside Sir Brennis at the formation head. Dirt kicked up in a cloud as the horses galloped after the escaping women.

Tilting his head, Eric addressed his remaining knight, "Sir Montague, you and your men are with me. Prepare yourself, knight."

"Yes, Sir Eric." responded Montague with a brief nod.

Patiently, Eric watched the man with two swords, waiting for the distraction to take hold of the moment. The dual wielding man took the bait, immediately bolting after the women, hoping to protect them from Sirs Lucan and Brennis.

Grinning at his prediction, Eric launched his horse into a dead sprint. He charged his horse past the dual wielding knight, taking a swipe at him with his northern broad sword. The man moved away with unnatural speed, dogging the sword just in time. A second later would have had his head rolling to the ground. In all Eric's fighting years, no one was able to move away that quickly from a full on charge of a horse. Taking a moment, Eric admired the dual wielding knight's skill and grinned at the possibility of a decent fight. This would be one he would remember…

* * *

_Lancelot…_

Looking back at his fellow knight, Sir Gwaine, Lancelot saw that the man had his hands full. He was in battle with a knight of Camelot and three men-at-arms. Still unfair odds for Camelot's men. No one fought like Gwaine. Even Arthur admitted that he was the best swordsman in the land.

"Tell me your name so that I know who to bury, traitor," spoke the man who, now dismounted, had attempted to dismember Lancelot. His accent was heavy, and foreign like that of the rest of him. He was a large man with brown, ragged hair though features not unpleasant. His dark leather armor, spotted with chain mail, was such that Lancelot had never beheld. Not unlike, the large broad sword jutting out of the ground before the man who had his grasp ahold of its hilt.

"I am no traitor, I am Sir Lancelot. A knight who follows the rightful ruler of Camelot: Queen Morgana Pendragon. Now, tell me who you are." said Lancelot, raising his chin defiantly.

The man scoffed casually, "Aye, that be about right. You sound as enchanted as they come. If it pleases, in your last moments: I be Sir Eric of Carlisle, defender of the Northern Provinces."

Lancelot hopped that he could talk the man down. Maybe get him to join with them. "The sorcerers with me are good people. They served Camelot faithfully until Uther decided they weren't worth the air they breathed. Please listen to me, Sir Eric. Magic is not evil. I have seen with my own eyes that it can be a force for good."

The words were useless as they fell on deaf ears. "I believe the king has the right idea. So I ask you this single time: Are you coming easy or do I have to kill you and then bring you back? Take your pick, just make it quick." he asked with a dark smile.

"Neither, I will never allow my friends to be burned for the amusement of some king."

"He's _your_ king, but I see that you made your choice. Dumb as it may be," insulted Sir Eric as he pulled his mighty sword free of the ground.

"Then we fight." Sir lancelot stepping into a defensive form, his dual blades gleaming from the sun that seeped through the looming trees. He waited for his adrenaline to kick in before attacking.

Sir Eric dodged Lancelot's onslaught of attacks by keeping his distance. Lancelot had to quickly shift his stances as he tried to move inside the radius of his opponent's massive sword. The clash of steel rang throughout the forest as it, on several, of the blows dented the edges of Lancelot's blades. He noted that Eric's sword was a work of art, appearing to not take any damage from battle. It also moved so quickly that Lancelot wondered as to how a single blade of that size could do so.

Sir Eric did something unusual after taking a quick strike at Lancelot. The northern knight grabbed a lower edge of his broadsword with one of his gauntlets before he swung it around as a club. The pommel suddenly flew at Sir Lancelot's head and made contact. The blow sent him to the ground with one hell of a headache.

Mentally cursing from the pain, Lancelot feared that he might have finally met his match. He swiftly rolled out of the way of the incoming death blow as he launched himself to his feet. But, it appeared that Eric had predicted his move. As Lancelot pulled himself to his feet a blade slashed his belly. The chain mail was effortlessly shredded by the blade as its iron pieces flew everywhere. Lancelot dropped his blades and peered down at the damage. It wasn't good. He knew he was dead and he could already feel it…

"LANCELOT!" he heard someone yell before he collapsed. At least Guinevere got away…

_Plays sad bury Lancelot music: To be continued…(joking he's not dead)_


	11. Trapped - Part II

**Reader Awareness**

**Author's Comments:** I know you all are probably peeved about two things. One: Lancelot is NOT dead- contrary to popular belief. Two: The Romances. It will happen, but some things will need to occur first. I mean isn't it more fun building than having the romance? All that 'oh she made me blush' stuff goes away after that happens.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**"****Trapped - Part II"**

_Morgana…_

_Over two years ago…_

Morgana focused intently, magic suddenly surging at her command. Looking down, she was heartbroken for the poor, suffering, little bird that lie enclosed in her hands. It was near death as she poured her foreign magic into it, hoping to save the bird from its fate. A golden gleam emitted from her hands as it encircled the little creature with raw light. It hummed with an amazing harmonic strum before dissipating into the air leaving a slightly shocked Morgana.

Not a moment later, the little bird twitched its head and flew from Morgana's grasp, gliding its wings out of the window. It left her in utter disbelief of what she had done. It was the first time that she was able to use her magic for good. Though, she had no idea where the power came from. Whatever it was made her smile for the first time since being brought to this dark place.

"Thats impossible! How did you heal that creature without a spell?" whispered Morgause, startling Morgana from her small joy. She had no idea that she was being spied on and knew that the situation wasn't to turn out well. Morgause was a very controlling person and did not care for anything even little to happen without her knowledge.

"I don't know!" cried Morgana. "I just wanted to help the poor creature. Then… I focused on that... Please, Morgause! May I go home?!" She asked desperately with pleading eyes. She no longer wanted to stay there- never wanted to stay there! Morgana always had this feeling that her so-called sister was just trying to use her to get a spy inside of Camelot. She knew that Morgause didn't care about her one bit. The past was just a stupid ploy to get her to go against Camelot.

Morgause's face squashed as thought it was a prune. "What aren't you telling me? Don't you lie to me, **Morgana**!"

"I'm telling the truth. Please...just let me go home!" begged Morgana again. She had to do this everyday, hoping that maybe it would work. Her past attempts at escape had failed and thus Morgause locked her up. She had no way to escape.

"Why would you ever want to go back to that place? Your friends hate you. They poisoned you. They don't want you anymore. Don't you understand that?" Morgause said with a reasoning tone. Still, the witch was full of deceit and lies!

Morgana's patience finally snapped as she stood up in defiance, "YOU LIE! You caused Merlin to poison me! You told me yourself! It was YOU!"

"I won't have you talk back to me like that you ungrateful bitch," Morgause marched forward and backslapped her half sister, knocking Morgana to the floor. "Do I have to remind you who saved your life?"

Morgana felt tears slide from her eyes as she held her hand over her cheek where Morgause had slapped her. It only fueled Morgana's anger as stood up once again, fearless in the face of the witch, "You mean ENSLAVED my life!"

Morgause fiercely bared her teeth, "Where is your healing bracelet? It will calm you down."

"I'm not wearing anything that you give me!" Morgana yelled defiantly raising her fist.

The elder witch's eyes glowed in warning as she spoke, "You will wear it at all times or you will never see the light of day again. Of this, I promise you, baby sister."

Morgana shook her head, "You are lying again. You…you need me."

"Do you really want to rely on faith? I dispose of anything worthless. You don't want to be worthless do you, now?"

Morgana looked down, unable to meet her subjugator's eyes. She had to obey Morgause and hope to one day be free. With the last of her willpower fading, Morgana latched the bracelet onto her arm.

From that day on, she forgot what freedom was like. Morgause's will and demands became impossible to resist as they were almost of her own. Morgause taught her magic and poisons from dawn to dusk. And the mission was drilled into her head every single day. It was hell and there was nothing that Morgana could have done about it. Eventually, Morgana found herself in Camelot. Everyday she looked upon her friends and could feel only hatred. She knew she had to do what Morgause told her.

"Sister, are you prepared to do what is necessary?" asked the blond headed witch.

Morgana looked her straight in the eye, "Uther Pendragon will pay for his crimes." She was emotionless and without remorse. Morgana couldn't remember becoming this cold and calculated. Somewhere along the way, she just stopped caring. Merlin was the one who did this to her. He would pay, if she had any say.

It was like a floodgate. The visions shifted rapidly as they came and went. They were all dream-like, but played through as forgotten memories coming back to her. Pain, suffering, murder, hate was all that she felt. It was such a lowly existence to be forced unknowingly down the path of destiny. To be forced into action as though possessed. She yelled and screamed at herself to not do the deeds that she knew that she had already committed.

Eventually the memories came to an abrupt halt and Morgana understood the change. It was her premonitions of what were to come.

The first was that of a beautiful island not of this Earth. But what she saw did not make her calm nor happy. Merlin was in the loving embrace with another woman. She had an innocent look with a flowing white gown and dark hair. Morgana's heart sank as she watched the two kiss as though they were two long lost lovers. When the two pulled apart, Morgana listened to the speak.

"Freya you know I love you," breathed Merlin, staring into, who Morgana assumed, Freya's eyes.

"I know you do, my dear Emrys," whispered Freya as she stroked a hand down his cheek.

Morgana wondered what this 'Emrys' means. It was obviously another name that Merlin used. _But what is it exactly?_

Merlin tilted his head, "Emrys? You've never called me that before."

"That's because I had not known of your great destiny. I must say I enjoy how you use Arthur's sister to your own ends."

Morgana knew it. Merlin was using her! _It hurts, it really hurts. I thought he was a better man than that._

Right before Merlin spoke, the next vision played out. She saw the same place. Though this time, however, was different. It took her breath away when she saw the two men embedded into separate solid crystals. They were trapped as though they were frozen in place.

It was Merlin and Arthur.

"Now, my love, we can be together for all eternity," said a familiar voice, walking in front of Merlin's crystal prison.

Morgana froze when the woman came into view. She had expected Freya or some evil woman. It was nether. It was someone who she had never expected.

_It's me…_

The full force of dismay hit her, but she was to get no reprieve. The next vision played out as though it had never changed. She wanted to yell out, will herself to wake. Though her efforts were all for nothing and she was forced to watch the next horror play out as well.

Lancelot fell to his knees, his armor shredded revealing a massive sword wound. Morgana shivered from the look in his eyes. It was that of a man who knew of his own death. She wanted to scream out for him to wake as he fell back unconscious. She knew that he only had so long and could do nothing but watch as a large man walked over the knights body. He wielded an enormous sword that he lifted into the heavens, preparing to deliver Lancelot to his death.

The image momentarily shifted to that of a blazing argent hawk, defying an attacking serpent. Suddenly, Gwaine appeared, sword in hand, ready to strike down Lancelot's assailant.

"LANCELOT!" he cried out as he attacked with the full strength of his vengeance. His face was hard as stone, nothing like that goof of a man that Morgana believed him to be.

The swords clashed in desperate combat until the two waring men disappeared from her view. It was left with the dying lancelot. He was bleeding out and no one could help him…

Morgana willed herself to wake and sat upright in the forest. She quickly realized that her last vision was coming truth as a battle waged around her. Elyan, Percival, Merlin fought off numerous Camelot soldiers by themselves.

She noticed Guinevere was behind the fighting men trying to protect a well dressed blond woman. _What in the hell did I miss?! I fall asleep for a short while and already, we are under attack! _

Morgana breathed easy when Merlin stopped about half of the attackers with his magic. The young queen really wanted to help him, but knew that she had to get to Lancelot or he would die…

* * *

_Merlin…_

Twenty against three were usually unfair odds, that is if you didn't have a warlock as one of the three. Merlin smiled at the ease of freely using his magic, quickly blasting away the soldiers that had charged towards him. They had relatively no chance against him and it wasn't long before the attackers had either fallen or surrendered.

Merlin wobbled from slight fatigue as he sheathed Excalibur. He had promised Kilgharrah that he would return the sword to Lake Avalon once he was done with it, but Merlin no longer felt the need for such advice. The sword saved Morgana's life. What else could it do?

At the end of a disturbingly short skirmish, seven soldiers and two knights kneeled in front of Merlin. He recognized both of the knights who had reluctantly surrendered. "Sirs Lucan and Brennis there is no more need to fight. You and your men are free to leave."

The young Lucan shook his head in surprise, "That's it? You aren't going to kill us? I mean… aren't you an-"

"-evil sorcerer? Yes, I suppose that I didn't get my fill of eating children today," interrupted Merlin sarcastically. Although, it was quickly apparent that no one had caught on to the sarcasm. Everyone stared at him with concern, including his allies.

Merlin could't believe how much they doubted him. He looked at Elyan, Percival, and Guinevere with his mouth wide open, "Come on! Do you all really believe that rubbish? Is your faith in me that low?" They looked down in shame, unable to respond properly.

Hooves approached them in a slow trot as a large number of horsemen encircle the area. Their surcoats and flags were black with an attacking golden lion. A well dressed, middle aged man with balding greying hair rode his horse to the front. Merlin wanted to pull out his hair. _What now?! _

"I am King Leo de Grance of Cameliard," he announced with a commanding presence." Might I inquire as to why Camelot's men are fighting their own on my lands?"

Before Merlin could respond, the blonde woman that was standing by Guinevere yelled out, "Leo!" She ran up to the king's horse with a great smile.

"Thank goodness you're safe." The king appeared to be elated before showing outrage. "What are you doing with my Queen?!"

Merlin noted that the king seemed to believe that they were holding the queen captive. Merlin shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know, your grace."

"My king, the doing was not of these good people. In fact, the girl with the strange skin saved my life. I would have been surely murdered without her," said the queen as she beamed at Guinevere.

The king nodded at Guinevere, "Approach, good woman." Merlin wasn't sure what to think. _Should I just let this play out? What would Gaius do? It is times like these when I really need him._

Guinevere gingerly walked up to man's horse before kneeling. She said nothing, probably unsure if she should. Merlin understood her actions completely. Who knew if this man was like Uther.

"What is your name, child? What are the lands of your ancestors?" asked the king softly.

Gwen took the chance to glance up at the man, "Guinevere, my lord. My great grand father served in the Roman auxiliary from Hispania. I guess my family stayed ever since because I was born in Camelot."

The king nodded once again, "I see. So, Guinevere you say? Such a beautiful name. It would do me a great honor to have it as the name of my first born daughter."

"Your grace, please, that's not necessary-"

"-No, I have already decided. Now, tell me, because of your heroism, Guinevere, what favor would you ask of me?"

Guinevere looked at Merlin, unsure of what to say. "I know this is much to ask, but will you help my lady, the rightful queen of Camelot, Morgana Pendragon?" she asked, full of hope.

The king peered at her in confusion, "Morgana has no claim to the throne. I can not assist in such an obviously greedy claim."

"Then I will speak for myself!" announced Morgana as she strode in through the lines of the encircling soldiers of Cameliard. She moved with a confident grace that Merlin hadn't seen since he had broken her enchantment. It momentarily made him worry that evil Morgana had found her way back. A quick glance at her eyes told him that it was not true. If it was evil Morgana she would be overflowing with arrogance.

_Wait a second!_ thought Merlin as he spun his head around to look where Morgana was lying where he left her. The spot, of course, was empty. _What the hell? How did she get around to the outside? _Then, he also noticed, Lancelot was sluggishly following behind her. He appeared to be hurt, but not too badly for the massive hole in his chain mail. _What happened? Where did they go?_

King Leo looked at the woman who spoke to him, "So, you are the Lady Morgana of Camelot? I had heard of your beauty and find it to be true. Regardless, I was recently in conversation with your…companions. Perhaps you can enlighten me to a few questions that I may have."

"Of course…forgive me, your grace, but I did not happen upon your name," said Morgana politely. Merlin noticed the way that she changes her speech when addressing a noble. _She really is in touch with the people… Something that Arthur always had trouble with._

He cleared his throat, "I am King Leo de Grance of Cameliard." _At least this king doesn't go through all the titles that Uther does. Every single claim in the world that he has… blah blah blah. _

"Then, it is my pleasure to meet you, your majesty," addressed Morgana with a courtly courtesy. Merlin secretly admired her perfect grace from afar.

"Yes, well, according to Guinevere, I should be addressing you the same. How be it, I've never heard of the truth of these claims. What say you to this?"

"It is all true. I found out from Uther as I lay near death, not a few months ago. I am the bastard of King Uther Pendragon and Duchess Vivienne of Cornwall. Since Prince Arthur's death, I am now the sole remaining heir to the throne of Camelot. I do not want to be queen, but Uther gives me no choice. He is a cruel, evil tyrant who executes anything and everyone that so much as glances at him in a way he does not fancy."

"I would be careful who you tell that to. Uther has powerful allies," warned the king.

"Such as you?" asked Morgana with a subtle challenge.

His eyebrows moved over his eyes in scrutinizing fashion, "There was once a time, but no longer. Pendragon and I do not agree with his devout persecution of those who follow the old religion."

"So will you help me?" asked a hopeful Morgana gladdened by a noble who would accept her magic.

King Leo sighed while holding his forehead in one hand. "Perhaps…"

The queen of Cameliard decide to voice her opinion, "We should help her. The men who attacked my caravan flew Camelot's colors, those under Uther Pendragon!"

"Morgana Pendragon, I will help you in exchange for the prisoners you have taken."

"Why do you want the prisoners my lord?" asked Morgana. She understood that Camelot was now the enemy, but she knew some of these men.

"These men almost murdered my Caron, my queen!"

"Calm, my king. these men were not my assailants," spoke Caron.

King Leo was clearly losing his patience, "Then who?"

"They were men of Camelot, commanded by an ogre of a man. I overheard him being called Sir Caradoc. And he makes your man over there," she pointed at Percival, "look small. He was brutal. He killed my guards and left! A barbarian that, simply, wanted to kill for his amusement!"

Merlin couldn't help himself as he smiled at Morgana's frown. He had to admit that her facial expressions were adorable when she thought that no one was looking at her. "I've heard of this Caradoc. He is a knight of Uther. It is my understanding that they get along quite well because of their…umm…methods," Morgana appeared to have to force out the last few words.

King Leo slightly raised his eyebrow, "Methods? Pray tell, my lady."

Morgana locked her eyes with Merlin. He watched as she momentarily shuttered before looking back at the questioning king. "Torturing sorcerers…or possibly torture in general."

The thought hit home with everyone within earshot as they quieted to think for a moment.

"My lady, what about the three men I saw?" Guinevere asked boldly as she flushed with embarrassment for speaking out in the silence.

"They arrived afterwards. Which, I'm forever in your debt that you were there to assist me, Guinevere." said Queen Caron, with her ever present smile. She thought Guinevere was a hero.

"These Camelot men, this Sir Caradoc… they are still out there?" asked the king.

Merlin realized something, "I don't mean to interrupt, but where is Gwaine?"

* * *

_Gwaine…_

They fought until they had nothing left. And then, the chance came to the knight, Sir Gwaine. He moved hastily and with great difficulty, finally struck down Sir Eric.

The large northern man grasped the wound in his chest as he crumpled, face first, into the earth.

With a deep intake of the air, Gwaine glanced down at his bloody sword and found it heavy. Dropping it, he laid himself against a tree to rest. _What I wouldn't give for that tavern right about now. Morgana is defiantly picking up the tab on this one. _With a wide grin, Gwaine slumped his head against the tree and relaxed for just a moment…

…

He heard rustling of the leaves and grass. Gwaine shook himself awake, realizing that he must have fallen asleep as it was now getting dark. _Lancelot is going to be pissed that I'm still out here._ He, then, remembered that Lancelot was likely dead. Gwaine hardly knew the man apart from combat. Though, he was certain that Lancelot didn't deserve to die like this.

_Rustling…_

Perceiving that he was in danger, Gwaine tried to grasp his sword, but was abruptly punched in the side of the face. The blow caused him to fall sideways, taking in a mouthful of the ground. "OW! Who the hell is trying to mess up my face?!" cried out Gwaine as he spit out dirt. _Dam it, Gwaine. You're getting rusty. How long has it been since I've let some amateur get the drop on me?_

"Sir, we've found one over here," said a man who was probably standing over Gwaine, but he couldn't tell. At least not with his face in the dirt. The knight felt himself lifted to his feet. In the darkness he saw quite a few soldiers and a bigger man than the one he had fought before falling asleep. Speaking of that man, they appeared to have thrown him on a horse.

The giant man walked up to Gwaine with a smug face. "I've heard that there were some rogue knights in the area. Are you such a knight?"

Gwaine wasn't going to answer questions that wouldn't matter. He knew that this was the type of man who saw only the guilty. A typical noble. "Whats it you, hard ass?"

He chuckled at Gwaine's response, "Because if you are, then I will have to take you back with me."

"Now hold on, **chuckles**. Lets not get ahead of ourselves. You have to buy me dinner first."

That response rewarded Gwaine with another punch to the face. "Ugh, Why the face? Is that the best you could do?" As soon as he said it, Gwaine regretted it leaving his mouth. The soldiers around him laughed. The last thing he saw was the big man turning towards him. After that, it all went black.

* * *

_Morgana…_

Morgana let the prisoners go, warning them to stay away. She was glad about doing the right thing, but felt horrible that she forgot about _her_ knight. She hoped that he was alright and ordered a search for him. Unfortunately, Cameliard and Morgana's other knights searched the entire area and could find no traces of Gwaine. Worse, it was dark and everyone was nearly bumping into each other.

After some time, King Leo de Grance believed it was time to end the search. "Lady Morgana, I recommend retiring to my castle at Carohaise. Perhaps we can begin the search in the morning, though it is likely that this Caradoc character has already gotten to your man."

Morgana didn't fully trust this king, but she couldn't exactly refuse him either. "Of course, your majesty. I'm grateful for your generosity."

"Nonsense, it is the least I can do for new friends of the realm. Once we feast, we can speak further about your future plans."

Morgana studied him a moment, "What do you have in mind, my lord?"

"Uther believes that anything can be his through war and a show of strength. Probably learned from his brothers, Aurelianus and Constans. Regardless, there are yet many who are against his rule. They do not wish for Camelot's downfall, but for a different ruler."

"I didn't know that Uther had brothers."

"Yes, that is because they died over forty years ago. I personally did not know them, but each Pendragon carries some legacy of war. They all fight and command like a dragon. One hell of a bloodline you have, my lady."

_Great, a bloodline of mass murders and warlords. Something that I had always wanted to look up to. "_Yes, thank you, my lord."

"Gather your companions, we will speak later."

Morgana nodded in agreements and set off to find her loyal advisor who she quickly found. He was tending to his horse and saddle.

"Merlin, I want to speak to you."

Merlin turned to face her, but did not look into her eyes, "Yes, my lady?" Morgana immediately knew that he was bothered. _He is either hiding something or ashamed of something… I can never tell with this man._

"You know that you don't need to be formal with me. And what is troubling you? Out with it."

He sighed a moment and seemed to given in to her before receding back into his shell. "Nothing, Morgana."

"MERLIN! You will come clean with me," said Morgana, her patience thinning.

Merlin's shell broke, he had the will to resist Arthur, but not Morgana. She always had a way to get whatever was bothering him on the table. "I'm worried about everyone. Especially you and Gwaine."

Morgana smiled as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder for reassurance, "I swore to myself that all lives have meaning and I promise you- we will find Gwaine."

"Thank you." Morgana could sense some tension leave him.

"Why are you worried about me?" she asked while he became apprehensive, once again. _I swear, it is easier to get answers out of spies. _"Merlin, I thought we were past this? Are you using me?" The words of her vision haunted her: '_That's because I had not known of your great destiny. I must say I enjoy how you use Arthur's sister to your own ends.'_

Merlin's eyes went wide, "WHAT?!"

"I saw the future. Some woman was proud of you for using me for your destiny. Am I just a 'Plan B'?"

Merlin let out a groan. "The truth is…I was at first-"

Morgana couldn't believe this. "-How could you?!"

"Please listen! I was using you until I started to believe in you. I see every day how special you are." Morgana just stared at him. "You should have been my destiny. I see that now."

"Then why are you worried about me?"

"I'm terrified of losing you again. I don't want the arrogant, scheming, homicidal Morgana back. Ever. I want to keep the one that is here. The one that is with me now." He appeared to have thought that he had gone too far. "I'm sorry-"

"-I know," Morgana stopped him.

In near shock, he raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean: 'I know'?"

"Well…I'm beginning to remember." A look of concern flashed across Merlin's face. "It's still fuzzy, but I remember Morgause commanding me to put on the healing bracelet. I should have known it was enchanted."

Merlin's eyes filled with pain, "I'm sorry…it's all my fault. I should have helped you. I should have been looking for you even harder when she captured you."

Morgana moved her hand to his cheek and brought her head closer to his. "No, I understand. I understand everything- I forgive you. You saved me. Never forget that." She could stay mad at him for whatever the reason in the world, but it wouldn't solve anything.

"Morgana…" Merlin breathed, unsure of what to say.

She shushed him, "I just want to thank you." Pulling him against her, Morgana gently pushed her lips against his. She felt the shape of his lips against hers and she was expecting him to pull away. Instead, he felt against her with his hands. It was filled with odd passion that Morgana didn't know Merlin felt for her. The entire moment, Morgana expected Merlin to take control, but he never did. It was so unlike any man in her experience and it felt good, different, blissful.

Morgana abruptly pulled away from what she believed would be their first and last passionate embrace. She remembered her vision with him reuniting with his old love and didn't want to spoil it for him. _I can never be his…_ With quiet tears she turned away, walking toward her horse. "Thank you for that, Merlin."

* * *

_Merlin…_

Merlin was left wondering what in the hell had just happened. He touched his lips, still, feeling the buzz that her lips had left. Buzzing? Yes, he swore that his magic reacted, energizing their love._ LOVE? No, that can't be it. She is…simply grateful. I would never let her love someone like me. She deserves so much better. Someone who hasn't tried to kill her multiple times. _He knew that when he had done such things, it wasn't truly her. But he did it so easily that he was afraid that he wouldn't have a problem doing it again if he needed to.

Merlin face palmed, I'm_ just being unreasonable…_

Images of Freya suddenly seared into his mind. Why couldn't he just get away from this? There are so many other problems than love. _Why is this all happening right NOW?!_

* * *

**End Chapter Notes:**

Uther was the first Pendragon- called so by Merlin, but I figured what the hell. His brothers should be too since Merlin wasn't born yet.


	12. Breaching the Darkness

**Chapter XII**

**"****Breaching the Darkness"**

_Several weeks in the past…_

Light seared into his vision, startling him into a state of awareness. Though, as soon as the light had appeared, it was gone. It left him in darkness, wondering if he had imagined it.

Where was he, why was it dark, and what had happened? These thoughts rippled through his mind and he could understand nothing. He quickly realized that his mind was blank of any ideas and he knew that no answer would reveal itself as he lay on the earth…

Moments pass as he endeavored to propel himself upright in failure. He strained, but found that no muscles had ever responded. _No, no, no…thats not good…_ He began to panic, realizing that he was blind with no control over his body whatsoever. He wondered if he were dead or dying, knowing that he was not ready for either instance.

After a time, he dammed his idiocy of his anxiety. He calmed, resolving to make use of his other senses. With the loss of eyesight, hearing should became easier than simply breathing, but he had heard nothing. The silence… it was unnatural. _What the hell? This situation is becoming stranger by the second._

Then he heard_ them_…

His mind raced as soft whispers drew his attention. Unfortunately, they were too quiet for him to understand any of their conversation. He was, however, certain that the voices were female…

He waylaying here with just a single sense so he had to hear what they were saying! Straining his concentration to the limits, the voices were yet quiet, but, for the first time, coherent. At his success, he quickly praised his luck.

"- are you certain?" asked a woman with an western island accent that he was certain was Hibernian(Irish). _What would one of their people be doing here?_

In response to the Irish woman's question, a mystical chime strummed through the air. It was as unearthly as it was eternally beautiful, though doubtlessly imitating the sound of a human female. "Very much certain. Do not worry as all had been set into motion. Already the magic is beginning to flow as it weaves around the life in the isles. Pause for a moment and listen. Breath in the magic as though survival depends on it's presence and it's gentle touch will be known as well as the beating of your own heart."

_…__Well that is cryptic,_ he thought. All he knew is that he heard the word 'magic' spoken several times. From his past experience with sorcerers he'd say, at this very moment, that he was in a heap of trouble. He couldn't begin to imagine what they planned to do with him.

After a short time, the Hibernian woman somewhat pouted at her failure of attempting to follow the mystical woman's advice. "I…cannot feel anything."

The mystic woman comforted the discouraged girl, "It is alright, Velaira. All things come with the passing of time. One day your magic will be strong enough because I believe in you." _Now I know one of their names… _Velaira was the Hibernian woman.

He imagined Velaira smile at the encouragement, "Thank you, my lady."_ My lady? _He wondered if this mystical woman was a noble… or something.

A third woman inhaled as though smelling the loveliest of flowers, "I…feel it, my lady!" she gasped. "It is the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt in my life!" Her voice was soft, graced with an accent that he was not completely familiar with because it was very light. He guessed that it was from the north. Perhaps one of the Pict clans. Though, he couldn't be completely sure.

The unearthly voice chimed, "Indeed, she will walk among us. She will return the magic to rivers from where it had once run dry, willing it to flow, once again. The Goddess will restore the balance of magic."

He tensed uneasily, something he couldn't previously do. He was definitely worried now. _What the hell did I walk into?! Well…I didn't walk- Getting off subject! I am obviously here for some ritual for their goddess figure! _

A soft, gentle hand brushed against his face as warm breath hushed into his ear. "All is well, Sir Knight. You may awaken," whispered the comforting voice of the northern, third woman. He was discovered to be awake. _Not good!_

The dulled knight immediately sensed jolted vigor course through his veins. It resembled the feeling of pure bliss, forcing his eyelids to unfasten from his former coma. It was like breathing in the air of the first winter breeze.

Eyes of electric blue meshed with indigo gazed at him with curiosity. Her face tilted down upon his lying body. He mane gracefully dropped over her shoulder in dark waves of such that rivaled the Lady Morgana's. Through it all, he realized how similar this woman and the lady Morgana were. Though, there were subtle differences that kept them from being twins. Apart from their eyes, the woman before him was much smaller in stature. She appeared more musclier, but also shorter and gaunt. It could be because of the non-royal lifestyle that this one lived.

Still,the knight couldn't help but gulp with newfound terror in the sight of such beauty. Slight glances at her invented feelings within him of impudent ogling. Luckily, she didn't appear to hold similar reactions. Instead, she simply studied him with an innocently.

After a time of observing the knight, she decided to address him. "Are you alright?" she asked compassionately as though not wanting to alarm the newly awakened man.

The knight was unbelieving, feeling dreamlike still from the sudden rush of his senses returning. "Where am I?" He felt stupid for asking such a simple question, but it was his biggest concern.

"I bid you welcome to the Island of Avalon," she answered and pointed towards the stunning tree towering over the island's heart. He peered upwards, observing the apples of the brightest red suspending from the unending branches of the massive plant. The knight wondered why it was an apple tree of all the trees to pick.

He realized the many stories that accompanied these places. In the local legends, Avalon was the place where one visits before they pass on to the realm of the dead. At any rate, these apples usually brought a forbidden promise of immortality or forbidden knowledge that would bring the wrath of God. It was clearly apparent that these women did not believe in such a wrath. Though, he supposed that they weren't exactly eating the fruit… They were simply here to loiter or whatever it was that a group of witches do in their spare non-witching time. At least, that was his best guess.

"So, I must be dead if I am here," he breathed in sadly, though turned his attention directly towards the lady before him. "You must be the angel who watches over me?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Might as well enjoy myself while I can.

An amused giggled discharged from behind the woman. It was the first time his eyes fell upon Velaira. Her curly, red hair bounced as she attempted to hide her amusement.

Adjusting his gaze back onto the kneeling woman, he noticed a red tinge upon her cheek. "Ehm… not quite," she murmured. "I am not an angel and neither are you among the deceased."

The knight continued to grin, "So…I don't get an apple?" He was just…testing her. He didn't really want an apple…

-hunger pains-

_…__Great…_

She smiled, not noticing his wild thoughts. "No, I'm afraid not."

He didn't want to hang around for any longer than he had to. Turning serious, he asked "Then why am I here if I am not dead?"

A woman with an unimaginably white dress glided into his view. Her beauty was soft and innocent, yet her eyes beheld power and wisdom. She was a woman who was obviously more than she appeared. As she spoke, he realized that it had been her with the ethereal voice, "It is because I have summoned you, Sir Balin of Northumberland. And I welcome you to my home."

_Ok, this is weird. She knew my name and where I was born…_

"I…uh," Balin stumbled while not wanting to offend. "Thank you, but who are you and how do you know me?" _Yes. How _**_do_**_ you know me?_

"You may call me Freya," she then gestured to the woman beside him with a great smile. "Your angel here is called, Serena."

Serena gasped with a deep blush, "Freya!"

Balin smiled at Serena's embarrassment. Yet, he had much more to do and could not stay for long. _Let's get more 'to the point.' _"You're obviously more than simply 'Freya.' Who **are** you?"

Freya gracefully walked around him. "If you so desire titles, I am the Queen of Avalon, the Lady of the Lake in the most common instances."

He wasn't sure if he should trust her, but they have been kind as of yet. "Then, I am truly honored by your hospitality." _Should I be? How the hell did I get here?_

She shrugged casually. "It is no burden. To answer your former question: you will discover that I know a great many things about you, Sir Knight."

This meeting was going no where. They were addressing him as a knight and he was no longer such. No more than a common mercenary these days… "So you should know that I am not who you should seek."

"Oh?" asked Freya as she twirled her hair.

Balin became slightly annoyed at her boredom. "You mistake me for my brother who is the knight. It's definitely not me."

She moved in a slow circle around him. "No, but I know your heart. The bravest of all the knights in the land. The humblest among those with virtue. And I require your aid." Stopping in front of the lakeside, she looked down and exhaled before slowly turning to face the knight. Her face distressed and pleading as she asked for his help. "Will you serve Avalon? Will you serve me?"

Balin sighed quite nosily. Should he really be doing this? Yet, every fiber of his being told him to accept- that he was meant to be here. When did that feeling appear? "I suppose…" he heard himself say, "but, its only because I can't live with myself when pretty girls cry." He hoped that he did not just make the biggest mistake ever. What can he say? He loved a good adventure. Maybe this way he finally had a purpose again after all these years of being a wandering knight.

Freya gently laughed at his cheek joke and outstretched her hands. In a blinding light, a sword gracefully appeared in her palms. It was a far from modest design, as well. "Sir Balin, will you serve the lady and her priestesses in the quest to right all wrongs? Will you carry out her will when all appears lost?"

He was unsure of what to say or do and decided to do what he was use to. Dropping to his knee, Balin declared, "I swear."

Velaira took his hand and slit his palm. Before he could protest, the sword was placed into his hand. He felt something odd emanate from the contact….indescribable.

"So may it be," Freya breathed. Oddly, he felt unsteady as she guided him to stand before her. Just for a moment, he thought he saw an aura around Freya's figure… _No, that's impossible_, he thought before shrugging the idea off.

"What comes next, _my lady_?" he asked while checking out his new weapon. It was silver…? "Freya, you do realize that this weapon is silver. It will never make it through a fight." A silver weapon was about the worst one could think of. It was pretty, yes, but it would break and bend on first contact.

She merely laughed. "From all that you have seen and heard, would you not think better? The weapon is enchanted to be unbreakable. Silver was chosen as it is the purest metal. It also has many magical properties that will assist you in your endeavors. You will see…"

Just like most of the other times that she had spoken, he wasn't sure what to think. "Right…my mistake."

Freya shrugged, "I have your first task if you are ready." Balin nodded carefully and she continued while producing a necklace. "I need you to give this necklace to Emrys. Tell him…" She turned away while holding her hands over her chest. "Tell him that when he sleeps to think of the one he loves most." Dropping her hands, Freya moved closer to Balin. "Emrys will be found, well… by the time you get there, in Carohaise of Cameliard under the guise of Merlin." She grinned wickedly at Serena. "One other thing, Serena will go with you. She… needs some worldly experience. I trust it will not be too difficult."

Balin turned to look at the expressionless Serena before realizing how much he would have to baby sit. "Oh no! That place is a long way from paradise. I will not be holding her hand the whole way." He wasn't sure if 'long way' was the correct thing to say. He still had no idea where in the hell he was in the first place. One thing was certain, he was not going to have some inexperienced girl along. First of all, she is a witch which means she would be a fugitive in nearly all the kingdoms.

His comment appeared to have set off the girl's anger. Her eyes flared at the knight. "I do not need any of your 'hand holding!' I am no weak child. I am a born matriarch of my clan and have been trained for combat for many years!"

Balin grinned and put his hands up in a nonthreatening manner, "Well, forgive me, _princess_. You're still not going."

She marched up to him with a closed fist before her. "I'm going."

Balin rolled his eyes, "Excuse me if i don't want to be hunted down because I'm traveling with an unrestrained teenage sorceress."

Freya stopped Serena before she could respond, "Will you do as I have asked, Balin?"

He gave up. _Whatever. They never said that being a knight is easy. _"I was just trying to protect her. You already know that I'll do anything that you ask." He outstretched his hand. "Give me the neckless and hope that I don't get killed from having a magical weapon and girl with me."

Freya shrugged again. She was quite animate for a fay. Well he supposed that was what the Lady of the lake was… "Men only see what they wish," she said. "I would not worry so."

Balin looked down at the sword and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Was this really the wisest thing? He had always been warned to beware of the wickedness of magic… Worst is that he was going to be traveling with a witch the whole time doing magical tasks. This was just great!

* * *

_Merlin…_

In the arriving dusk, Merlin trailed behind Lancelot as their group followed King Leo and his warriors through a number of mountain passes. The warlock studied the massive expanse around him. He glanced down from the ranging heights noticing that the terrain below was neigh impossible to imagine at times. Numerous Rocks jutted out from the littered crags in many patterns, leaving the area under deprived of all light. The trapped water shifted into an eerie fog that left whatever was behind a mystery. _Creepy place_, Merlin couldn't help but think.

Nature wasn't the only thing on his mind. Merlin was still troubled by Gwaine's disappearance. The trackers observed that two men fought until they knocked each other down a hill, falling in the direction away from the camp. A large amount of tracks were, then, found leading back into Camelot's borders. It is unknown what had happen to the two men who were fighting. Likely it was as Queen Caron had suspected: that Sir Caradoc captured them. Though, why would a knight do such a thing to other knights? Maybe he shouldn't think about it. Who knows what Uther would allow under his good graces…

The group happened upon a cramped ravine that was only a few shoulders long. As they quickly passed through, Merlin noticed that there were actually people hidden behind the rocks above. Their grey cloaks blended into the earth creating no distinction between the two. The king assured that the men were mountain rangers and kept the city safe from invasion. When asked where the city was, he pointed out over the ridge and into the just now revealed valley. Sure enough, through the darkness, forests, and fog in the distance, a castle settled proudly above all else save for the mountains around it.

"Welcome to Carohaise, my friends," smiled King Leo de Grance, making an jokingly, elaborate wave of his arm.

"If there weren't any roads, you would never know there was a city here," voiced Lancelot as he took in the sights.

"That is, indeed, why my forefathers have never been conquered," the king acknowledged.

"No doubt," Lancelot nodded, "with the natural defenses of the ravines and the mountains would make it more than enough trouble."

"What about the grass- it's all yellow? There isn't enough sunlight for growth. How do you support your people?" asked Morgana with a hint of concern.

Merlin looked around and did notice that the grass was yellow. The ground was wet as the thick, pasty mud was evident and it was suddenly apparently that the sun did not shine here. The lack of warmth radiating from the earth made the fact certain enough. Instead, the feeling was a soggy slush of dirty water that had sat for far too long.

King Leo let out a quiet laugh, "Do not fret, young Pendragon. The people are well taken care of. There are other valleys, nearby, that do not get the fog as bad it does here." A moment after he spoke, his eyes drifted towards the orange peaks that gradient blue into the valley. Swiftly, the proud man's demeanor turned dark and his tone undertook urgency. "Come, we have tarried for too long. It is unsafe in the night."

Merlin thought it was odd that the king's mood shifted so suddenly. _Such an odd place, _he thought before following. Although he did note that kings happened to have insanity in at least one area. It must come with the job description. Uther was proof of that.

Morgana appeared to have also caught on to the king's emotion. Not that it was so difficult to notice Leo's mood swing. "May I ask why it is so dangerous?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Merlin was sure that she hadn't the faintest idea that she adopted a look so inquisitive. Probably from questioning Uther's judgment ever since she arrived from Camelot.

"We have been have difficulties with magical creatures and we have none who specialize in such matters," stated the king with a bit of regret.

Morgana turned back to look at Merlin and immediately made eye contact. He quivered under her gaze, unsure if he could ever look upon her in the same light ever again. He remembered the soft curve of her lips as she was warm against him. The wavy silk of her hair brought him euphoria - No, he mustn't think of it. She was now a princess, a queen. And he was a commoner. Whatever feelings exist, it, simply, cannot be. She was far too important for her to become distracted at a time like this… He couldn't be distracted. He had to be at his best to protect her. He will not fail like he had for Arthur. He had a second chance and he won't lose Morgana. He already lost her once, and he won't ever again if he had any say.

The princess grinned mischievously, "You're in luck, my lord." Gesturing behind her, she continued her response. "I have my trusty court wizard, Merlin, at my side."

He grimaced while thinking to himself. _Oh I am a 'trusty court wizard,' now, am I?_

The king swiveled in his saddle to look upon him. "Merlin, I would be grateful for any assistance that you may provide," his eyes skirted the tree line, "but let us speak further after dinner."

"I would be happy to help," said Merlin with slight nod. Well…now he was volunteered by _Morgana_ to assist in problems of 'magical nature'. Not that he had a problem with it. _Not at all…_

Merlin supposed that he shouldn't be upset about it. He was just tired and worried for Gwaine. He also wasn't certain that he could trust leaving Morgana's side. Not while this King Leo was an unknown threat or ally. He couldn't image leaving for a moment and her dying in his arms again. -And here he was thinking about it again. It was like an obsession to him now…

No, he couldn't blame Morgana for anything. It was just like her old self to want to help whenever she could. It was one of her best qualities. Arthur had always known as the gallant one, but the prince always had to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. Morgana did it without a second thought. Gods, her passionate justice was attractive. He mentally berated himself for thinking such things. _Just go away evil thoughts…_ He couldn't understand why his heart betrayed him. He wanted the feelings to stop….at least his rational side thought so. _But she feels for me too_…

He sighed at the unending war over his heart. It was all impossible. He just had to wait out his heart. The feelings will go away.

They traveled downhill on a mud road that split through an impenetrable forest. The trees were large with few low baring branches. They towered into the sky, and blocked out any remaining light that may have crept through the fog. It was unsettling at best for one who had spent so much time in the castle. Yes, Merlin went on hunting trips with Arthur, but this place was… different. It wasn't the darkness of the fog. But, it was something. There is definitely dark magic at work here.

Unfortunately, if there was a problem, Merlin remembered that Gaius possessed all of the magic books. There, likely, were no other books that could aid him around here. He would be forced to use his prior experience to solve the problem. Whatever good that would do if it were something new.

Usually, Gwaine would have broken the silence with a joke that Morgana would have found offensive by now. The reminder only served to further weigh on his mind. Every time something went wrong…which was much lately, he blamed himself. He had all this power and still couldn't do anything to stop his friends from getting hurt. And these friends were almost all he had left except for Gaius and his mother. He could feel the constant struggle to keep away the pain. If he lost anyone else this soon, he would be broken… lost. Despite all, he had to stay strong for Guinevere, Lancelot, Morgana, and Gwaine. They all deserved to live well: away from Uther Pendragon's constant ire. Unfortunately, Arthur was the only barrier between Uther and his madness and he was gone… Uther would never stop in his hunt for them. Not until he cleansed the land of all magic. Not until he killed Morgana…

Traveling through the last of the forest, the city appeared in full view of the clearing. The sight was far from impressive in the comparison of many of the other castles Merlin had witnessed. It was about the size of King Cenred's castle which was a fairly good size, but no more. For all of the mountains and rock around them, stone was severely lacking in the constructs around the town. The walls were but wooden stockades that did the simplest of tasks such as keeping out wildlife. And it was appropriate to say that it was even failing at its function. Holes protruded in numerous amounts around the bent, split timber in a strange manner. It was as though something large was trying to find its way through the wall which was barely stopping it. Perhaps it was nothing. However, the timber did appear fresh from attempts to patch the wall. Surely, whatever had happened had been recent.

_"__Merlin…"_

The warlock was startled by the sudden voice, one that he really preferred to not hear right now. Despite his reservations, Merlin knew that the flaming dragon wouldn't have called out to him if the situation wasn't important. He worried about whatever it was that the king warned them about. He decided that it didn't matter because he would only be a few moments anyway.

He tilted his head towards the knight riding beside him. "Lancelot, I have to attend… business. Can you notify the guards at the gates that I will be in shortly?"

Lancelot squinted at him before acknowledging that he would do as asked. For a moment, Merlin wasn't sure if Lancelot was about to let him go off on his own. So not wasting anymore time, Merlin kicked his horse into a quick trot towards the nearby woods.

Immediately, upon entering the wood, Merlin was surrounded in a nearly suffocating darkness. He slowed his horse in hopes that it wouldn't run into a tree and was glad that the animal had better night vision than him.

Traveling for a few moments, Merlin started to worry that what his magic was sensing was not the dragon… The newly born night became quiet and empty of all sound. Seren, Merlin's horse, let out a slow breath. It is the Welsh word for star. Which Merlin had taken to naming the horse after the unique star mark on his side.

_Scratching…rustle… _Something was moving at a ridiculous speed.

Merlin whirled about, looking for the noise. He breathed in raggedly as his heart beat furiously. It seemed to be moving in circles around him, waiting for the right time. Feeding of his rising fear. He needed to do something! But what?

Merlin grimaced at his stupidity and turned his palm upright. Momentarily focusing, a hum softly emanated in a beautiful ring. Opening his eyes, he watched the light pierce the heart of the darkness. The glow tenderly pulsated from his hand giving way to a quiet forest. He felt the warmth of his spell and, unavoidably, smiled. He wasn't the only one who relaxed from the light as the horse calmed.

Quietly chuckling at the Seren's show of emotion, Merlin brushed his free hand against the horse's neck. "It'll be alright, boy. We'll show the dark that we're in charge." He received a snort in response which Merlin took as Seren's disbelief. Merlin shook his head at the horse's disapproval. "Your show of support is comforting, you know."

"Ah, young Merlin! There you are," boomed Kilgharrah appearing out of the darkness. Merlin had nearly fallen off of Seren at the dragon's sudden arrival. It had been the second time that night where the dragon had surprised him in some way and he reckoned that the lizard enjoyed it too. Much to his dismay, the horse had not even flinched. _Really? The dam horse is braver than I am!_

Merlin gave Kilgharrah a grumpy look, "You aren't funny you know. And you can stop with your gloating. I already know how close of a relative you are to a snake."

"Hardly," scoffed the dragon. "Now listen, we must speak of important matters."

"Alright…" Merlin really felt no need to speak of anything. Who knows that lies he may hear today.

Kilgharrah lowered his head, closer to Merlin. "I know that you still harbor feelings of mistrust for me because of the prince and I apologize for whatever it is that you believe that I have done. Know that I have been in constant searching for answers from the time of our last encounter."

Merlin knew that the apology was only halfhearted at most, but that was a lot coming from a dragon. He decided that he would at least hear what the dragon had to say. "Ok, so what have you discovered?"

The large dragon became angry at whatever it was he was about to speak about. "There are forces that interfering with matters that none should have power over. I must admit that it frightens me as they are far more powerful than you or I. As you are the stronger, I'm sure that you have sensed it. The feeling of unease. The unnatural pull."

Merlin would be lying if he wasn't unnerved from the dragon's fear. Matters worse, he sensed exactly what Kilgharrah was describing. The feeling, itself, is vague, subtle, yet powerful. It is otherwise, indescribable. "I have felt it…ever since that night we took back Camelot. It is growing stronger," he began before wanting to know more. "What could cause this? What is it?"

"I am… not entirely certain. It could be a number or ancient creatures. The conclusion most likely lies in that of an unshackled God of old. It has somehow freed itself of its duties and responsibilities. Now, it chooses to prey upon mankind for its own needs. This is not the first time. I am sure that you have heard the stories passed down from many cultures. Loki, Lucifer, the Greek Titans are a few of Gods who have done so in the past."

Merlin peered carefully at the lizard. "Lucifer wasn't a god. He was a fallen angel…Evil too I guess?" He wasn't completely sure of any of the old stories and legends.

The dragon chuckled at him which Merlin hated! "Humans are so naive. It is unfortunate that they are in a position to be otherwise. The Gods are not inherently good or evil, yet judged in the selfish use of their powers. I will tell you that there is a reason to why many of the Gods have the same powers and backgrounds. Though it is all a matter of debate, I will leave it at that, young warlock."

Merlin couldn't imagine what any of this meant. "Ok… so what can we do?"

"Once again, I have failed you," said Kilgharrah, closing his eyes momentarily in focus. "The entity is blocking every power of vision that I possess in this matter."

"That's just great! We are blind with even more questions!"

Of course, Kilgharrah was dimly waiting for the right time to be theatrical. "Perhaps not, I still see much of other happenings and will offer my advice to you. That is, should you wish it so."

He had to repeat himself? "Go on."

"Very well. I'm pleased that you have dismissed my advice on…_Morgana_." The dragon stated her name with difficulty- likely wanting to call her a witch. "I was wrong… Not withstanding, you should have no fear in trusting this new king. He will be able to offer much and you can proceed with no fear."

He was glad that Kilgharrah could address at least one of his concerns. He had cursed himself because he left Morgana's side to ride out here for the oversized lizard. So, Merlin nodded in response as it was time to leave. "Thank you for your advice, old friend. I must go before the princess frets too much."

Kilgharrah glanced around before speaking. "Merlin, I leave you with a warning to beware the evil in these woods. I will distract it while possible, but you must make haste to the castle as we have spoken for too long." He bowed before flapping his mighty wings. "Farewell, my lord."

As always, Kilgharrah had to fly away before he could ask what this 'evil in the woods' was. _No, that would have been too easy! Dam lizard swoops in and delivers more bad news. It seems that is what he specializes in._

Merlin tossed the glowing orb from his hand into the air and urged Seren onwards. The glowing orb trailed behind him as he hastily followed his former tracks back through the forest and into the clearing.

Merlin heard massive thumping. He starred behind him and saw nothing but utter darkness. Just when he thought he was safe, strange menacing grows protruded from the woods where he'd just left. Seren also heard it, doubling his pace. Gods, it scared Merlin to know that whatever that creature was, it almost was on top of him before he knew it was there! Not to mention that he was on horse back! It was no wonder why the king was so afraid of the night…

His heart picked up pace, unsure if the creature yet followed. As Merlin approached the stockade, the guards quickly opened the gates. Just as he went through the gates, the soldiers quickly closed it.

"What were you doing out there, man! It's dangerous!" shouted a man that ran up to him, his boot squashing through the mud. He was dressed in light chain mail with a black surcoat that flapped as he moved.

Merlin wasn't really sure what to say and answered as simply as he could."I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The man stared at him bewildered before shifting to recognition. "You must be the one that knight was talking about." Merlin silently confirmed. "Good to meet you, sir. Night Captain William Kinler at your service, and I reckon that you need to get to the castle."

"Yes, and…" Merlin glanced around, seeing nothing but the many buildings of the town. "Could you point me in the direction?"

William grinned, "No, sir. You get a guide. We can't have important guests getting lost."

"No, really, that's not necessary." This man was treating him like a noble and it made Merlin feel uncomfortable.

William wouldn't have any of it. "I insist! I won't have guests getting lost in the streets at night."

Merlin knew he wasn't getting out of this. _What the hell. Might as well take advantage. _"Alright, William, lead on."

* * *

_Morgause…_

"What is the meaning of this Lot?!" yelled King Donald. He stormed through Gododdin's war room's large doors with Prince Cedic impatiently following in his father's foot steps.

King Lot spared a fleeting glance at the interrupting King of Strathclyde, "I presumed that you would want to be here. And the only way I could move your ass from your throne was to make a false threat. Now, if you will, please take a seat." Lot guided his hand to an empty chair far to his right. Donald scowled as he and his son sat in their spots.

Morgause smirked while watched the proceedings from her spot in a dark corner of the room. She noted how the large map table graced the room's center which was surrounded by numerous chairs with many important dukes and kings of the Old North. At the head of the table perched King Lot. On his right was Prince Hoel Luwddoc, King Urien Rheged, Prince Owen Rheged, King Donald Hen, Prince Cedic Hen, Alvarr the bandit, and Pict Warlords Breth, Irb, and Gartnaich. The left side consisted of Queen Elaine Luwddoc, Princess Tania Luwddoc and dukes that were of no importance to Morgause. She didn't even care to notice them. The only thing Morgause cared about was power and revenge at this very moment. The table held much power. With that Uther Pendragon's head would be on a pike while Camelot burned behind her. She couldn't wait.

It all started when she took over Camelot. In a vision, the triple goddess had blessed Morgause with the knowledge to change Arthur's bane to whoever she wished. The goddess told her that the immortal army would not last and that if she followed through with her plan to protect it Emrys would be her death. Additionally, Morgause was told not to trust in Morgana. That her half sibling was a waste of effort. At first Morgause did not believe any of this, but as the High Priestess she obeyed anyway.

As fortunes would have it, the goddess was right about well…everything. The plan had been flawless and its vengeance brutal. It was completed with utter success. Morgause felt that she should have never doubted her mistress. Everything was going to turn out for the better.

Though, her magic was bothering her. Someone in the room was hiding something. Morgause narrowed her eyes at the few servants that littered the edges of the room. It was strange that none appeared to stand out. Her magic was clearly picking up on deceit. When she finds out who it is, she **will** kill them. No one will stop her.

"I'm here. Now, tell me why, Lot," grumbled Donald. His son covertly shaking his head at Donald's impatience.

Lot gave little regard to the man, preceding to use an opener that he had already formed, "Uther Pendragon, continues to mock us. He murdered my brother because Cenred refused to hand over his lands to Camelot."

"You intend to make war?" questioned Urien, straining in his attempt to hide his joy. Morgause wanted to laugh aloud. She knew that Urien was an easy ally if it meant going to war with Camelot. Ten years ago, Uther Pendragon stole the Kingdom of Rheged right under Urien's nose. The defeated king was forced to retreat to his eastern castle that the Romans began to build, Vindolanda. Ever since, Urien bid his time for revenge. If these numbskulls agree, he might finally get that revenge. Morgause couldn't describe how much she agreed wight he man.

"Why else would I call each of you here? This, gentlemen, is a council of war," responded Lot with a smug smile.

Donald appeared to have had enough as he yelled, standing up, "What exactly would possess me to do such a reckless act? Explain this to me!" The kings of the Old North had a pact with Uther Pendragon not to go to war with any Briton as long as the Anglo-Saxons were still on the island. And, unfortunately, it appeared that Donald did not agree with breaking any treaties. Morgause preferred not to work with a man who had no motives, but they needed the Strath Britons. They commanded the largest army in the North. The war could not hope to proceed without that power.

Lot set his boots upon the map table and leaned back. "I do not believe that you understand what I am saying. Listen closely, you **never** had a choice. If you do not cooperate, I **will** put someone on the throne that understands." Morgause smiled at Lot's bold demeanor. The man was a brute, but he wield his power with such confidence.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in the midst of council!" Donald raged with his face red and fist extended outward.

Morgause rolled her eyes. This man was a king? Such stupidity. He's going to get himself killed.

"Does anyone, here, object?" asked Lot, glancing around the room. He was met with faces of indifference. Swiveling his head back at the angry king, Lot grinned sadistically.

Donald's eyes went wide before turning to look at his son. "Cedic! Will you not defend your own father?"

The prince shook his head with pursed, disinterested lips, "No, father, I believe that it's time. We need rulers who believe in the cause of the northern kingdoms. Uther and his ilk have looked down on us for too long."

Lot chuckled while tilting his head, eyes rolled in Morgause's direction. "Well said. Morgause, would you be a dear and give the _former_ king a show of force?"

She nodded with one of her distinctive smirks. Usually Morgause would not do the bidding of any man, but this might be a good lesson to anyone else with doubts in the room. It had to be done.

King Donald tried to make a run for the door… He didn't quite make it. There was apparently an invisible wall in his path. "Oh! Where did that wall come from?" asked Morgause innocently.

He pushed with all his effort, making no progress as Morgause yet closed in. Her glee growing with every passing moment and step. Donald couldn't move- it was impossible. He slumped to his knees in defeat.

"My, my... giving up already? That takes the fun all out of it," she mocked in a casually sarcastic manner.

"Please…" he whimpered to the witch. The watching crowd laughed. It was the best showing they had in a long while. Donald always considered himself too good for his fellow nobles. Most of them had waited for the chance to see Donald get was coming to him.

"Please what? Please kill you?" she asked in a perversely, playful tone.

"Wait a moment," interrupted Urien. The majority of the table was annoyed. "Lot, what is this _witch_ doing here? She is blasphemer! Her own motives are fueled through the word of her Triple Goddess. I beg that such heresy to not be tolerated in this council."

Morgause couldn't believe this arrogant bastard! "You dare mock me and curse my mistress?!" Her eyes flared and fire blazed from her upright palms. "I **will** kill you. Hope that your Jehovah is strong enough to save you!"

Urien stood up, sword ringing freely into sight. "Do not speak the lord's name, heathen!"

Clapping, Lot began to chuckle. "As much as I enjoy this little stand off, I can't have you both at each other's throats. Lets settle this as civilized folk."

The tension took a few moments to settle before one party came to its senses. Urien was a devout man, but far from a fool. Who could live in a stand off against a High Priestess?

"Fine, I will hear you out," grumbled Urien as he sheathed his sword and sat down.

Morgause, however, made no attempt to stand down. She knew that Urien only pulled back to save his own skin. "Anna," said Lot as though she were a misbehaving child. Reluctantly, she sighed and closed her hands, extinguishing her magical fire. _How dare they make fun of me._

Lot endeavored to seal a peace between all the offended parties. "Urien, I know that you are a devout man of the Roman region, but I still follow the old ways. Though, listen, Morgause is welcome here, but so are you. This alliance concerns a matter of state, not of religion and depends on all of us to be understanding lest the lowlanders walk over all of us."

Urien didn't appear to be happy, but understood. "Very well, I understand you old friend. We will fight those southern bastards, just like old times."

Lot nodded, "Just like old times."

"If you are done with your hear to heart moment, can I kill this blunder?" asked Morgause nodding at the kneeling Donald before her.

"There is no need, my dear. The prison should do him well until the headsmen greets him in the morn." He gestured at a few of the soldiers in the room who dragged the former king out who was kicking and screaming the entire way. After the room ended its chuckling at Donald's behavior. Lot cleared his throat, "Right, well… to conclude matters on that front: Cedic, inform your brothers that if they are not happy in your secession, an angry witch will be coming after them."

Morgause rolled her eyes.

Cedic beamed, "I'm sure they will be happy to comply."

Lot stood. He decided to move on to the next order of business. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, we will be moving on to the battle plans." After placing a marker on the table, Lot, once more, looked at his fellow lords. "Carlisle is one of the most formidable strongholds in the land, but it is fortunate that Duke Raynor is an imbecile." Cedic and I will hold the bulk of our force, fifth teen thousand, or so, strong. We will hit the wall from the North, causing a distraction. Urien, Alvarr, and our Woad allies will cut of the wall's reinforcements from the east. My son, Hoel, will take what is left of Cenred's men and cut off any reinforcements and messengers south of Carlisle, effectively ensuring the surprise of our invasion." Lot sat down upon his throne. "By the day after the assault, I suspect that we will be sieging Old Pendragon and Penrith castles. From there, Lancaster is our next way point. It is likely that once we get that far, Uther will rally his forces at Manchester. Any questions?"

Morgause had to admit that it was a solid plan. Anyway, she would be there to smooth over any bumps. Ever since her first assault on Camelot failed, Morgause became more involved in any of her planning. She was not about to leave incompetent men to muck up her agenda. She had worked too hard for it all to fall apart this time.

Prince Owen, Urien's son, spoke up, "My lord, what about the Angles? Will they not seize the chance to attack us when we are at war with Camelot?"

Lot nodded in a sort of mock understanding. "A fair question, my young prince. Mercia and Northumbria are…having a disagreement. They will not trouble us when tensions are so high. Bernicia has been suffering a treasury problem and does not have the funds to war. We will have no problem, I can assure you."

"A fine plan, Lot," said Urien. "My only wish is to have my kingdom back."

"I am of a mind as long as you assist us in this war," reaffirmed Lot.

"That will not be a problem," said Urien.

"You men and your wars," huffed Elaine as she left through the rear doors. The lords all waited for Lot's reaction. Usually he did not take kindly to anyone speaking out, but the war must have put him in a good mood. Additionally, Morgause was there to set him on fire if he did anything to her sister.

Lot shrugged, "I believe that concludes our war council for today. My lords, I invite you all to dinner. In the mean time, the servants will assist you in any matters that you might require."

Chairs squeaked against the stone floor as they were pulled back from the table. The nobility poured out of the room. Right as Alvarr moved past Morgause, she stopped him. "Alvarr, I would have a moment of your so precious time."

He leaned toward her and smiled, "Of course, High Priestess."

She guided him towards the back stairway which connected to the royal chambers. Following a short journey, Morgause and Alvarr arrived at her room. Once they were both inside, she looked around before closing the door. Quickly she pulled out a small stone with a inscription on it and placed it near the door. She had to be sure that no dared to spy on her.

"You just wanted me alone, Morgause," flirted Alvarr with one of his grins. She was immune to his dam charms. Morgana, however, was not…maybe she could use that again one day.

Morgause groaned, "Don't be ridiculous. The only reason that I brought you here is because I believe that there are spies wondering our halls."

"Really now?" he asked feigning indifference. "I think you are just belong paranoid."

She waved him off, "How is my dear Mordred?"

Alvarr rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehm… A week ago, I could have told you with more…certainty."

"What?" Morgause began to fill with concern. "What has changed? Is he alright?" She hoped he was alright. She couldn't bare if Mordred was hurt.

"I'm sure. He heard the news of Morgana. You know, her being proclaimed a witch and that she was still alive."

"Well? What is he doing?" she asked, becoming more impatient.

"You know him, he always had a crush on her and is chasing the rumors of her whereabouts."

"Ugh, the fool boy! He shouldn't even go near the girl," grunted Morgause. She wasn't sure if she was more angry at the fact that Mordred fancied Morgana or that he run off on his own. When Morgause finds him they are going to have to have a talk about who Morgana really is. The whole situation is repulsive!

Alvarr continued as though the information had not even affected the witch. "Speaking of rumors, I've heard whispers that Emrys travels with Morgana, as well."

"Emrys?" The name shocked her. It is the one that the Goddess spoke of killing her. "Is there any truth to this? I've heard nothing from the Goddess of Emry's whereabouts…" she paused, tilting her head while narrowing her eyes. "Where did you hear these 'whispers'?" She really had to discover the source of Alvarr's information.

The bandit shrugged nonchalantly, "The druids. And when have they ever been wrong?"

"Unbelievable! How do a bunch of lowly hermits acquire such information? I need to understand their methods…" she said trailing off into thought.

Alvarr let out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I can see it now! In the middle of the woods lie the modest hovel of Morgause as she attempts to understand the common druid. Oh how she swoons over her newly grown garden."

The priestess pouted while pulling her golden locks behind her ears. "Do no use me as your means of entertainment. I only wish to procure a spy and not become one of those wretched forest dwelling pacifists."

"I'm certain that your description really offends them," he off noted sarcastically. "Anyway, wasn't that what Mordred was suppose to be? Your agent?"

"No, never. I could never do that to him. His becoming a druid was out of my hands as it appeared that the Goddess had other plans for him. As her priestess I had no other choice but to obey her will."

"How very morbid," Alvarr yawned. "I'm glad I'm not a part of any of these fan clubs. I just want Camelot to burn. That's good enough for me."

Morgause smiled and lighted an orb, enchased in both of her hands. "The Goddess will help you with what wish." She gestured to him. "Come closer and I will show you."

* * *

_Lucan…_

After the assault on Morgana Pendragon and her fugitives, Lucan and eight of the remaining survivors made their way back to Camelot. In no great hurry, the defeated soldiers lugged through the thick brush of the Darkling Woods as most of them were in firm disbelief. The former Prince Arthur's man servant had plainly killed half of their group. A manservant of all people that had such power! It was troublesome that this 'Merlin' had been hiding right under their noses all this time.

Thus, the majority of the men were content to remain in silent reflection and continue to mull over what had happened. Though, already it was obvious that Finn and Sir Brennis had gotten over the aftermath. Deciding to pass the time, the two attempted to make light of the situation or somewhat make sense of it. It must had been their way of copping.

"That Lord Eric was right. Sorcerer right kicked our asses," mumbled Finn. Preceding the skirmish, he had strapped a boiled, leather bracer to his broken arm and still decided to fight. Wouldn't have mattered at all the way it all went down. They could all agree on that.

"I watched the devil's eyes as they glowed," said Sir Brennis as he pulled out his half length sword. "It melted my dammed sword with a thought." The charred edge of the blade looked as though Lucifer himself took a piss on it. In some measure, that's what the soldiers and knights truly believed ever since Uther Pendragon linked magic with that of devil worship.

Finn stared at the sword with wide eyes, "By hell! You're lucky that was all that melted."

Brennis chuckled gaudily. "When we get back home," he grinned, "I'll drink to that."

Finn slapped the knight on the back, "Good, cause you're buying, Sir Knight." He turned serious with a sudden thought. "Though, I tell all of you. That dammed Idiot Eric should be paying for all our drinks. He came here preaching his high and mighty northern nonsense and look where that got him! The birds are probably picking at his dead eyes right now."

Steward walked alongside all of them in an absentminded state. "You shouldn't speak of the fallen like that."

Finn loudly scoffed, "I'm sure the dead really don't care."

"How are you so sure? Have you ever been dead?" retorted Lucan, challenging the belligerent fool. He couldn't stand Finn for obvious reasons.

"Well…I…"

"Exactly. Shut the hell up," warned Lucan, grasping the hilt of his sword.

Steward was still staring off into space as he spoke, "There were three and we numbered…twenty. God, I don't understand."

"What I don't understand why they let us go. Two sorcerers **and they let us go**?!" stressed Sir Lucan. He couldn't wrap his head around that dammed fact. _I thought that Sorcerers are suppose to be these damnable evil monsters. Two heads and the works when they start their cursing._

"Sorcerers are masters of deceit. More so, a lady of nobility. Morgana Pendragon is such a woman that she will ensnare you before you even realize that she put venom in your blood," said Brennis with a sneer.

"Come on, Brennis. By all that's holy you had to see those legs. I'm sure that's what you mean being ensnared. I wouldn't mind getting-"

"FINN!" yelled out Steward. "The king would've had your head if he heard that."

One of the other men named Lugh voiced his opinion, "Yeah, it would count as two crimes now. Fraternizing with a sorceress and banging the king's daughter. Take your pick." The group bust out laughing. They didn't give a dam. They some how survived and that's all that mattered.

* * *

_Unknown…_

"Wine, my lord?" he asked King Lot, bringing a small tray with different mugs close to the king.

Lot became quickly offended at the offer, "Are you daft, boy? We drink mead here!"

The servant grinned handing over the correct mug, "Of course, sire. T'was just the queen's idea of testing your liquor."

The king belched quite belligerently after taking a gulp and slammed the mug on the table. "Well you can tell the queen to mind her own fucking liquor… wait…" Lot seemed to forget his train of thought. "You'd better not tell her that or I'd have to kill you."

The servant disguised his amusement before moving away, "Right, sire."

"New fucking servants," mumbled Lot when he thought the servant was out of earshot.

A short distance away from the nobles, the servant disposed of small bottle. Grinning, he glided into a door way of the kitchen and was immediately yelled out by the cook within. Her blond hair was a blur as she spun around to face the intruder. "The hell are you doing in here? Get out before I have you flogged."

_Oh she is pleasant,_ he thought.

"I'm suppose to be in here," he said, putting on his most innocent smile. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No you aren't," she shook her head while pointing towards the door, "so get out."

_I see…playing hard to get. _So, he went with the next tactic, feign ridiculous knowledge. "You didn't give the chance to say the password."

She scratched her head. "What are you going on about? There's no password."

"I can see why they picked you. You are very good."

The misdirection in conversation went over the girl's head. _This is almost too easy…_

Her mouth drooped, "What?"

Final tactic, announce the 'real reason' he was here and gain her trust. "The king desires that you to speak to the guests on the recipe of your famous beef cuisine. I've heard Prince Owen was looking to meet you himself."

The cook blushed a little. Prince Owen Rheged was somewhat of a female idol in the north with his ruggedly noble looks. "No, you must be mistaken."

"I just came from the king," he shrugged. "You can ask any of the others."

She seemed uncertain, but flushed as she realized how much of a fight she put up over nothing. "It is alright. Thank you for telling me." She causally walked out of the room with a big smile.

The servant wasted no further time. He moved over to the window and used a dull knife to pop out a corner of the window seal. Removing the wooden block it revealed a hollow spot with rope inside.

Quickly, the servant lowered the rope and shimmied down the side of the castle. He chuckled at the blind spot made by the architect on the cornered edge of a rounded tower. No one could see him at all. It was perfect.

At the bottom of the tower, he dug out a small box from just under the castle wall. Unsnapping the straps, he took out a parchment and began to scribble upon it.

_Your lordship,_

_I have bought you time, but I fear it will be not enough. Our enemies bring its full might on your very doorstep. I warn you to beware attacks from the least suspecting borders. You will be surrounded and without aid. They will be twenty thousand strong. You must hold out as long as possible._

_Warn the dragon. _

_The war is beginning._

_Your servant and friend,_

_-LH_

Taking out a small instrument, the servant played a short, three note tune. After a moment, a flutter of feathers dived onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy," he grinned while he pet the bird as it happily brushed up against his hand in response. Knowing that he could no longer waste anymore time, he rolled up the parchment and attached it to the bird's leg. Recalling the tune for the bird's destination, the servant began to play the instrument one last time.

The bird set off towards the south. He only hoped that the duke will have time enough to react.


	13. The Past that Haunts Us

**Reader Awareness**

**Rating/Content Warning: **I'm sure you are use to the usual by now such as language. There will be slight nudity+rape+mental abuse, murder, and mild sexual content. Nothing that will scar you for life, though. I've read far worse! Being a bad guy is not enough in my 'books'(play on words yeah?). Bad guys have to do bad stuff.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **This chapter is really long, make sure you have time to read.

***I promise that If you don't like this chapter, as it is different that my others, that future chapters won't be like this anyway. **

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**"****The Past that Haunts Us"**

_Merlin…_

As he waded through the dank streets of Carohaise, it didn't take long for Merlin to decide that he preferred living in Camelot. Although, it was true that this place was likely safer as the magical community wasn't out to kill its king. It was just…it felt very unclean and odd. The constant muggy, cold air was enough to unnerve alone. Not the mention the utter darkness of the streets. Even if there was a lantern, it would often be blocked by the thick fog. Really, it wasn't possible for a place to be more eerie. It was at the top of its class.

As Merlin passed the few towns folk that littered the streets, they gazed at him with ominous and suspecting eyes. Clearly the people here had a deep mistrust of outsiders. Growing up in a small village, Merlin understood how they felt. With that thing prowling outside the walls, who could blame them? Yet, despite his understanding, he knew that people were irrational. And if luck were on his side, he would not be the focus of an immediate witch hunt…

The thought of an angry mob, out to burn him, made him shiver. With thoughts like this and days like today, Merlin really desired to go back to being a lowly manservant. For starters, he wouldn't have to be in the middle of a political storm or be known publicly as a 'Court Wizard' - someone important. It was a proven fact, in his mind, that importance was bad! It nearly always resulted in the use of assassins and poison. Both, Merlin had been good at stopping those, except for the fact that they were never aimed at him… _Dam Arthur for dying. Dam myself for not being able to save him._

Minutes later, with a silent thankfulness to be away from the city people, Merlin was finally led up to the castle entrance. From a quick study of the walls, the keep appeared to very old as many of the stone brick's edges were rounded and worn. He guessed that a kingdom didn't need strong defenses if attackers couldn't even get here in the first place. Those narrow mountain passes could be defended by a few men for hours. For once, the thought made him feel relatively safe from Camelot. He could admit, however that the situation would have been better if there wasn't some crazed beast out and about in the dark… Hopefully he and his group didn't just walk away from a bad situation to a worse one.

"Ah, Merlin, there you are. Come and join us," greeted King Leo as Merlin arrived into the castle's dinning area.

The warlock thanked his guide before doing as he was bid and sat himself near Lancelot. It didn't take him long to notice something oddly familiar. Not only was the chamber round, but also the table. It was the nearly the same as the one they had used in the old ruins while taking refuge from Morgana and Morgause's invasion of Camelot. From the sudden memory that had accompanied the thought, it amazed him that situation had only occurred a few weeks ago. All the while, Merlin felt as if far more time had passed.

Annoyed at himself, Merlin decided to indulge his guilty pleasure. -_No, it isn't a guilty pleasure_, he attempted in reassuring himself. Without another foolish thought, he briefly scanned the room for the beautiful, newly elevated princess…well Merlin never thought of her as anything less than a princess. Before Arthur died, the Lady Morgana could do no wrong in the eyes of her secret father, Uther Pendragon, except when she spoke out against him. It was then that Uther made it his personal mission to see that Morgana respected him. No matter how wrong she was in her actions, it was no wonder that Morgana finally broke and decided to try and kill Uther the first time- of her own free will. Now that the case was in the past, he really wondered if she was in the wrong. So much had changed since then. Could've all the pain been avoided?

Looking back, Merlin couldn't believe how much time was wasted in protecting Uther Pendragon. Every single bit was for nothing! Arthur needed his father to grow up to see that his father's views were wrong- that magic was not only a force of evil. It could be used for good. It could be used to heal… _Why couldn't I heal Arthur? Why didn't it work? I'm supposably this powerful warlock and failed at my only task…_

Overall, Merlin wasn't sure how he felt about things. He had to focus on Morgana's safety. Though the situation was so odd. Morgana had gone from his next to deadliest enemy, to his friend, to something more that he is pretty sure should not be. And then he realized that he was thinking about her again. Gods! Even now, he couldn't get her out of his head!

He believed that he must be very tired that he had become so distracted every time he looked back and forth across the room. It was just now that he realized that he couldn't find Morgana. _Couldn't find Morgana? Wait…Where is she?!_

In a slight panic, he began to jump to his feet, but an arm swept across his chest. The arm that held him was strong enough to stop any movement. In that moment, Merlin was about to unleash his magic before a voice spoke into his ear. "She retired for the night. Do not worry," whispered Lancelot in a comforting tone.

"How did you…" Merlin began to ask distracted by wondering how Lancelot know that he was thinking of _her_. When did Lancelot have the ability to read thoughts? Merlin wondered if he should be concerned…

The knight grinned, once again, seemingly reading his mind, "I've been traveling with you for many days now. I would be a poor companion if I didn't notice the change in your behavior."

_What is he talking about? I've been the same… _"What do you mean?" asked Merlins suspiciously.

"Well…" Lancelot receded into thought for a moment. "I'm surprised that you haven't noticed your own protectiveness towards Morgana."

Merlin felt slightly offended. "I have not! Morgana can do what she wants."

Lancelot shook his head, "Is that so? I believe there was quite the fight about not letting her stop for a quick wash in the river. Said it was too dangerous even if Gwen went with her."

"And I stand by what I said." She had no reason to stop. Camelot had been right on their heels at the time which is why Merlin created the storm.

Lancelot shook his head at Merlin. He, then, turned and addressed King Leo who was chatting with his wife, "My lord, may Merlin and I step out for a moment?"

_What?!_ thought Merlin at Lancelot's suddenness. _Am I about to get scolded by Lancelot now? No matter where I go… Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Kilgharrah and now Lancelot! Why do they all come after me? I'm always the one cleaning up after their mistakes and I'm the one to get the blame!_

Leo smiled, not unkindly. "Of course, Sir Lancelot! All of your friends are honored guests of this house and do not need my permission. Just be back soon, the food is almost prepared. I won't have any of you being less than well fed on my watch."

Lancelot chuckled with Leo as he responded, "Thank you, my lord. You are far too generous."

"Nonsense, I say!" the king threw his hands up in a theatrical display. "You saved the person I cherish most in the world. It's the least I can do for you."

Lancelot nodded gratefully previous to literally dragging Merlin out of the room. With much determination, the knight guided them until they reached the parapets. Soon, the moon brightly greeted them in its great, white glow. As Lancelot stopped, he let go of Merlin's shoulder and slumped against the castle battlements like a battle weary man. This was unusual of the strong, honorable Lancelot.

"Merlin…" wearily sighed the knight, "we need to talk."

"isn't that why you brought me out here?" Merlin added with sarcasm.

The knight gave him an incredulous look, making him appear deadly serious. "You didn't fail Arthur. You forget that it was my duty- we all share the blame. You aren't in this alone."

Merlin shrugged, "You've only been a knight for so long-"

"-That's no excuse." said Lancelot with conviction that it was own fault. "I was the one leading you to Arthur- if only I were faster…"

It was then that the full gravity of how affected Lancelot was hit Merlin. The knight had always shown no feeling of how he felt. Why was this happening right now? Was the group really at their all time low with the loss of Gwaine? Regardless, no other would really understand how Merlin and Lancelot were feeling. Everyone else was, simply, sad for the prince's death, but the two of them were with the prince as he died. This was…this was guilt. And Merlin wasn't sure if he could ever get over the fact that possibly what happened was out of his control. "I know, Lancelot." Merlin said sadly as he laid a hand on the Knight's chain mailed shoulder. "I'm sorry that I didn't see how much it pained you too."

Lancelot slowly nodded in understanding while still leaning over the castle walls. Both in considerate silence, Merlin watched as the knight carefully observed the moon. After a few moment passed, Lancelot finally spoke again, "There is something else…"

Merlin's thoughts immediately drifted to the idea that whatever Lancelot was about to say was going to be bad news. _When is it anything but?_ "What is it? Can I help?"

His eyes, a lost glaze of memory, "No, no…its nothing like that. It's…well…"

The bravest knight that Merlin ever knew was having trouble speaking? What had happened to him? "You know that you can talk to me," said Merlin, attempting to push his friendship as a cause of spilling secrets.

Lancelot nodded, "I know, I know….I think… I think I died today."

With that conversation breaker, Merlin wasn't sure if his ears were quite hearing correctly. "Did you just say that you thought you died?"

"Yes…"

Merlin shook his head vigorously, "No, that's impossible. I mean- you're right here!"

"I know… I… Morgana brought me back."

"Uh…Say what?"

"I said, Morgana brought me back from-"

"-Oh, no. I heard you. I just can't believe you. I've never heard of such a magic. At least not bringing **'you'** back."

"I haven't either." Lancelot rung his head in confused sadness. "I think Morgana is using dark magic."

Merlin wasn't sure he could believe that either. "That's impossible, I lifted the curse on Morgana."

The knight jumped right on that opening, "Listen to me, Merlin. Since when has Morgana ever used magic? I admit that I've only known her for a short time, yet, in that time, she suddenly knows magic? Something **is** wrong!"

The supposed truth came as a kind of shock to the warlock. Wild thought waged inside his mind, uncertain of what is and what isn't. Merlin had finally gotten Morgana back and he might already be losing her again. She had already tried to befriend him, kiss him, seduce, get him on her side, and then suddenly faint when he offered her water. It really _is_ suspicious. Was this all, simply, a new ploy so that she can claim the throne for herself without opposition. And the question remains: could she really bring the dead back to life? When did she have the time to perform what would be a complex ritual? He wasn't sure. What could be suspicious could also be genuine. There were too many holes, too many questions unanswered. He promised himself that he would never doubt Morgana again. So, no, he couldn't believe that she was evil. He would just have to find out the truth for himself. Only then, would he deal with the situation. In that time, Merlin merely hoped that it wouldn't be too late to react.

"I understand how you feel," finally admitted Merlin, "but we can't lose faith in her. Especially, not now- Not when we need our friends the most."

Lancelot didn't appear too keen to accept the idea. "How do we know she isn't using us? You know what dark magic does? There are stories all over the lands about how it warps even the purest of minds."

"Yes, I know!" stressed Merlin. And he really did know from his experience with Nimueh and Morgause. "But, we don't know that it's really dark magic. We can't automatically assume that its bad only because we don't understand whatever it is."

"Maybe…" Lancelot started, drifting off into thought. "Maybe, you're right."

"Lancelot, I need you to trust me. I **will** find out. Just don't lose faith."

Lancelot nodded with his acceptance. "You should already know that you have my trust, my friend."

* * *

_Elyan, Guinevere, and Percival…_

The three remaining companions had set themselves at the far end of the table. Since Merlin, Lancelot, and Morgana were no longer among them, they felt really out of place.

Percival, who rarely spoke, decided to give his thoughts to the rest of the group. "With Gwaine gone, you two seem really dull."

The Lady-in-waiting, who was ordered to stay for dinner by Morgana, scrunched her brow at the knight's sudden insult. "Excuse me, but I'm not here to entertain you."

"You may have fought at my side for awhile now," warned Elyan, "but I'll forget that if you don't leave my sister alone."

After a few minutes later of sitting in silence. Percival smiled. He knew it was the best time to 'stir up the pot.' "So, Guinevere…"

Guinevere slumbered her head down in annoyance, hoping she wasn't about to be harassed. "_Yes, Percival_?"

"What's this I heard about you and Lancelot?" asked Percival in an innocent tone.

Elyan almost choked on the mead he was about to sip, spitting it out. He tilted his head at his sister in questioning. "Yes, Gwen? What **is this** about you and Lancelot?"

Guinevere blushed a bit, "Really? What have you heard? Because I've done nothing wrong!"

The large knight pulled his largest grin he could muster, dragging out his single worded response, "_Really?" _

Looking appalled, Elyan burst out of his seat. "That's it! I'm gonna kill him!"

Percival chuckled as he grabbed a strap on the enraged knight's armor. It effectively stopped Elyan from rushing out the door and straight towards Lancelot. "You need to learn how to joke around, El."

The exotic knight then rounded on Percival in his directed rage. "Don't call me that!"

"How come you let Gwen call you that?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Well," said Elyan as he sat back into his seat, "she's my sister, for starters…"

"And I'm your brother…in arms," joked Percival.

Elyan started at him in disbelief. "Nice try."

"I thought so."

Guinevere sighed, "Boys…"

"We can get you in on this too, Gweny ," retorted Percival, teasingly.

Guinevere exhaustedly shook her head, "You know what? I'd rather not…"

"Ok, since we can't talk about Guinevere's relations because Elyan will kill whoever thats with… How about Merlin and Morgana?" asked Percival in a ridiculously causal manner.

"I don't think we should…" started Guinevere.

Elyan jumped right on the gossip wagon, "I think I saw them kiss before we came here. It was behind the tree, so I wasn't exactly sure."

"Really?" asked a surprised Gwen, "Morgana told me that Merlin was in denial." So much for her not wanting to talk about the two magic users of the group.

Percival sat up in his chair, fully interested while he produced a scrap of parchment from one of his pouches. "We gotta check the pool on this new development," he said with too much glee for Guinevere's liking.

"Honestly?! You bet on their relationship?" asked the maid with a scolding tone.

The large knight gave her an offend expression, "You can bet your ass we did! To do so, would be a loss of economic value."

"Percival!" warned Elyan at the mention of his sister's ass.

The large knight sighed, "Ok, so don't bet your ass." He then resumed studying the paper, "Alright, the pool has lots of bets on it. Gwaine put a bet for three silver for a kiss at two weeks, a 'shag in the woods' at five weeks for a sovereign. Lancelot bet fifty silver that they will marry after Morgana takes the throne-

"Lancelot?!" exclaimed Guinevere. "He betted too? I take back everything I've said about him being honorable!"

Percival chuckled before continuing his list. "I bet for a fight- with magic- next week for twenty silver and that Morgana finds out she's with child before the year is up for two sovereigns-"

"Thats barbaric!" added Guinevere. The two knights chuckled, childishly.

"Elyan bet a kiss at three weeks for twenty silver-"

Guinevere turned towards her brother with an unreadable expression. "I'm disappointed in you."

Elyan shrugged while Percival declared the winner of a bet, "Looks like when we rescue Gwaine, we owe him three silver each too."

Elyan shook his head. "Ok so- I'd rather talk about something else. I mean, why are we even here?"

"Because the king invited us…" Percival said nonchalantly.

"No, no. You aren't understanding. Does Morgana actually have any claim to the throne?"

"Elyan…" Guinevere breathed, really not wanting to discuss this again.

"No, Gwen. Listen to me- she's a sorceress who, not to mention, is a bastard while the king is still alive and on the throne. Doesn't that sort of…you know, make her claim really weak?"

Guinevere shook her head, once again, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Then when?" asked Elyan persistently. He was obviously trying to bring this into a confrontation.

Percival was surprised when Guinevere became enraged out of no where. "Ok, so you want to talk about it? Alright! So how about the fact that _the king_ killed father for being accused of working with a sorcerer. I, myself, was almost sentenced to death twice! Oh, don't look shocked- you were never around."

Elyan's expression shifted from anger to regret so many times that Percival wasn't sure which emotion Elyan was going to settle on.

"Gwen, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said, "just remember why we are doing this! For once in my life, I feel as though I'm a part of something that will help everyone that comes after me."

Percival never really thought that far ahead. "How did you come to that idea?" he asked her, truly curious.

"Do you know how common executions are in Camelot? I'm fairly certain that not everyone is a sorcerer when they are accused of being so."

Elyan didn't see the point. "And you still think that putting a sorceress on the throne will help with that?"

"Elyan, really? Think about it. What better way is there to stop sorcerers than to put someone on the throne who knows how magic works?"

It wasn't enough to convince her brother, "Still sounds like a bad idea to me."

Percival decided to add his thoughts on the matter, "Come on, what your sister is saying makes sense. I have to say Gwen, you are smarter than the average lady-in-waiting."

"Uhh…thanks. I guess?"

Elyan finally came decided to completely voice his concerns. "Ok, so listen to me. If a magic user takes the throne and they become a tyrant, how could we stop them? They would have an army and magic! Remember the stories of the first Briton High King, Vortigern? He was a sorcerer king and it took years of war to take him down! Are we to risk the same?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" cried Guinevere, "I've known Morgana almost all my life! She was born to be a queen."

Elyan gazed at his sister suspiciously, "It's possible she enchanted you. You'd never know the difference!"

"I think thats a bit unreasonable," stated Percival, shaking his head. "I don't think Morgana would do that to Gwen. I mean, you would know if she was enchanted. I've seen it before. The person acts like a complete fool."

"So that would cover you and Gwaine?"

"Oh Har Har!" laughed Percival, "Look, Gwen. Elyan made a joke!"

"I know. I think Lancelot and you are good role models for him. Makes him more personable you know?" Guinevere said to Percival as though Elyan wasn't sitting right there.

"Gwen!" complained Elyan.

Guinevere decided to get back to the issue at hand. "Brother, can you do something for me?"

He sighed, knowingly walking into a trap. "Anything for you."

"I want you to get to know Merlin and Morgana. You will understand why I am here."

Elyan pondered for a few moments before responding. He would at least give them a chance- for his little sister. "I can do that."

* * *

_Merlin…_

Merlin and Lancelot walked back into the dinning room, sitting themselves next to the king. With a quick glance, Merlin noticed that his three other friends were happily chatting amongst each other. He was glad they were able to get along so well and didn't cause a scene. He still wasn't sure about Percival and Elyan, but they seemed like good people. Well..that and Gwen vouched for her brother.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're back," said King Leo. "You're just in time for the meal. I was afraid we'd have to send out a search party!"

"No one has to come find me for food! I know where to look." responded the warlock, making them all laugh. He was really quite hungry after traveling all day, as well as fighting Camelot soldiers and arguing with Morgana. Wow…today was a long! Now that he thought about it for a moment. It was also one that he wouldn't want to ever relive.

Without too much delay, the cooks brought out chicken, ham, and just about every royal food that one could imagine. As he ate, Merlin visualized Arthur rolling in his grave if he knew that his manservant was eating like royalty. In his mind, he laughed, _take that, prat!_ In reality, the jokes simply kept the pain at bay.

"What is this about magical creatures?" asked Lancelot, seemingly out of no where. Maybe it was another griffin they could slay!

The king rubbed his light beard in pondering. "We're not exactly sure. I'm told that it solely hunts at night and that there are no witnesses. The creature only leaves traces that it was there as I'm sure you've seen the outer walls."

Merlin did, in fact, remember the giant holes he saw in the outer stockades. Whatever it was that was attacking, it had to be immensely strong. Obviously it didn't fly, so that did cut down the list. Yet, the warlock still needed to gather more details. "In what condition are the bodies left in?"

Leo made a disgusted face, "Well… the scenes were abandoned in a rather gruesome state."

The clues were adding up: The attacks are only at night, it tries to feed on humans, its a silent hunter, very fast, very strong, intelligent enough to know when it will be caught. A barghest or some sort of shapeshifter perhaps? It had to be some sort of large creature that lives for the hunt… The situation really reminded Merlin of his short time with Freya. She was cursed to be a shapeshifter for the rest of her life. She would turn into a fearsome bastet at midnight and hunt until its instincts were satisfied. He wished that Freya never had to die, but there was never any hope for a cure…

"Do you think you may be up to the task? I will provide whatever aid you may require. Oh, and before I forget, there is a study in the West tower that has many magical books and scrolls."

"I thought Uther destroyed most of those?" asked Lancelot.

Leo laughed at a seemingly private joke, "He thought so as well. I gathered as much as I could and hid it before he took notice."

Merlin may not need Gaius's books after all if there was information to be had here.

King Leo continued about the castle library, "There is also a chamber attached to the study, if you wish to stay there or I can arrange to have you sleep next to your queen-"

A chuckle broke out from the far end of the room, disrupting the king's words. As Merlin looked about, he saw only puzzled and blank faces, though he had his suspicions on who it was. Since when had Percival become the group jester? That was Gwaine's job!

"Yes well…" the king cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what's funny, but I leave the choice up to you."

Merlin nodded gratefully, "Thank you. I think I'll stay in the study….As it seems that I have a long night ahead of me."

"Don't trouble yourself too much. As long as we patch the walls, there won't problems from the creatures."

"I wouldn't want to risk it," said Merlin as he rose from his seat and tucked in the chair. "I'm going to go there now and turn in for the night."

Before leaving, he asked Guinevere where Morgana was sleeping so that he could talk to her in the morning. After the small task was finished, everyone bid him goodnight as he left for the West Tower. In truth, he wanted to stop and see Morgana on the way. He had to be sure that she was alright…What Lancelot said about her…It just really bothered him.

With the help of a few guards, the warlock was led to where he wanted to go. Interestingly enough, Morgana's room was only a few doors down from the castle study. Merlin assumed that King Leo felt that their small group would feel better if they were all sleeping in the same area. Merlin quickly thanked the king's thoughtfulness. Kilgharrah had said, not a few hours ago, that the king was trustworthy. Maybe he could go back to trusting the dragon as well…

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, Merlin stood in front of Morgana's door. Now that he was here, his determination to see her was slipping. Should he bother her? Would she be unhappy at seeing him so late at night? Would it be proper? There's nothing in the world that could help give him an answer except for knocking on the door. Did he really want to do that? Today had been so…personal. They had argued and she had confessed her feelings for him. Dam it! He felt like a fool. What the hell was he thinking? He just rejected the most beautiful woman in his life. Not to mention, she had just kissed him this afternoon and ran away with tears in her eyes. What did that mean? Was he really that terrible of a kisser? Well..she had really tried to hide those tears…

In the past, which was so long ago now, he knew her well. At least he though he did. Between giving the lady her sleeping draught and visiting an old friend, Merlin had nearly seen Morgana every night. They chatted and often it was for hours. She would usually share her gossip on material that he could use to blackmail Guinevere and Arthur for fun. Well not fun for Arthur specifically! With Morgana's help, he could always one up the prat! It would get him days off too. Of course…that was all before Morgause had enchanted and took Morgana away. The mere thought of that witch made Merlin furious! The next time she saw him would be her last night on earth- This he swore…

_Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow, _he thought_…_

Pulling away from her door, Merlin immediately felt like a coward, but he had already made his decision. He couldn't see Morgana again so soon. It was a possibility, one that he couldn't risk, that he may do something that he may later regret. She might greet the door with one of those thin, nearly see-through night gowns.

_NOPE! Can't do it! _panicked his mind as he struggled to force the image out!

With incredible speed, Merlin ran down the hallway, entering the castle study. Once inside, he gleefully grinned at the amount of books that were inside. Rows and rows of large magical books. And the place was actually clean. They actually took care of their books here?! No library dust! That was a victory in its own right.

Gazing up on the rows of books, Merlin thought of his mentor. _Gaius would be so jealous right now if he knew! _The old man had no lack of books. Yet, nearly all of his consisted of science… Not quite what Merlin desired in reading. No, no, no, this, he picked up a magic book, is far more interesting to read. He flipped the book over to inspect the title which was _The Mini Biography of Native Magical Creatures in Wales_. It was a rather long title, but one that clearly described what Merlin needed in order to search out the root of the problems here in town. What luck that he found a book he could use the first one he picked up! He could use luck like this more often! Preceding to move on, Merlin levitated the book over to the elegantly designed, wooden desk that sat in the center of the room. It was obvious that an important person of royalty must have come here often if one of them didn't still.

Merlin searched for quite some time. He scoured the many rows, mentally taking note of books he may want to come back to take a look at in the future. This study was a wealth of magical information. If was magnificent. It was a good thing that Uther had never thought to have looked here. Though why would he? Carohaise appeared to be pretty remote for what it was. No one would ever suspect a trove of old books which was exactly why they were here. Merlin underestimated this King Leo de Grance. He was far more clever than he let on.

Studying the books for who knows how long and how many candles he had gone through, Merlin couldn't keep his eyes from drawing to a close. So with a moderate amount of difficulty, the drowsy warlock somehow managed to find his way to the adjoining room and into the bed. It didn't take long for him to fall into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

_Balin…_

Balin, the new knight of the Lady of the Lake and Serena the young, mysterious priestess made camp for the night. They had been on their way to Carohaise to find this 'Emrys' character. This was all under the orders of 'Freya' or thats who she called herself. Besides the point, Balin and Serena had been traveling on foot for nearly a fortnight and were only a couple of days from their destination. He had later found out, much to his chagrin, that several weeks had actually passed in the time he took recovering in Avalon. Apparently he had almost died and Freya had saved his life. So, with much resentment, Balin supposed that he was really in the lady's debt… _Nothing like being told that you wasted a couple of months and a witch had mysteriously saved your life after you woke…_ The though made Balin sick to his stomach. He just didn't want to think about it anymore.

On his way back to the camp from collecting firewood, Balin began to smell something burning. _Unbelievable_! he thought angrily. This hadn't been the first time he had come back and Serena engulfed dinner in flames.

The knight rushed into the light of the campfire and threw the bundle of wood in his arms to the ground. "What the hell! You're burning dinner again! I thought you were some kind of skilled magician-" started Balin with an annoyed tone before the angry sorceress interrupted him.

Serena glared at him with a fierce scow as she spat her insults in return, "And you're such a chivalrous knight! The way you have your fun by harassing women that you don't fancy!"

He knew what she meant by 'fancy,' but he was going to try a different tactic. "Dam right I don't fancy you! What are you? Fifteen?"

She narrowed her eyes in warning, "If you were a true gentleman, you would've never ask a lady her age."

"So what?" he asked with a casual shrug. "With that answer, I must be right."

Serena fiercely grit her teeth. "If you must know, I'm almost seventeen. I'm more than old enough to lead my people in their eyes!"

He didn't know why he felt the need to argue with her. He was only at most, four years older than her. "So you continue to say! You know, why don't you go and do just that? I have a job to do, so just leave," Balin said with more animosity than he meant.

That was certainly the wrong thing to say. "Why do you hate me so much?! Everyday you pick a fight with me!" she screamed while jumping to her feet with hateful tears beginning to stir within her eyes.

Balin sighed and combed his hand through his short, light hair. He wasn't lying when he had said that he had a soft spot for crying girls. He knew he would never survive having a daughter. "I don't hate you. It's just…you're young and Camelot is not a safe place for you…"

She waved him off with an unsubtle gesture. "I am touched by your concern, truly, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Serena stood proudly as she whipped her hair around her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips.

_This girl is stubborn as hell._ She's going to get herself killed one of these days and not be so lucky as she had been. "Yeah like how you 'took care of yourself' in that village." He was referring to the situation that had occurred on their very first day traveling together.

* * *

_Serena…_

_Two weeks ago…_

Balin and Serena strode into the small village of Roth. It was lined with a few shops and houses on each side of a single dirt road. It was a great, sunny day where people flooded the streets. They bargained at the stalls and chatted happily amongst themselves.

Balin turned to her with a flat expression, "I'm going over there," he pointed at a bread stall, "to buy some rations."

Serena didn't understand why he was simply going to leave her here. Why couldn't she walk the few feet to the market with him. "Ok…" Whatever. At least she didn't have to put up with his grumpiness for a few minutes.

It mustn't have been the answer he wanted because Balin shook his head with disapproval. "Just stay out of trouble and don't talk to **anyone**, will you?"

"Go to hell," she flared in return. She wasn't about to let him get the last word in.

He then had the audacity to smile in victory as he walked away from her. Serena felt her anger flood into existence. She couldn't believe he didn't even trust her to stand and wait for him. What the hell did he want from her? Its not like she had anything to gain from helping him on his dam quest. Screw him, she didn't need to be treated this way.

She was about to storm away from the village, but a towns woman stepped up to her. The woman's relatively long, blond hair trailed down all directions of her head and her eyes had a look of mischief. _Great! More trouble! It's not like it could get any worse at the moment,_ thought Serena. "What the hell do you want?" Serena grumbled to the woman.

"Your friend's cute. I bet he's a real tussle in bed. And I'm sure you have plenty of _bedtime _stories," the woman said with an annoying giggle while appearing to never hear Serena's nasty greeting.

Serena was about a single nerve away from decking the bitch square in the face! It was outrageous! How could anyone assume that she could fall for an oaf like Balin. That man was such a horrible person to her! "No, I don't. Still…you can find out for yourself. Certainly, you two are meant for each other!"

The blond ignored Serena and slowly moved closer to her. "I wonder…your eyes are so strange. They are almost… magical! You're not a sorcerer are you?"

Serena involuntarily tensed her entire body. She forgot why she didn't usually leave her clan. Just because her eyes are different doesn't mean she isn't just like everyone else! In a rapid moment, she tried to calm herself, _No, no, its ok! I can play this cool… "_If I were, the correct term is sorceress," she responded with a smile as calmly as she could manage. "But, I'm not. I just have special eyes!" She tried to play it off with an innocent laugh as though she made the funniest joke in the world. It didn't appear to have worked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

_Balin…_

Walking towards the bread stand, Balin peaked back at Serena, satisfied with himself that he pissed off the overconfident witch. He took pleasure from her strikingly angry form and smiled. She was so adorable when she was angry. Her cheeks completely flushed as she bit her lower lip, straining her patience to the limit. He admitted that she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen- or at least beautiful in what he was attracted to. It was the long dark hair that captivated him and she definitely had that. Naturally, he would never voice his opinions aloud to anyone. She may be a looker, but the girl was too much of a spoiled, little, magical princess. She wasn't exactly the traditional Britannic nobility, but the traits were not far off… No, maybe he was judging her too harshly. She had done nothing wrong, really. He just didn't want to look after her every second… Then he looked back at her flustered face, once again, and saw that look he had come to enjoy. Nah, he'll keep getting her worked up, just to see it.

"How are you today, good sir?" asked a sudden voice. Balin just realized that he had spent a straight minute blankly appraising the freshly baked loaves. Meanwhile, the merchant must have taken notice of Balin's odd behavior.

"Uh, yes," he fumbled while attempting to recover from his absent mindedness. "I would like to purchase a loaf with a leather container." With that, Balin produced a silver coin from a pouch on his belt and placed it on the table. It was worth far more that what he had asked for, but the sooner he was out of here, the better.

The man appeared to be surprised at the amount of coin. "This is far more than it costs. I'm not sure that I can cover the amount in return, my lord."

"I don't care. Just take the money. I only want to buy some bread and be on my-"

"WITCH! MAGIC!" yelled voices from the center of the village.

Balin immediately froze in place, "Son of a," he began before turning around to see the road lined with pitchfork and knife wielding peasants. Each of them were closing in on Serena like wolves hungry for dinner. "Bitch." This was exactly why he didn't want Serena to talk to anyone. He would have preferred not to take her here as this little, shanty village was a prime supporter of Uther during the Great Purge, but she insisted that he wouldn't leave her behind. Now they were both going to be in quite a bit of trouble. Why did the Lady of the Lake want him to take this fool girl with him on this journey. It was only the first day and already they were being hunted for magic. No one ever listened to him!

Serena gazed at Balin with pleading eyes, unsure of what to do. He knew that she could attack with magic, but that would just cause the knights of Camelot to take notice. Therefore, Balin yelled at her to do the only thing she could do in this situation. "Serena! RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" It was safe to say that Balin never ran so fast in his life.

Later, after a very long day of hiding and running, the priestess and the knight finally found some measure of safety, well…at least for the moment…

* * *

_Present day…_

"I can't help it that someone happens to admire at my eyes and immediately proclaim me a witch. I didn't even do anything! Are you really going to blame me for that?" asked Serena, almost begging him to take her side on the issue.

"Yes, I am," her face immediately fell into dismay. "I told you what could happen and you failed to listen to me. So don't give me an excuse like 'it was my eyes.' Yeah, don't you know that your eyes glow when you use magic?" It had been two weeks ago and they only now breeched the subject of that day. He had been way too angry at her to talk about it.

She razed her fist at him, "You're a cruel bastard! I'm tired of you criticizing me every second of the day!" Her fist began to burn the very air, igniting into a blazing aura of pure fire. It pulsated into brilliant colors as the tendrils of flame flickered into the surrounding night. "Do you see my eyes now too?!"

Balin immediately reacted to her threat by drawing his new sword. He pointed it at her from his side to narrow his profile with his outstretched arm. He wanted to give her as small as a target as he could. And god it was hot, he could feel the radiating temperature from the few steps away that he stood. He wasn't sure he could win, but he wasn't about to let a loose cannon sorceress out on her own without a fight. "Just try it, we'll see if you're fast enough, dearest."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"This isn't the first time I've put down an angry witch. Remember, I'm from Camelot," he gloated. The gloat was only for show. He never agreed with his duties in Camelot. Hunting down innocent magic users that couldn't even cast a minor spell isn't exactly justice. Hunting down witches who **could** cast fireballs whenever they wished definitely was justice.

Her eyes flared pure gold as her magic revealed in her hatred. "You're nothing but a murderer! Whatever the lady saw in you was a lie!" She moved swiftly and without warning as her arm flew backwards to hurl the fire at the knight.

Balin foolishly held his sword up to protect himself. It was purely reaction as it obviously couldn't stop the fire. As he wasted his precious time, he knew he was about to die. He watched as her arm extended towards him in the slow motion of his adrenaline. The fire spouted from her tiny fingers towards him, burning throughout the air itself.

He closed his eyes for the brief moment that he had left. His first thought was that it was odd that all he felt was the cold of the night. Was he already dead? He had heard from veterans that you feel cold as you are dying. Did that still hold true as you burned to death?

He opened his eyes and realized that the fire dissipated. Her hand was still out stretched as she stood in complete shock. Balin took no time in pressing his advantage. He slammed an armored fist into her ribs, dropping her to the ground. Immediately, he leaped on top of her and pressed his sword against her throat.

Serena appeared to have quickly recovered from her shock, though her eyes held the pain of his hit. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she yelled before calming slightly to whisper with deadly intent, "_What did you do to my magic_?"

"I didn't do anything!" He assumed that it was just a stroke of luck or that someone out there was really protecting him. Sometimes spells break… right?

She didn't accept the answer or appear to have realized that there was a blade pressed to her "You are a LIAR! Tell me the Godsdam truth!"

Balin had about enough of this. "Do you yield?!" he yelled threateningly.

Still as defiant as ever, she snarled at him with clenched teeth. "NO! I DO NOT!" yelled the witch as she nimbly slid an arm from under his and hit him right in the nose!

"FUCK" Balin cried out in surprised and was sure he felt blood gush from his face. He recovered quickly while pinning her arm back into place. Dam, this girl could punch! Why didn't she just surrender? Was she so willing to die for her own pride? With considerable anger from having his nose broken, he slammed his free fist into the ground beside her head in warning. "You are a stupid, stubborn, ill tempered, girl!"

She stared back at him, never losing any ferocity, "Is that all?" He huffed at her, not sure how to answer to such a stubborn response. Sensing her slight victory, Serena continued on. "So what now? Are you going to kill me? All because I wasn't going to let you walk all over me?"

Balin let out a ragged breath that he'd been holding. Unfortunately, he had not planned this far ahead. In fact, he wasn't even sure why they were fighting. Maybe he did get a little over hostile. Did she really deserve this? "No…" he breathed. "I can't kill you." His throat felt heavy that he was about to apologize to her. He didn't really want to, but he felt that he really needed to. "I'm sorry," he said with as much conviction as he could muster. "I've treated you like hell. And should've never acted the way that I had. It's just…I haven't traveled with anyone for a long time."

Serena's mouth dropped in complete surprise. She clearly didn't expect an apology. "I… Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, entirely uncertain.

Her lips grew into a glowing smile. "For apologizing to me." She paused, considering her thoughts. "It means a lot, you know."

His heart warmed and he felt that he did the right thing, but knew that he didn't deserve her thanks. "You won't be thankful in a few moments. I probably just broke your ribs when I punched you."

She slightly pushed with her upper body, while still positioned under the knight, and winced in severe pain. "You are… probably… right," she said in breathy gasps, appearing a little surprised that she had not noticed her wound before.

He grinned and gently slid his arms around her back to assist her in sitting up. As softly as he could, Balin set her up against a nearby tree to lean her back on. "Ok, now don't move while I bandage you." He felt terrible that he wounded her so hastily. That's one way to take down a witch though…

Serena grinned as though he said something stupid. "I…have magic…remember?" She said as she laid her hands on her tender areas.

"You didn't a moment ago," he reminded her.

Serena chuckled with difficulty, "That's true. Although…I can … I can feel that I still have it… Just…watch."

And he did watch, with much interest. The girl closed her eyes and spoke a few odd words of which he had no clue what they could mean. Her hands glittered a golden, white aura as it hummed harmonically through the night. It was amazing. This…this was the complete opposite of any magic that he had ever seen. He could only describe it as simply, beautiful.

Snapping emitted under her joined hands as Serena screamed out in painful whimpers. Balin cringed from her pain. Kneeling close to her, he held her tightly to try and comfort her. Finally, the pain passed as her hands dropped to the ground in exhaustion. She was breathing heavy and had somehow not passed out which he thought was rather impressive.

He grinned while speaking with a teasing tone. "You're a tough little doll, aren't you?"

Serena let out a slight chuckle, "I'm not done yet." She brought him close to her face as her fingers glided against his broken nose. In no time, he felt it glide back into place as though nothing had happened.

"Can't have my good looks messed up, can I?" he joked with her.

Serena smiled warmly, eyes sparking up at him. In the next breath she kissed him. In between realizing how nice her lips were and that she was actually embracing him in such a passionate manner that the full momentum of what he was doing blindsided him. He pulled away from her, stumbling onto his back similar to a panicking canine.

"No! No…" he hoarsely said, unable to get his words out. His mind was racing. This was just too much. He couldn't afford to let her confuse him and lose his resolve. This had to be why the Lady sent this…this…creature. No, he wasn't about to let the seductress ensnare him as there was always an ulterior motive to their affection. And there is **no way in hell** he was about to get caught up in that.

Swiftly standing, Balin had to be sure that his message came out the way that he wanted it to. Firmly and resolute. Well…he failed. "We aren't… I'm not doing this! I just can't…" he finished lamely and stormed away before she could get the chance to say anything to stop him…

* * *

_Vivienne…_

_Over twenty-three years ago…_

"Uther! I beg you: stop this madness! Surely this 'purge' of yours has gone on for far too long!" pleaded the Duchess Vivienne De'lyon of Cornwall as she marched boldly into King Uther Pendragon's private chambers, slamming the door behind her.

She tried to stand in her most commanding manner, though it was in vain as the king gave her little regard while he spoke in return, "You should know better than to question the affairs of your betters, woman."

"I…" Vivienne was taken aback by the change in the man. He had always been a warlike and powerful soul, but always kind in his rule. "Please don't let what had happened change you! Ygraine would never-"

Uther sat up in his chair in outrage as he cut off her attempt at reasoning with him. "Ygraine is dead! And you should never speak of how she would feel ever again!" His voice bellowed across the room, leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

The Lady of Cornwall, once again, assumed a regal position. Clearly, Uther needed to be reminded of the morality of the situation. "Killing innocents who were born with magic will not bring her back and you know this."

"No, it won't." he said looking down at the table before lifting his head to gaze directly into her eyes. "However, it is justice. As king, my responsibility yet lies in the safety and security of the realm. Those born with magic threaten that safety as they are a blight upon the land and must be cleansed with fire."

Vivienne couldn't believe his blindness! What had happened to his gentle side? Did it die with their friend Ygraine? "Uther…" she whispered softly. "Magic didn't kill Ygraine. Nimueh did. She betrayed us, all of us. She was always jealous of you choosing Ygraine over her."

It was though he had never listened to anything that she said. "Of course she betrayed us. She is a devious sorceress who should be put to the sword. As should they all!"

Vivienne's eyes widened. "So you will kill me," she whispered while trying to hold back her tears, "and my innocent little girls as well?" It was public knowledge that she was born with magic, just as her daughters were. Unfortunately in this case, it was something that none of them ever had any control over.

Uther rose from his chair and strutted towards her with a dangerously blank expression. Fearful of what he might do to her, Vivienne gingerly crept backwards in the direction of the doors. It would be a fruitless attempt at best. Uther would merely call for the guards and she could not escape. Not while Gorlois was away, performing Uther's bidding.

"It may come to that." he breathed, "Even now, I feel your evil seeping into my mind, clouding my judgement. It could not be my own thoughts for I have only ever desired Ygraine."

Vivienne felt her lips quiver, hoping he did not just say what she thought he had. "My lord, what are you saying?"

The king reached out, with out warning, and pinned her against the stone wall, his hands on her neck. "You enchanted me… I need you," he breathed then ripped into her dress, exposing her creamy, white chest. The coolness of the castle air and the overwhelming scent of overpriced cinnamon crushed her sensed. She then yelped in surprise as his hands groped at her modest bosom.

Why was this happening?! "Uther! Please don't do this!" she said in frantic panic. And when she received nothing in response, Vivienne was convinced that Uther Pendragon was completely insane. He was believing made up lies that he tells himself to get away with whatever he wants. Vivienne, herself, was born with magic, but couldn't even cast a single spell. She was only a seer- someone who sees visions in her sleep! She couldn't even defend herself. Uther was a very strong man, wielding heavy armor and weapons in battle.

Her tears spilled as he had his way with her. To stop the pain, Vivienne shut her mind off from the world, remembering a vision she had years ago.

_The images, sounds, and words came as they always did… angry, vivid and uncontrollable. They made no sense. Still, she had to listen. It forced her to almost every night. Even her bracelet didn't keep them out anymore. And what she saw pained her heart. She now understood the first two parts: The beginning of the Purge and Uther taking her. Yet, what did the remaining vision mean? Death? But who's? Was it her own?_

* * *

_The feeling of pain and the flow of fire. You can hear the pops as it burns and the screams of faceless people. You try to run, but 'they,' the unknown, only come after you all the more swiftly._

_Ruffling, sadness, and fear. The background is impossible to see as tears blur your vision. In the foreground, you see a ripped fabric from a forced struggle._

_A bloodied knife and Uther's mocking face as he looms over you as you lay on the ground. You try to move, but you have no power. You try to scream, but you are out of breath. Though, It doesn't matter because Uther leaves. Eventually, your vision begins to fade until all you see is a single, round light in the center. Naturally, you wonder what it is because it doesn't make sense. The light is gone and you are left in the dark._

* * *

Vivienne woke from her nightmare. She hoped it was a nightmare- just a terrible vision that was only a possible future. It was then she felt her normally smooth, wavy hair feeling very dirty. Her skin was soaked with salty, sticky sweat. As she moved, her eyes laid upon Uther Pendragon beside her. Her nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all. It was real…She wanted to shriek in terror, though didn't dare want to wake the tyrant king. How could this man have once been one of her dear friends? Gods it was awful! She had to get out of here!

Carefully, Vivienne endeavored to sneak out of the room. She wrapped her, once, now tattered beautiful, blue dress around her. Tears streamed in hot streaks down her face from the abuse she had endured.

"Witch," called Uther's sudden, dangerous voice. The distraught lady gazed at him with her full attention. Terrified that the monster was no awake. "If you ever speak of this, I will end your life. Now, go."

She nodded, and raced from the room as quickly as she could. Luckily, it was night, though she no longer cared if she caused a scene. She scampered through the halls, her shoes clapping against the solid stone. All that she could think of was why this had happened. No, it didn't matter- she was never coming back here ever again. She was going to stay in Cornwall and never see this place again if she ever had the choice.

As Vivienne rounded the corner, she ran smack into a warm body. She looked up and all she could see was Uther. It broke down the last of her defenses, nearly causing her to collapse from seeing the man again. He held on to her and whispered a spell?! A spell?!

It was then that her panic began to clear and it was not Uther, but her friend, Gaius. He was clean shaven, as always, and had short, dark, but greying hair. His face was kind and he always looked after her whenever she visited the capitol.

"Goodness, Vivienne!" cried Gaius. "I insist that you tell me what happened."

The words, _If you ever speak of this, I will end your life, _rang throughout her mind. "I'm sorry… Gaius, I can't."

Gaius sighed, "Alright, then lets get you dressed. It isn't proper for a lady of your standing to be seen like this."

After that day, she never saw Gaius again. Never saw Camelot again. She didn't want to. That place was a nightmare, a lost cause. One day, she knew Uther would come for her in his insanity. The question was only when.

* * *

_Ten years later (twelve years ago from the present time)…_

The swish of the ocean and vibrant colors of nature radiated across the beach of Tintagel, Cornwall. Sounds of laughter as a girl play in the long, gentle blades of grass. Her dark hair, lucid in the wind and her face beheld a gigantic smile that glowed like the sun.

The beautiful lady of Cornwall, Vivienne lay upon a large Tuffet near a vast window. As the wind blew upon her face, she appeared to be reading a book, though in reality she was watching the child play in the distance. Her child. Her little Morgana.

Vivienne had always known the truth. The truth that Morgana was a bastard with Uther Pendragon as her father. She never wanted it to be true, but it was always there. It was good that one could never tell if anyone ever looked upon the girl because her features were so much of her mothers and not the tyrant king. If Uther knew… she couldn't bare to think of what would happen to her little sweetheart. He would never have Morgana. She will never live as his bastard. Not while Vivienne yet draws breath.

Because of the peril that the truth could put her family in, Vivienne had kept quiet about what happened. Gorlois had always believed that Morgana was his own, just as it should be. He was twice the man that Uther Pendragon could ever be…Twice the father. He was the perfect man to raise the girls… Only if she could see her girls again…

Morgana was all that she had left now, besides her Gorlois, as Uther Pendragon was always haunting her every step. Years ago, Vivienne had spoken to Gorlois about their eldest child, Anna, having magic. They soon agreed to have their long time friend, Gaius, to decide the best way to keep her away from Camelot's grasp. On the day they smuggled Anna out of Camelot, it was the last Vivienne had ever seen her daughter. As her child left in the arms of some unknown sorceress, Vivienne gave Anna her bracelet, so that she will always remember her. Hopefully, it would give Anna some peace until the family could finally be reunited.

Problems with Uther did not stop there as he married their second daughter, Elaine who never showed signs of magic, off to King Lot as appeasement! When had Uther ever followed such a peaceful method while ruling? She was sure that the bastard did it just to spite her! When could Vivienne ever see her girl again? Elaine was to be a queen in a kingdom to some far away place, weeks to the north? How it infuriated Vivienne that Pendragon would do such a thing. Now, all she had left was Morgana…

Every night, Vivienne's visions became worse. Each one was harder to understand as they became more and more jumbled. It did nothing but increase her worry. She couldn't bare to lose Morgana, as well. Vivienne would be left at home, all alone, with no one else here as Gorlois was sent to battle more often to win a war that involved slaughtering the peaceful druids. It was a topic that her and Gorlois argued about often. In the end, he convinced her that he couldn't abandon his duty because no one defied Camelot and lived these days. It was clear that the land and times were grim as magic continued to be wiped out. Yet, when one gazed upon the small girl in the fields, who was as happy as she could be, it gave a small measure of hope that, in the end, everything will work out the way it is suppose to.

"My lady, Vivienne?" asked Sir Gerald from the chamber's entrance.

"What is it? she asked gently, wondering what would cause a knight to alert himself to her.

He moved over to her, very quickly as he spoke. "There are riders swiftly approaching the castle."

The lady felt a bit of happiness take hold of her. "My husband has arrived from the war?" Gorlois was suppose to arrive tomorrow. Perhaps he was trying to surprise her with his early return.

"No, my lady. The banners are Saxon," he said with grave seriousness.

Vivienne's panic rose inside of her. Gorlois had most of the troops in Camelot. How could they defend the castle? No matter, she had to do her duty.

"Get Morgana and the villagers inside the castle. I want the militia and the garrisons at full ready in minutes," she commanded with an unwavering tone.

* * *

_Mere moments later…_

The Duchess of Cornwall stood upon the battlements at the front gate with the few soldiers that she had. Her stance stunningly powerful, Vivienne firmly withheld any fear from showing.

Flags and banners flapped all around them as the wind kicked up. In the fields before them, the dust had cleared and it came apparent that the Saxons severely outnumbered them. The men around her became tense as they witnessed the odds turn towards the impossible.

As the commanders of the horde appeared at the front of the castle, it had become apparent that she had been duped! On their high horses rode King Uther Pendragon and Prince Mark of Dumnonia! Both of them were Cornwall's allies!

"What is it you intend, Pendragon?!" she yelled with rage, her fists clenched at her sides.

Uther rode his white stallion to the front and paraded it around. "Vivi, give me Morgana and I will leave."

"NO! You will never have her!" She couldn't imagine how Uther learned of Morgana. How would he even suspect? It didn't matter- he won't take another child from her!

"Be reasonable! She is mine by right and I claim her! You can not defy your king- So do as I have commanded!" the king's tone turned threatening as it always had after he repeats himself.

Vivienne realized that she may not survive to see the end of this. At least she will die free of that bastard! "What king? All I see is a two faced, tyrant bastard who can't tell friend from enemy!"

Uther shook with rage, "HOW… DARE YOU!" He turned to the Prince of Dumnonia. "Launch the assault. Leave none alive save for the witch and the child."

Vivienne didn't get a chance to see what happened next as the knights quickly carried her inside the keep. They led her deep into the castle where she was reunited with her daughter who sat quietly within the scantly lit room. The girl was kicking her feet, innocent of what was about to come.

Vivienne spun about to address her knight, Sir Gerald. "I need you to get Morgana and I out of here. We'll use the siege tunnels." She could go south and reorganize an attack on the invading force. Uther will not win!

Sir Gerald nodded, picking up Morgana and guiding them towards their escape route. When they arrived the tunnels had already collapsed beforehand. This attacked had obviously been planned for a long time. Dam Uther Pendragon to hell! He was about to fulfill her last fear on this earth… "No…this can't be happening…" She had to get her daughter out of here, but she knew that there was no escape now.

Morgana who was now on her own two feet, tugged at her mother's hand. "Whats wrong, momma?"

Vivienne knelt lightly before her daughter, trying to keep tears from welling. "Remember, Morgana. No matter what happens, mommy loves you."

"Why are you talking like this?!" cried the little girl. "Are we in trouble?"

Sir Gerald appeared out of place. "I'm going to lead them away from you. Hopefully, buy you some time. I won't stop until I die. It was an honor, my duchess."

As Vivienne embraced her child, she looked up at the knight. "Thank you, Gerald."

After Gerald left, it wasn't long before she heard fighting coming her way. It was only a matter of time, now. She pulled Morgana behind her, hiding around the corner of the doorway. With a gleaming dagger in hand, she smiled at her last thoughts. When Uther stepped through the door, she was going to make sure he remembered her!

"Mommy what-"

"Shush, Morgana." She couldn't have anyone know that they were there before she attacked.

As unlikely as it was, Uther did walk through that door. She took no time in plunging the dagger into him, but she had no idea what she was doing. The mad king, screamed out in pain before he pulled out the dagger to use it on her in return. He was a strong, able warrior and had no trouble overwhelming her. It was like that time ten years ago all over. He wasn't going to have his way with her again!

"What do you think you're doing, Uther?! Gorlois will never stand for this!" she yelled while trying to pull himself out of his grasp.

Uther appeared sad for only a moment. "He's already dead." …_How? The bastard has to be lying!_

"NO- NO! Its not true! Get away from me! You won't touch me ever again, filth!" she screamed as Uther squirmed on top of her. She kicked and punched, but it was no use against his armor.

"You need not worry. I'll soon be free of your enchantment, witch!" said Uther as though he really believed that she was enchanting him. Was he really blind to his own human emotion?

"You're a sick man! I don't even use magic!"

"I will not fall prey to anymore of your tricks," he said. Then he buried the dagger into her belly. He didn't spare her any remorse or pity. She was just a soulless, evil, witch to him. "Goodbye, Vivienne. I will remember who you were, not what you have become."

She gasped, losing the air to even yell out in pain of her own death. "She…she will never be yours…" were the only words Vivienne could get out before the warmth and feeling began to leave her. Her only thoughts were of Morgana's safety and how she had failed her youngest daughter.

Only now had she finally remembered the last piece of vision she had ten years ago. Oh, how the years had passed…

_A bloodied knife and Uther's mocking face as he looms over you as you lay on the ground. You try to move, but you have no power. You try to scream, but you are out of breath. Though, It doesn't matter because Uther leaves. Eventually, your vision begins to fade until all you see is a single, round light in the center. Naturally, you wonder what it is because it doesn't make sense. The light is gone and you are left in the dark._

* * *

_Uther…_

The king of Camelot sat upon his chair, staring back at the torn image before him. He knew that the old folk tales said that mirrors hold the reflection of your very soul. It didn't make sense because all he saw was himself. It was all bullshit. All he knew was that the world consisted of what happened and what was going to happen.

Instead of thinking further of 'fairy tales', he mapped the scars of his worn body. He had a fair share of them and he could remember how he had received every single one. The most prominent to date, kept drawing the attention of his tracing back to it. The shapely wound that Lady Vivienne inflicted upon him was the last he had gone into battle, save for the time when he fought the black knight.

Uther was uncertain as if he regretted killing Gorlois and Vivienne. It took months for Morgana, who was only ten at the time, to come out of the shock of her trauma. He had no idea that she was in the room when he bled the life out of Vivienne. Good thing was that the girl never remembered her evil mother after it happened. It was a blessing that Morgana only ever spoke of Gorlois. However, Uther was sure that beforehand, Vivienne kept her claws lodged inside Morgana's mind. Luckily, Uther was there to save his daughter.

He had told his biggest secrets, not too long ago, to Gaius: That Vivienne was lonely to have enchanted him and that Morgana was not simply 'Uther Pendragon's Ward.' Both he had held on for so long. Secrets that he would have never have spilled on his deathbed. But, when he was on Morgana's he couldn't forget about what he did to her mother and surrogate father. Yes, he promised her father, himself, that he would always look after her, yet never Gorlois. The man never knew he was going to die, never had the chance to say goodbye. It pained Uther that he had to send his best friend to his death. Gorlois questioned Uther's rule and would never have left that bitch of a wife of his. Uther couldn't accept that kind of defiance in his own court… Therefore, Uther devised a plan to attack Cornwall. He struck a deal with the King of Dumnonia for his forces. They created the rouse that saxons attacked the castle, which the leadership of Dumnonia, swept down to assist, and decided to rule over the kingdom of Cornwall. It was a shaky plan at best, but it still worked. Uther may have lost the support of his southern kingdom, yet there were great benefits. There was one less sorcerer in the world.

Hence, it came to be that Uther lost everyone that he had ever loved. His brothers died in either battle or treachery. Most of his friends had died in war against the Saxons. Magic had taken everyone else: Ygraine, Arthur, and Morgana.

Thinking of his lost son, Uther couldn't figure out why Arthur would leave the castle and get himself captured. Where was he going and why? Uther would find out and kill whoever was responsible. One thing was completely certain, there was a lot of work to do before grief took his soul!

"Sire?" asked a familiar voice from the king's doorway.

"Yes, Donald?" Uther asked his royal advisor, Donald. A middle-aged noble that thought he was clever. He was also quite a stifler for rules and regulations. It really preyed on Uther's nerves at times.

Donald began to ramble what he news he had. "A compiled list of suitors has just arrived from your Council of Nobles. Would you like to hear it?"

Actually, Uther didn't want to hear it, but he didn't really have a choice so he nodded for the man to continue.

Unrolling the scroll from a pouch attached to his belt, Donald cleared his throat. "Sire, this may take awhile…"

It didn't help that Uther was already losing his patience. "Just get on with it!"

The advisor shook a little, "Right! Well, from the Kingdom of Mercia are-"

"NO! I will not have my betrove from any of the Anglian, Saxon, or Northern Kingdoms."

"But, sire, think of the power that we can ally ourselves with."

"Absolutely not, such is even preposterous to behold! I would suggest that you not speak of it further for the sake of your health."

Gulping at the undoubted threat, Donald's hands shook as he brought the scroll back into his vision. "From the Southern Kingdoms, first from Cornwall…" he trailed on to list a few ladies of no real importance. Uther barely listened. As soon as Cornwall was mentioned, he again remembered Vivienne. He knew that it had to be done, but it still pained him at times.

"My lord?" asked Donald, wondering if Uther was still listening.

"Continue."

"Next, we have Dumnonia, very wealthy and militarily strong. The King Geraint has a daughter looking for a proper suitor which would be someone like you, my lord. Her name is Princess Durana."

"Send for her."was all he said, very dryly at that.

"Very well, sire. I'm she will be pleased. Next on our list is Princess Mithian from Nemeth, who is already our vassal. Relations could be strengthened because of the land dispute we have with them."

"There **is** no land dispute," stated Uther firmly. Which was a firm 'no.' Nemeth wasn't near as powerful as any of the other kingdoms. It would be ridiclous to even consider marrying a woman from that nation.

"Of course, sire… To continue our list, there is Lady Alice of Somerset, Lady Iona of Dorset, Princess Mary of Durotriges, and Princess Rosalind of the Franks in Brittany. Oh yes, we also have Queen Meirionwen of Powys."

Uther, no longer desiring to elongate the conversation, simply said, "Great, invite them all to Camelot."

"Glorious, sire! I believe you will find them all very attractive and able."

Uther deciding that it was time to ask about what was most pressing on his mind. "How are the army preparations?"

"They are going exactly as planned! Recruiting is up and the garrison is filled. Already do your generals assemble a force outside the city walls."

Uther nodded, finally happy that something was going right. "Good, I want them ready. War will be upon us before we know it. I won't lose this kingdom on the account of being unprepared."

"I will do as you ask and deliver the statement to your generals. Will there be anything else?"

"Leave me." If Uther had to listen to anymore… It wouldn't be a pleasant sight. Unfortunately, he had to remain civil. The nobles were already unstable as it were.

Sensing the king's distress, the advisor exited the king's chambers with a short bow.

The long years, torn into Uther's memories. They haunted him constantly. If only magic had never existed as everything just seems to be a waste. Ygraine had died, Arthur had died. How much worse could it get? Now, he had to appease his own dam court and at least look for a new queen… It…it felt like betrayal! He had never once betrayed Ygraine. Vivienne enchanted him to have feelings for her… to have a daughter with her that he never got to see. She caused him to cheat on Ygraine after her death! He could never accept that- she had to die. And so she did.

Yet, this situation he had control over. And it felt wrong. "Oh, Ygraine. What have I gotten myself into? Please forgive me."

* * *

_Balin…_

The horizon transformed into a mix of bright colors as the birds began to chirp. Morning was here and Balin had not slept a wink. He had just been walking the entire night, not even thinking about what he was doing. He might have over reacted just a little bit because now he was regretting his decision about staying so long away from the camp. So, with a little resentment, the knight trudged his way into the camp in hopes that the sorceress would not wake upon his return. Maybe he could get a few hours of rest before they lift camp for the day. Unfortunately, it appeared that good fortune was not on his side.

As he began to quietly lay on his bedroll, Serena rolled over to greet him. "You're back."

_Unfortunately_, he thought sarcastically. "Is that a question or your keen observation?"

She sat across the small campfire with a blank, tired expression. "I thought you left for good."

"Well, I have a job to do." It was a lame excuse, but he didn't exactly care at this moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about…what I did. It was just a reaction…"

"_Right…_" Was he suppose to believe that?

"Honestly! I'm being…" she groaned, "ugh…just forget it!"

"I stopped your spell and you know that you can't hurt me, so you try to be all friendly. I know exactly what you're doing."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Whatever you think, oh so knowledgeable one!"

"You're not funny."

"Neither are you! But, if you want to talk about something- _how did you _cancel my magic?"

"Ha! I knew it…you magic types are all the same."

She breathed noisily through her nose in the attempt to keep her anger bottled up. Before he could react, her eyes lighted and she zapped him with a bit of lightning.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" he yelled while babying his shoulder where she had stung him.

She giggled with glee, "So you aren't immune!"

"I told you that I didn't know how I did it. Hell, you probably just lost focus or something."

The sorceress scowled at him, "I don't lose focus- ever."

He shrugged and that appeared to have momentarily halted the conversation. As he absently prodded at the campfire, he saw the glimmer of his silver sword. It sat innocently near the fire as it shimmered with an odd aura when one didn't look directly at it. _Such a curious weapon_, he thought. Memories flooded back into existence.

_Silver…has magical properties that will assist you in your endeavors. You will see…_

_She moved swiftly and without warning as her arm flew backwards to hurl the fire at the knight. Balin foolishly held his sword up to protect himself._

"I think I know how I did it. Come on, cast some magic on me!" said Balin excitedly as he grasped his sword, rising to his feet.

Serena flinched when the knight reached for the weapon, "Are you serious right now? I don't exactly trust you with that sword…"

"And I don't trust you with that magic, so come on."

"Fair enough," she grunted, removing herself from the ground. "Are you sure you want to do this? It could hurt you?"

"Since when have you worried about hurting me?"

"I…" she stumbled, being caught off guard for some reason. "Stop being so clever! You're a knight. They're suppose to be dumb."

"I guess I'll have to try harder."

"I guess so. Are you ready?"

He nodded and she her hands ignited with a beautiful purple flame. Unlike the last flame, this one had no heat. It sort of scared him.

"Whoa- what is that?"

She grinned at his fear, "This is spirit fire. Humans are mostly immune, but to magical and dead creatures, it is like poison."

"Mostly immune she says," grunted Balin under his breath. "Ok, I'm ready, fire lady."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she sent the fire towards him. When he held his sword out, the purple flame dissipated before leaving her hand.

Balin let out a laugh, "Now that is pretty awesome."

Serena did not appear so happy. "Balin, do you know what this could do if Camelot got ahold of it?"

"Kill a lot of sorcerers?" he asked stupidly.

"_Yeah, thats right,_" she grumbled while giving him a dangerous glare. "It would wipe out magic for good." She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I beg that you keep this a secret."

"So you are begging? What will you do for me if I say that I will keep it a secret for a price?" He was just teasing her, but she didn't need to know that. How far could he get with this little game? _Think the power over the mysterious sorceress. This should be fun!_

She shifted her feet while letting out a very loud sigh. "What would you propose?"

"Will you leave?" It was worth a try?

"No. And do you really want me to leave?"

He acted as though it were a hard decision. "No, I'm finally getting use to your attitude."

"What do you really want then?" she said, giving him a seductive smile that made is innards quake a little.

Ok, fine. He can hit back just as hard. Besides, he wanted to know anyway. "Why did you kiss me?"

Serena flinched at the mention of the kiss. She fiddled with her hands nervously, not willing to look at him. When she spoke, it was quickly and with none of her usual fire. "Now thats a rather personal question- one that I don't want to answer. Lets just continue on towards our destination, yes?"

Balin was getting too tired to argue at this point as she was never going to tell him until she was ready, "Fine, but I'm watching you."

It was going to be along day, though he brought it on himself by not resting when he had the chance. This is exactly why he tried to never allow emotions cloud his judgement. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do any hard fighting today. Although, usually those were the days where he would… Ugh. It didn't matter. He just had to keep one foot in front of the other. Keep moving. That was the key…

* * *

_Merlin…_

It was similar to a nagging feeling as though something was wrong or warning. It began to persist, never leaving as it grew stronger. It had to be his was exhausted, yet it woke him so easily. Why was this happening?

Pushing himself from his bed, he sensed another pulse. Glancing around the small chamber, Merlin felt lost. Where was he? How did he get here? Struggling, he forced himself to recall the past…

A fight, a new castle, Morgana? He remembered. For a moment, he had been concerned that maybe he or someone close to him was in danger. Luckily, it was not the case. The deepness of sleep had simply muddled his mind. Yet, it still didn't explain whatever he was sensing.

Determined to find out whatever it was and go back to bed, Merlin searched around the study. His magic was calling, similar to how he found the Kilgharrah his first day in Camelot. Yes, the dragon had been calling him, yet telepathy isn't exactly a roadmap.

Still searching for the dammed annoying pulse, he was led to a shelf behind the desk. It wasn't coming from onto of the self, but inside it! Carefully, Merlin prodded at the wooden plank and found it hollow on the opposite side. He pulled it out of place and retrieved a small journal from inside._ How odd. What is this doing in there? Better question, why did my magic interact with it._

Opening the cover, Merlin found it disturbing that there was no dust on the book. Perhaps it was enchanted? How else did his magic feel it? Could it be dangerous? Was it planted here while he was asleep? So many questions! Figuring that there were no real answers without finding out more, he finally began to read. The writing was in a form of ancient Welsh, but he still knew the language from an old book from back home he had learned from.

* * *

**Guide: **

-_Merlin's thoughts_

_"__Written in the book"_

* * *

"_If you're reading this, your magic led you to these pages for a reason." _

_-Well, thats obvious, _he thought sarcastically as he continued to read onwards.

_"__I was born with another name, yet most know me as Emrys," _

_-WHOA! Hold on!_ Merlin didn't write this and he definitely wasn't known as only 'Emrys'. This was just…this was just weird! Merlin thought that he, himself, was this 'Emrys'- the one and only. It was the name that the druids and even the dammed dragon had called him as though it was something special. Just how old was this writing anyway?

_"__To understand what I've learned, you have to understand my story and from where I hail. Since the beginning, I've had a troubled youth as I was of the royalty of Dyfed and born fatherless. Unfortunately, I was often reproached and called a demon child because of it. The names used to cause me great pain, though not all was ill as my mother and grandfather cared for me greatly. It was a great comfort to me that they were there for me, but I never cared for my life of attending courtly matters."_

_"__While I was still at home and young, my mother used to tell stories of the times before the Romans. When they did, they came to our homes buying and conquering our land with their innumerable soldiers and gold. Back then, we use to live with our neighboring villages and humbly pray to our gods. There was no such thing as dark magic or that of which could hurt others. Through the goodness of magic, the gods would answer our prayers and would bless our land for the new harvest. All was balanced and our way of life was mostly peaceful. To say that there was not the occasional war would be a lie, but it was never as bad until those who came to take our land had come. It was then that our people had never been so divided. Thus, many of our people became assimilated into Roman society. As such, it meant that much of our world was Romanized. Names like my own, Emrys, were translated into Ambrosius which might be why many do not know me in writing because I don't care for my Roman name-"_

The warlock finally received his answer. Well…at least he hopped so. This man…this Ambrosius was named exactly as Merlin's own last name. Was he one of Merlin's ancestors or was it, simply, a coincidence? If it were true, Merlin might be the last of the Ambrosius line… Oh…Then, Merlin understood. It all made sense, now! Those clever druid bastards! Emrys was the ancient, Welsh spelling of the name that he had descended from. It was just a translation of the name! Of course, those who did not follow the old ways would never know! Everyone born afterwards used their Roman names! Merlin could be the last Ambrosius, therefore he _was_ Emrys. _Oh hell! That would also make me, not only a noble, but royalty._ No…he was just getting ahead of himself. There was no way he was any relation to this warlock of old.

_"__Regardless of my mothers bedtime stories and the history lesson, time moved on. And one day while I moved into my teen years, the most powerful warlock in the land walked into our court. After I met with him, we almost immediately became close friends. His name was Taliesin, the greatest seer in the land of Britannia."_

_-I remember him!_ thought Merlin._ He was the seer that lives in the crystal caves. He told me that he was the one who foresaw the prophesy that Arthur and I would bring magic back to Albion…. _It didn't make sense because that prophesy died when Arthur did. Maybe he should talk to Taliesin and see what happened since no one else had an explanation for what the hell was going on. The only problem was that the Crystal Cave was in the heart of Camelot and miles away from here. And that definitely was **the** problem because his duty was to Morgana, first and for most for the time being. He couldn't leave her side…not since what happened with Arthur. Gods, he couldn't stop thinking about it, today!

_"__It wasn't long before Taliesin discovered my gift of magic for I, apparently, was born a warlock as well. This led to his staying in my kingdom and I becoming his apprentice. Eventually, as we grew closer in friendship,Taliesin confessed the source of his visions. It was a small crystal that was taken ages ago from the mystical Crystal Caves: a place where magic possibly began, though no one knew much about it. I remember him talking about the place in reverence. He had always wanted to find it, but never could."_

_"__For many years Taliesin and I practiced our magic. One of those years, my grandfather died and it was up to me to inherit the kingdom. It was around that time when Taliesin had his strongest vision to date: the neigh end of magic and many who of our decedents who know of it. Not only did that disturb me, but what he told me afterwards. He said…and I'm not sure that I still can believe it… that one of my decedents would be one of the ones to bring back magic. That whoever it was, would be the strongest warlock to ever live. Taliesin then went on to command me to devote my life by searching and discovering the secrets of magic. He said that I would need to write everything down that I found because my decedent would need it. I asked if the prophecy could be averted and he claimed that it could only if something powerful got in the way of the natural order. He also enthused on his words of: 'something powerful.' Needless to say that between being told the future and being commanded to do an impossible task, I didn't take the information too well."_

At this point, Merlin was utterly shocked while reading this. This really was one of his forefathers! It says it right there! Though was Taliesin really that powerful to predict hundreds of years in the future? Not only that, but to when Merlin would need aid on his quest? Hell, the book was even pulsing to his magic. Obviously, finding something meant for him was no coincidence. Taliesin even answered, or half answered Merlin's question a few moments ago about what happened with his and Arthur's prophecy. So…'something powerful' was interfering with the natural order? That was about the same answer as Kilgharrah had given him. The dragon did give him a possibility. Maybe there was something in here about a native 'Old God'…

_"__After Taliesin told me what he did and that I inherited the throne, I acted irrationally. I gave up my throne and left for a life of solitude. After some time, I felt foolish and returned to apologize to my old friend. Unfortunately, he had already been gone for weeks, leaving a single note. It said that he found the crystal cave. At first, I felt happy for the man, but somehow I knew I would never see my friend again. After that day, I defaulted to his wisdom and sought to understand the mysteries of magic."_

_"__Through all my long years, I mastered nearly all of the schools of magic. However, I could never discover the correlation between the beginning of magic, the crystal cave, and the old gods. It never made any sense. The old gods were represented as human emotions, elements of the earth, nature, spirt, everything, but magical. Here comes the tricky part, they are seen as magical themselves. Where did that reference appear or is it because they are divine- because they are worshipped and seen as above man? It is different that the Roman God who is seen as a single and all seeing. He is worshiped because he is seen as merciful and just, yet I wonder if they understand that the two traits are often parred with vengeance and wrath which may contradict. The Roman god is parred with a term understood as 'holy', so it is assumed that the new gods and religions are not associated with the beginning of magic. That can be ruled out as positive."_

_"__When I met with the King of the Druids he told me that the known purpose of magic is to maintain the balance of life. To my dismay, this is only relatively accurate. If it were accurate, the system is hypocritical as those strong with magic are not subject to any of the rules. Those as strong as I or Taliesin can take and give life as we please. Therefore, It is safe to assume that I have not truly found the answer of magic's purpose. I can only hope that my memoirs will provide assistance to those who will, one day, discover the secret of magic when I am long from this world."_

Unfortunately, none of the previous information appeared to be useful. From there, the journal just seemed to go on and on about random findings. The articles were about how old Emrys's investigations were related to magic or not.

In attempt to save a bit of time, Although, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, Merlin skimmed through the pages for any sign of 'Old Gods.' Along the way, he tried to remember what Morgause and Nimueh were. They were not simply witches… who were they? They always called themselves High Priestess of the Old Religion. It couldn't be 'of the old religion', but** a** religion. There had to be something on them if this order was still around this day. Ok, so right here, Old Emrys **did** have an entry about them…

_"_**_The Triple Goddess_**_ has always been known only as a mystery to man. They recruit solely women, or rather girls, into their fold from youth and train them to defend everyone of the old religion. The previous information is common knowledge. Everything after has come at great difficulty as they take care in safe guarding their order. Regardless, its impossible to know how many they truly number. I have learned, however, of their leadership. They are led by nine, very powerful, _**_High Priestesses_**_. The odd number is because the first or the strongest of the order is named as the ArchPriestess. Apparently, this 'ArchPriestess' has the ability to listen to the Goddess's will. It sounds very odd to me, but it may also be possible as the Old Gods are often stronger than the Romans give them credit for."_

_"__Though the question remained: Who is this Triple Goddess? I have discovered, much like the Roman monotheists, the Priestesses never called the Goddess by her name nor anything close to it. Instead, they chose to call their deity as the mistress, the goddess, my lady, or the like. Hence, it had been impossible to gather any information on a nameless goddess. However, I was not without a single clue. What other god was known as 'Triple' of anything? So with that single piece of information, I scoured the isles for any sign of this deity. It didn't take long to realize that the Priestesses had a tight hold of their religion in Albion. I couldn't uncover a single thing. Therefore I moved on to our adjoining island, Hibernia."_

_"__Once I was lost in the deepness of a think bog land, nearly given up on hope of finding an answer, a local villager told me that it wasn't safe to wander alone in these lands. At the time, I believed it to be another local folk tale, full of nonsense. He described the danger as a mystical woman who could shift into any form she desired. Sometimes she appeared as a old hag, a banshee who warns and brings death. Other times she was a great warrior, showing her favor to who ever she desired. And as her final form, she was as a great queen, offering her unparalleled wisdom to who ever sought her out. Well, obviously I was intrigued at this point, wanting to go out and search for this woman's knowledge."_

* * *

_Old Emrys…_

_Unknown years in the past…_

"You're crazy!" cried the man.

"How do I find her," firmly repeated Emrys.

The villager sighed, "It has been rumored of a spirit woman who is seen by the nearby lake- its the reason I warned you in the first place."

"Thank you," was all Emrys said before setting off.

Emrys journeyed throughout the bog. It was smelly, muggy, and bugs were everywhere. He loved to travel, yet sometimes these places were not so friendly. The sooner he was out of here, the better.

Trudging into a small area with a few large rocks and the lake in full view, he began to search for clues that maybe it was just a spirit. After a few moments of searching, he found nothing but more swamp. Disgusting…

Maybe he could simply call her out? "I know you're here!"

He received a response near immediately. "I wondered when you were going to call."

He spun around in surprise and laid eyes upon a woman. She laid casually upon a rock, her head propped up on her arm in interest. He admitted that she was quite interesting at first sight. Her hair was a pure white and eyes that were a simple blue. She appeared both modest and mystical at once. Maybe she appeared only as he wished her to?

"Thats all I had to do was call you? Oh, How I wasted my time, then," said Emrys in a jokingly playful manner.

She laughed, "I like you. So how about I offer you any knowledge that you so desire."

Was it really going to be that easy? Sure he'll try it? "Hmm, I thank you for the gift. There are several things that have eluded me in my path to understanding. I ask defer to your knowledge instead: Who is the Triple Goddess?"

The mysterious woman smiled, "I think you just met her."

This came as a shock to Emrys. He had expected knowledge, not the goddess herself! "I… Forgive me, I do not know how to greet a goddess." Was she trying to trick him? Somehow he knew that she wasn't, but he couldn't help his suspicions.

She dismissed the idea with a casual wave, "Oh don't bother, proper introductions are so drab don't you think?"

Emrys asked the most pressing on his mind as he was still suspicious of her. "Might I ask to what you are doing out here when you have a group of priestess in Albion?"

"So you've met my order? Are they not so miserable and boring? I come here occasionally for a little peace and quiet. They always try to stop me from having any fun. They never listen to me when I tell them to lighten up a bit."

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she did for fun. Best not get on her bad side or ask either way. "And you go on vacation in a swamp?"

She played with her hair, shooing the annoying insects. "Well it does keep most of the bothersome humans away while it attracts the most interesting ones. Two things at once, correct?"

He could see her logic. He _did_ come out her to specifically search her out. "I can see your point…. But…what is your name?"

She gave him another one of her knowing smiles. "Tell you what, I have a deal for you," she said sitting up, feet dangling from the rock.

Emrys wasn't sure if he should accept anything from anyone he just met. Additionally, these gods were not exactly known for their benevolence. "What is it?" Still, could he help but be curious?

She slid from the rock and walked towards him, "I haven't had any fun for quite some time. Will you stay with me?"

"I can't stay for long…" Was this one of those 'stay with me for eternity' things? Spirits often try to do that?

She giggled at his innocence. "That's not what I mean," she said, slipping the side of her clothing from her shoulder, teasing him with the exposed top half of her breast.

_…__Holy cleavage…_ "Um…" he gulped, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea either!"

She sighed, "Then I'll sweeten the deal. How about my name _and… a_ _promise_."

"A promise?" he asked completely confused. What could he do with a promise?

"Yes. A promise that Emrys will, one day, be the most powerful name in this world." He wondered exactly how she knew his name. "Don't look so surprised, I **am** a goddess, after all."

Creepy…"You would do that for me? How could you even promise a promise?"

She slightly turned her head, giving him a raised eyebrow, "You doubt my powers?"

He really didn't wish to offend her! "No no…of course not."

"Then just have a little bit of pleasure with me, while the whole time you profit from the experience!"

It did sound like an amazing offer. What did he have to lose? "Ok, I'll do it."

The rest of her, dark, ragged clothing, glided free of her form. Her face beheld glee, "You won't regret a moment of it."

He gazed upon her body, noting that her form was in perfect condition. Of course it was! She had the body of a goddess. This was only something that most men could dream of. Yes, he could certainly take pleasure in this.

He slid his hands down her body. She was soft as a new born babe and her moans as pleasant as the best music. Her chest was… ample, firm, round… more than enough for his hands to wander… And she appeared to love every bit of it.

When they met, she felt human, yet more at the same time. It was the single greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. He thought that he imaged blue sparks shimmering as he touched her, but it was really there. Not only have they connected physically, but also had their magic rippled around their bodies and into the ground. Electrifying, magical.. and the world felt right?

She was a master at maintaining the maximum level of bliss every single moment. Embracing her, he tasted her skin. It was like that of fresh nature in a spring forest. The wind pulling at your hair as you breath in the many scents of life. When she clenched in a soaring of pleasure, he couldn't hold on any longer. In that moment, he saw nothing but a single color at a time. At the end, Emrys rolled over, feeling completely drained. "That was…amazing," he breathed…barely able to hold a thought.

She laughed with a glowing smile. "I told you- you wouldn't regret it." She flipped over to face him. "You know…you're not so bad for a mortal. Maybe you should come back more often, though I don't have much to offer in return…"

The hell she didn't have much to offer! Multiple encounters with a goddess? "Sure, I can do that."

"And I would love it if you did," she said, rising to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sort of disappointed she was leaving so soon.

"I'm a goddess, I have duties to attend in my domain," stated the woman as though it were common knowledge. She then glided onto the lake, walking on top of the water! Before she got too far, she turned back to look at him, briefly smiling that he was still admiring her naked figure. "I'm Morrigan, by the way." And then she was gone. What a dramatic exit!

_Well…that was interesting. _He wondered what she meant by making making him the most powerful name. Regardless, the sex was great so he was going to make this his little secret. No one was going to know about this…

* * *

_Merlin…_

_Back in the present with Merlin reading from the journal…_

_"__I eventually found the woman in the swamp. I had expected a knowledgable witch, perhaps a seer, yet she was in fact the Goddess herself. From a short talk, I found that she was not unpleasant to be around. I wondered why she was not with her priestess and she said that she came to the other island for solitude. She mentioned that she found them boring- never allowing her to ever have any fun. At the end of our conversation, I asked for her name and she told me that it was Morrigan." _

What? The entry ended after her name. That can't be it! Merlin ripped through the next few pages, skimming for any information on Morrigan and her priestesses. Gods! There was nothing. What in the hell? Why did he stop talking about her?

Merlin felt slightly disappointed and set the book down on the nightstand while crawling back into bed. The book only answered a few of his questions and he felt happy that he found something of one of his grandfathers, but it only created more questions! At least he had a name to go on: Morrigan… What did the goddess have to do with the priestesses? From what the book mentions, Morrigan my be independent from the priestesses. Though as in everything Merlin has ever dealt with, none of the information made any sense. He would just have to deal with the situation as it arises…


	14. The Hatred to your Love

**Reader Awareness**

**Rating/Content Warning:** There's lots of Mergana in this so its M rated only- I'm just joking. There's nothing offending in this chapter besides language.

**Author's Comments:** This entire first section describes Morgana's feelings over the two weeks or so since she was without the bracelet (Chapter 6). The scene where she fights Merlin is from chapter 2. It is only from Morgana's Perspective. In the appendix under extended chapter notes, I have my thoughts on Morgana's and Merlin's relationship in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**"****The Hatred to your Love"**

_Morgana…_

_"__Yes, perhaps, you may regret such actions, but a part of you does not. There is evil in you, Morgana. Evil that must be cleansed." Uther's voice became more distant as he spoke, reciting from memory._

_"__You will do what's best for our people, Morgana," commanded Morgause with a hiss. "Kill them!"_

_"__You are a Pendragon too, and you sure as hell sound like it!" argued Merlin._

_Morgause smiled in delight, "Sister, Arthur's death is upon us."_

_"__You will not make a fool of me any longer, fiend," yelled Uther._

_"__You were fated to be the ruin of the lands. Evil in all ways as you extracted your vengeance upon Camelot- almost as Uther would do… with murder," said Merlin, disappointed that he had trusted her._

_Words like these haunted Morgana's dreams so much that she could barely sleep. After the memories came back to her yesterday afternoon, it had been hell. Constantly had she wished to never remember all of the horrible things she was forced to do under Morgause._

_From all her thoughts, some doubt had crept through the her valiant defiance. While enchanted, she relished in murder. In the blood. She remembered the feelings, but never the images. Truly, Morgana wondered if she really could kill someone… all the while watching their life slowly bleed from their body. And for what? For the sake of revenge? She had tried that path once- before with Uther…but, she couldn't do it. It was too horrible to imagine- even if he was a horrible person, himself. In that perspective, if she murdered a murder, what would that make her? Still, she had wanted his death. Craved it…and it sickened her…_

_She realized that Uther and Morgause had always lived by the code of 'The end always justifies the means.' And most of her life, along with the two of them, she believed that such was always the case. Risk everything and gain all! That was what Morgause promised her and what was worse- Morgana wanted it. Get rid of Uther, don't live in fear. It sounded great. But the truth was never so simple. Oh, to be young and foolish again, for was the real price? Her freedom? Her life? Her soul? Whatever it was to be, it didn't matter. Merlin saved her from that fate. He gave her reason to hope again… to lead a better life…She could never forgot that day Merlin lifted her from the enchantment… _

* * *

Merlin the loyal manservant and Morgana the witch queen were locked in deadly combat for the fate of Camelot. An unlikely tale, yet one that happened all the same. One slip could mean the end of either side and Morgana was determined to win. She couldn't lose. Morgause was counting on her and justice was finally on her side. The justice for all those who were magical in nature.

Unknown to her adversary, Morgana had been toying with Merlin the entire time. She merely had to decide when it was time to end this little game. And so that is precisely what she decided.

As her blade connected with his, she pushed with all her might, throwing the servant into a pillar. He tried to pull and push away, but she had him locked in for the kill. Simply said, Game over. That was almost too easy. Maybe she could keep him as a pet? The idea did sound…appetizing. Imagine the fun!

Morgana was thinking of a way to bend Merlin to her will before Morgause warned that the end of the battle was near. So it came to be that play time was over… Oh well. Morgana would have to settle for another pet instead… such a pity.

"Well Merlin, our time has been pleasant, but your luck has come to an end. Are you prepared to die?" Chuckled Morgana while bringing what little she knew of her magic to the surface. It was mostly to intimidate him while she crushed him like the useless servant he **_was_**!

Blood begins to seep down onto Merlin's cloths as she pressed he blade down and into his throat. That one color, flowing, from life was so… invigorating to behold. By the goddess, she might even have a bath in it later. And the best thing was…_it was going to be _**_his_**_ blood. The one that poisoned me_. _That is true retribution for his crimes against me!_

Without warning, Merlin's face shifted from a hapless victim into a fierce champion. His strength rivaled the gods as he moved his blade along hers, shattering both her sword and bracelet completely. The impact echoed an unearthly ring throughout the halls, yet all she felt was rage for destroying her mother's bracelet. The only thing she had left of her…

Morgana dropped her sword, feeling sad for her bracelet. It was so odd that he would do such a horrible thing… He? No, that thing couldn't be Merlin! She had to get away from him, but found that her legs didn't work. She stumbled back and fell to the floor.

Merlin looked at her with contempt, so unlike his usual demeanor. "No, Morgana," he said with a deep, strong voice, "it is not over."

"Stttt…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked in uncontrollable horror. What was he going to do? Oh Goddess! She was so sorry for wanting to hurt him! Not while his wrath meant her end.

In the next moment, it was like her thoughts had cleared and the fog had lifted. "What…are you? What are you doing to me?" she whispered…hoping not to offend him further. But, she soon no longer cared. She no longer felt terror, anger, hate, bloodlust as she had in the past year. It was… great. Great to be just simply, Morgana, herself.

When Morgana truly looked upon Merlin in her newfound clarity, he approached her in such a graceful manner. He stood as mighty as a god and heroic as no one before him. Why had she never seen this side of him before? Had she been so blind? It made her heart soar as it never had for any man… All this time, she had been unknowingly waiting for him to save her from what might have been a terrible fate. And he had…

She felt free for the first time in what felt like forever. He needed to know. Needed to know that she was wrong in hating him. That she had mistaken what was really love for hate.

Then she realized what was going through her mind. _That was what this feeling was? Love?_ She needed to tell him before it was too late. Before whatever it was that enslaved her took over again. "Merlin…I-"

* * *

_She didn't know what happened next as the memory always ended at that point in time. It had been so unreal that sometimes she wasn't sure if it really happened at all. Yet, some feeling inside of her told her that it had. _

_Even before her memories had come back, less than a day ago, she had dreamed of that exact moment when the evil left her… That exact moment when she found her love for Merlin. _

_Since then, she had been too afraid to tell him or act directly. After everything she had done with Morgause, Morgana felt t__hat her feelings toward Merlin were selfish of her- that she didn't deserve a loyal person like him. Yet, Morgana had never wanted anything more in her life. Any other time, she merely had to snap her fingers to get what she wanted, not that she ever did, but this was so much different… This time, she wanted to earn his affection. It was worth it in her heart._

_If Morgana had known, three years ago or so, how smitten she would be with Merlin, she would have laughed. She would have felt sorry for herself. How does a woman endeavoring to be independent fall for a man? Not just any man, but a servant. But, he was never truly a servant. No, she had known after the incident with the Afanc- just never accept that she would ever be wrong in her original assumption of the boy. Only if she could go back in time and smack some sense into the girl that she once was…_

_Eventually sleep took her mind and the night went on waking her with the dreams of the bad while sustaining her with those of her savior's love. As time passed, somewhere throughout the morning, the dreams shifted into visions. She knew it would happen. They always came back…_

* * *

_It took her breath away when she saw the two men embedded into separate solid crystals. They were trapped as though they were frozen in place. _

_It was Merlin and Arthur._

_"__Now, my love, we can be together for all eternity," said a familiar voice, walking in front of Merlin's crystal prison._

_Morgana froze when the woman came into view. She had expected Freya or some evil woman. It was nether. It was someone who she had never expected._

_It's me…_

* * *

"My lady!" called Gwen's cheerful voice, in a singsong sort of way. "It's time to wake before you sleep the day away!"

Morgana groaned from the light beaming onto her face. Ugh, Gwen opened the curtains…why is she doing this 'my lady' thing? "You don't have to call me that," she informed who she considered to be her former maid. Morgana was no longer the Lady of Camelot.

"Just because we're not in Camelot," Gwen reminded her, "doesn't mean you aren't my lady, my lady."

"You're in a good mood today. " said Morgana with her worn voice. Did she really have to get up? She felt like she had just woken up in hell. …The vision…she had it for the second time now and it frightened her. And sleep would bring more of those visions… No, sleep was bad. Gwen had the right idea.

"And you** are** not (in a good mood)," pointed out Gwen, "Which sounds more like the Morgana I grew up with. You were never a morning person."

"Was I really that different?" asked Morgana, she only remembered important moments not everyday life. Did she really want to hear?

"You acted as though everything, even breathing was a terrible burden. You stopped caring for the health of others, Merlin stopped visiting you, we stopped talking as friends. Yes, you were different..."

Morgana could agree that it didn't sound like herself at at. It made her regret that her friend had to put up with that. "I'm sorry," she apologized wholeheartedly. "I hope I can make it up to you…"

"Then, we can start now!" said Guinevere happily, "First, you can tell me what's bothering you."

"I…" Morgana wasn't expecting the maid's response to be so sudden. She also wasn't sure if she should tell Gwen about what half her dreams really were. It had been a secret for so long. Was it time to finally let it go? Maybe it was time to start trusting in her friends. "Gwen…I going to tell you my biggest secret. Please don't lose faith in me…"

Gwen appeared concerned at first. Maybe it was too much for the maid to handle? Although, her demeanor changed to that of determination. "I won't. You'll always be my friend, Morgana."

Being told that made Morgana happy. She always knew it in heart, but being told is always so much better. Unfortunately, the time had come for Morgana to spill her secrets to her best friend. She had to rebuild Gwen's trust in her. It was all Morgause's fault… this should have never happened. "You know my bad dreams? Well they aren't dreams at all. They are visions of the future."

Gwen actually smiled, "So you can look into my future if I asked?"

Morgana, sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought… "No… I can only see parts of the future that are randomly shown to me. Even then, they may only be a possible future."

"How do you know if it will be the… real future?"

"I don't."

Gwen was finally understanding where this conversation was going. She sat beside her friend, on the bed, and embraced her. "I see why its so horrible. What you have to go through every night. To see what may be a terrible future that you don't know will happen."

Morgana nodded, taking the embrace, yet she no longer wished to speak of her visions. "Well… I think I'll get dressed for the day."

The maid immediately jumped to her feet, eager to help her lady. "What would you like? Our host has prepared a number of dresses for you."

"Oh, Gwen, you don't need to help me." Morgana always esteemed herself of being able to mange on her own, unlike the Pendragons. They called her the spoiled one when they couldn't even dress themselves…

The maid laughed, "Don't be silly. You need help getting dressed and you know it."

Morgana almost had a response for that, but lost the will to say it. 'I'm not Arthur,' she would have said…yet she withheld it as the words just didn't feel like fun anymore.

And so Gwen picked out a magnificent blue dress, framed with golden embroidery. It was really a beautiful dress. How did King Leo acquire such dress in such a short amount of time? She would have to thank him later for his amazing hospitality. Maybe it was like the man said: he really didn't want Uther on Camelot's throne…

A knock emitted from the door, diverting the two women's attentions. "Come in," called Morgana as she had just dressed for the day and was now presentable.

Once the door had opened, Merlin bumbled through with a tray of food. "I thought you would like something to eat, seeing that you weren't a dinner last night."

Before Morgana could answer, her breath caught in her throat. Merlin was outfitted with a well tailored dark bluish, grey coat with a high collar. Of course he wore his iconic red handkerchief under the collar. On top of his outfit, he wore a dark brown, almost black cloak on top of it all. Along with his light beard and growing hair, he was beginning to look like a noble. Morgana felt her cheeks burn at his unexpected change. "Merlin," she said while attempting to keep her composure, "you look rather handsome, today. Don't you think so Gwen?"

"He does," agreed Gwen with a teasing tone. "Its about time he got himself some proper clothing."

Merlin looked around nervously, appearing out of place. "Oh these? Queen Caron really insisted on this outfit. She said she wouldn't have me looking like a servant…which I was one? Whats the problem with that?" he stressed, not seeing the real change in his looks.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "There is a difference between being a servant and looking like a servant. Don't you see how nicely Gwen dresses?"

Merlin gazed at Gwen's usual modest outfits, "I guess?" Morgana gave him a disapproving frown. "I don't know! Just…Would you like to eat before it gets cold?"

Morgana agreed that it was an excellent idea. "I will," she sighed, acting as though it was such trouble having Merlin coming up with the idea. "Gwen would you excuse us? I would like to dine with Merlin alone for some time."

Gwen smiled kindly, "Of course, Morgana! Let me know if you need me."

The princess nodded in acceptance, "Thank you for your help."

As Gwen smiled at the gratitude, she left the two magic users. That being so, Merlin and Morgana sat themselves at the small meeting table within the room. He handed her the food and they ate, if rather awkwardly. Morgana was afraid that they weren't going to be civil today either. Although, yesterday afternoon had been somewhat of a breakthrough… Did she ruin it with that kiss?

Thoughts of doubt began to claw its way into her mind. _Ugh, the vision,_ she remembered. Was it just a trick? How could she ever trap Merlin in a crystal? At that, how would she trap him beside Arthur who was dead? It didn't make sense… Maybe she should just ignore it and let life play out. Why worry about something she couldn't control when the short joys of love might be sitting right in front of her?

Finally, after a time, Merlin apparently decided to break the silence which brought Morgana out of her thoughts. "How did you sleep?"

That question almost brought back memories of her mornings with Uther. He would always ask her that. "Next question please," she said plainly, not willing to relive anything relevant to Camelot.

Merlin was taken aback by the answer. For so reason the response triggered his own troubles to surface directly "I know what you did with Lancelot," he said in a sort of threatening manner.

"I didn't do anything with Lancelot," she answered honestly. Not sure what he meant. The statement was so accusingly as though she slept with the man. Why would he ever think such a thing?

Merlin was not messing around. She hasn't seen this side of him besides in her dreams…when she was evil. "I hope you aren't going back to your old ways," warned the warlock, "using dark magic is beyond dangerous! There is no going back once it gets ahold of you."

The truth comes out. He thought she was using dark magic! How ridiculous! "If you are referring to yesterday, all I did was heal him. I don't even know any 'dark magic.' Actually, I really only know how to heal…its just natural."

"You also know how to set things on fire," he said teasingly while referencing to the time she nearly burned down her room.

"That's hardly fair!" Morgana acted in mock offense. "That was an accident."

"I know, I know…" he drifted off before returning his focus towards the issue. "I want to see this healing magic."

"Merlin," she emphasized his name, "I can't control the magic. It… heals whenever I feel it needs to be done." It was the truth, she wasn't sure how she does it. The magic just takes over.

Merlin pondered for a moment, brushing his beard near his chin. "Hmm, instinctual magic," he muttered quietly.

"What?" She wasn't quite sure what he meant. Instinctual?

"Nothing really," said Merlin as a sudden smile appeared on his face, "Maybe I could start teaching you?" He paused before thinking that she might react to his excitement. "If you want."

The thought of spending more time with him in such…a personal capacity was too much to pass up, "I would love that."

Merlin nodded, going about eating again. When he believed that she lost attention with him, he blurted out, "You look beautiful today."

She blushed like a foolish little girl, "Thank you."

He stumbled with his thoughts, thinking that she had misinterpreted what he said. "Not that you don't look beautiful everyday! I'm sorry-"

The warlock's awkwardness made her giggle, "Merlin, stop. I know what you are trying to say."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Merlin looked relieved. "Oh good," he mumbled, "that's good."

She didn't want to push her luck, but she wanted to really know. The thought had been with her every second of the day. It kept her up at night which wasn't all bad considering the visions… Still, she wished to be with him… "I know it was only yesterday, but did you give…**_us_** any thought?"

Merlin who just panicked over mentioning that she was beautiful nearly choked on his food. "I…what?! Oh… I have, uh, given it some thought…"

"…and?" she asked, feeling on the edge of her seat.

"Well..I…" he sat there, with a blank expression.

Morgana, who was just as nervous as he was, felt herself, nearly, burst. Like a sudden waterfall, the lady laid her heart out on a patter to the warlock, "I know you think highly of me and that you don't deserve me. In truth, It is I that doesn't deserve you… you have done more for me than anyone else ever has." Her determination came to a falter as she arrived at the core of her little speech. And so she asked with more nervousness than anything in her life. "Merlin, do you… do you…wish to court me?"

* * *

_Lucan…_

The way back had been several times faster than when they had hunted for the former Lady Morgana. So it was, in the late afternoon sun, the group could finally see the vast towers of Camelot.

"By the lord's asshole. We're finally home!" cried out Finn in delight.

"The lord's asshole? That's pretty creative for that dimwitted mind of yours," joked Sir Brennis. The two had gone on back and forth the entire journey. Lucan was about to lose his mind if he had to listen to the fools for another day.

"There's a reason for that sudden intelligence- Its been too many days without a drink."

Brennis rolled his eyes, along with the rest of the troop. "Yes, that explains it."

"Oy, it does. Remember, Sir Knight, its your buy on the first round."

Lucan shook his head, "Lets just report in and go from there."

It still took quite awhile to reach the city as the castle could be seen from very far away. When they finally came upon the castle walls, the group noticed the large encampment outside the city. There had to be some tens of thousands, from around the country, in that camp.

"Holy hell! Are we going to war?" asked Lugh.

"I reckon we're taking that to go find the sorceress bitch," remarked Finn, no shortage of hate.

"That would seem a bit over the top?" ask Steward. He was right, the army was too big to go hunting a single person no matter who they were. What was really happening?

Moving through the busy city streets, not much had really changed from inside the city. Once they were at the castle, they asked for an audience with a king to report what had happened. Lucan only had to wait minutes before the king was ready to receive them.

Lucan, being the highest ranking knight of the group was to be the one to speak. As he marched into Camelot's small audience room, the king sat alone upon his throne, save for a few of his advisors standing near by. Uther appeared serious as always, though the stress of the previous few months clearly shown on his features. His hair was nearly completely grey and the look in his eyes was enough to remind one of their place.

"Where is she?" asked Uther. That was all he said, his tone was exhausted and humorless.

"Cameliard, sire," said Lucan as he bent to his knee in front of his king.

"Does she yet live?"

"As far as I know, sire."

"What does that mean? Explain, quickly now."

"We encountered unexpected resistance. Arthur's former manservant shown himself to be a sorcerer- a powerful one."

The king sat up in his chair, attempting to assess the gravity of the situation. His face shifted to a far away look of madness. "The boy uses sorcery? Another one has fooled us." His tone shifted to more direct and enraged. "This can not be tolerated!" Uther leaned his head towards his advisor. "From where did this boy come from? Am I correct in recalling a woman from his village pleading for aid?"

The man nodded, "Yes, sire. She was from Ealdor… Essetir. The kingdom that invaded us under Morgause's command."

The reality of the link between Merlin, the invasion, and Morgause visibly impacted Uther. The king rose to his feet, unable to contain his rage. "I want Lord Rems to immediately march north and wipe Essetir from the map! We cannot risk allowing any sorcerers to rally against us! For all I know, the entire country could be infested with them!"

"Very good, sire. I'll notify the man, personally," said the advisor.

"That's not all, Donald. Inform General Ulric to attack Cameliard. He has my leave to do anything that's necessary to reaffirm De Grance's respect of Camelot. When he does. Kill the sorcerers. I want them DEAD."

"Sire? As noble as this quest may be, it may lead to open war with the Celtic Kingdoms of Cambria."

Uther abruptly shifted his anger towards his advisor. "I will not have you question me. Do as I have asked!"

As the advisor left to do his duty, Lucan was finally dismissed. The young knight moved to sit on the castle stairway. He couldn't help but think how he played a part in the slaughter of many, likely, innocent people. Was this what it meant to be a Knight of Camelot? Killing? Slaughtering? All for the king's word on precaution? It made him question his resolve… something that he'd never done before…

* * *

_Merlin…_

After every single reason he had to not be with her, Merlin agreed to begin courting Morgana. It was so…so sudden! What in the hell possessed him to do it? Was he really that weak to lose his resolve over night? Was it a betrayal to Freya who had appeared not long ago and assisted him by giving him the sword to take down Morgana?

All he knew was that love was a distraction that could get Morgana killed. He had to be alert for her… At the same time, was he not distracted by attempting to deny his love?

Maybe…maybe it was strength at the same time? Strength to accept that he had always carried feelings for Morgana. Were all his 'reasons' simply excuses? Oh Gods, now his brain was agreeing with his heart. It was a traitor!

With a great sigh he realized that he could never escape destiny and it seemed that it had him and Morgana in mind…

* * *

_Morgana…_

Morgana had spent the day speaking with the king on how to go about bring down Uther. Leo's plan, which she thought was a great idea had been diplomacy. He would invite the Cambrian nobles to his court for Morgana to meet and convince them to support her cause. Eventually if enough had backed her, she could sway the nobles of Camelot to her side and take the fight to the heart of Camelot. For now, all she could do is bide her time.

Later in the day, Morgana, Merlin, Percival, Elyan, and Gwen had assembled. She called them together to discuss her plans.

Morgana was the first to speak as they saw her as their future leader. She would not be a disappointment to them. "Alright, we have much to do and have little time. We need to deal with this creature around the city, find Gwaine, and gather allies against Uther."

Lancelot wasn't about to let anyone down, "I wish to volunteer to search for Gwaine. I owe him my life as much as I do to you."

"I wish to go as well," stated Percival, "If Gwaine is in trouble, he will need my blade."

"Good," smiled Morgana. It made her feel hopeful to be around such valiant friends. "I want Elyan to go with Merlin to assist him in defeating the creature of Carohaise while Gwen and I focus on supporting our cause."

Merlin wasn't too happy about the decision. "Elyan needs to be here to protect you. I don't need the help. "

"Merlin, please… I don't want to lose anyone else." she said, pleading him to work with her while telepathically she told him why she really wanted Elyan with him, _I don't want to lose you. _She tried to put all of her heart and feelings into those words. She wanted to tell him how much she had fallen for him in such a shot time, to tell him how he had stole her heart. Despite all, she didn't wish to scare him away…

Merlin had noticeably accept her heartfelt words and nodded in understanding.

"It's settled then. Lancelot, Percival," she addressed, "don't endanger yourselves- bring back Gwaine."

* * *

_Gwaine…_

With one hell of a headache, Gwaine awoke to find himself lying upon the hard, stone ground. _Not, the most comfortable of accommodations,_ he thought while trying to make light of the situation.

Around him was a rather elegant, as they come, prison cell. Strangely enough, it was not square as cells usually were as Gwaine was quite knowledgeable of prisons. The corners were merely filled in, which was odd, though perhaps it stopped people from being able to climb up to the celling- not that there was anything up there save for another wall. Anyway, on his left stood metal bars that he could see through to the next cell. In the darkness he saw that knight that stabbed Lancelot. Gwaine, in return had put the man down. How was he still alive? One tough bastard if he was…

Gwaine felt fine, considering being knocked out and tossed down a hill by that northern knight. And that dam burn on his left arm still hurt- the one that Morgause inflicted on him in Camelot…

A shadow from the bars of the cell doorway, drew the knight's attention.

Gwaine rushed over to the cell doorway to see a woman with long, light brown hair in a serving dress walking down the hall towards his cell's direction.

"Hey you, miss? Where am I?" he asked as hushed as he could.

She gasped at him, "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"What do you mean? I'm only trying to ask you where the hell I am!"

"Don't you know? This is Sir Caradoc's Dolorous Tower! Once you are here- you never leave again until you die!" said the girl in a ghost story like manner.

"HEY YOU! GIRL!" cried what was probably a guard from a ways down the hallway. As Gwaine gazed back to look at her- she was long gone. After a few moments the guard reached the cell, panting. He was a huge muscular man, but didn't look like he ran much. "Where did that girl go?"

Gwaine grinned, it was time to shine, "I'm looking at her!"

The guard grit his teeth as Gwaine laughed. "Oy you may be laughing now, but we'll see who gets the last laugh when I'm pissing in your chow!"

The guard moved on while Gwaine was forced to wait and see what happens next. What was going to happen next? Why was he even here? This was unlike Uther. Usually the man loved his executions.

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Deciding to get some fresh air, Guinevere walked out onto the castle walls. There she found someone with the same idea. At first, she couldn't see who it was, in the moonlight, though as she came closer, it was clearly the knight, Lancelot.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, actually startling the usually calm knight. What had him so tense? she wondered.

He gave her a small smile, "I am thinking of how peaceful the world appears, while in reality it is not."

That was how Guinevere felt about herself. Forever in constant turmoil as she had much on her mind. She decided to ask one question that had always bothered her about the supposedly honorable knight, "Lancelot… are you staying with us this time?"

He gazed upon her with regret, "I suppose that is a fair question. The answer is yes. I'm really needed here."

And that was all he was going to say? Did she have to pry the words from his very mind? "Why did you leave before? You never really told me."

Lancelot sighed, beginning to tell his reasons, "I was not worthy of being a knight. I have been a sell-sword for so long that I feel that I have no place amongst you as a friend. My honor has been stained and I do not wish for yours to be as well."

What kind of baloney was that?! Honor and friendship? "That is ridiculous! Friends accept each other no matter their honor! I…I even had feelings for you ever since we met…you left me- were you ever going to come back?"

"I…" he didn't even have an answer for her. She had about enough of him toying with her heart!

"No, I don't want to hear about your excuses! You and Arthur are both impossible men and I fell for you both…and now he is gone. I don't want to talk anymore! I had enough of this."

Guinevere stormed away like she never had before. The pain she felt from Arthur's death came crashing down on her once more. Merely looking upon Lancelot's confused soul made her hurt to think that she might have been with him instead of Arthur. If Arthur had not come back for her…he would never be dead. This was all Lancelot's fault!

Lancelot was left wondering how he had caused her so much pain… Would Guinevere ever be her cheery self around him again?


	15. Fire on the Horizon- Part I

**Reader Awareness**

**Rating/Content Warning:** Minor Character Death, Violence, Descriptions of Blood, Language.

**Author's Comments:** As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its about time for the action- you know, the fighting and the kissing actions both…Right…shutting up now.

*No, actually, one more thing. Since I finally figured out the tools for the fan fiction site, the character section and extended chapter notes (Appendix) will be placed as the last chapter. I got tired of having it as the first. There was no point for new readers to see that nonsense.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

**"****Fire on the Horizon - Part I"**

_Gaius…_

With Merlin gone, old Gaius had so much more to do than usual. The influx of constant new citizens and soldiers kept his meager chambers packed with patients. After the day flew by, he would sleep and another, just like the last, would start anew. It was much like his normal life before Merlin had come to Camelot. That was when everything changed. He had never known a boy that could sniff out trouble like he could.

Despite all the normality, today was different. There was word around the city that a large portion of the army was ordered to go on the march. That fact wasn't unusual in itself, but when Gaius heard where the armies were going it got his attention.

_Essetir_

Immediately, the physician knew he'd been around Camelot for far too long because of ability to perceive exactly what Uther was planning. To put plainly, Uther possessed an old fashioned style of vengeance, even if it was mislead. His policy was simple: if you can't cut off the head of your enemy, you go for the heart.

Because Merlin is too powerful or he can't get to him, Uther's going after Hunith.

Gaius couldn't allow this- no, wouldn't allow it. If Hunith died…so would a part of Merlin. The boy had already been through so much pain and suffering as of late. The old physician worried that all this pain might drive the youthful sorcerer to the brink. To be a witness of that would break Gaius's heart. He cared for Merlin like he would a son and would protect him like one, even if it cost him his own life. Gaius felt, in the back of his mind, that he had been a coward all his life. He had watched many of his friends burn in the fires, in this very castle, where he worked. This time, he could make a difference. This time, Gaius was going to setup and perform his final act of courage. Save Hunith for the sake of Merlin.

Gathering a few supplies, Gaius made his way to his trusty horse. It would be a few days for the journey which made coming back no longer an option. Someone was eventually going to put two and two together. Gaius was actually surprised, as it was, that Uther didn't acknowledge his connection to Merlin. In a way, Gaius was sure that Uther saw him already as an enemy of sorts. It was best, simply, to leave.

As expected, days later, the physician crossed into the Kingdom of Essetir. Not too far from the border, lay the village. Within minutes, Gaius found himself on the outside perimeter of Ealdor. It was such a peaceful place with the wind crinkling the full bloom of the green that spread out in every direction. He had been in the city for so long that Gaius almost couldn't recall what it was like to be in the silence save for the nature around him. It was a constant reminder that no matter how bad the world would become, nature will always find a way to prevail.

Despite the reminder, Gaius felt no comfort for what he felt next. He was too late. Ealdor was in ashes. The poor wooden shacks were singed into piles of rubble and charred wood. The earth was black and the place smelled of smoke.

The old physician had seen a lot of terrible things in his day, but this made him weep. He felt the sorrow for all the people who had been murdered because of Uther's madness. He felt for Merlin and when the boy discovered what had happened here. He felt the guilt that he wasn't fast enough to save anyone. It all just overwhelmed the old man. It was all such a waste of life…

"Oy, what you doing, old man?" asked a unexpected voice which surprised Gaius.

He composed himself and faced his interrogator. He found that a group of about five Camelot's soldiers had stumbled in to him. They must have been hiding out in one of the ruined buildings, waiting for survivors. "I was passing through on my way to look for rare herbs," said the physician.

One of the other soldiers shrugged to his companions, "Sounds an awful lot like witchcraft. What say you in your defense?"

"Oh please," scoffed Gaius. "I'm in the service of the king. Do you believe he would allow the use of magic? I follow the ways of natural science."

"I think he's bluffing," said the first solider to his comrades. "We should take him in and get it checked out."

Gaius couldn't let himself get caught, though nor could he run. "If you don't let me go, the king could die from a serious illness- that is if I don't find these herbs."

Another solider spoke up, "I was at the castle before we left- the king was in great health. This goat's lying to us. He has to be!"

"Are you saying you're qualified to assess illness?" challenged Gaius with his eyebrow of doom.

"Well no…" mumbled the soldier stupidly.

"Then I suggest we continue on to our assigned duties. Should we not?" Gaius said as though making a point.

The soldiers were still unconvinced. "If this concerns the the kings health," said another, "shouldn't we guard him?"

"No, I've heard enough," said one of men who hadn't spoken until now. "We're taking him to see the sergeant. He'll decide what to do."

Fate had an interesting sense of humor, it seemed. Good deeds only seem to get one killed in this world. Gaius would go with these Camelot soldiers, but he didn't have much hope of walking free again. He wasn't strong enough to use magic to defend himself. All he could do is wait and see what happens…

* * *

_Raynor Briane…_

On a day like any other, the duke was already boarded up in his study. As the early morning passed, one after another, he read documents from the various lords in his domain. They asked for a number of different things that he couldn't give. Most claims were complete ludicrous. The local barons were nothing but puffy noble wannabes. God forbid if the merchants didn't have enough stock of a particularly expensive wine, or perhaps if there were a shortage of silk clothing. Raynor could feel his hair greying just by reading random nonsense like this.

Sometime during the day, Raynor became increasingly annoyed at the insistent sound of pecking. Had another bird decided to perch itself near his window? With a grumpy groan, the duke decided to investigate the disturbance. As he opened the tiny window, he prepared to strike the bird, only to stop when he realized it had a message attached to it. Taking it in his hands, he unraveled the tiny note and began to read.

_Your lordship,_

_I have bought you time, but I fear it will be not enough. Our enemies bring its full might on your very doorstep. I warn you to beware attacks from the least suspecting borders. You will be surrounded and without aid. They will be twenty thousand strong. You must hold out as long as possible._

_Warn the dragon. _

_The war is beginning._

_Your servant and friend,_

_-LH_

"Twenty thousand? By God's breath…" Northern Camelot didn't have the manpower for that sort of invasion. He had to get word to Uther immediately!

* * *

_Morgause…_

King Lot yelled in pain that could be heard throughout the castle, "CURSE THE DAMMED GODS!"

He had been this way for nearly a week. Ever since the last feast, the king would sprint to the privy and never left for hours. Morgause almost felt bad for him. Almost. She would never forget what he had done to her, but that was a secret shared for another day.

"There he goes again," mumbled Elaine, sitting back in her chair.

"If I knew it would be this entertaining, I would have done it years ago," said Morgause while playing with her hair.

Elaine laughed humorlessly, "You're such a harlot. Mother would have been appalled at your behavior."

"That's not fair," Morgause insisted, shifting from playful to serious, "I'm all that I am because of Uther Pendragon."

"I suppose… that's true." Elaine targeted another train of thought. "How did you find out what happened to them?…Mother and father I mean. You still never told me."

"Some things are best left unknown, little sister."

She narrowed her eyes at the sorceress. "I could command you as a queen, Anna."

Morgause could play that game in return. "And what power would a queen have over a High Priestess, might I ask?

"Seriously," she said humorlessly, "I want to know."

"Then, are you prepared to hear the whole truth?" Elaine nodded just as Morgause had feared. Morgause didn't want to relive the memory let alone tell about it. "Very well, listen for I will only tell you once. I was in training to be a priestess twelve years ago and heard a rumor that Saxons had crossed the border into Cornwall. I went to help…as you can guess I was too late, yet not late enough to see Pendragon, himself, drag Mother from our home and burn her into ashes. And…it was all over HER!-"

"Her? Who?" asked Elaine, trying to remain calm.

"That bastard half-breed," seethed Morgause. "She's the one that got mother killed, you see!"

"Morgana? She was only ten," shook the Queens head. "How was it her fault?"

"Don't you understand?!" cried Morgause. "Uther wanted his daughter! He forced himself on our mother!" It was only afterwards that Morgause forgot that she never told her sister who was really Morgana's father. She had told Elaine that Morgana was a half sibling, but never that it was Uther bloody Pendragons!

Elaine was having trouble processing this. "How do you know all of this?"

"I…" stuttered Morgause, regaining her composure. "That is another secret and no matter what you say will make me part from it."

As if right on cue, a manservant walked into the room, luckily, breaking the conversation. With him were drinks the two sisters had ordered not too long ago. Morgause took hers, but first examined her sister's cup before parting with it. Knowing that her sister was in her early stages of motherhood, Morgause said, "Elaine, this is wine. You can't drink this."

The queen sighed most noticeably, "After that story, I'm going to need it."

Morgause gave her sister an annoyed look. One that told that she was never going to allow stupid behavior even as an excuse.

"Fine!" conceded Elaine. "Since you're no fun…give me yours then. I know you drink only water anyway."

Morgause handed her the beverage, all the while hearing the yelling in the background. "I suppose I should help ease your husband's pain," she said distastefully. Nothing like a High Priestess being reduced to a mere healer.

"Yes," smiled the queen with a slight chuckle," I'm sure he would appreciate that."

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," said Morgause as she moved in the direction of the yelling.

After a few minutes of King Lot's whining like a royal child, Morgause administered him a spell that would put an end to his privy issues… at least for a few hours. She couldn't have him being too well off could she? Regardless, now she was in the king's company and walked with him back to her sister.

"As always Morgause, thank you for your-" The king halted dead in his tracks just as he was about to enter the next room.

Morgause was truly afraid to see whatever could make the great warrior king freeze. Wait. No…it was the room her sister was in. What happened?! She couldn't let anything happen to the last of her family!

As Morgause pushed past Lot, she saw Elaine crumpled on the floor. Her mind instantly surged with frantic 'No's' as she rushed over to her hapless sister. She checked for a pulse…and realized that Elaine had died minutes ago…poison. Her mind raged so much that she couldn't process any emotion save for hate…She knew who did it. And he would pay! **_He _**_had taken everything from her!_

Lot had recovered his senses to some degree as his face portrayed a range of emotions. "Shits or not. Camelot burns tonight!" he said rather briefly which meant how pissed he really was.

Morgause made up her mind. First, she was going to find the bastard who did this and then, after that, use Uther's skull as a bowl. No, no, no- he wasn't going to be let off that easy. He was going to suffer until he sniveled like a abused pup before she tired of it. He **is** going to wish he had died, but she won't let it happen. Not ever! Death will be a mercy that will never come!

Morgause felt the fire, she never wanted to kill so much in her life. Giving little regard towards Lot, the witch turned, beginning to storm from the room.

"Where are you going, Morgause?" asked Lot.

She turned her head briefly, giving the king an serious look, "I have an assassin to kill."

* * *

_Guinevere…_

A few days had passed since Lancelot and Percival had left in search of Gwaine. In the mean time, the rest of the group, Morgana, Guinevere, Merlin, and Elyan waited anxiously for their safe return. Still, they had their assign duties to attend to. There was the matter of the creature which Merlin and Elyan had been going out at night to try and find. As for the ladies, Guinevere and Morgana anticipated King Leo de Grance's invitations to be accepted. With any luck, the leaders of Cambria, who many had estranged relations with Camelot, would assist in supporting Morgana's claim to the throne.

Guinevere had been thinking…quite a bit. After wading through all her thoughts, she decided that she regretted her choice of words to Lancelot those few nights ago. She had treated him poorly, no matter how the man had acted in the past. The past was over. Done with. They could only move on. She only hoped that Lancelot would forgive her when he returned.

"Guinevere," came Queen Caron de Grance's voice, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't brood. It could ruin your skin!"

The maid laughed, "I'm not brooding! Merely thinking."

"Brooding, thinking. It's all the same for us, dearest," said Caron as she sat down beside Gwen.

Gwen paused, proceeding to ask a question that she had wondered. "I have a question if I may?"

"Of course, you may."

"What were you doing out in the woods that day you were attacked?" Gwen had always wondered…it was such an odd place to find a queen.

"Ah! I was visiting one of the ladies in Camelot near our border. I still can't believe those wretched men attacked me. In my own borders, none the less!"

Gwen felt partly shaken from the answer. She had always believed that Camelot was a just and kind kingdom, but it had never been… More and more of the truth seems to come out the farther away from home she became. "Has Camelot done this before?"

"…They have," she acknowledged hesitantly.

So Uther's 'peace' was always this extravagant lie! Gwen couldn't stop herself from feeling guilt- to be so blind under Uther's regime…it infuriated her. It was so clear as to why King de Grance wants to put an end to the Mad King of Camelot's rule. "Is this why the King is adamant to help us?"

Caron gave the maid a great smile. "Leo is a good man. He knows that we're likely risking the lives of everyone under our rule by supporting you, but its the right think to do. I truly believe that."

"Thank you…my lady hasn't been so happy in a long time. I think it's because she's away from Camelot."

Caron chuckled with Gwen. "I can understand that…Speaking of which, I haven't seen the girl all day. Where is she by the way?"

Guinevere laughed, knowing precisely what the Princess was up to. "Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere…"

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

"Concentrate, Morgana," he commanded, standing behind the sorceress, while assessing her every action. Unfortunately, he could also feel her struggling. In encouragement, Merlin squeezed his courter's delicate shoulders. He fully believed in her and he made sure she knew it.

Smiling from his show of support, Morgana felt a significant amount of stress roll from her mind. She knew that the freedom gave her the necessary concentration. She could do this because Merlin says that she can!

Meanwhile, her teacher observed her as she sat in front of a filled basin of water. Her brow scrunched over her already fastened eyes in intense focus. She was obviously trying very hard to do ask he had asked. "Now, fully relax, while keeping your concentration. Remember that I'm here for you," he breathed into her ear, making her slightly shiver.

Resisting the feelings that Merlin awoke within her, the sorceress inhaled fresh air, soothing her nerves.

Seconds later, it was notably visible how significantly she had calmed from the simple breathing technique. Merlin had to admit that he was increasingly impressed with her willpower. She was a fast learner- faster than he was, but then again he didn't have a teacher. "Good, very good. Now, focus on the pronunciation as you listen to me._ Aeg… ábége… mín ealdordóm_." (Water bend [to] my command)

"_Aeg ábége mín ealdordóm_," she firmly repeated, resolving to be perfect. As soon as she said it, she kept her eyes closed, unwilling to face her constant failure yet again. _Please work… _

Merlin smiled at Morgana's silly behavior. "You can open your eyes," he said amused.

When she peaked through her eyelashes, Morgana saw an empty basin that had once been full. It was then that she opened her eyes wide with amazement. In the space above the bowl, droplets of water gracefully floated in an arbitrary form. When the light beamed through the nearby window, it seemingly became trapped within the tiny beads. In turn, the brightly light droplets appeared as precious gems. Without a doubt, it was alluring sight in Morgana's eyes.

Still, the water was not truly what had amazed her. "…I did it," she spoke softly in disbelief. All this time… and she finally was using real magic! She remembered when Morgause had pressured her to learn magic for a solid year, yet could not. Unexpectedly, Merlin comes around and successfully instructs her within the first few days! He was so amazing!

The water began to slowly relinquish from the air, preparing to splatter itself all over the area. "Pay attention, Morgana," warned Merlin. "You can't let anything distract you."

Flinching from Merlin's never before seen behavior, she redoubled her efforts. She didn't want to disappoint her new teacher. As she intensified her concentration, the water returned to its former height.

"Ok, we're almost done," he reassured. "Now, imagine that you're riding a horse, much like the one you use to. Your hair whips in the wind as you smile. You feel as though you are truly and finally free." The water began to take a form, one of a running horse and a smiling lady. She was good at this. "Good… keep the image," he told her before whispering, "_Áwendednes fríes stán_." (Shift into stone)

The figure, once made of water, solidified into stone at the warlock's command. It flopped onto the table, causing the sorceress to open her eyes in surprise. With a grin, Merlin presented her with the stone figure. "Look what we made together."

Morgana delicately held the figurine in awe. "Merlin…this is beautiful…" she whispered.

"From a beautiful mind," he said while sitting himself in the chair beside her.

Every little bit of affection he shows her causes her heart to flutter. Yet, she felt a little tired and unsteady. Maybe it was the magic? "I feel a bit dizzy is that normal?"

The warlock gave her a knowing smile as he nodded, "As your body needs to adjust to strength, so does your mind for magic. It was probably the same reason why you went to bed so early the night you healed Lancelot."

"Yes, I could barely make it to my room," she agreed, "…I suppose it makes sense." Truly, Did such a small amount of magic really drain her so much?

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "we won't be doing any more magic for today. You will improve with time. But, first, we still have to go over what you've learned."

"Ok…" she said, coming up with her best guess."So I have to keep myself focused, yet relaxed…and I have to know the spell?"

"Close," admitted her teacher, "You're partially right. The spell isn't an issue. As a whole, you have to learn the language. As for readying a spell, you have to feel confident, strong, as well as focused. If you are confident, you will already be relaxed. Focus, directs and summons your magic, while strength is between your innate natural ability and your practiced mind."

"I don't understand, how can sorcerers attack Uther if they are so angry? You say they have to be relaxed?"

"You're right, it has to be an intense emotion. A small amount of emotion hinders your magic while strong emotion increases it even more than before." he paused, unsure if he should be telling her all of this so soon. "Morgana, you have to understand that such a time would be dire. The drain of magic would be significant… it could kill you…"

She gulped at the apparent fear within his voice. "I…understand. You don't need to worry." This was becoming quite grim, maybe it was time to try another subject? "So you said earlier that 'ealdordóm' means command? Why am I commanding the water?"

"When dealing with elements you have to control them. You have to have it obey **you**, as the user. I image when working with spirits or unbound demons you may have to ask instead. I don't really know- don't really want to either!"

She believed that she understood, but how could Merlin be so knowledgeable? How was a manservant with magic know as much as Morgause who was a priestess of the old religion? And what was that woman she saw in a vision a few days ago? She called Merlin by another name? 'Emrys' was it? "Merlin, who is Emrys?" she asked.

The warlock turned his head directly towards her, utterly surprised at the sudden question. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You tell me first," she challenged.

He became annoyed before sighing. It was a sure sign that he had given in to her suggestion.

Merlin decided to only give her the most direct explanation. "Emrys is the name the druids gave me. Just recently, I found that it was my family's last name hundreds of years ago."

"Surname? Your ancestors were nobles?" she asked while trying to hide her glee. Now this was interesting, though she wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be. She desperately hoped that he was a noble. Then, they could truly be together…well not that it would be a problem for her. As a queen she could make any one she desired a noble. Some of the current nobles may object, but it would be no different than what monarchs have done in the past.

"I…I…" he stuttered like a fool. She really just caught him in a trap. Honestly, his hesitation came down to the fact that Merlin didn't believe he was king material. Camelot truly needed a king who knew how to lead and rule justly. He was not that person. That person should have been Arthur…

To tell Morgana that his family was once royalty would seal the only reason why he couldn't purse a relationship with her. Gods…what the hell was he doing courting her? She was too important for him to become distracted in a relationship- …Ugh, this again? The same reasons always came back to show their ugly faces. At the same time, why couldn't he resist her?

Morgana could plainly see the warlock's internal battle. Not about to let him lie to her face, she warned him quite seriously, "Don't lie to me, Merlin, or… I'll bop you right in that thick skull!"

He felt confused at her behavior and was sure that his face shifted into several reactions. "You'll do what?"

BOP! - she smacked him in the side of the head.

"OW- Morgana!" he cried.

BOP! - came another smack. "Tell me, Merlin. Or I'll have to insist further."

"Never!"

BOP! - she was going to win this no matter what. He was hiding something important- she just knew it!

"Ok! Alright! I'll tell you…" _Dam it, Merlin, what are you saying? You can't let her dictate the relationship- _he noticed her fierce gaze while waiting for his answer. _On second thought… I better not piss her off any more. _"Yeah, they were nobles…sort of…the people who were in charge…"

"What?" _What he said_…she gasped heavily, "Merlin! You're royalty?"

"Well," he insisted, "_they_ gave up claim to the throne."

"That doesn't matter. The whole system relies on bloodline. Once nobility, always nobility and the same should apply to you."

"I could be making this all up!"

Morgana couldn't control the laugh he forced out of her. "You're a terrible liar and you know it. I don't even doubt for a moment."

He groaned, letting his mind slip about asking her where she learned his name. "Alright, alright. I think we're done for today. I have to go meet Elyan shortly. I think we may finally get whatever's out there tonight."

Morgana gestured her approval as she wearily stood from her chair. The think outline under her eyes clearly revealed how exhausted she was. Could it still be from their magical exercise? No… she shouldn't be that tired…it had to be something else. "Morgana…" he breathed, "is it your visions?"

She paused before giving him a simple nod, sadness plainly etched into her face. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it.

Merlin felt his heart tug at him. He embraced the suffering lady in a warm hug, bringing her unsteady body close to his own. Her head buried in his chest, he kissed her forehead. "I promise you, I'll find a way to stop the visions," he swore to her.

Her head, pulled back so that she could stare into his blue eyes. "You would do that for me?" she asked, not quite she why she had. It was a stupid question.

He considered her carefully, responding in a serious manner, "Morgana, I would do anything to help you."

Hearing the confession made her day, "I…Merlin, please be careful. I can't go on without you by my side." She reached in, kissing the warlock tenderly on the lips. Her body tensed in a dance of emotion as resisted in pursuing her penned up emotions. She so wanted to lose control until there was no air left to breath, but she couldn't. Not yet. It was too early in their relationship. The things people had to go through for the sake of love…

As Morgana pulled away, Merlin beheld an entirely stunned expression. He stared blankly, appearing unable to move or think. The sight made her giggle gleefully, "You may be this powerful, confident wizard with magic, but deep down, you're still that cute, bumbling manservant."

Merlin felt incredibly hot as he sensed a deep red creep upon his face. He couldn't understand how his first crush, the one woman he could never be with, had chosen him. "I…" he still couldn't think straight. The most beautiful woman in his world just kissed him for the second time…and his mind wouldn't let him forget that. "Thank you…I'll be carefully…uh, careful. That's right…I think….Yes, I have to go!" He attempted to rush out the door, but halted when he remembered something he had to give her. "Morgana," he said, drawing her attention, once more. "On the table is a book. I want you to have it for now. It was Gaius's, but he told me he didn't need it anymore."

She shook her head anxiously, "You don't have to give it to me. Especially if it was from Gaius. I know how much he means to you…"

"I don't need it anymore. I memorized everything about a year ago…right before we found…well you…" He trailed off thinking off that dreadful day when Morgana had come back not quite herself. "Anyway, I want you to study it."

"Very well…," she conceded previous to giving him a great, beaming smile, "I'll study it and I promise I won't let you down!" Truly, this was thoughtful of him. She loved that Merlin honestly wanted to help her discover the wonderful brilliance of magic! She could just kiss him again!

As Merlin, walked from the room, he thought about that gorgeous smile she gave him. He loved it every time she gave him one of those. It was one of those smiles that she didn't fake. Unfortunately, they were so rare because of her courtly training. But for one thing, Merlin was glad that he was one of the very, very few people she shared her true self. On that note, he had been with the evil Morgana for so long that he had almost forgotten about her true personality. Now, she was back tot he way she was like his first year in Camelot, yet better…more matured. Was this why he was so attracted to her again? And did it really take this long to figure out such a small fact? Still… it didn't matter. At least she wasn't smirking anymore. That's what counted.

* * *

_Gwaine…_

The hours turned into days and Gwaine was hardly sure if it was day or night most of the time. There were few people in the halls of the dungeon and the only encounter he had to look forward to was when that maid came by. Every night, she had brought him his meal and he still didn't know her name. Tonight, he was determined to ask her. Live or die, Gwaine wanted to know it. She wasn't the beauty the bards speak of in legends, but a normal woman. One with a brave heart and the kindest of souls. It was more real than any legend.

Startling him from his thoughts, Gwaine heard coughing as his "friend" in the next cell had just awoken for the first time. "You should be dead," called out Gwaine in a mildly accusing manner. He had really hoped the man would have died. It would have been a good lesson for what he did to Lancelot…the knight was probably long from this world by now. Poor Lancelot.

While Gwaine receded back into thought, the man shook off his dizziness. He gazed at his surroundings before mumbling, "What hell be I gotten into this time?"

"So!" said Gwaine in a loud manner. "The ogre can actually talk and not just swing his giant weapon."

The man chuckled at him, "I'll give you that one just because you know how to fight like the devil."

"_Just because_," Gwaine mimicked back,_ "_you can pay a compliment doesn't mean I'm going to forget what you did to my friend…Just who the hell are you anyway?"

"Eric, from the North," stated the man. Obviously, it was common knowledge with the name tag he wore… Oh wait, he didn't wear one!

"Ok, _Eric_… from the North," rolled Gwaine's eyes. "I'm sure we'll get along swell…" _Not. This was going to be a long day…or several..long days…_

* * *

_Leonis Hearitor…_

A shadow. Someone was moving through the stairway.

Leonis waits until they pass before he glides down towards the darkening streets. He had to leave town unseen and it had to be before that dammed witch found him.

That poison was meant for Morgause alone. In all his years, Leonis had never failed his assignment. Though just as well, the Queen's death should be of assistance to Camelot. Lot could become distracted, making rash designs that could cost him more and more as time went on. Yes, its not useful as one dead witch, but it will have to do. His cover was already lost, there was no more that he could do except leave.

* * *

_Morgause…_

The water pulsed from the power emitting through the witch's hands. She had only one focus- one goal at this exact moment. Find her sister's murder. She knew who it was- saw his face. It was that dammed servant. _Why was it always a servant?_ The thought made her snarl with increasing hatred. She remembered his face- the one with dirty blond hair and grey eyes… Why didn't she see him before? Why didn't a vision come to her?! He is going to DIE for this. There is no doubt in her mind.

Morgause's plan is to scry for that murdering servant! It was the fastest way to find him.

Gazing into the water, she remembered the words that Nimueh had taught her long ago, "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, bangár ambihtere." (She me what I want to see. The Murdering Servant) The images began to appear within the bowl, yet were coming in muddled and confused. She would not accept failure! The water will do as it was told. "scéawung mé! scéawung mé!" (Show me(command))

Finally, through the resolve of her will, she saw him. His brown robed figure moved through the streets in an apparent anonymity. No one moved like that unless they had been trained for years. Yes, this was him. He was no servant.

Grinning, the witch recited yet another spell. "æþrýtnes mé þanonweard!" (Take me (there?))

The world, hissed in a whirlwind around her until it dissolved for but a moment before reappearing. In that moment, Morgause had gone from inside the castle to the city street.

"Shit," she heard the assassin say, his robbed form halting in surprise.

Within half a breath, daggers were already heading towards her chest to impale her. Using her instinctive magic, Morgause caught the daggers in mid air and sent them back at the assailant, but he was already gone. A sound originated from the nearby roof. "What the hell…" she whispered while noting that she had to be careful. This man was very fast…putting it lightly.

Rushing to the corner of the particular building the assassin had chosen, Morgause endeavored to cut him off from its rear. She rounded the corner, down the side street, only for her to catch a glint from its end. She pulled back, flinching from the unknown glare. That minor action saved her life as a arrow flit past her face, where her head once was, grazing her cheek.

The witch cried out in surprise pain, but all it did was make her all the more enraged. "Akwelanonan Forbear!" (Destructive Fire) she yelled with all her might, quickly whipping a fireball towards the street corner, utterly leveling the area. The explosion raged all around, melting stone and tossing bricks and wood every which way. From a block away, Morgause couldn't even look in the direction of the blast because of the heat's intensity.

As the flames receded, she strutted towards the singed street corner. The destruction caused her to smile, knowing that even if the assassin survived, it was going to hurt a hell of a lot.

A crunch of a tiny pebble. He wasn't dead yet-

Morgause rolled out of the path of the whistling blade that would have struck her dead. In a single movement, she drew her priestess blade, blocking the already second blow coming towards her. She pushed the assassin back with her magic and jumped to her feet, assuming her fighting stance.

The witch and assassin took in each other at that moment. She noticed that his cloak had been badly burned and blood dripped down his face. Good, her attack nearly killed the fool. "You're going to die for what you did to her," she hissed.

"That poison was meant for you. You killed her, witch. You killed your sister by giving her that water," he retorted with a shitfaced grin which she looked forward to removing.

Not wasting her breath further, Morgause took a quick swipe with her blade. The two went back and forth for a time until the witch had enough. She used her magic to cause the assassin to lose his balance. He toppled towards her, face first into a strike from her knee. What resulted was a sickening splatter of blood and bones snapping. As soon as he fell, she pounced on top of him and screamed, rapidly stabbing him with the blade. She hadn't a clue as to what she was doing. She could barely see through the blur of anger and hate as she unleashed her wrath upon him.

After a time, she tiredly removed herself from the shredded corse and looked down at her hands. Morgause was covered in the assassin's blood. Her cloths, once black, were stained dark red, but she didn't care. Her sister's murderer was dead and vengeance had done its work. It couldn't bring back her sister, but it was a step in the right direction. All that remained, was Uther, Camelot, and the half breed. Only when her task was finished, could Morgause finally rest… and rest she shall.

* * *

_Morgana…_

The princess was about to call it a day before the King of Cameliard stopped her in the hallway. "Ah, Lady Morgana, I have news for you," he said. "Queen Annis Caerleon, Queen Meirionwen of Powys have agreed to meet with you. They will be here within the week."

Morgana wasn't expecting such great news to come so quickly…well the kingdoms were not so far away from here as to Camelot which she was use to. "King de Grance, I'm grateful for the news- and the assistance. This means so much to me."

"It is no trouble. You have all helped me in return. Besides, your companions are a light in this dark castle. Its nice to have guests," he chuckled as he continued walking as though nothing had just passed between them.

Morgana stared after him. She found an ever growing respect for the gracious king…

* * *

_Merlin…_

Ever so slowly, the sun loomed towards the edge of the horizon, readying itself to set for the evening. It was the time that the creature came out of hiding and began to roam and thats when the warlock and the knight were going to be ready for it. Tonight, they were going to catch it. Usually Merlin didn't approve in hunting, but this creature was malicious and has to be stopped.

Making his way into a rather compact smithy, Merlin met up with Sir Elyan. On his arrival, the knight was pounding away at a piece of metal with a blacksmith hammer. After a moment, Elyan finally dipped his work into the water, creating an angry hiss from the water as it steamed into the air.

"It seems that once you learn the craft, it never leaves you," said the knight, examining the edge of his newly forged blade.

"Your father taught you?" asked Merlin. He already knew, but he wanted gage Elyan better.

"Yeah, me and Gwen. Still, after all the years, we could never be as good as he was."

"Your father was a good man," he pointed out, "it could be hard to measure up in that perspective."

Elyan smiled, "I know I've seemed ungrateful, but thank you, Merlin."

"For what?" he asked, truly curious.

"You've been there for Gwen when I was away from Camelot. You're a good friend to her."

Merlin shook his head, "It wasn't just me. Morgana's the one you should truly thank."

Elyan paused, considering the warlock's words. "I'll think about it."

Merlin was tempted to purse the issue, but he knew Elyan had a good heart. The knight would make the right decision in the end. Still, there was the issue of the hunt tonight. Merlin gazed around at the traps and weapons that littered the area. "You made _all_ of these yourself?"

"You did mention we needed a lot of traps," he grinned.

"Of course, I did," Merlin chuckled, "I just had no idea you were going to make them yourself!"

"It wasn't my intention, but look at the spears they had," said Elyan as he grabbed ahold of one of the spears racked on wall. It had a small iron tip with nothing more than a broom stick for the shaft. "These flimsy things wouldn't last against a boor, let along whatever we're going after. Instead, I made one of these." Elyan grasped one of his newly made weapons. "Oak shaft with a meter(3.3ft) long heavy steel tip. Should be enough to take down any beast."

Merlin nodded, allowing the knight his moment of triumph. "Good, but not good enough."

"What? How could you expect better?" asked Elyan. He didn't take too kindly to having inadequate work.

"Steel is not enough to take down a creature of magic. Steel and magic have to work together," said the warlock, placing his hand over the blade of the pole-arm. "Bregdan anweald gafeluc." (Magically empower spear)

The weapon pulsed with magic, breathing a mystical, blue flame from it's blade. Elyan flinched, afraid of the radiating fire, but calmed when he felt no heat. "Well thats not very conspicuous," said the knight sarcastically.

Merlin thought about it for a moment. "You're right. ádeorcian hagorún fram wælbleát ægmore." (Hide spell from mortal eyes)

To Merlin, the spell didn't do anything. Then again, he wasn't mortal…that's what he's been told, at any rate. Merlin remembered a few years ago, the two spells he just performed would've been impossible for him. A hundred tries or so tries in those days and now he can do it on the first. How much more powerful was he suppose to become?

"That seemed to do it," said Elyan, confirming that the spell did, in fact, succeed. "We should get moving before it gets too dark."

"Alight, now how are we going to get all these traps out there by ourselves?"

"We don't. I already have them set up."

"When did you do this?" asked Merlin, surprised at Elyan's initiative.

"Earlier today," he said before explaining. "One of the local baron's son, Pellias, is suppose to be the best hunter in the city. He offered his assistance to help with the beast. He'll be waiting for us outside the walls."

"Right. Lets not keep him waiting."

* * *

_Balin…_

"I think we took the long way," grumbled Balin. They should have be at Carohaise already. It was these dam forests! It was near Impossible to see at night nor to scale the mountains. What in the hell possessed him to go on this mad quest with a mad witch again?

Serena cautiously narrowed her eyes at the knight, "Don't blame me! I'm the one following you."

"I wasn't blaming you," he said already annoyed at her constant banter. "Why would you ever think that?"

She gazed at him in disbelief, "Oh I don't know?! Maybe because you blame me for everything!"

"I do not!"

"Do too."

He growled, "You're such a…"

"Say it," she insisted, "Go on."

"…Witch."

She laughed humorlessly, "How original! I must applaud you on that, well done."

Balin glared at her, attempting to not give in to his desire to kill a witch. He had to deal with this harlot for nearly three weeks and was about to go insane. "We need to find some place to stop for the evening. A few hours of travel in the morning we should be at Carohaise. Then we can find this Emrys guy."

"Sound's fine to me," she approved.

"Of course it does," he grumbled, "since we always need your approval."

"Whatever, grumpy! We should find someplace indoors so the fire isn't seen for miles."

The knight scoffed, "Why would we need to do that? I'm sure theres no one out here."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I can't even describe," he groaned with a hand over his face, "how much I hate you."

The witch cackled evilly, "Ha, no, you don't. I know you're secretly smitten with me."

"Right!" agreed Balin sarcastically, "Because I just have a thing for creepy, teenage, fireball throwing witches."

"Oh Balin!" she said in the voice of a damsel in distress. She moved in close to him so that he could have a full view of the cleavage she offered. "I know you how you feel about me!"

Balin moved away as though she were deadly to touch. "Get away from me you siren!"

Serena gave another wild cackle. "You are almost **_too _**easy."

Such a bitch! He could play this game just as well. "Not easy enough. Are you sure you don't want to go for a roll in the weeds? We could take care of this right now. I know you have that built up sexual tension."

"You wish you could touch me!" she sang.

He shook his head, about to lose his temper. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation."

"You've been done a long time ago," she said offhandedly.

"Just shut up," he scolded. "Start a fire and don't burn the dam woods down."

"So little faith in me," she grumbled as she went about doing as she was bid.

Balin sat for a moment, wondering about what was to happen in the next day. How long was he suppose to follow Emrys around? Dam it! This whole idea of being a knight for some group of witches was a bad idea. They probably chose him because he was the only one stupid enough to accept their offer.

Gazing out into the forest, he admitted that it was quite ominous. He knew his feeling was merely foolish superstition. Still, the forest was going to be pitch black within the hour…

* * *

_Sir Lamorak…_

_The Old Roman Wall, North of Carlisle…_

Sir Lamorak stood upon the battlements of the Roman wall. The wall, itself had taken a beating over the years, but could still repel minor raiding parties and such. No one ever expected it to do much anyway. Carlisle Castle was the real stronghold in the region.

"Quiet night, Lamorak?" asked his fellow knight, Sir Alymere.

Lamorak chuckled, bobbing his head, "You should know the answer by now."

"Yeah," shrugged Alymere, "maybe I shouldn't ask the same question."

"That'll be the day when its not quiet," said Lamorak, causing them not both chuckle for a moment.

"I've actually heard a rumor that we might be attacked by the northern kingdoms."

"There's no way in hell. Why would they do that?"

"Remember that mess about a week or two back with the east fort?"

"Yeah," nodded Lamorak, "the one where the soldiers had burned bodies and missing heads? Did they ever find out who did it?"

"Nope. The other knights say it was a witch. That one that took over the capital, none the less."

"Rea- wait- what's that?" asked Lamorak as he pointed beyond the wall to the north. In the pitch black, radiated a few glowing lights.

"Son of a bitch. I think theres an army out there," said Alymere.

The luminance launched into the air as Fiery balls in a blaze of red-orange outstretched from the dark horizon. It was as though hell's fury rose up from its depths to descend upon Camelot!

"OH SHIT! CATAPULTS!" yelled Alymere. "Get the fuck down!"

The rest of the soldiers on the wall did as the knight ordered, but it didn't help much. Crashes of thunder raged into the walls, striking the stone with shattering force. It was a never ending wave upon wave of fiery rock. Lamorak could do nothing save for hide. What could a few men do against such force.

Just a moment ago, he thought that imminent attack was a mere stupid rumor. How very wrong he was. This was it! War had finally come to Camelot.

* * *

_Gwaine…_

The imprisoned knight stirred awake, hearing light footsteps move down the hall. Gliding over to the cell doorway, he leaned against the bars. His eyes, immediately meeting with the serving girl's as she came into view.

"I was worried I might not see you today," he said, drawing a shy smile from her.

"I'm sorry. Caradoc had me serve dinner."

Gwaine sat up, feeling a pang of concerned jealousy. "Did he hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head.

Gwaine felt a wave of relief flood through him. He knew that this place was dangerous for her. "You never told me your name. Will you?"

Her eyes glistened from lost freedoms as she stared up at him. "I'm…my name was- is Florence."

He smiled, though anger coursed through him at her obvious pain. "I don't wish to ask, Florence, but I need your help."

"I'm not sure…" she mumbled submissively.

"Just hear me out," he insisted.

"Ok…"

"I want to get you out of here. To do this, I need you to put on a little show for the guards…" He explained his plan to her, which she reluctantly agreed. "Go ahead and start when you're ready."

Florence started screaming, acting as though Gwaine was trying to have his way with her. Not a few seconds go by before a guard comes flying down the hallway. The guard swiftly knocks away the imprisoned knight and checks that the serving girl is unharmed.

Gwaine prepares his next step by acting hurt, crawling away from the doorway in feigned fear.

"Where do you think you're off too?" said the guard as he unlocked the cell, stepping inside. "It's about time to show you some proper manners." He walked over Gwaine to kick him, but was surprised when the prisoner caught his leg in mid swing. Gwaine promptly threw the guard off balance and dove atop of him, assaulting the man until he was unconscious.

"Impressive," joked Eric who watched from the next cell.

"Shut up," said Gwaine, proceeding to take the guard's weapons and keys.

When Gwaine was finished gathering tools, he glanced at the doorway to check on Florence. She stood in watchful silence, waiting patiently for his next move. That next move was one he had planned for quite awhile. Gwaine walked swiftly toward Florence and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her like he hungered for her all his life. In this case, he had. It was the most loving gesture he had ever given anyone. When they pulled from each other's embrace, the two felt dizzy from the sudden show of affection.

When she could finally breath, Florence said, "That was…well…amazing!"

Gwaine laughed confidently, "I'm glad you approve."

"Are you going to let me out?" asked Eric, interrupting their…moment from progressing further.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "I really shouldn't, but…." he failed to hold back a sigh, "I'll need the help." It was unfortunate that this time, reason won out over his morals. This man should rot for killing Lancelot, but… it was true that he would need the help.

When Eric was let out of his cell, Gwaine made a quick check to be sure his two companions were ready. They both nodded in response. "Good. I think it's time we've showed ourselves out, like proper guests."

* * *

_Merlin…_

Once Merlin and Elyan were outside the walls, they found what Merlin assumed was Pellias waiting for them. The man was average build with short, groomed, sandy colored hair. His armor was well hardened leather of obvious nobility standards. What was odd, was that he had no sword, but only a bow. This was not typical of the nobles that Merlin was use to.

"You must be Pellias," said Merlin greeting the man.

"Yes, Lord, I am," he responded with a bow.

Merlin waved his hands in front of him. "Oh no no, I'm no lord."

Pellias shrugged casually, "My mistake then." He quickly turned to address Elyan. "All the traps are set and ready."

"Good man!" said the knight. "We should get to our spot before the beast is none the wiser."

A quick travel ensued, which the trio arrived at an old tower. It was without the roof, and wasn't as tall as the trees around it, but it would be good enough to use as cover until one of the traps went off.

"How sure of this are you?" Merlin asked Elyan as he began to doubt the plan's success.

"If a big, juicy steak doesn't call dinner time, I'm not sure what will…Well short of us taking a run in the woods."

"Right…" mumbled Merlin. "I think we'll try the traps first."

"I think thats the wise choice, Merlin."

It was mere minutes before the forest turned completely dark. They stayed completely silent as to not alert their prey.

After what seemed like hours of straining their ears, they finally heard a cry.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Elyan.

"Yeah. We should go check it out," said Pellias.

Merlin moved, straining his eyes in the dark to no success. He bumbled into someone and tripped onto the forest floor.

"Merlin! Can't you walk straight?" whispered Elyan.

"No. Sorry!" he apologized and then mentally scolded himself. He could use magic as a light! "_Leoht_" The small glow emitted from Merlin palm.

"That's handy," commented Pellias.

"I think the sound came from over there," whispered Elyan as he pointed in the direction.

As they moved closer, they could see a dark shape unsuccessfully trying its best to get out of the trap. Elyan moved close with his spear, ready to put the create out of its misery. He was about to stab-

"Stop!" yelled Merlin.

Elyan starred at the warlock in confusion. "Why?"

Merlin brought the light close to the figure. "It's not an animal." It was a teenage boy, but…wait… he knew who it was. "Mordred?"

"Hello, Merlin," said Mordred with pain clearly present in his voice.

Pellias spoke before any other words were passed, "If the beast isn't here…where is he?

* * *

_Serena…_

Serena bolted to her feet. "Balin! Did you hear that?"

The knight was standing as well, with his silver sword removed from its sheath. "I did. It sounded like a boy, but I'm not sure. What do you think it was?"

"I'm not-"

-The thick brush behind the knight and the witch shuddered causing them to spin to face the noise. Afterwards, endless sounds of branches snapping, leaves rippling, and large footsteps emanated from the darkness beyond the camp.

Serena and Blain stood back to back unsure as to where to face. Whatever was out there could strike them from any direction it wanted.

"What the hell is it?" whispered a frustrated Balin. "How is it so dam quick?"

Serena's hair bounced as she shook her head in repressed panic. "I don't know. My magic can't sense it- It's too fast!"

In the next moment, Serena witnessed a black blur curve around the edge of the camp. Immediately, she sent a ball of pure fire at it which missed and exploded into a tree. The blast sprayed fire into all the nearby trees, lighting a large portion of the immediate area.

Unfortunately, She instantly realized that her attack might have been a bad idea as the creature leaped towards her. It's red glare full of hunger and its large mouth open with pearly, incredibly, sharp teeth ready to tear out her neck. She'd heard of these creatures, but never thought to witness one…

_Werewolf_

And it was a breath away from ending her life…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

**I.** Before anyone argues about popular culture of the werewolf usage, there are a number of references to werewolves in celtic mythology. Its true that most of them are related to Ireland and I put mine in Wales. I just thought…well since BBC put about every other creature into Merlin…wheres the werewolf?

**II.** I've been waiting for the part of Merlin teaching Morgana magic. Its been planned forever because thats how the original stories were. Morgan(a) had always learned magic under Merlin. How else would she become so strong and famous?

**III.** I didn't exactly explain the system of ruling that Camelot uses. Uther Pendragon was traditionally known as the "High King" who is a king of kings. Depending on the realms that other Lords govern, they took on other titles. A duke in this story is essentially a king. Gorlois was the duke of Cornwall which made all his children(Morgause, Elaine, Morgana) princesses in a sense. So in the whole, Camelot is partly similar to the later Great Britain where it's a Monarchy ruling over other countries. I wouldn't call Camelot an empire as it doesn't cover more than one continent. Now you know why Uther's ego is so high. He's the alpha king.


	16. Fire on the Horizon- Part II

**Reader Awareness**

**Lady Flurryous** is the author of "What would happen if Morgana was less Pendragon like". I recommend this story, it has a definite solid plot. It gets pretty good around Chapter 3 and then better and better. It's M rated, but she warns ahead of time if such things bother you. So if you are in for Morgana/Merlin- this is for you, but it does have Arthur/Gwen too. Make sure you give her reviews if you do check it out!

* * *

**Rating/Content Warning: **The usual horribleness! Blood, gore, language, violence, witchcraft.

**Author's Comments:**Here we go! Wrapping up the first part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**"****Fire on the Horizon - Part II"**

_Serena…_

_It's red glare full of hunger and its large mouth open with pearly, incredibly, sharp teeth ready to tear out her neck. She'd heard of these creatures, but never though to witness one…_

_Werewolf_

_And it was a breath away from ending her life…_

Her limbs locked in fear. The only thought existed was that of her impending death. Had her life been for nothing- meant nothing?

As the wolf viciously pounced upon her form, she found it strange that the wolf had missed her. How was it possible? She had been standing still when, unexpectedly, the world became a jumbled blur. She flipped in the air quickly finding herself hitting the ground with a hard thud.

Clutching her head, Serena staggered as her entire body throbbed with pain. With difficulty, she managed to adjusted her gaze towards the glow of the camp. The image before her helped the young priestess understand what had happened. Balin had done it again. He saved her from her own stupidity… While she gawked at the werewolf Balin through her out of the way.

In the firelight stood the knight facing down the large as a full-sized bear, black furred beast. It's gaze, malicious and unyielding upon him. What hope did the knight have against such a cruel, twisted creature? It stood on four legs in an odd waddle it had, as it circled, attempting to find a weakness in its opponent.

Balin held his sword before him, its blade seemingly radiating with magical power. Serena knew the power that the weapon possessed, yet was it enough to face down the sheer size of this beast? She didn't think so…

* * *

_Merlin…_

_"__Hello, Merlin," said Mordred with pain present in his voice. _

_Pellias decided to speak up, "If the beast isn't here…where is he?"_

"What are you doing here," asked Merlin, completely ignoring Pellias. The warlock crouched next to the druid boy, who wasn't so much a boy anymore, to speak with him.

His eyes filled with mistrust Mordred muttered, "Looking for Morgana,"

"Why?" There was something suspicious here that Merlin couldn't put his finger on. Whatever it was, he wasn't about to let Mordred get away with it. There were enough problems as it were…they didn't need to add a wildcard. Kilgharrah had warned him that the boy was evil, but he did say the same thing about Morgana. The only difference was that Morgana did turn evil for a while- not under her own terms. Mordred had yet to show his aim. Could he be trusted?

"Because she needs my help," said Mordred in an obnoxious tone.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "What makes you so sure?"

"I remember what you do to our kind," his eyes hateful, "Morgana needs someone she can trust. And I told you that I would never forgive you."

The truth comes out. Mordred has a grudge against him. The question that remains, why does he want to help Morgana so suddenly? Merlin studied the teen carefully then decided to chuckle. "Never is a long time." He glanced towards his other two companions. "How do we get him out of the trap?"

* * *

_Sir Lamorak…_

Sounds of war waged upon every direction as horns blew throughout the black smoke of the fires and the fog of the early morning. Undoubtedly, it was impossible to know what was truly happening upon the field of battle.

Hours of battle and Sir Lamorak's steel armor and sword had seen better days. He blocked and parried, sliced, and stabbed in rapid succession as innumerable foes bore down upon him and his friend, Sir Alymere. His shield screeched as the metal rim of its edge tore into an enemies' helmet. The force effectively smashing the man's skull.

Before his enemy hit the ground, Lamorak was yet again attacked. The knight blocked with the edge of the blade, no matter the damage it would cause, in a desperate attempt to halt his assailant.

Bad move.

A devastating ring sliced throughout the air as Lamorak's blade shattered as if it were glass. Pieces of steel exploded into the wind, casting the metal in every direction.

Lamorak swiftly regained his composure. The knight swung the only weapon he had left, his shield, into his attacker with all his might. He blasted the bastard right in the head, putting the man down!

With the precious moment of respite he had been given, Lamorak took advantage. His arms pressed off his knees in effort of simply standing as he breathed in as much air as he possibly could.

"By God, my friend, I think you killed over a hundred knights this day. I don't believe Arthur could even claim such a feat," said Sir Alymere, pointing out the numerous bodies of expensive armor surrounding Lamorak.

"Be they knight or peasant, I won't go down," he panted in response. Lamorak did have a bit of arrogance which he was proud of, but this was about survival. "Alymere, you are forgetting one other who might live up to that claim."

Alymere groaned. "Ah you don't mean Lord Eric? That man is a twat."

"Yeah, but he could swing a blade," said Lamorak.

"So he could," agreed Alymere. "Heh, I wonder what the fool's been up to…"

* * *

_Gwaine…_

Gwaine, Florence, and Eric fumbled carefully down the long, prison hallways. It was scantly lit by small torches and it was strange enough that they had not seen another sole thus far.

"Where are all the guards?" whispered Gwaine to the beautiful serving girl.

He watched as her hazel eyes darted from one corner to the next. "I…I don't know," she whispered. "Usually there are so many of them."

"It be because they are dead," said Eric. The large man was gazing down yet another corridor in the seemingly endless tower.

Gwaine moved over to the body and took note that the wounds were those earned in battle. "Someone else is here. Though why?"

"Who is stupid enough to attack a prison?" Florence thought aloud.

"I think its best that we forget about it and leave," said Eric with typical impatience.

Gwaine hated that he agreed with Eric, yet he knew of quite a few people that were stupid enough to waltz into this place. His friends, Merlin and Percival would be a perfect example. "I'm not leaving without knowing who these attackers are."

"What? Why? You're going to get us killed!" panicked Florence.

"So the girl actually uses her brain," belittled Eric as Florence genuinely pouted. "Although, I'm inclined to agree with her in this instance."

Gwaine rounded on the bastard, sick of his attitude. "You're not the one making the decisions right now. You're either with me, or you're not."

Eric stared at him with unemotionally hard eyes. Gwaine couldn't read the man at all, forced to do nothing but wait for Eric's answer. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

* * *

_Serena…_

After a time, the wolf must've felt the need to resolve the unending deadlock as it lifted itself from the ground to stand on two legs. Without a doubt, it was more intimating as it was easily twice Balin's height. It gave out a vicious snarl that made Serena flinch, though Balin didn't appear to be bothered. Trying times like these revealed Balin's true colors to her. He was protective and brave rather than as the arrogant and angry fool he usually carried himself. She just wasn't sure what to make of the man. His behavior shifted to whatever he desired. It really annoyed the hell out of her!

Unexpectedly, the wolf took a swipe at the knight. Balin gracefully dodged the claws while delivering his own swing in return. A whistle of silver echoed into the forest. Liquid of red splayed onto the grass, trees, and brush as the wolf howled in horrible pain…

* * *

_Merlin…_

"What in the hell was that?!" exclaimed Elyan. The group froze with trepidation upon hearing the frenzied cry. Not a second ago, they released Mordred from the bear trap. It took careful effort and it would have been a bad situation if they were caught off guard while doing so.

"It sounded like a wolf," pondered Pellias aloud. He was the hunting expert, after all.

"Yeah," Merlin said sarcastically, "if it were half bear." Simply put, the howl was way too deep for a normal wolf. In any regard, there would have been more than one howl as the species traveled in packs…that's what Arthur said anyway.

In the mean time, Elyan had been trying to understand what Merlin was saying. He apparently didn't catch the sarcasm and took the comment seriously. "A wolf and bear…is that even possible?"

"No," answered Pellias leaving a bit of awkwardness in the air.

"Forget it," breathed Merlin before getting back to his present task. "Mordred, can you walk?"

"I think so," he said, moving to stand. Immediately, he started to fall, but Elyan caught the boy before he toppled over.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked, preceding to lower his magically lit hand to examine Mordred's leg. In a very short time, Merlin realized that the druid's leg was in horrible condition. Flesh was torn drastically on both sides along with a shattered shin bone. "Mordred…if we don't get you to a healer, your leg has a very good chance of never being the same again."

Mordred eyed him carefully. '_Will you not heal me, Emrys?'_ he asked telepathically as if mocking the warlock.

'_No'_, responded Merlin, '_I can't_.'

Mordred was taken off guard for a moment, his bitterness forgotten. '_Of course you can! You're Emrys- you can do anything.'_

You can do anything. Merlin once thought this of himself, but no longer. Not since that dreadful day…

_"__You need to tell my father that he can't give up…tell him I'm sorry I wasn't a better son… And Guinevere that I love her," said Arthur, never before serious as he was now._

_"__NO! Arthur you tell them yourself- you're coming back to Camelot alive." Merlin's eyes gleamed golden as he tried to pour healing magic into the wound, but it wasn't working. The magic failed over and over. Why couldn't he do anything? Why? Merlin sat crumbled on his knees in disbelief. Arthur took one last breath and stared at nothingness…_

He cringed, closing his eyes for a moment to try and rid himself of the memory. "No, Mordred," Merlin reaffirmed strongly as he could. "I can't."

Elyan, who had been watching the entire time, had no clue as to what transpired. "What do you mean you 'can't'? He didn't say anything, Merlin."

Merlin forgot that they had been speaking through magic. Although, instead of wasting time with further conversation, there was yet a beast to be found. "Pellias, I need you to get Mordred back to the castle. When you are there, ask him to be taken to Morgana."

Taking Mordred's weight on his shoulder, the baron's son nodded. "I will be back as quickly as I can," said Pellias. "Good luck to both of you."

Mordred's strange, blue-grey eyes stared into Merlin's own as he limped along with Pellias until the magic light in Merlin's palm ceased upon him. That 'look' from the druid had always creeped him out…

"Lets go find that-" Elyan was cut off by a blinding light from farther within the forest. It was followed by the sound of a massive explosion and a tremor. Merlin felt that it was magic…very powerful magic- not unlike his own.

The knight stood, dumbfounded by the situation. His eyes shifted towards the warlock in fear. "Merlin, what did we get ourselves into?"

Merlin had been wondering the exact same thought. "I have no idea, but we have to find out." He pointed down a path through the forest. "Are there any traps down this route."

"None."

The warlock smiled, "Lets go for a little run."

The two set off down the dark path with nothing to see save for Merlin's light magic light. After a short run, they saw firelight through the branches. Quite a lot of firelight… The area was flattened by whatever blast had just went off in the area. Trees were toppled or exploded into pieces. The ground was singed a deep black as pockets of fire raged all around. Obvious, to the warlock, that a very powerful fire spell had been used. But cast by who?

Merlin and Elyan checked their surroundings before attempting to come out of the brush. Just as they were about to, a voice cried out causing them to freeze in place. Merlin quickly canceled his light spell so that they could go by unseen. Better to know what they were dealing with before rushing out…

"Are you alright? asked a female voice.

A man groaned in pain as he responded. "No thanks to you- why don't you warn me before you do something like that. In fact, I'm surprised there's any forest left."

What the hell? A witch out here? thought Merlin. Surely there were very few that could produce a spell of that magnitude. The only three he could think of, apart from himself would be Morgana, Morgause, and Kilgharrah and none of them were in the area.

"Don't be so dramatic!" she scolded. "I saved your life after all."

"Hardly- you almost killed me…Speaking of killing, where did the wolf go?"

"Well, DUH! I killed it!" she exclaimed proudly. "Haven't you been listening?"

He laughed at her. "No you didn't- It jumped out of the way!"

The woman paused in apparent fear. "What?" her voice quivered.

Wolf? The full weight of the situation impacted Merlin as a deep, thick, grow emitted from behind him. He could feel all the hair on his arms stand at attention. His heart picked up and his stomach felt as fire. _What do I do? _his frantic mind repeated.

Not a second later, the knight and the warlock swiftly spun on their heels to face the beast. Their first and only sight was that of blood red and pure black eyes boring into them. _Rather fight a Gryphon right now…_

Being the brave one, Elyan held the magically blessed spear before him and shoved it into the wolf with as much force as he could muster in his adrenaline state. The spear screamed, shattering into innumerable pieces as though it were a simple piece of pottery. "Oh shit…" muttered Elyan with deathly understanding.

Merlin eyes widened as the wolf gurgled in a chuckling manner… "stæþweall!" he yelled. A glowing blue wall appeared in front of them just as the beast pounced. The barrier exploded with the sudden impact. The blast was silent, yet dust picked up from the shockwave as it rippled toward them. The force collided with the warlock and the knight, knocking them off their feet and into the air as they were pushed into the small clearing. They grunted in pain as the landing was not pleasant one bit.

"Fucking hell!" yelled the man in the clearing. He ran up to them and lowered his blade to Merlin's throat. "What are you doing?"

"We have bigger problems right now!" shouted Merlin in panic as he pointed at the really big, really pissed off wolf…

* * *

_Lancelot…_

A massive blade whirled around to decapitate Lancelot who ducked the killing blow at the last moment. His face and hair marred with sweat as he pushed himself to the limits. His strength wained against the superior foe as he was forced to unceasingly evade every attack.

"How long can you run, little man?" goaded his massive opponent, once more pulling his sword back to strike.

Caradoc was, indeed, correct, Lancelot wouldn't last much longer. In a desperate measure, he briskly constructed a daring strategy. Through the fighting, he noticed a weakness in his foe. Caradoc's right side was sluggish to bend. Immediately, Lancelot knew what he must do. He attacked in quick succession. His dual blades swung simultaneously, striking as one. The unexpected onslaught forcing his opponent onto the defensive. Swiftly, he pushed upon his advantage!

One- Mind, focused on the task.

Two- With lightning speed, Lancelot shifted his stance and rolled behind Caradoc's weak flank.

Three- His blades flew into Caradoc's gut, shredding flesh and armor.

Blood splattered, mixed with tiny metal plates of the scale mail coat. The man stood in disbelief as Lancelot withdrew his blades from his body. Caradoc gazed at the knight oddly, before backhanding him. The blow tossed Lancelot as though he were merely a small child.

The gallant knight, once again, found himself staring up at another brute preparing to end his life. What Lancelot didn't understand was how the man still yet lived, let alone appear to be at full strength. At this point, he was considering a career change. It had been one impossible foe after another since Lancelot became a Knight of Camelot. The only enemies he had fought as of yet had been serving Camelot, itself!

Lancelot rolled to his feet, preparing to attack once more when three figures burst into the room. "Lancelot, Percival!" yelled Gwaine in surprise.

"Gwaine!" exclaimed Percival. The big knight had been fighting all the soldiers who had come to assist their lord. He blocked the main doorway, easily able to defeat any challengers. It was true that not many noticed his skill, but he was nearly as proficient with a blade as Lancelot and Gwaine.

Seeing the trouble, Gwaine rushed to Lancelot's aid, though Caradoc easily fended him off. In response, Lancelot and Gwaine teamed together to attack the brute. They effortlessly wound Caradoc, yet the same result happened as earlier. He continues to attack as though he was unharmed. What kind of unnatural monster was this man?

Gwaine became distracted by the abnormal result of which Caradoc seized upon and readily attacked the man. Lancelot was soon to retaliate in Gwaine's defense, yet a gentle grip held him back. His gaze met that of a beautiful tempered steel sword extended forth from the arm of a girl with long, light brown hair. "Use this sword! It's the only way to kill him," she whispered.

He looked upon it with disbelief. How could a sword matter in the fight against an immortal? he wondered. His thoughts drifted to that of Merlin's sword when fighting against the immortals guarding the Cup of Life. Maybe it really would make a difference…

Lancelot took the sword and plunged it into the massive knight. Caradoc screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees, an incredulous look upon his face. "How did you…" he dropped back, finally dead.

Gwaine laughed in exhaustion, "Lancelot! What took you so long? I almost had to rescue myself."

"Might have to, if we don't get out of here," said Percival. "I barred the main door, but it won't hold for long." A loud crash slammed into the door causing it to nearly buckle. "…And I'm thinking not long at all."

Lancelot ran towards the side door. "It's time to leave. Follow me."

* * *

_Morgana…_

A knock from the door drew her attention from the magic book that Merlin had given her. "You may enter," Morgana called with her courtly tone.

Once the door had opened, a man she had never seen before, moved into the room with a hurt, even younger, man on his shoulder. Morgana quickly grasped the situation, throwing the book upon the stand and raising herself from the her chair. "Here, put him on the bed," she ordered which he did so.

"Is there anything else that you require of me?" he asked.

"No," Morgana stated, already at work accessing the wounded teenager's condition. "I need to concentrate. Have no one disturb me."

"I will do ask you command," he said with a quick bow before leaving the room.

Morgana rolled her eyes at all the formalities. Still she had a job to do. She placed her hands above the wounded leg, unsure of her conscious healing abilities. All the healing that she had ever performed had been automatic. At the time, her magic took over and the deed was done…What was she to do this time?

_Ok, let's take this one step at a time_, she thought, reorganizing her had taught her that magic was best performed with a clear, relaxed mind. She breathed, taking in as much air as she could to calm herself. Luckily, the technique hand't failed her as of yet.

Next step, _Confidence. I can do this. _If Merlin believed that she could master her magic, then she could too. She could heal this boy!

_Focus. His wounds look bad. I will heal the cuts and mend the bone._ Her mind focused on what had to be done and no more.

_Command._ _My magic will heal him. _She used authority over her magic…

Morgana's mind became a haze, only clearing once the boy's leg was healed. It was a wondrous sight, one that made her smile. She did it.

"Your magic is strong. Thank you, Morgana," he said softly.

The voice struck her as familiar apart from the fact that he knew her name, though she couldn't be sure. Her eyes met his oddly colored blue…then it came to her. She did know him. "Mordred? But…you grew so much!"

Mordred swung his legs from the bed to hang them over the side. His face a shade of red as he tried to hide his expression from her. "I know. My growth had been slow in my youth and it only caught up to me these past few years."

"I can see that," she admitted. When she had first met him, Mordred appeared to be no more than twelve or so. Obviously, she had been wrong in her assumptions. He was much older than her original guess. Still, despite catching up with old ties, it was peculiar that he'd just shown up out of no where. "Mordred… what are you doing here?"

The druid, clad in old, torn leather, finally gazed at her. "I came to help you," he said with an honest and serious tone.

Why was she always compelled to trust him? No…no she won't go down that road again. She would not trust some unknown person so that they could take advantage of her. She need not mention Morgause… "Why do you think I need your help?" she asked in attempt to get some answers, but not sound too suspicious. She could have just said: 'Tell me why you are here- now.'

Mordred turned solemn as if regretting his next words. "It's no secret that Arthur has fallen and that you are the last heir of Camelot."

Morgana felt rage like never before. She never wanted to ever be called, directly or indirectly, Uther Pendragon's daughter. She accepted the duty, but not the facts. That…monster would never be her true father! Dam it. She had not spoken about it- kept it locked up. Not even Merlin seemed to care what her internal problems were… sometimes she still felt alone. She couldn't think about it, lest it tear her apart… someday, just not today.

Morgana, sighed, letting the angry thoughts leave with the exhaling breath. Mordred was not the one to blame. He was not the enemy…"I suppose that's true," she whispered, acknowledging the dam fact.

"Morgana," he said in all seriousness as he rose to stand in front of her. He gently grasped her shoulders and brought her close to him. "You are the best hope for all of us and I promise that I'll always be here to help you."

Her face gave way to a small smile, "Thank you." She really hoped it was time for him to leave now. Yes, he was a welcome friend, but not right now.

Mordred's expression turned uncertain as his gaze dropped from her eyes. "There is…something else."

Morgana tilted her head inquisitively, "What is it?"

"I…" he gulped nervously.

Oh no…its going to be some sort of bad news. When is it anything but? "It's ok. You can tell me." Why did she have to say it?

"You have always shown me such kindness…" he explained. "I knew that if you were in Camelot that I would never be able to tell you…but now…you're here…." he took a deep breath. "Morgana, I love you."

Her breath caught unexpectedly. _What the HELL?!_ What could she say that would not break the boy's heart? First off, how could he say such a thing? He drops in, hurt, out of no where and professes this sort of thing to her? It made her mind go blank with pure confusion. _Only one thing to say:_ "…I don't know what to say."

Mordred smiled. "You don't need to say anything." He pulled her close and kissed her.

Morgana was, again, taken by surprise. "Mordred! No!" she yelled, scrambling from his arms, pushing him back. Did that really just happen?

His face dropped. "Why? What have I done?"

She shook her head, "I just can't." _That and you can't just go up, kiss a girl like that and get away with it._

"Please tell me…what I've done wrong."

_Ok, fine. I'll tell him the truth._ "Mordred, I'm with Merlin…"

The druid's face instantly shifted from despair to anger. "Merlin?!" he yelled in outrage. "He will never love you!"

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "How can you say that?"

"Well from your magic use- I can see he's been teaching you. I will warn you, Morgana. His destiny has been written for hundreds- no, sometimes thousands of years. He will never choose you over his destiny!"

"No!" she whispered, resisting her emotion. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Mordred continued his rant, "He will never return his love for you and it'll drive you into madness! I don't want to see you like that. I won't allow it."

It was he turn to become outraged. "Who gives you the right?!"

"No, Morgana. I'm trying to save you!"

She frowned intensely, her eyes narrowed. "I think you should leave."

Mordred shook his head. "Please listen…I love you."

She cringed upon hearing the words. "GET OUT! I **will not **repeat myself further!"

With a glare, he nodded, "Fine. As you wish…_my lady_."

After a moment, the chamber door slammed to a close and she was left alone. What in the hell just happened? She moved towards the door and made sure it was locked before preceding to sit in one of the many chairs in the room.

The lady's mind raced. Was Mordred telling the truth or mixing it with a lie? Was he only telling her such things to drive Merlin from her heart? Who knows what love would do to a mind… Would Mordred really lie to her? Had he changed so much from the sweet little boy that he once was?

With a sigh, she knew that whatever happened, she had more things to think about. Of course, nothing could stay on the 'right path' for more than a day. OH NO! That would be too easy! And to think that everything was going so well this morning… Merlin was falling for her, but was he really? Men were so… fleeting. They focused so intently on their task, only to become bored with it. Was Merlin the same way?

The thoughts created such powerful feelings of frustration. Maybe she should try and sleep… The world would be better in the morning. It always was… never mind. Who was she fooling? So much for being optimistic. That idea fell flat on its face.

Moving from the chair, she pulled the bloody covers from Mordred from her bed and threw them to the floor. She didn't care at all right now. It seemed so unimportant. Grabbing an extra blanket from the dresser, she tossed it upon the bed before hopping in.

She hoped for several things before sleep. A few of which: sleep coming easily and that Merlin and her knights would come back safely. Her thoughts turned to guilt. She should be out there with Merlin trying to find this beast. They didn't need to coddle her by keeping her safe. It was ridiculous!

To make matters worse, Morgana tossed and turned in her bad. Soon, she realized that she was wide awake._ Fucking fantastic! _It was going to be such a long night…

* * *

_Merlin…_

"Lyft sy þe inbǽlwylmac forhienanse wiðere!" (something with fire and air) yelled the newly aquatinted, dark haired witch. Her oddly violet eyes igniting into the usual magical glow of gold. Extending her arms in an outlandish manner, fire streamed from her palms in waves. It flowed in a continuous manner, setting the area before her ablaze.

"I'm seriously considering naming you the 'fire lady,'" said her male companion. She, in response, mostly ignored the man, giving him an angry glare.

A black shape, in the form of a blur, ripped past them, leaving disturbed branches. The fire failed to bother the beast one bit. This wolf had more resistance than the gryphon! Elyan's spear should have never shattered like it had. What in the hell was this thing? Still, Merlin had more to throw at the thing. He drew Excalibur, creating the unearthly ring from its magical steel.

It was apparent that the violet eyed witch had taken notice of the sword. "Where did you get that weapon?" she asked suspiciously with her head tilted towards him.

"From a blacksmith. It was his best sword he ever made," said Merlin. He wasn't lying, it just wasn't the whole truth.

Her eyes narrowed. "I suppose it would be…"

"Focus on the dam wolf!" hissed the other man. "We need to lure it out so that it doesn't have the full advantage of its speed."

The witch thought for a moment, "I have an idea, but I will need help." Her attention focused on Merlin. "We need to create a rock wall around us. I will teach you the spell: Acumendlícness ágotenes clifstán niðere." (Bring forth rock from below)

Merlin nodded. It was a good plan and so, he used his magic along with hers to create a wall of stone, pushing it forth from within the ground. It stood as high as the trees and encircled the entire, small, clearing. There was still plenty of light from the fires around the area…thanks to the witch.

"Good, the next step is to act scared. It will sense our fear." Her demeanor shifted immensely as she shook her body and looked around fearfully. "SOMEBODY HELP!" she cried in panic.

The act immediately caused the three men to flinch. The blonde man shook his head and glanced towards Elyan and Merlin. "This is what I've had to deal with for the past two weeks! It can really wear a man down."

She turned towards him, "And you're such a saint, yourself, Balin?"

"And the witch still doesn't shut her mouth. What a surprise!"

Elyan spoke from deep in thought, "Balin? You were a Knight of Camelot."

Balin groaned in frustration, "A long time ago."

The wolf let forth a terrible howl as it rushed into the opening between the rock walls. It hit the group at full speed when it leaped upon the dark-haired witch. As it stood atop the girl, it stared at her with dripping fangs.

Merlin spun to his feet and swung his blade at the wolf's head, but the blade bounced off of it. He tried again with the same result. "I can't hurt it!" If he didn't do anything, the witch was going to die!

"I can!" yelled Balin as he sliced down on the beast's head. The shimmering blade went through like butter, sizzling as though it were blazing hot the whole way. He completely decapitated it's head which caused it to explode blood in a red sea in every direction.

The girl screamed under the beast as it's head parted from its body. "EWW! THaat's disgusting! I think I got some bits in me mouth!" she yelled while spitting out blood.

"Hey, it went after you because it sensed your fear! You were just lucky I was here to save you," said Balin with a giant grin as he helped her from the ground.

"You can keep your mouth shut, my hero," She was almost entirely covered in the wolf's blood. The only parts that weren't covered in red being that of the white and violet slits of her eyes. She groaned at the slushing her long cloths made. "I'm not going to be able to meat for weeks after this…" She shivered in disgust.

"Is it true that wolf tastes like chicken?" laughed Balin.

"Is it true that you're a fucking bastard?" she retorted.

Meanwhile Elyan had been unsure as to how to react. He stood in shook in the wake of the giant wolf. "What the hell was that thing?!" Elyan finally shouted.

"Werewolf," said the witch seemingly expecting the outburst. "A really big one- an alpha to be exact."

"But…Uther killed most of the magical beasts in the purge," he said nearly certain of himself.

She smirked, "That's what he would like everyone to think. No, there are so many more creatures out there, both benevolent and malicious. I doubt any one person could find them all."

Balin shrugged, "At least we'll have a nice trophy to hang on the wall." He turned back towards the beast's head to find that it was not a werewolf's but human. "What the hell! Where did it's head go?"

"It's a shapeshifter." the expert witch said. "Half human and half wolf…though it appears that our friend was more beast than man. He didn't understand any of our communication between each other."

Elyan gulped, "And if it did?"

The witch titled her head toward the knight with a conniving smile. "We'd be dead."

"That's pleasant to know," mumbled Merlin. The girl almost reminded him of Nimueh…almost. Just as Nimueh did, this witch seemed to get a rise out of being a 'harbinger of doom.' Otherwise bringing bad news and insight to possible death.

"Oh where is my manners?" said Balin sarcastically as if he remember the predicament. "Let me introduce ourselves? I'm Balin and this flower is Serena." She huffed causing him to chuckle, yet he continued anyway."Who might you be?"

"This is Elyan and I'm Merlin," he said, trying to keep things simple.

"Merlin?" asked Balin. "You're the one I'm looking for? You're Emrys?"

"I'm not Emrys," said Merlin. This had to be a trap… No way that Mordred was out here alone.

Serena laughed, "There's no reason to be suspicious. Freya sent us."

Balin held out a necklace. "She wants you to think of the one you love most when you sleep."

Merlin felt a bit dizzy when the trinket was dropped into his hands. He gazed at it's inscribed image upon it. A girl lay in the arms of a man at the shore of a lake…just like when Freya had passed. The reminder brought tears, freely streaming from his pain. Freya was still thinking of his wellbeing, yet he had been unfaithful to her… He had to break off his relationship with Morgana. It had gone on for too long. If Freya still loved him…he could not forget about her. He unknowingly condemned her to a life of being the Guardian of Avalon, after all.

Balin uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Ok, I think its time we found a place for the night."

"I'm sure the king would welcome you into his house, especially since you dealt with the werewolf," said Elyan.

"Sounds great to me. Its a soft bed for the night! I won't refuse," said Balin.

"And I wouldn't mind a bath…" mumbled Serena as she gazed down at all the blood dripping from her drenched form.

As the group headed back tot he castle, Merlin held the necklace close to his heart. He would definitely be thinking of his love before he slept tonight. The best thing was that Morgana was no longer going to trouble his thoughts like she had been…

* * *

_Lancelot…_

The group climbed out the sewer pipes and out of the tower. They traveled for an hour and they appeared to be safe for the moment.

Percival grinned ear to ear as he tossed Gwaine a coin pouch. "What's this for?" asked Gwaine.

"I think you know why," said Percival, still with his knowing smile.

Gwaine gazed at the pouch in thought. "oh….OH! Did they really?"

"Yeah! Little Ely confirmed it. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be winning that bet back before the end of the year."

Lancelot realized that, even now, he had been holding the sword that slew Caradoc. Bringing it close to his face to examine it, he noticed a small inscription on the hilt. 'Arondight' it read. "Where did you get this sword?" he asked the girl.

She gazed at him shyly as if in trouble from under her long hair. "I heard it was magic…it was on the wall of that very room," she said.

How peculiar… "Do you know anything about it?"

"Sorry, sir, I don't. Caradoc collected many magical items…"

"That's alright, my lady." he said, strapping the blade to his back. It might be useful later. Who knows?

"Lancelot," said Gwaine, slapping the knight on the back. "How in the hell did you escape death this time? When I saw you- you were dead for sure."

"Our lady Morgana. It appears that she has very strong healing magic….at least that's what Merlin says."

An obnoxious snort came from the large, northern knight as he began to move away from the rest of the group. "Where are you going, Eric from the North?" asked Gwaine, doing his best to annoy the man.

"I'm leaving," grunted Eric.

"Well, I could've told you that, you oaf," Gwaine continued to pester.

A nerve appeared to throb upon Eric's head when he spun on his heel to face Gwaine. "I'm not going anywhere near sorcerers. I may not be hunting you anymore, but know that I won't go with you." With that little monologue…Eric was gone. He walked off into the night. Lancelot actually felt glad…one less trouble to worry over.

"Isn't he the most cheerful of sorts?" joked Gwaine.

"I imagine being trapped in a cell next to you for the duration would make a lesser man go mad," countered Percival, making Lancelot laugh.

And so it was that Gwaine was free again and the knights were reunited. The next task being a few short days of travel to report in to their future queen, Morgana. Then the real task would begin: To remove Uther's ass from his throne.

* * *

_Morgause…_

The dance of colors licked at the cool air. The heat, intense, yet she couldn't look away. Her dearest friend, her sister, was one of the very few people who were the heart of her motivation. Now she was gone…

Elaine's lovely green eyes were never to be seen again, remaining ever closed as she lay peacefully sleeping. Her body part of the most respectful of departures from our world. She was a Queen of Britain and would get the rites of such.

Morgause hopelessly strained to forgo the tears that threatened to spill. She refused to weep for any souls murdered by Uther Pendragon. They deserved so much more than her tears. They deserved vengeance… and she promised to deliver that much and more. Yet, despite her resistance, the tiny liquid droplets slid down her cheeks without permission. Her heart was broken beyond any amount of mending.

She couldn't fathom why this would happen to her baby sister. Elaine was one of the kindest hearted people Morgause had ever known. How sick was this world? It swallowed up all the deserving people and left the most broken and cruel to rot together. They forever hated and fought with one another until they, too, died. It didn't matter…it was her own fault that her sister was dead. She was overprotective and gave Elaine the poison unknowingly. _It should have been me that died. Never her! Never Elaine!_

* * *

_Balan…_

The chains dragged along the stone as the prisoners lined up for the chopping block in a straight line. King Uther Pendragon stood upon his balcony, with a smug grin. He stepped up to his soap box. "Citizens of Camelot," the king began to declare. "Those in chains, before your eyes, are sympathizers of magic. For years, they have operated within the border of our glorious kingdom. Such is a sin and will not be tolerated for a single moment. The crime is treason and is punished with death." He looked about to be sure that none would argue with him. "That is all."

The crowd breathed a subtle, collective relief that Uther did not strike out at the populous once more. A small child within the line began to cry, only to stop when an old man picked the boy up to comfort him. His silver hair was long and shaggy, but his smile was reassuring amongst the darkness of the times. One of the knights instantly recognized him.

"Gaius," whispered Balan. He began to step forward before Sir Kay held him back. "Let me go!"

"If you do this, you'll be risking your life!" fiercely whispered Sir Kay. "Don't make me choose between brothers and duty."

Lucan popped his head over the rail to look at them, "Maybe Balan is right? We should take a stand."

"If not now, when, Kay?" insisted Balan.

Kay leveled his gaze at the question. "When our king commands otherwise."

"That will never happen," he shook his head, "this is utter madness."

"Is there a problem?" asked the knight commander from behind the group of knights.

Kay hurriedly turned around with an innocent expression. "No, father!"

Sir Ector was the new Knight Commander of the Knight of Camelot within the castle. He had been one of the greatest warriors in his days. And Balan couldn't lie, the man was intimidating. His hard, leathery like skin was filled with scars and his eyes were filled with a hard silence of a veteran. "What is this about utter madness, Sir Balan?"

"Well, my lord, its utter madness that so many people sympathies are against the law."

Ector stared at him intensely. "Indeed," he muttered while continuing to move down the hall, away from the group of knights.

"You need to be more careful," said Kay to the both of them.

"And you need to open your eyes," retorted Balan.

"We're the Knights of Camelot. We follow orders and I would suggest you do the same," warned Kay before storming into the castle.

Lucan and Balan looked at one another as they tried to digest the situation. "Maybe my brother was right about this place," said Balan to the younger knight.

Lucan nodded. "Maybe… Have you heard from him- your brother I mean?"

Balan let out a long held breath, "Not in a long while. Sometimes, I wonder if he's still alive."

"Balin's a stubborn fool, I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope you're right…" Balan trailed off. His expression grew dark when it was Gaius's turn to be on the chopping block. "Anyway is better than here."

* * *

_Uther…_

The drum roll continued as he marched onto the platform. The hooded executioner giving him a look of solemn respect before being the one to end his life.

The man that led him up the stairs knocked Gaius's feet out from under him, bring the old man close to the bloodied woodblock. Going about their business, the headsmen prepared to swing his axe.

"STOP!" yelled Uther Pendragon.

The executioner pulled back his weapon and the castle halted all its movement to gaze at the king. He was the center of attention.

The king's face in disbelief. "Gaius, even you betray me? Have I not defended the kingdom? Done my duty?"

"My lord," grunted the old physician. "I am an old man. I have stood by, watching you kill all of our friends for years. I can do so no longer. It tears at my heart and I will no longer serve you."

"I thought you were my friend," he said without emotion. "Has magic claimed your soul as well?"

"Uther," Gaius defied for the last time, "you see enemies everywhere, but the only enemy that Camelot has is **you**."

The king drew into rage. His face red as his cloak. "I have done nothing but protect Camelot! What more could I do, Gaius? Magic has killed everyone at every turn. My heir is dead. My queen is dead. My daughter is a monster." Uther drew his arms into the air in challenge. "What more of a reason do I need to wage war upon magic? NONE! And I do not need to answer to your ilk. If I must do this purge alone, SO BE IT. Headsman, continue!"

Uther walked into the castle, not giving his oldest friend the privilege of the king's gaze as he died. The kingdom is full of traitors. It's beyond repulsive. He assured himself that one by one they will be dealt with. The law is what it is or death. There is no other way.

The crowd gasped and cried which Uther knew that the deed was done. It was one step closer to drawing out those two wretched sorcerers.

Uther sat upon his large throne, his fury unconfined as he clenched his fists. The mere thought of magic was a sin and had to be purged from this world.

Yes it will be done…Merlin and Morgana **will **burn before the end!

* * *

**Fin Act I**

* * *

**Author Comments: **

Don't you really want to hurt Merlin after he immediately forgot about Morgana like that? Looks like Freya is making a move and Morgana has some serious competition.


	17. Appendix

**APPENDIX**

* * *

**If the Email link takes you here because of a new chapter, go back one chapter.**

It's still a work in progress...

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES(8/8/14)**

_**Prologue:** Fate Unseen (Chapters 1-5)_

_**ACT I:** Setting the Board (Chapters 6-16*)_

_**ACT II:** War Leads to Peace (Chapters 17-x)_

* * *

**What the story is about: **I know that _Merlin_ is a family show with their own view on the Arthurian Legends, but I feel that it is just filled with plot holes. I could probably go ahead and write my own version, but I like the setting that BBC has. I want to make it darker like Camelot is suppose to be, but keep the innocence of the main characters as they are still in their early 20s. I'm thinking that Merlin and Morgana are around 22 or so- BBC didn't make it very specific.

It will be an Epic Fantasy story following multiple characters as they endeavor to rule over the Brittonic kingdoms. If you need an example, it will be like _Game of Thrones_, but not near as many twists to the plot. It is more the concept and style. I like the more graphic(not held back) type of stories where they aren't afraid to kill the characters in the name of good plot. Do not misunderstand me, I hate it when the _good_ characters are killed off and you are stuck with the bad…which seems to happen a lot. Additionally, as _Game of Thrones, _"Fate Unseen" will follow multiple characters in Dark Age Britain as they explore and conquer the island. Below, I have devised a basic reference to much of the material presented in the story. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.

**Story Direction: **There are already so many stories about King Arthur Pendragon…but what about his sister? In some of the legends, she could have been the legitimate heir of Camelot. The point being is that this is the story about Morgana aiming to be queen. It has a few twists from the alternate universe setting. Over all, it is much more difficult for a woman to come into power back then. She will face impossible odds, but nothing is impossible when you have the best of friends.

**Future:** I already have a lot of sequel material, but I will have to see how well this turns out. You will understand once we reach the end. It is all planned out.

* * *

**CHARACTERS(7/31/14)**

**_NEW ARTHURIAN MYTHOLOGY CHARACTERS:_**

+**King Donald Hen:** King of the Northern Kingdom of Strathclyde. He has many sons that are very ambitious. Not many of the Northern nobles care for him because of his over abundance of arrogance.

**King Leo De Grance: **King of the Kingdom of Cameliard. He is married to Queen Caron. They have no heirs. Once a friend of King Uther Pendragon, but now they disagree on the continued war against the Old Religion.

_Based on on Guinevere's father in the stores(not the poems): King Leondegrance. He was one of Arthur's most supportive allies. He married his daughter to Arthur- I'm not sure if it was before or after they fell in love. It was said he was the one who gave Arthur the round table as a dowery for the wedding._

**King Lot Luwddoc:** A legendary king of the northern Britannic kingdoms. King Lot rules over the Kingdom of Gododdin and Orkney with his wife, Queen Elaine. He is a large man and fierce in combat. Trained from birth, he became a shrewd tactician and held back the Angles from pushing into Scotland. Instead of Harridan's wall protecting Gododdin, the Angles use it to protect themselves from Lot. Though he sounds like a hero, Lot is considered savage, unmannered, and impossible to engage in a treaty when he has a grudge. Most kings of the British lowlands are glad that he has no real ambition beyond war with the Angles.

The Kingdom of Gododdin always ruled over the Kingdom of Essetir of the British lowlands. It was the responsibility of the King's royal family to protect and maintain both kingdoms of the south and the north. So it had been tradition that the crowned prince would rule Gododdin and the next in line would rule Essetir. It was King Cenred Luwddoc, Lot's brother who had inherited Essetir.

In the legends he was married to Morgause, though the BBC version does not support this.

+**King Urien Rheged:** One of the most battle proven kings of the Old North. He was a stanch ally of Uther Pendragon until Uther changed direction and attacked Urien's assets. Uther ended up stealing Urien's kingdom. Obviously, a grudge remains.

+**Prince Cedic Hen: **The eldest son of King Donald.

**Prince Hoel Luwddoc: **Named after his Grandfather: Gorlois of Cornwall with a welsh variation. He is the son of Lot and Elaine Luwddoc and heir to the kingdom of Gododdin. Still a boy at 17, he works hard to prove his worth to his father. He is becoming skilled at combat because of the warlike culture of his kingdom.

+**Prince Owain Rheged: **The second son of King Urien. He was proclaimed the heir of Rheged after Urien's first son walked out on his kingdom.

+**Princess Tania Luwddoc: **Daughter of Lot and Elaine Luwddoc. She is the youngest of her family at age 15. She is a quiet girl and not much is known about her.

**Sir Balan:** One of the noblest knights of Camelot. He is the last line of defense in the name of justice. He stayed in Camelot to try and save lives under Uther's nose. He is skilled with the sword and shield, but not as talented as some of the more legendary knights of Camelot. He has a brother, Sir Balin who is also a Knight of Camelot, but has not been seen for some time.

+**Sir Balin:** A knight who had had decided to quest for the sake of people who could not help themselves instead of bowing to serve the former Prince Arthur. He never got along with Arthur when they were young. Balin use to criticize the prince every attempt he could when Arthur was cruel to the common man.

From the _Story of Sir Balin_ and _Tale of Balen_ \- both of which are good, short reads.

**Sir Caradoc:**A knight under King Uther Pendragon. He was the largest man in the Arthurian stories. He was obviously called the 'Huge.' He and his brother, Sir Turquine, liked to capture things and let them rot in prison. Of corse I added the part about torture. Obviously he has a past time.

**Sir Ector:** In the Arthurian legends, Sir Ector was a friend of Merlin's who lived near London. In this story, he is a former knight of Camelot who comes out of retirement to instruct new knights since the fall of Prince Arthur.

**Sir Kay:** Son of Sir Ector and childhood friends with the Prince Arthur. He is considered the most loyal of Camelot's knights and would follow the line of Pendragons until he dies.

**Sir Lucan le Aigle: **He is the last of the Le Aigles of Lindsey, youngest son of Duke Corneus and the brother of Sir Bedivere. When his mother was still pregnant with Lucan, His father was murdered with poison in his own castle before King Bayard took the Provence.

With the loss of his father and his home in Lindsey, Lucan and Bedivere grew up under the graces of King Uther Pendragon. 16 years later, his brother fell while battling the Questing Beast with the Prince Arthur. After that day, Lucan trained day and night to prove himself worth of his brother's place. Eventually, Prince Arthur was proud of the young Lucan's dedication to become a worthy knight. On that very day, he became Sir Lucan, the youngest Knight of Camelot.

**(Under construction) Queen Elaine Luwddoc:** -

* * *

**_ARTHURIAN INSPIRED:_**

**Sir Eric Rheged:** A middle aged knight who had fought in many battles against the northern armies of Picts and Angles. From his past experiences, he is incredibly skilled with the sword and tracking men. He is a vassal of Duke Raynor and serves the man faithfully for an unknown reason. In Eric's youth, it was said that he suffered at the hands of a sorcerer and has taken up Uther's fight in Camelot's north to wipe out magic from the lands.

_Based on_ the _Grail knight, Sir Geraint I read that he was already in the show, but I must have zoned out during that part. Anyway, he was apparently on the skill level of Gwaine, Lancelot, and Tristan who were all legendary warriors. So I will put in a different version of him. If Merlin and Morgana get all the good knights they will kick the crap out of Uther. He is also based on the character: Sir Yvain, the Knight of the Lion._

**Queen Caron De Grance: **Queen of Cameliard. She is married to King Leo with no heirs. In all of the Arthurian Stories there is no mention as to who Legend Guinevere's mother was. Therefore, I had to create her. (Still Working on the back story, Im not sure I need one.) BBC Guinevere's mother has already died…atleast I swear that's so.

* * *

**_ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:_**

**Calvin Bury:** A peasant of Castle Pendragon who was wrongly sentenced to death for conspiring with a sorcerer. He is just one of the many to have been killed in the madness of Uther Pendragon's hatred of magic.

**Duke Raynor Briane:** Duke of Cumberland and Lord of Carlisle Castle(make believe), the last Northern defense of Camelot. The Castle was built just a few miles south of Hadrian's Wall to defend the river leading into the heart of Camelot. He is the average Briton nobleman, save for a skill in engineering and his devotion to God. Though it is required to be a tactician while leading a border castle, he is not. To make up for his faults, the Duke commands many knights that handle military affairs.

**Leonis Hearitor:** A master of deception and assassination. He serves Uther Pendragon as long as the pay and the work is to his taste.

**Lord Gawin:** Uther Pendragon's advisor on the noble houses' affairs and relations within the kingdom. He is a skilled statesman and is well spoken.

**Lord Lewenhart:** Uther Pendragon's trusted military adviser and old friend.

**Man-at-arms Finn:** Soldier of Camelot who broke his arm while raising conflict against Sir Eric before they found Morgana and her knights. He is a oaf of a man. Has no real discipline.

+**Man-at-arms Lugh: **Soldier of Camelot. He is assigned with Finn and Steward's troop.

+**Night Captain William Kinler: **Guard Captain of the night shift in Carohaise under King Leo de Grance.

**Man-at-arms Steward: **Soldier of Camelot who took a beating from Finn before they found Morgana and her knights. He is the kind of man who fears that if he does something wrong the wrath of God will be on his ass.

****(Under construction) **Serena: **A magic user that serves the Lady of the Lake.

**Servant Graham: **Servant to the house of Luwddoc, specifically King Lot.

**Sir Bryce of Carlisle: **Knight of Carlisle. He serves Duke Raynor Braine in the defense of northern Camelot

**Sir Perith Linche:** A knight of Uther Pendragon who served in the Purge by killing claimed sorcerers and druids. His old sword was stained with blood and was given a replacement named SorcerersBane in honor of his service to the crown of Camelot.

**+Velaira: **A magic user that serves the Lady of the Lake.

* * *

OC use: Additionally, I have always hated reading OCs, but now they seem to grow on me. There simply isn't enough good 'bad guys' in the show when there actually so many in the Arthurian legends. Therefore, I had to create some more(eric, lucan, lot, raynor, and a few more to come.) I hope they aren't painful to read because I really try and give them a back story that actually fits into the world rather than just making it up. A few of the characters already have the back story, but the world is so different from those of the legend- some things need to be tweaked and everything is not as it appears at all.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

**Chapter 10:**

There are several references to the Picts in this chapter: I like some of the ideas of Antoine Fuqua and David Franzoni's _King Arthur_(2004) and Kevin Macdonald's _The Eagle_(2011). Both are good interpretations of their version on early Britain- well as good as a movie can get. Anyway, the only usable information is what the Romans(which is about as biased as one can get) have written. Even though the Romans tried to belittle most of the other cultures, they respected the Celts in battle. They saw them as brave and formidable warriors, some of the only peoples that could fight undisciplined against the legions and would not rout. The champions would carry some of the first amazing long swords( which the romans felt the need to adapt) that laid the foundations of the legend of Arthur's magical sword.

That information is easy to come across- good luck getting a clear answer on what the northern clans were like… The legends express(also biased in accordance of the English(thank goodness for the renaissance)) that the lowlands(Logres) were afraid and hateful of anyone north of the wall- (Most of the legends were written during the Scottish rebellion era). If the early Britons broke off from the Picts, then it is highly plausible that the clans did not respect each other. Some of the Britons were more Roman and the Picts fought the Romans for so long it might be seen as betrayal to change in culture.

I'm going to sum this up for use: Picts, Britons, Welsh, and Irish all appear to have aspects of culture that stem from Celtic…hell they some might have been from the same tribe at one time and just dissimulated into others. It's impossible to know. Anyway, the 'Picts' means painted ones and _King Arthur_(2004) names the savage warriors the 'Woads'(apparently a German name of some purple plant)…it may or may not have been what was actually used- However, I believe that the term is iconic and I will use it. The movie was not the only place I've seen 'Woad Warriors' used, thus it may be some fact derived from ancient Celtic Warfare. Plus this is a work of fiction so it doesn't really matter too much- Just don't quote me on it.

**Chapter 13:**

**I. **I hope you like Balin and Serena. They are supporting characters like Morgause and do play an important part( you will see).

**Serena: **I described her as looking like Morgana in the last chapter because that is who Balin had to physically compare her to, but realistically she is a much, much different. Her face shape and her hair are about where the similarities begin and end. Serena is smaller, younger, less intelligent(obviously because she did not have the education that a central Britain royalty or nobility would have) and is far more ill tempered.

**Balin: **He'll have his backstory in the next few chapters, but I'll describe his personality because it shifts. He's an outcast knight which makes him hostile and angry at the world. He picks fights with pretty much everyone that he can in conversation. Despite that, he's kind and noble, having a strong sense of justice. He tries to hide that side of him with jokes and sarcasm.

**Chapter 14:**

At the beginning, this chapter explains why Morgana fell in love with Merlin. When he freed her from the bracelet's magic, she saw him in a different light. In comparison, it's sort of a Lois Lane falling in love with superman sort of thing. Morgana could never love Merlin for being who he wants to be(Servant), but who really is(Hero/ Emrys). And the returning fight scene from chapter 2 is rewritten from Morgana's sole perspective so it is a bit different. I'm not sure how off character Morgana is. I tried to show that she really learned her lesson of dealing with people like Uther and Morgause. Even if it had not been an enchantment, would you take that second chance to redeem yourself after you understood that everything you had done was wrong? That's exactly whats going on in this instance.

* * *

**T****HE KINGDOMS IN THE STORY(6/17/14)**

After sorting through with bait of research+ BBC's created kingdoms. Uther always talks about the "Five Kingdoms." Some may be referenced, and the some will be in the story. This is just kind of a starting chart…all will be explain in the story.

**-**The Brittonic Kingdoms Alliance

**Camelot**: King Uther Pendragon -_Protectorate: Gawant: Lord Godwyn-_

**Gododdin** (Scotland:Edinburgh area): King Lot Luwddoc _-Protectorate: Essetir: King Cenred-_

**Dumnonia**: King Geraint Llyngesoc -_Protectorate: Cornwall: King Mark (technically a duke)_

**Strathclyde** (Scotland: Glasglow area): King Donald Hen

**Durotriges** (Somerset, Dorset, and Wiltshire): King Alined

**-**Minor Brittonic Kingdoms

**Nemeth**: King Rodor _-Vassal: Odin's former Kingdom(assumed after his death)_

**Sarrum**: The Sarrum ((Mercenary Warlord-Doesn't own land))

_Galloway: ((Fisher King's Land) Southwest of Strathclyde)_

**Cameliard: **King Leo de Grance

**New Rheged: **King Urien Rheged

**-**Welsh Kingdoms:

**Caerleon**: King Caerleon

**Rience:** King Rience

**-**Saxon Kingdoms:

**Essex**

**Sussex**

**-**Anglish Kingdoms:

**Mercia:** King Bayard

**Northumbria**

**Bernicia **(Scotland: East of Gododdin)

* * *

*Gododdin: It is in the middle of three different cultures and will inherit a bit from all three: Anglish, Brittonic, and Pictish/Scottish. The Kingdom of Gododdin sat to the north of England, but was the south-most kingdom in Scotland- and because I referenced Game of Thrones it seems that many of the things in this story a inspired by such. This is not true, GOTs is very general in it use of locations and such. I like the series, but I'm not diehard about it. I just pointed out, that this is probably just very similar, but not as detailed. Although, I'm not sure how much people would want to watch/read a Arthurian political drama because STARZ "Camelot" was such that and Game of Thrones buried it.

**I'm not using any other Welsh or Scottish kingdoms for a couple reasons. One: They are too busy dealing with their own issues to worry about what the Britons were doing. And Two: Most of the names do not have a French or English translation which just makes it a pain to write with.

***Anglo-Saxon kingdoms are still a WIP since most of the work will be original. They were a bigger threat than Morgana's thugs(with a dragon). I intend to rectify that, but it won't be until later.

* * *

**STORY REFERENCE(6/20/14)**

**Time Period**: Arthur and the legends were created within the time periods of 10th/11th century A.D when in reality it was 5th/6th centuries A.D. where the britons were brutish warlords that fought like unruly savages. Well…that is no fun, I say. I must agree with the later century views, HOWEVER, I want to take it farther than that. I'm placing it in the 12/13th where the armor and weapons are the fiercest. This creates the most diverse warlike cultures in northern Europe come together for a fight. The Scots(picts) with the unmatched strength, the britons and welsh with the honor and skill, and the Anglo/saxons with the brutality. There will be grand castles that had never existed and

**Notes about the Facts**: This story is ramping up to have many details and locations. Every story or fact is completely different from one source to the next. Therefore, for the sake of time I will stage Camelot out of Viroconium (once a roman castle) ruling the Kingdoms of Powys and Rheged. Both kingdoms which both were supposedly the strongest British Kingdoms at the time though there where are a 100 different reasons each why it could or could not be Camelot. For the sake of the story…many of the kingdoms will be combined into larger and more powerful ones. Those who need an elongated explanation… please read on.

**Locations of Ruling Cultures: **This is the simple version of the locations: Albion(check the terms bellow) was divided into five sections. The easiest way to envision is to actually see the map. I created one in photoshop just for the story: **There is a link on my profile page,** because I can not place it anywhere else.

The first section is Scotland across the small stretch of land from Edinburgh. From Hadrian's wall to the south(straight down the middle of Britain), the Britons and Welsh reside to the west and the Angles and the Saxons to the East. The Angle's held the North( East Mercia/Northumbria, East Anglia) while the Saxons held the South(London area: Wessex, Essex, Sussex, Kent) of their section. On the opposite side…well the Welsh held Wales and the Britons held the rest. If you want more specific details, search google for '(5th or 6th) century map of Britain' and try and sort through the mess as every single map will state something different.

* * *

**Clarification of terms (**6/20/14)**:**

**Britons**: Were a celtic people of southern Britain that were assimilated into English, Welsh, and French societies. The majority of the ethnic group were called Bretons: It is the race of people that migrated from Brittany, France to the island of Britain in 3rd century A.D. Many migrated back after the Anglo-Saxon invasions.

Where as the commonly confused, 'British' is currently what the people are called in today's world. The term was created in 1707 to develop bonding between the unification of Scotland with England and Wales. That was when the Kingdom of England became the Kingdom of Great Britain.

**Albion**: Another name for the Island of Britain. Includes the territories of the later kingdoms of England, Scotland, and Wales.

**The Old North:** The Briton's use to call the lands in-between northern England and southern Scotland as the the _Hen Ogledd, _Welsh for the 'Old North.' In short history, the 'Men of the North' were, very strong, native Britons tribes. They, later, began to assimilate into Anglian Northumbria in the 7th century.

**The Wall:** When I refer to the wall, I mean Hadrian's wall separating England and Scotland. There was a second wall, further north, however it was abandoned after 20 years of use- so I won't even refer to that at all.

* * *

—**Military Ranks and Classes:**

Medieval history is not very specific in the terms of rank as there hardly was any. There was royalty, knights, professional soldiers, mercenaries, and levy troops (otherwise known as militia).

Professional soldiers were rare until he 15th century where tactics became more than Merlin's claim of "Blunging each other to death"- which was true. It is possible that the Britons had a standing army since they were the remnants of Romano Britain. How else could they hold off a superior force such as the Anglo-Saxons for three hundred years? We'll never know, records are almost nonexistent and are derived from theories. It is, however, known that the Saxons did have professional armies though were severely less disciplined than that of the Roman Legions.

So that leaves knights, mercenaries, and levies. A knight was generally too proud to fight with common men and sat on their high horses to ride into battle. I'm not sure that this is safer or worse? Because being on a massive horse with shining armor makes you a pretty good target for a pike or crossbow. Anyway… _The Prince_ by Nicolo Machiavelli has the correct explanation on the use of mercenaries.

_"Mercenaries and auxiliaries are useless and dangerous; and if one holds his state based on these arms, he will stand neither firm nor safe; for they are disunited, ambitious and without discipline, unfaithful, valiant before friends, cowardly before enemies; they have neither the fear of God nor fidelity to men, and destruction is deferred only so long as the attack is; for in peace one is robbed by them, and in war by the enemy. The fact is, they have no other attraction or reason for keeping the field than a trifle of stipend, which is not sufficient to make them willing to die for you. They are ready enough to be your soldiers whilst you do not make war, but if war comes they take themselves off or run from the foe;" _Machiavelli goes on in chapters 12 and 13 and gives reasons and examples of the importance of using your country's own men. He lived in a time before better examples: The French proved that mercenaries are useless multiple times in the Hundred Years War and the French Revolution. The US Colonies in the American Revolution are, also, a huge example.

**Man-at-arms: **The term, itself, is mixed up in history. It is seen as an armored, professional soldier who usually has very good weapons and armor. However, this could be seen as a knight. The references also state that not all Men-at-arms are knights. Where does that leave us? I personally believe that a knight would not be degrade themselves in being called anything less than a noble and being placed on the same pedestal as a soldier. This is not to say that In my story, they are soldiers who are similar to knights, but I will specify them as commoners who are trained to be warriors(professional soldiers). They are given heavy chain mail, a good sword, and a common horse.

**Vassal Knight vs. Kingdom Knight: **Many knights swore themselves to a lord who in turn swore themselves to the crown. BBC set up the knight system awkwardly in "Merlin." The Knights Of Camelot appeared to be the sole knight order who was lead the crowned prince of Camelot. This system would be impossible as it would leave many of the lords too dependent on the King. They would be unable to enforce the law or repel mere bandits without knights to command the guard. Yes, they could have militia, but they are no comparison to an educated noble.

* * *

_End Reference_


End file.
